A Web of Trust
by Optimus524
Summary: Transformers animated AU what if Blackarachnia took Optimus offer in Along Came a Spider.
1. Prologe

_Within the cavern of Archa Seven_

It was dark and the spiders were getting closer it didn't matter to her no one will help her now see was a freak all thanks to Optimus and Sentinel they left her behind. But then something blast through the wall she looked around to see not Optimus or Sentinel but a mech with two red optics, a blue visor that looked like it could cover his optics, he was just as big as Optimus, he was colored black and purple, with two blasters in his hands she looked more closely and saw he wore the Decepticon insignia branded on his chest.

He looked at her then shouted at the spiders "Get away from her." firing shots at them to scare them away then he looked at her.

"Move!" He said. That when he shot an energon cube at the other side of the room. He must have had very good aim to shot it that far without missing. That when she noticed that the roof was caving in again that when she ran to the bot who was standing next to the exit and jumped. Then he did the same thing just in time to see the opening cave in.

He stood up and offered his hand but she slotted it away and stood up by herself and looked at his insignia then back to him.

"I know what it is. You don't trust me because of this?" He said pointing to his insignia.

"But I thought that the Decepticons where destroyed two million stellar cycles ago?" she said crossing her arms.

"They were defeated not destroyed. They reinterred to the edge of the galaxy." He said.

"You say they like you're not one of them?" she said.

"You better put this on or you might scare a few bots." He said handing her a helm.

She put in on but before she could as for his name a giant ship stranded to land. The bot looked scared he looked at her and said.

"Tell them that you never saw me and you will be all right." He said.

Then he Transform in to a jet and took off away from the ship. She saw the hatch opened and she saw four more Decepticons one was green and purple and was very bulky, one was purple and a light brown colour and was mix between a jet fighter and a tank he also had three faces, one was red and grey and looked a lot faster than the others the last on scared her the most he was the largest of the four he had a fusion cannon on his right arm he was almost completely grey.

"Starscream take Lugnut and Blitzwing and destroy the traitor." The largest one ordered in a menacing voice. They obeyed him like he was there master and take-off. Then he walked up to her asked her "Who and want are you?"

"Someone who wants revenge on some former friend's and you can call me Blackarachnia" she said.

* * *

><p><em>Thousand years later<em>

Blackarachnia was desperate to find the AllSpark it was probably the only thing that can get rid of her organic half. She knew that the AllSpark was aboard that Autobots ship but it disappeared through that space bridge. Also to top it all off her ship was badly damage but then a ship came across and stared boarding her ship. This meant two things one someone is going to help her or two space pirates are going to board and steal everything she got. The hatch opened she was ready to strike but then she stopped she recognize the mech who came in it was the same bot who rescued her a thousand stellar cycles ago.

"Long time on see." He said when he saw her and started to walk towards her but she kept her guard up.

"Still don't trust me do you?" He said.

"I don't trust anyone anymore." She said.

"Well since I'm the only one with a working ship you well have to trust me Elita-1." He said.

"How did you know who I'm?" She said in a surprising voice.

"I looked on charges on Optimus Prime who had been found guilty on trespassing on an organic planet. But I believe there is more to this story than meets the optics?" He said.

"There is and my name Blackarachnia thanks to Optimus and Sentinel. One more thing who are you?" She said.

"You don't know how I am yet. If you look in Cybertronian history you would know my name is Scattershot." He said.

"You're the biggest Decepticon traitor in history. You're the one that helped the Autobots win the Great War." She said and looked at him curiously. "So why are you helping me?"

"Because you are confused and because of that you joined the Decepticons." He said.

"So what if I joined the Decepticons at least I know where I stand with them. Beside no one will help a freak like me." She said.

"Believe me if Optimus found out that you were still online he would do anything to earn back your trust. Because it's not what we look from the outside that makes us what we are it's what's inside that matters and the choices we make." He said. Deep down she knew it was true but it don't make it easier.

"All I care about is finding the AllSpark." She said.

"Well it's lucky that I picked up a message that said that Optimus has the AllSpark and I know where he is. I will take you there if you promise that you give Optimus a second chance." He said. It wasn't like she had much choice.

"Deal." She said.


	2. Sound And Fury

_On earth at the __Autobots base_

Okay she took Scattershot advice so now she's a member of the Autobots crew but she didn't trust them just yet and all but Optimus didn't trust her. They were all going on about their organic friend Sari construction date or birthday she wasn't sure what they call it but Bulkhead went with Sari to get a present for her. Blackarachnia was in her room which the Autobots gave her thinking about how to get rid of her organic half. Then Optimus came in probably trying to be friends with her again.

"Elita why don't you come outside? You have been in here for mega-cycles." He said. She sighed and then she looked at him.

"For the thousand time my name is Blackarachnia and I got more in portent things to do then go outside and look around the City which would scare very body who see me." Blackarachnia said.

"I take your point but it is not easy to regain your trust if you stay in your room all the time." He said.

"I sorry it's just I don't feel like I belong here after that incident a Deca-cycle ago." She said.

"Well maybe they will trust you if you hang around us more. Also if you come to Sari party she might forgive you for throwing her of that building." He said in a calm voice as he put his servos on her shoulders.

"Maybe your right maybe I have spent too long in the dark." She said.

As they came into the main room she saw Prowl meditating in the center of the room and Bumblebee watching the TV then he saw them.

"Well look who's came out of the dark." Bumblebee said. Blackarachnia was half tempted to go back to her room but Optimus looked at him.

"Bumblebee I just convinced her to get out of her room so can you be nice to her for one mega-cycles." Optimus said.

"I still don't get why you what her as part of our team?" He asked. Before he could answer Ratchet came into the room.

"I have found something." Ratchet said.

They all went to the medic room. When Blackarachnia first came in to the base Ratchet thought it would be a good idea to scan her to make it easier to find a cure for her.

"Well what did you find?" Optimus asked.

"Well the cyber venom that mutant her don't just changed her body it damaged her processor making her think like a Decepticon." He said.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

Today was Sari birthday and Blackarachnia wasn't look forward to it. She was in her beast mode riding on the back of Optimus she was still thinking about what Ratchet said about her processor being damaged this was probably why she didn't trust Optimus that much.

"Still thinking about what Ratchet said?" Optimus asked.

"You know me to well. It's no wonder that I joined the Decepticons when I first meet them." She said.

"But if you think like a Decepticon how come you joined us?" He asked.

"Some old bot told me to give you a second chance before he took me to Earth." She said.

"Who was this bot and what happened to him?" He asked. They were getting close to the party.

"That's another story for another time." She said.

As they came to the park the kid's were leaving. From the looks like she didn't have any organic friend's that meant that the Autobots were her only real friend's. But they stopped once we transformed for obvious reasons.

"Greetings children and pleasant day of birth Sari." Optimus said waving.

"I believe the term is 'happy birthday." Prowl corrected.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead eagerly cheered as he was running towards us. "Let's get this party started!" Shacking the ground going so. Then he looked at the ground and saw the kid's who just fell down because of his running. "Ops!"

They moved on to playing an earth game that involves being blindfolded and trying to hit a colorful animal.

"Here it comes!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Swing!" Prowl advised.

"Give it the old Bulkhead treatment!" Bulkhead said.

"Why exactly is she swinging at that colorful animal?" Optimus asked.

"Smack it! Smack it already!" Ratchet said.

"Come on Sari! I'll help." Bulkhead volunteered. "I don't even need a bat!" He pulled out his wrecking ball arm and putting his servo over his optics and stared to swing.

"This will not end well." Prowl concluded. After thirty seconds Bulkhead stopped swinging.

"How'd I do?" he eagerly asked. He opened his eyes and looked at the carnage he'd caused. He'd crushed half the presents, destroyed most of the decorations, and smashed every plate and glass.

"Well it is safe to say that you hit that colorful animal." Blackarachnia said.

"The idea is to celebrate the kid's birthday! Not make it her last one!" Ratchet barked. The children were about to live but Bumblebee stopped them.

"So who wants to go for a Autobot ride?" Bumblebee said as he transformed to his vehicle mode the kids cheered and gathered around Optimus.

"Come on! Pleeease?" The childen begged.

"Uh, okay Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus sighed.

The kids cheered again as they changed to their vehicle mode. They ran to the Autobots and ride them away, leaving her, Bulkhead, Sari, and Professor Sumdac alone.

"Hey I just got ditched." Bulkhead said in his vehicle mode.

"No we just go ditched." Sari said.

"Well come to my world." Blackarachnia said.

"I don't think those kid's liked me anyway." Bulkhead sighed as he transformed.

"I don't think they like me either." Sari agreed.

"I know just the thing why don't we open some presents?" Professor Sumdac said.

"Good idea!" Bulkhead exclaimed and pulled a small xylophone out of the compartment in his chest, "I know how much you like music so—."

"Woah!" Sari gasped.

She was staring at a large blue mechanical box that said happy birthday then the box moved to revile a blue robot that was a head taller than Sari. Sari looked at it and then she pressed a button on its chest.

"I am Soundwave." The robot said as a small antenna grew out of its head and shot out strobe lights. Music started blasting, and the Soundwave began to dance to it.

"This is awesome! Best present ever." Sari said. Sari then remembered that Bulkhead was saying something. "So what were you saying Bulkster?"

"Oh nothing." Bulkhead said hiding the xylophone behind his back

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

Bulkhead played the xylophone but couldn't get his large claws to play properly. He was about to snap it in half when Optimus stopped him.

"That'd be a waste wouldn't it?" Optimus said.

"Yeah, just like getting traded in for the new singing and dancing model." Bulkhead sighed.

"A toy isn't the same as a friend Bulkhead she come around." Optimus said.

"Yeah that makes sense in the cods." Bulkhead said pointed to his head. "But doesn't feel right in the old spark plugs." Bulkhead pointed at his spark chamber. He then felt his com-link vibrating. He answered it before the first ring could end. "Sari is that you?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something about Soundwave." Sari said.

"Soundwave can't wait to hear?" He said.

"Looks like your little speech don't work hey?" A voice said. Optimus looked around and saw Blackarachnia listening to the conversation.

"Sometimes I don't get humans." He said.

"Hello Sari are you there?" Bulkhead said tapped on his com-link and then he said. "Hey who is this?"

"What the matter Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. Soundwave!" He said and then he transformed and drove off.

"What is his problem?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I don't know but we better follow him." He said.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Bulkhead entered the park he saw lot's of robots dancing to Soundwave music.

"That probably what Sari what'd to tell him about." Bulkhead said. "Sari!" Bulkhead said driving through a trash bot to Sari then he transformed and shouted. "Get away from Soundwave! His not what you think he is!"

"What do you care Bulkhead I'm just some dumb little human brat?" Sari retorted.

"I'm telling you Soundwave-." he was saying.

"His harmless you're just jealous!" She interrupted. "I can have friends besides you can't I?" Sari said. Then Soundwave grew a small cannon out of its back and aimed it at Sari. Bulkhead saw it just in time to pick him, and prepared to smack it with his wrecking ball.

"Bulkhead stop!" Optimus called as he and other Autobots and Blackarachnia transformed.

"But this thing was about to blast her! Look!" Bulkhead said pointing at Soundwave when they looked at the cannon it turned into a cute little trumpet.

"Yeah that is the most danger's weapon I have ever seen." Blackarachnia said sarcastically.

"I think the big guy's taken too many hits in the core processor." Bumblebee whispered to Prime. Then Soundwave's arm snapped off and it fell to the ground.

"I am Soundwave." Soundwave said before it went offline.

"You broke him on purpose!" Sari said as she pushed her key into its chest. The Soundwave got up and started blasting the music louder than ever.

"I want one of those too!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Let roll on home." Optimus commanded and turned towards Bulkhead. "Give her sometime Sari's a good friend. She won't abandon you."

"I dunno. Ever since she got Soundwave, she's been acting different." He said.

"Well, she's not the only one." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

"We're coming to you live from downtown Detroit. Where all automatons in Detroit are going amuck." The anchorman reported. The image suddenly turned red. "Including my camera-bot Aaaaah!" The anchorman said running away, but was easily caught by the camera-bot. This time message displayed on the TV: saying please stand by.

"Any ideas on how this is happening?" Ratchet asked.

"Appears to be some sort of sonic control signal." Prowl said.

"Wait a second I recognize that song it's Soundwave." Bulkhead said.

"But how did that toy get that powerful?" Blackarachnia asked.

"May be Sari key gave him all that power." Optimus said.

"Who cares how it happened Sari could be in danger." Bumblebee said.

"I've managed to trace it." Prowl said.

"Right Transform and Roll... er, Move Out!" Optimus said changing his phrase at the last minute. Blackarachnia smiled inwardly knowing he did so in order to include her.

They follow the signal to the city center they then transformed.

"I've managed to trace the signal here its right under Gah!" Prowl said as some robots hiding below the grate. He leapt away from the grabbing hands. The automatons burst out of the sewer grate and flooded the streets.

"That sound I hate that sound!" Bulkhead gasped.

"That sounds even worse!" Ratchet said pointed at some incoming copter-bots.

"Autobots Split up! Bumblebee, Blackarachnia, you're with me Prowl with Ratchet and Bulkhead—." Optimus said as he, Bumblebee and Prowl activated their battle masks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my own as usual." Bulkhead said picking up a car and throwing it at three copter-bots.

"Hey!" I'm supposed to take out the trash! Not the other way around!" Bumblebee said as a trash-bot picked him up.

Optimus cut through the arms with his axe. Bumblebee jumped away from the spinning shredder blades. Blackarachnia kicked at another trash-bot that was about to pick up Optimus.

Meanwhile, Prowl was fighting window-wiper-bots. He blew up one of them with his shuriken. Ratchet magnetically charged the pieces and fired them like bullets which destroyed the remaining wiper-bots. Then Optimus got a transmission from Bumblebee.

"Prime! I need help! To your south!" Bumblebee called over the comlink.

"Bumblebee were are you?" Optimus called. A trash-bot then rammed into Optimus.

"I'm to the north! Where are you?" Bumblebee called. He ran right into a trash-bot and was pinned to the ground.

"Someone's messing with our comlinks." Prowl concluded.

"Someone who can mess with sound!" Bulkhead affirmed.

"Bulkhead you're the only one not pinned down! You've got to reach Soundwave and stop this!"

"Gotcha!" Bulkhead said using his wrecking ball to smash through a nearby grate and jumped in.

"Bulkhead!" Sari shouted.

He turned around and saw that Soundwave was about the same size he was and look just as powerful and he was wearing the Decepticon insignia branded on he's chest.

"Silence!" Soundwave commanded. His then sent out shockwaves that rattled the entire tunnel. Bulkhead clenched his head and howled in pain. He collapsed to the floor when the sonic assault ended.

"I do not want to harm a fellow machine. Can you not see that Humans are the evil once especially after the way this one treated you" Soundwave said.

"Well now that you mention it she did trade me in the second she got something better." Bulkhead said as he got up.

"Bulkhead I never meant… I'm sorry Bulkhead." Sari said.

"It's to late for sorry." Bulkhead said walking towards them.

"Then you final accept that Human are to predictable and unpredictable. Machines are consistent and superior I offer you the logical solution finish her." Soundwave said.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball arm.

Then he blinked at Sari she got what Bulkhead was doing and coved her mouth. He then slammed the wrecking ball into Soundwave's chest who then started to break in to thousand pieces.

Meanwhile outside the Autobots and Blackarachnia had been forced into a corner. The trash-bots surrounded them shredder blades spinning menacingly. As soon as the Autobots accepted doom the robots stopped. Their ocular scanners returned to normal and all of the bots went their separate ways.

"What just happened?" Bumblebee raised a brow.

"Bulkhead." Optimus smiled.

"Just in time." Blackarachnia said.

Meanwhile with Bulkhead and Sari.

"So we're still friends?" Sari said making a weak smile.

"Still friends." Bulkhead grinned. Sari and Bulkhead then slammed their fists into each other.

"Ow." Sari yelled and grabbed her hand.

"Please." Bulkhead sighed.

"No seriously! Ow!" Sari shook her hand.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Bulkhead tapped some keys on the xylophone, but Sari grabbed the sticks.

"No, no, like this." Sari demonstrated how to hit the keys so they made notes. "You know, this really is the best present ever."

"It's good to see them friend again." Optimus said looking at them from a far with Blackarachnia.

"Yeah! But this is one thing I don't get how did Soundwave know about the Decepticons?" Blackarachnia said.

But unknown to any of them someone was keep two big red optics on them in Sumdac's tower.

"How disgustingly sweet." He groaned, "Soundwave's defeat was unfortunate. But the key's power will be wreath his sacrifice when I get my servos on it. As soon as I have servos. But it would also appear that I got one more traitor to deal with." He said looking at Blackarachnia in the background.

But deep inside the subway tunnel a blue box laid there but then the Decepticon insignia branded appeared on the blank screen.


	3. Lost and Found

_Outside the Autobots base_

Sari was showing us an earth game called Hockey which involves hitting a black ball with sticks. Both Blackarachnia and Optimus were watching this game.

"Sooner or later the Decepticons will find us. So should you and your crew fix your ship and get of this rock." Blackarachnia said.

"You make it sound that you are not coming with us." Optimus said.

"I still few I don't belong he with you crew." She said. Just then Ratchet was smacked by a black ball. He had transformed and tripped on his own feet and shouted.

"Hey watch the fender." Ratchet yelled.

"Time out! Fan interference!" Sari said skating over.

"First off I'm no fan of this childish game and second the only interference is with my stasis nap!" Ratchet corrected.

"Yeesh what a grouch." Sari giggled. She picked up the black ball and threw it back into the parking lot then skated after it with her hockey stick ready. "Game on!" Before she could hit it Bumblebee stole it from her and made his way to the goal.

"He's breaking away! The crowd goes wild! He shoots!" Bumblebee narrated. He then smacked the ball to the goal. Bulkhead reached for it but missed. It was about to go in the net but a trash-bot jumped in the way and caught it. Bumblebee stared in shock.

"Ooh bad luck I guess." Sari said shrugging her shoulders.

"Was it really?" Ratchet said pointing an accusing finger at the AllSpark key sticking out of the trash-bot.

"Oops how did that get there?" Sari said.

"Sari how many times do I have to tell you? That key is not a toy." Ratchet said. Then key glowed hot. "I said knock it off!"

"I'm not doing that!" Sari said. Then the key shot a beam of energy pointing at two meteors speeding towards Earth. They crash landed near the downtown area. The shockwave could be felt throughout the entire city.

"This is not good." Ratchet frowned.

"Let's look at news." Blackarachnia said. They ran to the TV and saw two Decepticons. "Lugnut and Blitzwing!" Blackarachnia said.

"You know them." Ratchet said.

"There two of Megatron top Lieutenant like me and Starscream." She said.

"Any chance that they will join our side?" Bumblebee asked.

"Lugnut is like are love sick puppy he will do anything that Megatron says and Blitzwing is a bit crazy." She said.

"So there is no chance that they will help us." Bumblebee said.

"Then let's go kick their motherboards!" Sari exclaimed. She was about to run but Ratchet stopped her.

"You stay here." Ratchet said.

"But I wanna—." She exclaimed.

"We barely held our own against one Decepticon. And we're not about to risk your life against two." Ratchet said.

"But this time you have me on your side." Blackarachnia said.

"Even still Ratchet's right. It's too dangerous. We need to lure them away from innocence." Optimus agreed.

"But aren't we innocent?" Bumblebee injected.

"Autobots and Decepticon transform and move out!" Optimus said as they all transformed. Sari ran after them.

"Sari, go home. And stay there." Ratchet said as he drove past.

"You sound just like my dad!" Sari said stucking out her tongue.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

The Autobots and Blackarachnia were getting closer to the Decepticons.

"You better get off so you can do a sneak attack on them." Optimus said to Blackarachnia.

"Why do I have to do a sneak attack?" She asked.

"Because they don't know that you are on our side yet." He said.

"All right but be careful." She said as she jumped off him.

They got there in time to see Lugnut lifting a gas truck and was about to throw it when the Autobots arrived on the incomplete building's rooftop..

"Autobots show yourselves cowards and face your doom!" Lugnut yelled. "We heard you were looking for us." Optimus challenged.

"But how's about we skip the doom part?" Bumblebee pleaded.

Lugnut threw the gas truck at them. Optimus jumped into the air, pulled out his ion axe, and sliced through the truck in a flip. The heat from the ion blade caused the gas to ignite and explode. Optimus landed behind Lugnut. Lugnut was about to attack but Prowl and Bumblebee struck first. Bumblebee shot with his stingers, while Prowl threw his shuriken. Blitzwing fired his heat cannon and incinerated the shuriken. Prowl and Bumblebee landed and jumped out of the way just as another blast incinerated some wood.

"Way to whiff! Torchy!" Bumblebee said ducked behind a pillar.

"ZE NAME IS BLITZWING! AND I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" Blitzwing said shooting laser bullets that ripped apart Bumblebee's and then Prowl's hiding spot.

Lugnut howled and got on all fours then slots opened up on his back and shoulders and small rockets burst out of them. Before they could impact Ratchet held them in a magnetic field.

"I can't hold them off!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"Then I'll just have to shove him off!" Bulkhead said charged right at Lugnut. Lugnut grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into a beam.

"Fool! No one moves Lugnut!" Lugnut proclaimed.

"HOLD STILL AUTOBOT SCUM!" Blitzwing shouted as he fired at Bumblebee but he was dodging left and right.

"Why don't you just chill out!" Bumblebee suggested. Blitzwing's face changed to a calmer face.

"As you wish." Blitzwing fired a blue beam at the ground. The beam froze a layer of ice on the ground. Bumblebee slipped and slid right to Lugnut's feet.

"Now where is our glorious leader? Where is Megatron?" " Lugnut demanded.

Lugnut slammed his foot down over Bumblebee but then Blackarachnia jumped on his and used her stings on her back to paralyze him for a minute then she grabbed Bumblebee out of the way as the he feel on the ice.

"BLACKARACHNIA YOU DARE HELP AN AUTOBOT YOU TRAITOR." Blitzwing shouted.

"Well with Megatorn destroyed I can do whatever I want to do." She shouted back.

"I-It's a lie! MEGATRON LIVES!" Lugnut said as he got up.

Then his two fingers on his right servo bent and folded backwards. A small red pad grew out of his palm. Lugnut slammed his fist into the ground. On impact a huge explosion traveled outward and engulfed the construction Autobots groaned in pain. Lugnut burst out of the crater he'd created. Blitzwing followed and rubbed his head.

"IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I HAVE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND ME SOME WARNING BEFOR YOU USE ZE PUNCH!" Blitzwing mumbled.

"Master…Where are you?" Lugnut asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Blitzwing demanded.

"Megatron calls! We must find him!" Lugnut said.

"BUT ZE AUTOBOTS—!" Blitzwing exclaimed.

"Are unimportant Megatron AWAITS!" Lugnut said wrapped his arms around Blitzwing and flew off.

"That was… Different." Ratchet mumbled.

"Better get Captain Fanzone to follow them but in the meantime back to base." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

"Oh my aching everything." Bulkhead groaned.

"You're lucky you're still online after facing those Decepticons." Ratchet said after finished fixing Bulkhead's body.

"Speaking of which. I think one of them got a screw loose." Bumblebee injected.

"Just one?" Prowl replied.

"Crazy or not we still can't risk them getting their servos on the AllSpark." Ratchet reminded.

"Ratchet's right and we can't endanger any more innocence lives. We'll have to repair on our ship and move the AllSpark off this planet." Optimus said.

"That's what I told you earlier." Blackarachnia said.

"But we can't just pick up and go. How'll we break the news to Sari?" Bulkhead said.

"She's a big girl. She'll understand." Bumblebee said.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sari wailed after they told her what they were planning to do.

"I think she's taking it well." Bumblebee whispered to Prowl.

"Sari please try to understand. We don't have a chose." Optimus implored.

"It's only a matter of time before even more Decepticons follow us here." Prowl reminded.

"So?" Sari pouted.

"Grow up kid! The only way to protect your planet and the AllSpark is to go." Ratchet barked.

"We're running out of time Sari. Ratchet can't fix the ship in time without the help of you and your key also Blackarachnia will be with you two." Optimus said.

"Why do I have to go with them?" Blackarachnia asked pointing at both of them.

"Because you were Megatron former chief scientist it will help speed things up." Optimus said.

"Let's get this straight." Ratchet said. "You want me to spend the next few megacycles alone on a ship at the bottom of Lake Erie with this protoform?"

"Well! I'm not helping you leave. And I'm definitely not helping some grumpy old bot!" Sari retorted.

"Like it or not, you guys are partners, allies, friends! That's an order." Optimus said. Ratchet and Sari growled at each other.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Blackarachnia muttered.

"Okay everyone we're going to have to get to the ship and because Blackarachnia is tech-organic we'll have to find away so she can get in to the ship." Optimus said.

"Uh yeah. How're we supposed to do that exactly?" Bumblebee said raised a hand.

"Ratchet's modified her helm so it can work underwater and in space but only for a megacycle. It'll also protect her from hypothermia, pressure, and supply oxygen." Optimus said.

"Why does no one ever tell me these things?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because you break everything you touch." Ratchet growled.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

"Hurry up kid we haven't got all night." Ratchet told Sari.

"I forgot my swim suit." Sari said matter-of-factly.

"Climb in!" Ratchet said as he transformed and open the door so she can get in.

"Ugh do all bots smell funny." she made a disgusted face.

"Can we try this without the attitude?" Ratchet asked.

"No!" Sari said.

"This is going to be a long night." Blackarachnia mutted to herself. Then Sari's key suddenly glowed hot and pointed a beam of light at several approaching missiles.

"Incoming!" Sari yelled. The missiles bombarded the ground around them. Lugnut and Blitzwing appeared overhead in their new vehicle forms Lugnut was a bomber and Blitzwing a jet fighter.

"Go we will try to hold them off!" Optimus ordered Ratchet, Blackarachnia and Sari.

Sari jumped in Ratchet and Blackarachnia helm shot out a metal plate coving her mouth. Ratchet and Blackarachnia were about to enter the lake when one of the missiles hit it causing it to freeze over. The ice traveled through the stream and into the Lake freezing it over. Lugnut fired several rounds at the Autobots driving them out onto the ice.

"Shouldn't we be running in the other direction?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Prepare to perish Autobot filth!" Lugnut fired two missiles at Ratchet. Ratchet skidded to a halt. The missiles hit right in front of him and shattered the ice.

"Hang on kid!" Ratchet said droving from the ice and into the water Blackarachnia then jumped after them. The remaining Autobots stood on the edge. The part of the ledge they stood on broke off and they all fell in to the water.

"YOU BUNGLING GLITCH HEAD YOU HELPED ZEM ESCAPE!" Blitzwing said. Then he transformed in to a tank and fell straight down in to the water.

"Think we lost them?" Prowl asked. Just then Blitzwing and Lugnut dropped down in front of them.

"Actually I think we're in over our heads. Way over our heads" Bumblebee said. Lugnut fired several rockets out of his back. The Autobots ducked behind the wreckage of a sunken ship as the rockets pummeled the area. Optimus got an idea. He ran out from behind his cover and transformed in to his vehicle form. "Where are you going?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"To even the odds!" Optimus said. He changed gear and put on the brakes. Then he spun round circle causing huge amounts of dirt into the water creating a smokescreen.

"COWARDS! COME OUT AND FACE YOUR INEVITABLE FATE!" Blitzwing barked.

"Come on in and make us bucked head!" Bumblebee challenged.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU CIRCUIT BY CIRCUIT!" Blitzwing charged in.

"Blitzwing! wait!"" Lugnut called and went in after him.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE FOREVER!" Blitzwing barked.

"Who's hiding?" Prowl appeared behind Blitzwing and threw some shuriken right at his leg. They planted themselfs in his leg.

"COWARD! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A BOT!" Blitzwing said ripping the shuriken out of his leg.

Prowl then disappeared. Blitzwing was about to go after him but Bumblebee jumped on his back and stung him in the back with his stingers. Blitzwing howled in pain and swam after him. Meanwhile Lugnut searched through the cloud of dust for an opponent. Just then he picked up someone with his sensors.

"My targeting sensors have not failed me." Lugnut punched the shadow right in the face. Lugnut focused on who he'd just hit. "Blitzwing?"

"Exactly whose side are you on?" Blitzwing asked.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile <em>

Ratchet, Blackarachnia and Sari were trying to fix the ship.

"Didn't think we forgot about did you old friend?" Ratchet said rubbing the ship's control panel.

"Who are you talking to?" Sari asked.

"The ship of course." Ratchet said.

"Riiight so you catch a crazy virus from that demented Decepticon?" Sari asked.

"You're about as much help as a cracked motherboard." Ratchet said.

"You don't want my help fine well I don't want to help my friends leave or you either!" Sari said stomping off.

"You have away with kids don't you Ratchet." Blackarachnia said.

"So what I just what to get of this rock." Ratchet said.

"Well then you better convince her to help us or we are going to stay on this rock for a long time." Blackarachnia said. Then they heard a scream they looked at each other.

"Sari!" Ratchet said

"Go I will try to fix things here." Blackarachnia said as Ratchet ran to the screaming.

"You don't hang around do you?" She said.

When he got to where he heard the screaming he saw Sari running to a door and opened it. Too late she realized that it was an airlock. Water rushed in and carried her away in the current. Ratchet then grabbed her.

"Sari! Hang on!" Ratchet forced himself to the control panel and shut the door. The water level dropped. Sari looked around for the man. He was gone. It must've been a vision. But it was so real.

"Sari you okay?" Sari hugged him and dug her face into his finger.

"Oh Ratchet! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop you from leaving but the key wouldn't let me! It knew." Sari said sobbing.

"I understand. I've become surprisingly attached to this planet and its people. Especially you." Ratchet assured.

"You have?" Sari asked.

"If anything were to ever happen to you at the hands of the Decepticons." Ratchet trailed off afraid to think of it. "That's why we have to leave! I'd never forgive myself." He said closing his eyes.

"How can I help?" Sari eagerly asked. Ratchet typed in on a panel. The door slid open. Air rushed out. Ratchet led Sari into the room.

"What is this room?" Sari asked.

"This ship was once a military vessel." Ratchet took some boxes off a chair. "But its weapons were disabled when it was put into maintenance use. But if we can reactivate them we just might stand a chance against the Decepticons."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

The fight with the Decepticons was about to get even harder.

"Yes I will not fail you master." Lugnut said. Lugnut transformed and activated his jets. The cloud of dust was swept away. The Autobots could now be clearly seen.

"Oh! Peek-a-boo!" Blitzwing said face changing to an even crazier face. "I SEE YOU!" Blitzwing cackled wildly as he blasted his cannon at the Autobots blowing them away.

Meanwhile in the ship Sari had just pushed her key into the control panel. The screens and panels immediately activated and flashed lights.

"Yes!" Ratchet and Sari exclaimed at once.

"Ratchet! We can't hold them much longer!" Optimus told them on the comlink.

"Draw them closer to the ship!" Ratchet instructed.

Bumblebee gasped in horror as one of Blitzwing's charges struck right in front of him. The huge explosion blew him backwards and sent pain shooting through his body. Optimus caught him.

"Ratchet have you lost it? We're supposed to be keeping them away from the AllSpark!" Optimus reminded.

"Trust me I've got a plan!" Ratchet said.

"I hope it's a good one. Autobots Fall back!" Optimus shouted the Autobots started to swam back to the ship.

"RUN YOU SNIVELLING COWARDS!" Blitzwing taunted and chased after the Autobots with Lugnut following, "I'LL HACK YOUR SYSTEMS I WILL FRY YOUR HARD DRIVE I WILL CRASH YOUR PROCESSORS!" He fired at the Autobots who took cover behind a ship.

"There it is! I can sense it. The prize is almost within our grasp!" Lugnut said pointing at the ship.

"Now!" Ratchet said pulling a lever.

The ship's exterior morphed and shifted. A large gun emerged from the ship and pointed right at Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"Slag!" Lugnut muttered before the gun blasted them right through the water through the ice and through the air. They splashed a landing in the water and floated.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

"Ow! Careful with that!" Bumblebee mumbled.

"Don't be such a big baby am just fixing you up." Sari frowned. Bumblebee pouted. Sari pushed her key into his chest.

"Say while you are at it could you customize me add some of those rims that spin?" He asked.

"This key isn't a toy Bumblebee. We're gonna need its power to repair the rest of your ship!" She said.

"Okay, okay! Yeesh. You sound just like Ratchet." Bumblebee mumbled!

"At girl." Ratchet laughed.

"Don't be in such a hurry to get rid of us." Bulkhead said.

"Even with your key it'll take a while to repair the ship. So we might have to be here for a long time." Ratchet smiled. Sari wanted to smile but there was something else still on her mind.

"Uh, Ratchet? There's something else. The AllSpark. It gave me a vision. There was my key and a scary bot and he went after me. That's why I panicked." Sari said

"I see. I've got a bad feeling about all this." Ratchet said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Our home attacks us, The Dinobots, Nanosec and the Destronium, Soundwave and now this." Ratchet said counting the events on his fingers. "There's something going on around here. I've got a feeling something's going to happen soon enough. And when it does it won't be good."

"I agree with Ratchet something is going on." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Lake Erie<em>

Both Lugnut and Blitzwing were floating in the water with most of their body parts scattered.

"Ungh! Someone help! Gimme a hand! Or a foot! Oh! How about a pelvis?" Blitzwing begging the sky.

"Oh master I have failed you!" Lugnut moaned. "Show me a sign that you forgive me!" As if answering their prayers a harrier jet dropped down from the sky and transformed.

"I'll help you. But only if you pledge undying allegiance to me." The bot sneered.


	4. Survival of the Fittest

_Inside the Autobots base_

"Hee YAH!" Sari jumped and kicked with all her might at Prowls leg. She hit him but fell to the floor.

"Sari you need to concentrate." Prowl sighed.

"Give her a break Prowl humans don't have turbo balance thrusters." Bulkhead helped Sari get back on her feet.

"Or padded bumpers." Sari said as she was rubbing her bottom.

"I'm afraid Prowl's right. As protector of the key Sari's a potential target for the Decepticons. That means she has to learn to protect herself." Optimus said.

"And we won't always be there to protect you. Now try again. And this time, thrust with your legs like this." Prowl said as he gave a strong kick to the air.

"Gotcha!" Sari said.

Then se jumped and kicked right past Prowl and hit Bulkhead in the knee. Sari landed on her bottom. Bulkhead looked down and realized that Sari had hit him in the knee. He jumped on one leg and grabbed his leg faking painful howls. He fell causing several boxes to land on top of him.

"Too much?" he asked.

"Let me put it like this it's like teaching a Scraplet not to eat metal." Blackarachnia said.

"You're saying that she should not learn to protect herself." Prowl argued.

"I'm saying that she has to learn how to protect herself her own way" Blackarachnia argued back.

"That's enough look it been a long day so why not we do this in the morning." Optimus said.

"Fine!" They both said.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

"Ratchet! Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Prowl! Blackarachnia!" Optimus said waking everyone up. "Isaac Sumdac just called. Sari is missing!" They drove off to Sumdac tower. No one spoke for the first few minutes.

"Looks like all that ninja training didn't help."Blackarachnia said.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't stopped us she won't have been kidnapped." Prowl said.

"Stop it you two we got bigger problems to deal with." Optimus said. When they entered they just heard captain Fanzone say.

"This is why I hate machines!" Fanzone growled into a phone.

"No need to be such a technophobe captain." Prowl said Fanzone looked up and saw the Autobots standing behind him.

"A technophobe is one who fears machines. Does this look LIKE FEAR TO YOU?" Fanzone corrected as he slammed the phone onto the ground.

"My mistake." Prowl muttered.

"Any news on Sari?" Optimus asked.

"Sumdac says she spent the day with you guys yesterday. Anything outta the ordinary happen?" Fanzone said.

"No just the usual stuff, hanging out, teaching her ninja nerve blows, watching cartoons."" Bulkhead said.

"Wait a sec! Back up! What was that?" Fanzone asked.

"Watching cartoons." Bulkhead said.

"No before that." Fanzone said.

"Ninja nerve blows." Bulkhead said.

"You were teaching an eight-year-old to do nerve blows?" Fanzone said.

"You'd rather she pick it up on the streets?" Ratchet asked.

"This part of every protoform elemental programming." Prowl said.

"Say what!" Fanzone said.

"After all it's not like we're having her fight Decepticons." Bulkhead said.

"Yet!" Prowl finished.

"So you don't think that hanging out with Autobots is kinda I don't know dangerous for a little girl?" Fanzone shrugged.

"Define dangerous." Bulkhead said. Just then Optimus saw a figure shot past the security vid screen.

"Wait a sec! roll that back!" Optimus pointed at the screen.

"Sho thing doll face." the reception-bot said. The video rewound and Optimus could make out the shadow.

"Is that one of the Dinobots?" Optimus asked.

"The robot dinosaurs impossible!" Ratchet said.

"We never did find out what happened to them after they escaped." Optimus said.

"Who or what are these Dinobots? Blackarachnia asked.

"It's a long story." Optimus said.

"Can't wait to hear it." Blackarachnia said.

"You think we should tell them?" Bulkhead whispered to Prowl.

"What? That we took the Dinobots and moved them to an island in the middle of Lake Erie and never bothered to mention it to anyone?" Prowl said.

"But Sari could be in trouble." Bulkhead said.

"This is my responsibility I'll go to Dinobots Island and help Sari." Prowl said.

"Oh no I'm going with you." Bulkhead said.

"Fine we'll head to Dinobots island after dark." Prowl said but unknown to him Blackarachnia had heard every word of their conversation.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that has a little secret. Time for a little spying for this little spider." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

The shuriken cut through the chains then returned to Prowl the boat then started to float away. But unknown to them Blackarachnia was monitored the two of them from the top of the ship.

"I don't know what you bots are up to, but I'm sure gonna find out." Blackarachnia said.

By daylight the ship arrive on the island and Prowl an Bulkhed start explore with Blackarachnia following them.

"I just don't understand why the Dinobots would want to kidnap Sari. They've only ever wanted to be left in peace." Prowl said.

"When I get through with them they'll be left in pieces!" Bulkhead cracked his claws.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions. Wait a second." Prowl said and looked down at the ground. Several tracks could be plainly seen.

"Tracks?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes but not the Dinobots. There's someone else on this island." Prowl said. Blackarachnia watch them from behind a tree keeping her optics on them.

"We never should've let those Dinobots loose. What if someone finds them here?" Bulkhead said as Prowl deactivated the holo-projector. The canopy over the caldera disappeared.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem at the moment," Prowl stared down into the caldera. The Dinobots were nowhere to be seen.

"They're gone?" Bulkhead said.

"No Sari and no Dinobots? We should've let Sumdac melt them down like he wanted to!" Bulkhead aid stomping his foot.

"No! They were more than mindless machines they had a spark a life-force. We had to save them." Prowl lectured.

"So who's going to save Sari?" Bulkhead said as he and Prowl started to climb out of the caldera.

Then Blackarachnia saw Fanzone followed them a mere twenty feet behind. Bulkhead accidentally caused a log to roll down the hill right at Fanzone. Fanzone tried to move out of the way and stumbled down the hill.

"That must have hurt. Looks like I wasn't the only one who is following you." Blackarachnia said.

"Watch out for that quicksand." Prowl advised.

"Yeah I see it. You'd have to be some kind of glitch head to get caught in that." Bulkhead said. Just then they heard a splat.

"Help!" A voice yelled.

"That sounded like Captain Fanzone." Prowl gasped.

"Yeah! I do a really good impression of myself SCREAMING FOR HELP!" Fanzone panicked.

"What are you doing in there?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sinking! Get me out!" Fanzone yelled.

Bulkhead then launched his wrecking ball. It landed in between two trees. Fanzone grabbed the cable and used it to inch his way out.

"Why are you following us?" Prowl asked.

"I'll ask the questions here. Starting with what are you two doing on an abandoned island research facility in the middle of Lake Erie?"" Fanzone said.

"And what's this place gotta do with the Sumdac kid anyway? There's something that you're not telling me." Fanzone said.

"Can't think of anything. Okay maybe that." Bulkhead said pointing ahead. Fanzone looked and gasped at the three Dinobots standing before them.

"Anyone wanna tell me what those things are doing here?" Fanzone gulped.

"Just remain still let me deal with the Dinobots they trust me. It's alright it's me Prowl the one who brought you here."" Prowl said, "

"Intruders! Me Grimlock destroy!" Grimlock shouted.

Then the pterosaur bot jumped into the air and was about to attack at Prowl. Bulkhead pushed him out of the way and said.

"So much for trust!" Bulhead said.

"But I don't understand." Prowl stuttered.

Then he heard Fanzone scream and saw Grimlock was about to use his fire breath. Bulkhead smacked Grimlock in the face with his wrecking ball arm before he could use his fire on Fanzone.

"Seems pretty straight forward to me!" Bulkhead said. Prowl swept Fanzone away and into the air before the triceratops bot fire breath could fry him. "The Dinobots kidnapped Sari, and now they're trying to destroy us!"

"No Grimlock! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Prowl said before he used his jump jets to avoid the triceratops bot fire breath again.

"They're doing it because they're mean and dumb, and we shouldn't have never helped them escape!" Bulkhead said as hen used his wrecking ball arm to force Grimlock into the triceratops bot. Then he pulled on the ground and caused it to collapse on the two Dinobots.

"You helped them escape?" Fanzone gasped.

Pterosaur bot then struck Prowl in the back causing him to drop Fanzone. Fanzone grabbed onto Prowl's leg. Pterosaur bot caught Prowl by the shoulders and lifted him in the air.

"Acid burns?" Prowl gasped when he saw the burns on the pterosaur bot legs. "Is someone making you do this?"

"Tell us where Sari is! NOW!" Bulkhead said firing his wrecking ball at the Pterosaur bot coursing it to drop Prowl down from the air. The triceratops bot charged at where they would land. Then Blackarachnia jumped out of the tree's and used her stingers on the triceratops bot causing him to smash his head into a tree. Then Prowl transformed and Fanzone grabbed him and they road down a tree. Prowl and Fanzone drove off followed by Bulkhead and Blackarachnia who had also transformed.

"How did you get here?" Prowl asked.

"The same way you did. I thought you boy's needed help." Blackarachnia said.

"Destroy intruder!" Grimlock said as burst out from under the tree. The Dinobots chased after Prowl, Bulkhead, Blackarachnia and Fanzone. They went into a canyon and stopped at a dead end.

"We're trapped," Bulkhead observed.

"Such an excellent assessment." Meltdown said from the top of the cliff.

"Prometheus Black?" Fanzone gasped.

"The name is Meltdown!" Meltdown said.

"You know this guy?" Blackarachnia asked.

"It's a long story." Prowl said.

"Is everything a long story with you guys?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Pretty much." Prowl said.

"What do you have to do with this?" Fanzone asked.

"Everything. He was the one controlling the Dinobots and forced them to steal Sari! I saw the acid burns." Prowl explained.

"Ah yes the Dinobots have learned to respect my touch." Meltdown said.

"Me Grimlock sorry him Meltdown hurt Dinobots." Grimlock said.

"They serve as effective if overqualified watchdogs. It was quite a challenge finding a hiding place with its own security. And just when I needed some privacy for some unique experiments. And I must say I am intersected in you my dear. " He said pointing at Blackarachnia.

"Tell us where Sari is! What have you done with her?" Bulkhead pulling out his wrecking ball.

"Oh yes the little girl my newest experimental subject." Meltdown said.

"You miserable—!" Bulkhead said launched his wrecking ball at him.

Meltdown then laughed and fired a stream of acid. The acid hit Bulkhead in the shoulder coursing him to howled in pain and collapsed. Prowl, Blackarachnia and Fanzone ran to his aid but then a trap door activated and sent them plummeting into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Prowl, Prowl you okay? Come on Prowl wake up." Fanzone said shacking Prowl's shoulder Prowl then jumped awake.<p>

"The fall…it must've…Bulkhead! Where's Bulkhead?" Prowl asked.

"He's still topside. Meltdown's got us in some kind of holding pen." Fanzone said as Prowl looked around at the coliseum-like room.

"Is Blackarachnia alright?" Prowl asked.

"A bit shuck up but I'm fine." Blackarachnia said.

"We have to find Sari and get her to Bulkhead. That blast from Meltdown almost put him offline and Sari's key is the only thing that might save him!" Prowl said trying to find away out.

"Yeah, but these walls are military grade steel. And those lasers well you get the idea." Fanzone said pointing at the only exit blocked off by a laser grid.

"There must be a way out. We have to get to Bulkhead." Prowl said throwing a shuriken at the grid but it sliced the star into pieces.

"I'm afraid you're friend will have to wait." A voice said they looked up and saw Meltdown on the balcony above the exit.

"Meltdown! Tell us where Sari is. Why did you take her?" Prowl questioned.

"My goal is really quite sample really. After are last encounter I thought if a machine can change form why not a human?" Meltdown said.

"Lemme get this straight. You wanna create a transforming human?" Fanzone accused.

"Exactly! A person who can change form at will. Though sadly my more recent experiments have been somewhat less than successful. The one on the left is used to be my lawyer." Meltdown said. The two of them looked ahead ad sawt wo disfigured shadows appeared behind the laser grid. They stepped into the light. One was a blend of various aquatic creatures while the second was mainly bat. "But then, I had an idea! All this time I'd been using adult test subjects. I needed one who was still growing."

"Sari!" Prowl gasped.

"And who else than the daughter of my arch nemesis, the bane of my existence, the simpering fool who is unworthy to lick the mud off the heels of my platform shoes—booga-looga-looga-looz—" Meltdown said as he did a small dance "Professor ISAAC SUMDAC? Poetic no?" Meltdown said.

"Poeti is not the first word to come to mind. You are one seriously twisted fruit cake!"" Fanzone said clenched his fist.

"And I thought I was a freak." Blackarachnia said.

"Flattery gets you nowhere captain. And as for you my dear I don't think you are a freak" Meltdown said as he deactivated the grid. "And i a few moment I'll administer a formula that will change young Sari into a shape changing wonder or if things go wrong into one of them." Meltdown said as he walked away and left his mutants, Fanzone, Blackarachnia, and Prowl alone.

"Get back here you sicko! This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Fanzone said shacking his fist

"At least we're able to defend ourselves. I shudder to think of what horrors Sari is going through right now." Prowl said.

"Dibs on leftie I hate lawyers." Fanzone said looking at the bat- freak. Prowl thn jumped and kicked the shark-freak in the face. "This is for Sari!" Fanzone punched the bat-freak in the jaw.

"Hey Prowl mind if I can borrow you powers?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Be my guest." Prowl said as he touched her stingers.

The bat-freak cornered Fanzone. Prowl and Blackarachnia ran on the wall and lunged at the bat-freak. Then the mutants then started to back Prowl, Blackarachnia and Fanzone against the lasers which deactivated.

"How'd that happen?" Fanzone asked.

"Hold on! And kick your legs out!" Prowl said grabbing Fanzone's arms and spun him around. Fanzone kicked at the mutants and knocked them out. Prow then transformed and drove off with Fanzone on his back and Blackarachniarunning after them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Sari jumped up.

"Sari! You're alright!" Prowl gasped.

"You know Prowl. I won't always be there to protect you." Prowl smiled.

"Sari Bulkhead is down. He needs your key." Prowl said.

"This way it's the way they brought me in" Sari said leading them through the corridor but Fanzone stopped. He pulled one of Meltdown's suits off of a hanger.

"Protective suit. Could come in handy." Fanzone predicted.

"There! The exit!" Sari exclaimed.

A blast door started to lower Blackarachnia fired some webbing at the door to slow it down and Prowl activated his jump-jets, grabbed Fanzone and Sari, and flew out then Blackarachnia slid from under the door but her helm fell off she grabbed it from the over side of the door and put it on before the door closed. Prowl looked around and saw Bulkhead still lying on the ground.

"Bulkhead Sari you're key" Prowl nodded and pushed her key into Bulkhead's chest. The hole on Bulkhead's was staring to disappear as the metal coved it up.

"Sari? You're okay. I found you. How'd I do that?" Bulkhead said confused.

"You're the best," Sari giggled.

"How touching!" Avoice said they ooked around and saw Meltdown with the Dinobots right behind him. "I do love happy ending. It melts the heart. Along with other body parts!" Sari then jumped up and kicked at him, but missed and landed right behind him. "And what was that supposed to be?" Prowl then kick him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Duh it's called a distractio." Sari said grinning. Fanzone then jumped on Meltdown and wrapped him in the suit.

"Guh! Dinobots! Attack!" Meltdown ordered. The Dinobots started to move forward.

"Wait! You don't have to do what he says anymore! Look at him. He has no power now. He cannot hurt you." Prowl said.

"Meltdown not hurt Dinobots. Dinobots hurt Meltdown." Grimloc said. Then the Dinobots stared to transform in robotic giants holding medieval weapons.

"What?" Fanzone gasped.

"Woah!" Sari gasped.

"Uhh they couldn't do that before right?"" Bulkhead asked in shock.

"No! no! stop! Keep them away from me!" Meltdown pleaded.

"Your choice Meltdown. Prison? Or do we leave you to your pets?" Prowl asked as the Dinobots approached.

"Get away! Get away! Away! AWAY!" Meltdown pleaded.

Then the blast door was ripped down by Rhodes who had grown into his Colossus alter-ego with the freaks stood behind him. The Dinobots' turned and ignited their skeletal weapons. The Dinobots walked over to the three who backed away in fear.

"Yup, got em both Mr. Sumdac and we found Sari too so don't you—gah!" Fanzone said on the phone. Fanzone shrieked when the phone sparked in his ear. He accidentally threw the phone off the boat and into the water. "Yeah! Uh, I'll call you later! Only my phone bill's gonna be huge."

"So now that Sari, Blackarachnia and Fanzone know you think we should tell Prime about the Dinobots?" Bulkhead asked.

"Perhaps but what will become of them?"" Prowl asked.

"As long as they stay out of my city I don't have a problem with them." Fanzone winked.

"Thank you. And thank you for your help on the island." Prowl said.

"Eh don't mention it. We don't make a pretty good team. You're not a bad guy to have your back for a machine." Fanzone said.

"You're not so bad yourself for a human." Prowl said.

"Hey guys! I've definitely got it this time!" Sari cheered. She jumped up and kicked Bulkhead in the knee. Bulkhead waited a second and clenched his knee. He bounced on one leg and accidentally fell down an open shaft.

"I'm good!" he proclaimed.

"I still ain't so sure about teaching ninja moves to eight-year-olds," Fanzone crossed his arms.

"Perhaps you're right. It seems Sari is capable of taking care of herself. In her own unique way." Prowl said.

"That's what I told you in the first place." Blackarachnia said.

"And you were right. I trust that you can keep this secret?" Prowl asked.

"Well since you told me your secret maybe I should tell you mine." Blackarachnia said.

They spent the rested of the day talking about each other.


	5. Headmaster

_In the center of the city_

"So tell me Bulkhead, as the most imposing and destructive of the Autobots, do you ever fear for the damage you might inflict on an unsuspecting city?" the news-bot asked.

"Wait a sec. I thought we were supposed to talk about how people shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm as gentle as a…really gentle thing." Bulkhead said and grabbed the news-bot's microphone but accidentally pulled of its arm. "Sorry. Now, I may be big and crush stuff. Accidentally but I've got a sensitive side too."

"Bulkhead, we've got a situation!" Optimus called over the comlink. "There's a rocket headed for downtown but we can't make it in time!"

"I'm on it boos bot! Here." Bulkhead said and gave the news-bot back its arm. "Sorry."

Bulkhead then transformed and drove off. Bulkhead found where the rocket was about to hit and transformed. He pulled out his wrecking ball arm, spun it through the air tearing through most of the surrounding walls, and whacked a mailbox into the air. The mailbox struck the rocket and exploded. The other Autobots arrived and looked at the carnage Bulkhead'd caused. His wrecking ball had torn through building, cars, and street signs.

"I guess I made a kinda mess." Bulkhead sighed.

"Well, um, no more than usual." Optimus said.

"Never before has this reporter seen such carnage, such destruction as in the wake of the Autobot Bulkhead." The news-bot said into its camera. The charred mailbox came down and crushed the news-bot. "Now back to you in the stuuudiiooooo." A young boy gasped.

"It's okay little boy." Bulkhead said picking up the mailbox and then the news-bot. "He's okay. See?" The news-bot's head popped off and rolled to the boy's feet. Its eyes popped out of its head. The boy started crying. A woman ran to the boy and hugged him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" The woman accused. Bulkhead groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Back at base<em>

"It can't be that bad. You saved the city after all." Sari said.

"If by 'all' you mean destroying half of it then yeah he sure did." Bumblebee responded.

"Not helping. You know you need to do something creative. Make something instead of break it. Like knitting, or cooking, or art." Sari said.

"Who's art?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not a who, a what, Art its well it's when you create an image because it means something to you, Sari said.

"You mean something like this?" Bulkhead asked. Then he ran to took a welding tool form a machine and stared to draw a picture of the Autobots and Blackarachnia.

"Well it is nice but I was think more emotion maybe you've just gotta see it." Sari said.

With the help of tudor-bot Bulkhead was given the chance to see most of history's greatest paintings. When he felt he'd seen enough to understand it Sari gave him a brush. He found his claws were to big for the thin brush. Sari gave him a bigger one. He once again found that the brush was still not quite enough. Sari gave him a broom. The broom was now too big for the canvas. Bulkhead now happily painted on a blank billboard. Yet there was still a problem.

"Hey! We've got graffiti laws in this town ya know!" Fanzone barked.

"Just hold it for a little longer." Bulkhead said sticking his claws up for reference at Bumblebee's pose involving his leg over his head and stinger armed. He then continued painting…his claw.

"I still don't quite understand the logic of creating an image with such primitive tools." Optimus said.

"I believe it's more about creating an image from one's imagination. Like this one for instance." Prowl said looking at one of Bulkhead's paintings.

"Actually that was an accident with Ratchet's blowtorch." Bulkhead confessed.

"You ask me it's all a waste of time! No one ever saved anyone with art." Ratchet said.

"I'm not trying to save anyone!" Bulkhead sighed, "I'm just trying to—I dunno. Express how I feel." Bulkhead proceeded with his painting. The broom snapped. Bulkhead roared and threw the canvas at Bumblebee. Bumblebee was knocked onto his side.

"I'm guessing you're feeling anger?" Bumblebee peeped.

"This stinks! I stink. I'm no good at this stuff. All I can do is break stuff. I'm embarrassed for anyone to even look at this junk." Bulkhead sighed.

"Hey Bulkhead!" Sari said ranning up to him, "I just booked you a spot at an art gallery! A real art gallery! Isn't this exciting?" Bulkhead gasped in horror and ran out of the base as fast as he could through the wall.

"Not a very good moment to tell him. I think he needs to clear his head." Blackarachnia said.

Bulkhead walked through town kicking a trash can.

"Art show? What was she thinking? I don't have enough pieces. And the ones I have stink." Bulkhead said as he leaned on a lamppost which bent when he did. "Ops!"

Then a taser struck him in the chest and sent volts of electricity through his body. Bulkhead collapsed. Before Bulkhead lost consciousness he could see a device float over his head and lower itself.

"Total ownage." A voice said coming out of the head.

When he awoke it was daytime.

"Ooh my aching processor. What happened last night? Hey I feel funny." Bulkhead said then he looked down and stared in horror. Everything from the neck down was gone. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Autobot base<em>

"How can you lose an entire BODY? Especially one your size! It's like losing a planet or something." Bumblebee questioned.

"I don't know. It's like I was just standing there. Then there was this sudden shock. And then nothing could this day get any worse?" Bulkhead said.

"When I said that you need time to clear your head I don't meant this." Blackarachnia said.

"Don't worry Bulkhead the police are already looking for your body. And we're on our way to help." Optimus said. Then he looked at Bumblebee."Bumblebee you take care of Bulkhead."

"No problem little buddy." Bumblebee said patting Bulkhead's head.

"It just got worse," Bulkhead groaned.

"Don't worry Bulkhead it can't be too hard finding your body." Blackarachnia said.

"Oh I get it! You're tired of looking up to me. Now you know how I feel." Bumblebee said setting Bulkhead on top of a ladder. Bulkhead then fell off and rolled on the ground and knocked over several barrels. "Awesome! bowling for bots! Let's do it again!"

"Uhh let's not. I still need to make art pieces for the gallery and I don't have hands!" Bulkhead said.

"I can do it! I mean if you can how hard can it be?" Bumblebee asked.

Bumblebee set the blowtorch down and admired his work.

"See? With your imagination and my hands it's magnificent! It's inspiring." Bumblebee cheered.

"It's on fire!" Bulkhead screamed. The blowtorch had been left on and the flames had spread to the art piece.

"Oh! I got it! No problem! Uh where's the fire extinguisher?" Bumblebee asked.

"Attached to Prime!" Bulkhead said.

"Okay well problem. Don't just sit there! Give me a hand!" Bumblebee said Bulkhead gave him a look instead. "Right my bad."

Bumblebee then ran off and returned with a hose. He sprayed a blast of water at the piece and accidentally swept Bulkhead away in the current. With some quick handywork Bumblebee repaired the art piece and used Bulkhead as the center piece.

"Uh Bumblebee I'm all for being one with my art. But this might be taking it a little too far!" Bulkhead said.

"I was just trying to help. You need to relax." Bumblebee said.

"What I need is a body!" Bulkhead said.

"Alright alright! Don't lose your head!" Bumblebee said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

"When I heard what happened to Bulkhead I'd suspected my former employee Henry Masterson might've been involved." Professor Sumdac said. Ratchet attached his eye piece. He scanned the room for Bulkhead's energy signature.

"I'm picking up residual Cybertronian energy. Bulkhead's body was definitely here." Ratchet concluded.

"Well we are on the right track. let's get moving this place gives me the creeps." Fanzone said.

"As well it should captain if Masterson has Bulkhead's body it cannot be a good thing." Sumdac warned.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bumblebee and Bulkhead<em>

"Good news we're on the trail for Bulkhead's body. We should find it soon." Optimus reported.

"Take your time we found a temporary body that's working." Bumblebee said as Bulkhead hummed a tune while painting with tudor-bot's body. Suddenly Bulkhead started shaking and then ran on the spot. "What are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm running and smashing through things. It's weird." Bulkhead said.

"I knew this day would come. You finally fried your circuits with what little you had to begin with." Bumblebee said.

"I'm serious! I can feel it." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe I should check the news." Bumblebee said he then clicked on the news station.

"I'm here on the scene where the Autobot Bulkhead has gone on a destructive rampage!" The news-bot reported. Bulkhead's body now wearing the Headmaster unit tore through fences and other defenses with his wrecking ball arm, strength and size.

"Well on the bright side we found your body." Bumblebee said as Bulkhead's body easily dispensed with the police drones using his wrecking ball arm. When reinforcements arrived he knocked down a communications tower with his wrecking ball arm bringing the tower down on top of them.

"I can feel everything my body's doing! But I can't stop it!" Bulkhead said.

"You're like a savage war-bot!" Bumblebee said. Then Masterson face appeared on the screen.

"Listen up noobs! The Headmaster, that's me, has just hacked your regularly scheduled program to give you posers some real news! This solar fusion power plant is under my total domination! You have one hour to pay up seven hundred billion dollars of the long green delivered personally off the back of Isaac Sumdac. Or I'll cook up an overload that'll frag the entire state of Michigan! I prepared a simulation for the creatively impaired. Domination station: total wasteland!" Masterson said. Then A small simulation of Detroit appeared with an explosion directly at the center. "So pay up, or be owned. Mhmhmhm ahahaha!"

* * *

><p><em>At the fusion facility<em>

"Seven hundred billion dollars. Now that ain't any chump change so what do we do?" Fanzone whistled.

"Pay him." Optimus replied. The mayor, Fanzone and Sumdac stared at him. "And here's how."

A convoy of vehicles consisting of Fanzone's car, a motorcycle police officer, an ambulance and a trailer truck entered the fusion facility.

"That's far enoug.," Masterson said stopping them. "Alright everybody out hands where I can see em." The motorcycle officer stepped off the motorcycle, Fanzone stepped out of his car and the Sumdac's stepped out of the truck. They all obediently raised their hands.

"I'm unarmed. You don't mind if we attend to any potential wounded?" Fanzone asked.

"Gimme the cash and you can do whatever you want noob!" Masterson said.

"It's in the truck. All seven hundred billion." Professor Sumdac said pointing at the truck. Headmaster walked to Professor Sumdac and picked him up.

"Too bad, you've been punked. And I'm gonna trash the city anyway! And you're lame-o Sumdac Systems with it! And you wanna know the cool part? This is just the kinda attack the government will want my war-bots to defend against!" Masterson said and remotely started the overload sequence.

"Warning: power overload imminent. Please reset dampening rods." The computer said.

"It's a smoking business plan. High demand. No competition. Plenty of seed money." Masterson laughed.

"Don't you want to count your money Mr. Masterson?" Make sure it's all there." Professor Sumdac innocently asked. Masterson walked to the truck trailer and opened it up. Bulkhead's head and Blackarachnia in her beast mode angrily jumped out and bit Masterson on his shoulders.

"I want my body back!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Get off me!" Masterson said throwing Bulkhead and Blackarachnia away. Blackarachnia quickly transformed and landed on the ground. Prowl then dropped the holographic and then all the Autobots transformed.

"I believe the saying is total ownage noob." Professor Sumdac mocked.

"Sneak attack." Masterson gasped.

"Got that right! Punk!" Ratchet said and tackled Masterson in the gut. Optimus punched him in the head.

"Ow! Careful with the bod!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Bumblebee ran around Masterson and wrapped him with a cable.

."That all you got noob?" Masterson said and easily broke out of the cables before Blackarachnia could use her stingers. "Did I mention I got some upgrades?" Then the Headmaster unit grew small rockets and a laser. "Taste my ownage!" The Headmaster then launched several grenades.

"Grenades!" Optimus shouted.

One of the grenades landed next to Bulkhead. Bumblebee zoomed over and snatched him away from it, just as it exploded. Masterson then launched his rockets. One of them struck Ratchet and blew him away.

"Bomb punch! Yeah! The only thing more fun than getting toys. Is breaking them!" Masterson yelled.

The Sumdac's and Fanzone ran over the overhead boardwalk. The boardwalk's midsection had been turned.

"We have to reset the dampening rods!" Professor Sumdac said and keyed in on the control panel.

"The controls are stuck!" Sari exclaimed. Fanzone smashed his fist down on the panel. The midsection turned and completed their path to the other side.

"I got a way with machines." Fanzone said rubbed his fist on his chest.

Optimus struck at Masterson with his axe but he caught it and forced him against a wall. He activated his laser and shot at Optimus's neck.

"We've gotta help Prime!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Bumblebee! bowling for bots!" Bulkhead replied. Bumblebee nodded started a run and then rolled Bulkhead at Masterson. Bulkhead hit his feet and made Masterson fall. Masterson then kicked Bulkhead away but Bumblebee caught him. Prowl attacked with his shuriken.

"You wanna play too?" Masterson said firing his laser at him. Prowl transformed and drove on the wall to avoid the beam.

"This wiring is elementary. I'll have it fixed in no time." Professor Sumdac said keyed in on the control pad.

"Incoming!" Fanzone said and pushed the Sumdac's out of the way of a stray rocket. The rocket blew apart the pad.

"Fusion core overload in five point two minutes. Please evacuate to a safe distance." The computer said. Prowl then hit Masterson's chest knocking him down. The Autobots surrounded him.

"Later noobs! Time for me to head out!" Masterson said detaching the Headmaster unit from Bulkhead's body and flew off.

"If only I had my wrecking ball arm!" Bulkhead shouted.

"My grappler!" Optimus said and fired his grappling hook.

Bulkhead bit down on it. Optimus spun him around and launched him at the Masterson. He made a direct hit and knocked him out of the air. Bumblebee caught Bulkhead and then rolled him to his body. Sari pushed her key into Bulkhead's body.

"There good as new." Sari said. Then Bulkhead got up with his head on backwards.

"Something's not right here." Bulkhead said. Optimus then stared to walk to Masterson.

"Didn't I tell you every Headmaster unit comes with its own backup systems." Masterson said then it started to transform but Blackarachnia fired some webbing tiring him up.

"You're not going anywhere." Blackarachnia said.

"We have a bigger problem at the moment! The solar fusion core is about to overload!" Professor Sumdac reminded, "The only way to stop it now is for someone to go in there and manually put the rods back in place."

"That's a one way trip. No one could survive." Sari said.

"Human or Autobot." Ratchet added.

"I'll go I couldn't send anyone else in there." Optimus volunteered.

"Wait! I've got an idea! But I'm gonna need some help because my head on backwards." Bulkhead said.

The Autobots, Blackarachnia, Sumdac's and Fanzone worked together to create a robot using several scraps around the facility and Ratchet's tools. When it was finally done Sari used her key to activate it. The robot walked into the fusion core. The alert system began the countdown.

"Fusion core overload in twenty seconds, fusion core overload in ten, nine, eight seven, six, five—Dampening rods reset. Fusion core stable." The computer said. Everyone in the room then cheered.

"See Ratchet art can save people." Bulkhead smiled.

* * *

><p><em>At the art gallery<em>

"You think I should tell them that one was kind of an accident?" Bulkhead asked Sari looking at the melted remains of the robot which now served as Bulkhead's most popular piece.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Sari shrugged.

"I think I understand now." Optimus said admiring Bulkhead's first painting. "Art is about feeling. And this one makes me feel proud."

The Autobots gathered around the art piece of the Autobots and Blackarachnia posed together as a family.


	6. Nature Calls

_At the Autobots base_

"It's as if these people are at war with nature!" Prowl said as he paced back and forth, "Beauty literally falls from the sky and they rush to destroy it with their machines! They won't stop until all of nature's beauty is gone." Prowl looked at Bumblebee and Sari who were still playing a video-game. "Have you even heard a word I said?" They just continued playing their game. "Bumblebee is your commitment to all these electronic devices really necessary?" Prowl asked.

"Hate to break it to ya but." Bumblebee said tapping on Prowl's holograph projector causing an image of Prowl to appear. "But you are one of these electronic devices." Prowl turned off the projector and shut off the game.

"Hey! What you do that for?" Sari asked

"I was on level two hundred-thirty!" Bumblebee said.

"Autobots listen -1 just picked up something Cybertronian coming from the forest." Optimus said.

"Decepticon?" Prowl asked.

"No it's nonsentient probably a piece of our ship. But I need someone to track it down and bring it back to the base before it falls into the wrong hands." Optimus said.

"Eeeeeeeeee! Camping trip!" Sari cheered. "I mean as your resident Earth expert I should go along to supervise and help explain the complexities of nature."

"Well I don't suppose there's any harm in it." Optimus said as Sari started doing an excited dance.

"Camping? As in leaving the comfort of civilization? As in no TV? No music? No video games? As in MY CIRCUITS GONNA ROT FROM BOREDOM?" Bumblebee said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry Bumblebee camping's easy. I'll show you the ropes." Sari said patted his leg.

"Actually you both could use a chance to unplug ourselves for a day or two. Think of it as a character builder." Optimus said. Prowl and Bumblebee looked at each other.

"Blackarachnia will also becoming." Optimus said.

"Why does she have to come?" Sari asked.

"Because one we need someone to examine this piece. Two she knows the wild better than you three. And three she volunteered." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>In the outskirts of town<em>

Both Prowl and Bumblebee were driving along the road to the woods. Bumblebee was carrying all the camping gear and Blackarachnia.

"You sure you know how to use all this junk?" Bumblebee said.

"What's to know? We roast marshmallows, tell ghost stories, sing campfire songs." Sari said.

"There's more to nature than these odd Earth customs and mellow-marshes." Prowl reminded. Prowl transformed and looked at Bumblebee and Blackarachnia."We can go no foot from here." Bumblebee opened his doors so to dump all the camping gear. Blackarachnia jumped off him so he could transform.

"At least I can get all this junk out of me now. I Was Feeling Kinda Bloated" Bumblebee said as various electronics tumbled out into a pile. Prowl gave Bumblebee a look. "What? You said to pack the bare essentials."

"Since when are surround sound speakers, a strobe light and a portable media player bare essentials?" Prowl asked.

"You shoulda seen what I left back at the plant." Bumblebee said.

"Where did you find room for all this junk?" Prowl asked.

"I would rather not say." Bumblebee said tapping his fingers together.

"Ugh! This is going to be a long night." Blackarachnia said.

Moments later they all started to set up camp.

"Ow!" Bumblebee said crawling out from the sheet that was the unfinished tent. "Nuts and bolts to this." He tossed away the hammer. Bumblebee grabbed the mini widescreen TV and wandered around the campground. He looked in the bushes and up the trees. "So where do they hide the outlets?"

"For the hundredth time there is no electricity. Fire is what provides warmth and light. It's also nature's way of cleansing." Prowl reminded.

"Chainsaws and pavement are much more effective. Now lend me your battery for a few hours." Bumblebe said.

Prowl slapped a hand to his forehead. Meanwhile Sari banged two rocks together on a pile of twigs and Blackarachnia was making a spider web.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked Blackarachnia.

"I'm making my bed. This is how Spider's keep warm." She said.

"Why did you volunteered anyway." He asked.

"It was Prowl's idea." She said.

"Of course it was." He said.

"Ow!" Sari yelled as she accidentally hit her thumb. "I could use some of that cleansing fire now. These marshmallows aren't gonna roast themselves." She then tried rubbing two sticks together but Bumblebee stopped her.

"Uh Sari, have you actually ever been camping?" Bumblebee asked.

"Of course I've—seen it! In a movie. Maybe." Sari said.

"Uh huh. Need a hand?" Bumblebee said activating his stinger and charged it. Prowl stopped him he then picked up the sticks hastily rubbed them together creating a fire. He tossed the flame into the stick pile. He then moved to the still incomplete tent. Within seconds he set up the tent.

"See? I don't need to learn any of this stuff. I've got you guys to back me up." Sari said grinning.

"You must learn to survive without aid of machines. You never know when you won't have them." Prowl warned.

"So wanna hear a ghost story?" Sari asked.

"Hear a ghost story? I just found batteries for my media player! Which one do you wanna watch?" Bumblebee asked pulling out a media player.

"You don't even have a screen to project it onto." Prowl reminded.

"Way ahead of you nature-boy." Bumblebee said. Then he ran behind Prowl and stuck a USB inside Prowl's holo-projector. The horror movie shot out of the projector. Before the movie could go any further than the titles Prowl yanked the media player out then looked at Bumblebee and crashed it in his hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bumblebee's voice echoed throughout the woods.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

Bumblebee and Sari were lying in the tent sleeping and Blackarachnia was sleeping on her web wrapped in her webbing while Prowl watched the fire. Sari stirred when she heard a sound.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Monster!" Bumblebee said transforming and accidentally yanked the tent from the ground.

"Relax Bumblebee." Sari said.

"Go back to sleep Bumblebee." Blackarachnia said.

"What! I've seen enough creature features to know that any poor sap who gets suckered into some lame camping trip winds up getting chased down by a monster!" Bumblebee said. Prowl then transformed flicked on his headlight and pointed it around the camp. The light hit a shadowed lump that growled.

"They're called bears and they're hardly—." Prowl was saying.

Then the lump pushed down two trees and lumbered into the camp, revealing its true self as a monster. It had no head and one large eye on its chest with several other eyes on its slimy body. It had stumps for feet and the components of the construction-bots for hands.

"Gee Prowl I didn't know bears had shovels for hands. I guess I did learn something during our camping trip." Bumblebee said.

"Sh. First we must determine this creature's intentions." Prowl said But before Prowl could get a closer look it whacked Prowl with its shovel hand and stumbled to Bumblebee.

"I'm gonna go with hostel." Bumblebee squeaked.

"Prowl? Are you okay?" Sari asked kneeing next to Prowl.

"Sari! Look out!" Bumblebee yelled. The creature loomed above her and raised its pickaxe hand. Bumblebee shot a stinger blast at it. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The monster swung at Bumblebee grabbed sari and dodged the attack. "Maybe we're a little unclear about your own size."

"Maybe you should stop talking logic to a creature that has no head!" Sari suggested. Prowl attacked with his shuriken but the monster absorbed them.

"The creature appears to be made of metal wrapped in living organism." Prowl concluded.

"I think it might be Cybertronian." Sari suggested.

"What makes you say that?" Prowl asked.

"Call it a hunch." Sari said looking down at her key which was glowing and floating towards the monster.

"So much for that 'piece of our ship' theory. How do we stop it?"" Bumblebee said.

"Just like any other opponent! Search for its weakness!" Prowl said.

The monster swung at them then went after Prowl. It swung and struck as fast as it could, but Prowl was faster. Then Blackarachnia fired some webbing at it but it didn't even slow it down.

"Still searching I take it?" Bumblebee joked.

"We just need to formulate a plan." Prowl said.

"How's this for a plan?" Bumblebee said picking up Sari and sped away. "Run!"

Prowl and Blackarachnia followed and soon took the lead with their speed. The monster stomped behind them. After a minute of running, the monster could no longer be heard.

"I think we've lost it." Prowl said.

"What I tell you about camping? Monsters. TV is always right." Bumblebee said.

"Wait monsters are real? Tudor-bot is such a liar!" Sari pouted.

"It's not a monster! You said it yourself it's Cybertronian," Prowl reminded.

"So you got anything that ugly back on Cybertron?" Sari asked.

"Yeah but Bulkhead's back at the plant." Bumblebee said pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Can we please just focus? And stick to the facts. We know it's made of nonsentient metal covered in living organisms that give off a Cybertronian energy."Prowl said.

"Space barnacles." Prowl, Blackarachnia and Bumblebee gasped at once.

"Barnacles? Like those gross things attach to boats?" Sari asked.

"Only when a space barnacle attaches to a ship it drains its energy and acts like a computer virus. They must've residual Cybertronian energy before we crashed on Earth." Prowl concluded.

"That explains the energy signature Prime was picking up. So why don't we just burn them off like we used to do the barnacles on our ship?" Bumblebee suggested.

"These seem to be more powerful. They weren't just draining those construction-bots of their energy. They were controlling them. Something on earth must've mutated them." Prowl said.

"Like what?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Probably form all this fresh air. Give them the bright lights the big city." Bumblebee said.

"And they could infect every machine in Detroit or have you forgotten how fast Space barnacles multiply." Prowl said.

"So we have to go find that thing?" Bumblebee groaned.

"Ah great just when we got done running away from it." Sari sighed. Her key glowed and pointed a ray of light.

They soon came to a mine shaft.

"What is this place?" Bumblebee asked staring at the mine entrance.

"I think it's one of my dad's mining sites. He's always got people digging here. Who knows what he's looking for?" Sari said. The key started blinking. "I think it's picking up a signal."

"Must be residual energy. The creature has definitely been here." Prowl concluded.

"Think it went inside for desert?" Sari asked.

"Just be careful and don't let the barnacles touch you or you'll be desert too." Prowl warned.

Prowl plucked a pole out of the ground and posed a battle stance. Bumblebee charged his stingers. Blackarachnia absorbed bumblebee stingers. Sari picked up a snowball. They all stood poised and ready for battle.

"ATTENTION BARNACLE MONSTER! Come out with your hands over your—Well you don't have a head. But you get the idea!" Bumblebee yelled into the mine

"Do you mind?" Prowl snapped.

"What? I'm just trying to break the tension." Bumblebee said. Prowl then felt a snowball drop on his head.

"Do you mind?" Prowl said looking down on Sari

"That wasn't me!" Sari retorted.

Several more snowballs dropped from above. Then a rock plopped on Bumblebee's head. The four looked up and stared at the barnacle monster appearing over the mine's entrance. It shoved down an avalanche. Bumblebee grabbed Sari and ran inside the mine before the avalanche sealed off the entrance. Bumblebee transformed and turned on his headlights showing a lot of tunnels around the cave.

"We need to find another way out." Sari said. Bumblebee opened his car door and Sari jumped inside him.

"Looks like all that time playing Medieval Maze Monsters are about to pay off." Bumblebee said and drove off in to a tunnel. "Okay, the sun rises in the east, so the maze never starts sideways." Bumblebee turned various corners while instructing himself. "Always make two rights, then a left, and skip every other turn. And that should take us—!" Bumblebee skidded to a halt.

"Right back where we started." Sari sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside the cave<em>

The monster jumped down and stomped onto the ground. It looked around for its targets. Prowl tossed a shuriken in its back and Blackarachnia fired some bolt's from her borrowed stingers. It turned around. Prowl and Blackarachnia just stood in front of the avalanche. The monster charged through the holograms and knocked down the snow blockade. Bumblebee and Sari gasped. Before it could attack them Prowl distracted it with another shuriken. It turned back around and searched the forest for Prowl. It knocked down trees but couldn't find him. Prowl appeared hanging from a branch behind it.

"Let's turn up the heat on these barnacles!" Prowl said activated his jump jets.

The fire shot out and scorched the monster. The monster yelped in pain and struck Prowl with its pickaxe which was now encrusted with barnacles. Before it could deliver the final blow, Bumblebee and Blackarachnia charged there stingers and fired a huge burst of electricity at the monster.

"This sure beats roasting swamp-mellows!" Bumblebee laughed.

"That's marshmallows." Sari corrected. The monster screamed in pain and backed away towards a ledge. Bumblebee continued the electric onslaught sending the barnacle monster toppling backwards over the ledge.

"Ha ha! One order of fried space barnacles coming up!" Bumblebee yelled as the monster splashed in a river. "Make that poached space barnacles. Look where nature got you. Barnacles! Luckily we can depend on good old mother technology. Right Prowl?" Prowl stumbled to stand up and shaking.

"R-run!" he ordered. He turned around revealing the barnacle infestation along his arm then roared. Sari screamed.

"Don't worry Sari! If anyone can fight the control of those space barnacles, it's my buddy Prowl!" Bumblebee cheered. Prowl lumbered closer and roared at them. "We're slagged…"

"Anyone got a plan B." Blackarachnia asked.

"Maybe my key can heal him." Sari offered.

"Or he might infect your key. We need to take Prowl's advice and run or better yet drive!" Bumblebee said as he grabbed Sari and then he transformed but his tyres didn't get any grip in the snow.

"Don't you come will snow tyres?" Sari asked.

Blackarachnia tried to help but Prowl was getting closer and closer. But Bumblebee finery got free then Blackarachnia transformed and jumped on his back and then he drove deeper in to the forest.

"Quick turn off your headlights so he can't see us." Sari said.

"Good idea." Bumblebee said. He turned off his headlights but he couldn't see where he was going then he hit a tree. He turned on his headlights and saw Blackarachnia on her back on his hood. "Ok bad idea." Both Bumblebee and Blackarachnia groaned. Blackarachnia got back on his back then he drove away then he said. "We need to head back to the plant and get Prime and Ratchet's help. They'll know how to fix Prowl! And the best part is that we can finally leave this stupid nature!"

"But won't Prowl just follow us and spread barnacles all over Detroit?" Bumblebee stopped.

"It's not fair why do you have to be so right all the time?" Bumblebee asked.

"What about your comlink?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Good idea!" Bumblebee said tried to activate his comlink. But it was broken. "Oh man! It must have got damaged in the crash!"

"We need to head back to the mine." Sari said.

"Which way is that?" Bumblebee asked.

"I dunno! Don't you have some sort of navigation drive?" Sari asked.

"Yeah For roads." Bumblebee said. Then they heard a sound Bumblebee used his reversing mirror. They saw Prowl pushing a tree down they transformed. "Sari! Run!" Then Prowl kicked Bumblebee and Blackarachnia. Sari pulled a branch down and released it causing it to smack Prowl in the face and send him rolling down a hill. Bumblebee and Blackarachnia got up and shook off the snow.

"Hey! Your tracks!" Sari pointed at Bumblebee's wheel tracks.

"So I messed up the pretty white woods. Big deal. Geez you sound just like Prowl." Bumblebee said.

"No we can follow them to the mines and seal Prowl inside." Sari said.

"Right then we get the others and finally get out of this nightmare." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee Blackarachnia and Sari crawled over the snow pile that halfway blocked the mine entrance. Prowls moans and growls could be heard right behind them. Prowl's infection had now spread all over his left arm, shoulder, chest, and most of his face, other arm and legs.

"That's right barnacle boy! Come and get some nice tasty Autobot!" Sari said pointing at Bumblebee.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's following us isn't he?" Sari said. They went a little bit further in. Prowl climbed to the top of the snow pile.

"Those barnacles must've drained all your ninja smarts. Because you fell right into our trap!" Bumblebee said and shot a bolt of electricity that cut away at the support that held the ceiling over Prowl's head up. A pile of snow and rocks fell down and sealed off the exit. Then Bumblebee Autobot insignia glowed.

"Uhh, Bumblebee I think you were supposed to do that from the OUTSIDE!" Sari said as Blackarachnia was shaking her head.

"What? OH MAN!" Bumblebee said.

"Hey,what was that other plan you had?" Both Blackarachnia and Sari asked.

"You mean the one that goes RUN!" Bumblebee said and grabbed Sari jumped on the track and used his tyres to rolled away. Blackarachnia transformed in to her beast mode and followed them. "We need to burn off those barnacles! Help me find a tree I can light on fire with my stingers!"

"Bumblebee! Trees don't grow underground! We're in the middle of a mine!" Sari said.

"Correction! We're at the end of a mine." Bumblebee pulled on his brakes just before the cart collided with a dead end. Prowl's moans could be heard getting closer. "How the heck did he catch up so quickly?"

"Shortcuts?" Blackarachnia said as she came out of a tunnel behind Prowl.

"I hate you." Bumblebee said as Prowl appeared from behind a corner. "There is no way I'm gonna become a barnacle's breakfast!" Bumblebee pushed a cart and slammed it into Prowl. "I hope he doesn't remember that when he turns back to normal." Bumblebee and Sari ran into the side tunnel Blackarachnia was in.

"We need to find some way to burn off those barnacles!" Sari said.

"Yes!" Bumblebee said and pulled out the fire hose and aimed at Prowl. "Eat fire space parasite!" Bumblebee sprayed a jet of water at Prowl. "Water? I thought this thing said 'fire' hose!" Sari and Blackarachnia just looked at him boredly. "Oh, right."

"Fire hose? Wait that's it!" Sari said and ran into the nearby furnace room. "Bumblebee drag the hose in here!" Bumblebee nodded detached the hose and ran inside the furnace room. Prowl made a strike at Bumblebee but he just got a scratch and slammed the door shut. Then let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay I can hook up this fire hose to the hot water main and boost it up with my key. If I'm right this'll burn off the bugs while only giving Prowl a hot bath." Sari said as she attached the hose to the pipe as Blackarachnia pressed the on button. Nothing happened. She pressed it some more.

"It's not working." She said.

"Bumblebee zap this thing with your stinger!" Sari said but Bumblebee simply stood there. "Bumblebee?" Bumblebee turned and growled. Sari and Blackarachnia saw the space barnacles on his head and neck. Sari shot a jet of water at Bumblebee knocking him to the door then Blackarachnia armed wrestled with him.

"You better do something and fast I can't do this all day." She said.

"Unplug ourselves, commune with nature, think of it as a character builder, thanks a lot guys!" Sari said as she yanked off her key and shoved it inside the control panel. Still nothing happened. "What? You can bring an Autobot back to life but you can't light a fire? STUPID KEY!"

Sari then banged the key on the panel causing a spark. Suddenly Sari got an idea. Just then Prowl broke through the door and Bumblebee through Blackarachnia to the other side of them room. They then lumbered over to Sari and who had run to the furnace. Sari banged her key on the furnace coil. The coil glowed red and heated up. Sari grinned and squeaked.

"Bath time kids!" Sari turned on the water and sprayed it all over Prowl and Bumblebee. Soon enough they stopped painfully groaning and started painfully yelping.

"Why are you both wet?" Bumblbee asked both Sari and Blackarachnia sighed.

_A few moments later at the plant_

Both Sari and Blackarachnia were on the couch with a blanket around them.

"And then they were back to normal. Like nothing'd ever happened. Meanwhile,I'm stuck riding home in no dry clothes and an Autobot that who's car motor that dosen't have a heater and it was worse for Blackarachnia. Achoo!"Both Sari and Blackarachnia sniffled.

"You showed a lot of courage today Sari and you to Blackarachnia. And hopefully you two will stop backfiring soon" Optimus said.

"Hel-lo it's called sneezing! Achoo!" Sari said blewing her nose loudly.

"I don't even wanna know what that's called." Bumblebee choked.

"And we owe you two a tremendous debt of gratitude." Prowl said.

"And you owe me a new media player. Or did you think I forgot?" Bumblebee said holding out his broke nmedia player.

"Oh so you learned nothing from this experience?" Prowl argued.

"Actually I did. I learned that we should pave it all over as soon as we get the chance." Bumblebee argued back.

"Surely you don't blame all of nature for a few barnacles do you?" Prowl said.

"You don't see my game player turning people into zombies do you?" Bumblebee said.

"Actually…" Prowl was starting.

"Guys!" Sari interrupted. "That monster was made of barnacles and bolts. Just like our team is Earthling and Cybertronian. Nature and technology working TOGETHER! Like Blackarachnia here." Prowl and Bumblebee looked away from each other uncomfortably.

"You still owe me a new media player…" Bumblebee mumbled.

"There still one thing I don't understand. Where did the space barnacles get that body anyway? Achoo!" Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the forest<em>

Where the giant barnacle monster laid some snow brushed off showing the Decepticon insignia. Professor Sumdac stopped in his truck and eagerly jumped out then ran to the dead barnacle monster.

"The source of the energy signal!" Professor Sumdac said marveling from top of a rock eyeing the giant body. "How could this have avoided my detection for so many years? Megatron will be so surprised!"


	7. Megatron Rising Part 1

_At the Autobots base_

Alarms were going off then Prowl entered the main room.

"Security sensors are picking up increased Decepticon signals. Activity levels are higher than we've ever seen on Earth." Prowl reported.

"Could mean they're preparing for an invasion." Optimus concluded. Then two planes zoomed down at them.

"Incoming!" Ratchet said activating his magnetizers and destroyed one of the planes. The second one landed nearby on the ground.

"Hey! You made me lose the dog fight!" Bumblebee accused.

"What was that for?" Sari asked.

"Sorry we're all just a little on edge. The Decepticons are mobilizing for an invasion." Optimus said.

"And we are supposed to defend the entire how? I mean I hate to be a downer here but six of us against all of them? The odds aren't exactly in our favor." Bumblebee asked.

"Uh, hello? I make seven," Sari reminded.

"Hey! Maybe the Dinobots can help!" Bulkhead suggested.

"The Dinobots went missing. No one knows where they are Right?" Optimus said.

"You told me you'd tell him." Bulkhead said to Prowl. "He told me he was gonna tell you."

"Tell me what?" Optimus asked.

"Go on. It's Prime. He'll understand." Bulkhead said then backed away.

"YOU STOLE THE DINOBOTS AND TOOK THEM TO AN ISLAND?" Optimus roared.

"I think that went well." Bulkhead said.

"Uh technically I rescued the Dinobots. I sensed a spark in them. We are programmed to protect life not destroy it." Prowl replied.

"The fate of the Earth and Cybertron hang in the balance and all I've got to command is a bunch of undisciplined, insubordinate malfunctions!" Optimus yelled.

"You might want to go a little easier on the young bots." Ratchet suggested.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing! What Prowl did we could use it to our advantage. I mean they kinda owe us." Bulkhead suggested.

"Bulkhead and I could go to the Dinobots Island and ask them to help us fight against the Decepticons." Prowl said.

"Fine! But I'm coming with you. To make sure the job's done right this time. Mistakes are something we can't afford. Too much hangs in the balance and we need tighter security on every level. Starting with the key." Optimus said.

"What?" Sari gasped.

"It's not safe in Sari's care anymore and Sari's not safe either. So we're going to guard it from here on out. After all it's not a toy."

"That's not fair! The AllSpark chose me to take care of it and I've done a pretty good job of taking care of it so far!" Sari pulled her key out of the toy air plane. The plane flew out of her hand and hit Ratchet in the head. "Oops, my bad."

"I think that proves my point. Sari the situation is getting too dangerous. Besides it's not about you. It's about our future." Optimus said reaching for the key.

"No! I'm in charge of the key! It's my job not yours." Sari said hiding it behind her back.

"Take it." Optimus said to Ratchet.

"Prime maybe we should just—" Ratchet was saying.

"That's an order!" Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Ratchet sighed sadly.

He activated his magnetizers. The key floated out of Sari's hand, but she grabbed it again and held her grip. The magnetic force proved stronger than her and yanked the key out of her hand.

"Why don't you trust me? I trusted you!" Sari said sobbing Sari then turned and ran away.

"Sari! What's your problem Prime? Sari's been with us since the day we met! She's a part of this team!" Bumblebee said.

"Well considering on your past mistakes Bumblebee I wouldn't call you a great character witness." Optimus said.

"Is that right? Well let me tell you something Boss bot! Considering that we're stuck here on this planet outnumbered, with no idea how we're going to fight a bunch of Decepticons ready to fry are circuits at any second I wouldn't exactly call you a great leader! I'm gonna go find Sari." Bumblebee said and walked away.

"Bumblebee! Get back here!" Optimus ordered Bumblebee just ignored him and walked away. Blackarachnia then turned to face Optimus.

"Optimus I never seen you act like this before. I thought I was the only one who changed looks like I was wrong." Blackarachnia said then she followed Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><em>In the city<em>

Sari was running down the street getting far away from the Autobots as she could.

"Stupid robots. Think they're so much better. Think they're smarter. Well who needs em?" Sari said as she ran down the street. But before she could reach the corner a space jet grabbed her and put her on a building top it then transformed.

"I won't be so hard on them." A mech said with a british accent.

Not far away Bumblebee was driving down the same street.

"Sari! Where are you?" Bumblebee called.

"Need any help?" Blackarachnia said.

"Why do you want to help?" Bumblebee asked transforming.

"Because I know what it is like to feel betrayed. I would have lost my way if an old bot don't help me." She said.

"Bumblebee, Blackarachnia return to the plant immediately we have important matters to deal with." Optimus ordered.

"More important than our friends?" Bumblebee said.

"I'm not leaving someone behind like you did to me." Blackarachnia said.

"Bumblebee, Blackarachnia that's not a request. That's an order!" Optimus said.

"Let the kid's go," Ratchet said.

"Since when is insubordination acceptable Ratchet? We have a job to do, and we're supposed to work as a team!" Optimus said.

"Don't be so hard on them Prime, we've all been fighting the good fight."

"I know. We've all been pushed to our limits. But we can't just stand around making excuses. Not if we're going to survive. Ratchet take the key to the ship. We need to protect the AllSpark in case the Decepticons make a move." Ratchet nodded. "You two show me this 'Dinobot Island." Optimus said pointing at Prowl and Bulkhead.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on a rooftop<em>

Sari was on the roof with a mech looking down at here.

"My name is Scattershot." The mech said.

"Like I care." Sari retorted.

"You sound just like Blackarachnia." Scattershot said.

"Yeah, well if you are after my key you're a little too late. The Autobots didn't trust me with it any more so they took it away." Sari said.

"Oh. Looks like I was right you do sound just like Blackarachnia." Scattershot said.

"You know her?" Sari said staring at Scattershot.

"I was the one that brought her to earth and I have been keeping an optic on her." Scattershot explained.

"But you're a Decepticon." Sari said.

"I only wear this symbol to remind me every day the biggest mistake I ever made. I need your help you know where there ship is I need to protect it from the Decepticons please." He begged Sari pursed her lips in thought.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in downtown Detroit<em>

Ratchet had already arrived in downtown Detroit when it was bombarded by missiles by Blitzwing then he transformed.

"I suggest you hand over ze key Autobot!" Blitzwing advised. Ratchet transformed as Blitzwing fried more missiles Ice formed around the road.

"The master will not be denied!" Lugnut said transforming and used his P.O.K.E attach on the ground. Ratchet was thrown into a wall by the blast. Blitzwing transformed in front of him.

"The key Autobot," Blitzwing said as he held out his servo.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold offline servo." Ratchet growled. Ratchet clenched the key in his magnet. Blitzwing fired an ice beam that frosted Ratchet against the wall. He then landed in front of him.

"Well it's not exactly offline but it is serenely cold ahahah!" Blitzwing said laughing and broke Ratchet's arm off.

"Quickly the master awaits." Lugnut said. He and Blitzwing then flew off. Ratchet watched them fly away he then broke his icy prison.

"Great, now what am I gonna tell the kid?" Ratchet said looking at his arm.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Dinobot island<em>

Optimus, Prowl and Bulkhead looked around for the Dinobots with out much luck.

"We've searched every inch of this island and there's still no sign of the Dinobots." Optimus said.

"Maybe they left." Bulkhead suggested. Optimus and Prowl looked at him. Just then the Dinobots stepped out in to the open. "Or not."

"Do not fear! We come in peace." Optimus said slowly. They looked at each other then they transformed Grimlock held out his sword.

"Intruders! Dinobots destroy!" Grimlock shouted.

"Anything else you forgot to tell me?" Optimus asked.

"Let me talk to them. I helped them before. They know me." Prowl said.

"I think you've done enough damage. It's alright! We've come to talk. We will not hurt you." Optimus said.

"Dinobots hurt you!" Grimlock said and the Dinobots charged and Optimus and Bulkhead raised their weapons.

"Hold your fire!" Prowl stopped them, "Grimlock stop!" The Dinobots stopped. "You know us. We helped you defeat Meltdown. Remember?"

"Meltdown?" Optimus asked looking at Bulkhead.

"Don't ask." Bulkhead said.

"Cycle and car robots good. Truck robot bad!" Grimlock said and growled at Optimus.

"Truck robot good our friend!" Prowl insisted.

"Friend?" Grimlock said and looked at the other Dinobots.

"Evil forces are about to invade this planet and destroy everything in their path. If we want to stop them we must join forces and fight them together." Optimus said.

"Dinobots not need robots to fight! Dinobots destroy robots!" Grimlock said and they transformed.

"In case you haven't noticed Dinobots are robots." Optimus said. Then the Dinobots started to fight each other.

"Prime? It's Ratchet. The key's been stolen!" Ratchet said over the com-link.

"What? How?" Optimus asked.

"Coupla Decepticon scum ambushed me. I tried to fight em off but—" Ratchet was saying.

"It's not important now. Just get to the ship and protect the AllSpark. We'll meet you there. Let's roll out." Optimus ordered.

"But what about the Dinobots?" Prowl asked.

"Looks like we're on our own." Optimus said looking around to see Grimlock picking up the triceratops bot and tossed him away then the pterosaur bot tried to claw at him. The Autobots then left.

"So Boss bot what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore. So far every decision I've made turned out to be the wrong one. Maybe Bumblebee's right. Maybe I'm not cut out to lead this team." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower<em>

Bumblebee was driving down a road towards Sumdac Tower with Blackarachnia on his back.

"Maybe Sari is—Hey!" Bumblebee said to Blackarachnia. They both transformed and looked up at Sumdac Tower to see a hole on the top floor of the tower and inside the floor was Starscream . Bumblebee activated his comlink. "Autobot alert! Autobot alert! Is anybody out there?"

"Bumblebee! It's Prime. What's your status?" Optimus said.

"Trouble at Sumdac Tower! It begins with a Star- and ends with a -scream." Bumblebee and Blackarachnia ran inside the tower.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better. Do not engage! Repeat. Do not egage! Wait for back up!" Optimus ordered.

"But Sari could be in danger!" Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee! Stand down! Do you read?" Optimus said.

"Oh sorry—kersssh—can't hear you—kra krsssh—must be going through a canyon or something!" Bumblebee said as he clicked off the comlink. He pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator soon arrived and Bumblebee and Blackarachnia tried to get in.

"Looks like it's just us and Starscream." Bumblebee said to Blackarachnia before the door shut.

Both Bumblebee and Blackarachnia burst through the door and shot several stinger blasts at Starscream. Starscream grimaced at the pain. He shot a null blast that knocked them into the wall. He grabbed Bumblebee and Blackarachnia by the throat.

"YOU INTERRUPTED MY SPEEEEEECH!" Starscream roared. "But don't worry. It won't happen again." Then he looked at Blackarachnia. "So it is true that you joined the Autobots Blackarachnia." Starscream said. Then a crane grabbed Starscream zoomed upward and threw Bumblebee, Blackarachnia and Starscream through the skylight.

"Woah somebody down there likes us." Bumblebee said shacking his head.

They aimed there stinger at Starscream. They fired a bolt but Starscream deflected it with a null-ray and knocked them both off the roof. Luckily Bumblebee and Blackarachnia grabbed onto the ledge.

"Well this has been fun Autobot. But your time is up!" Starscream pointed his blaster at him. Then a strong bolt of lightning struck Starscream from an antenna.

Bumblebee used that lightning distraction to get on the roof and helped Blackarachnia up. When the lightning stopped Blackarachnia fired some webbing coving Starscream's eyes. Bumblebee jumped up and tried a spin kick at Starscream's neck. But Starscream pulled the webbing off and caught the kick and threw Bumblebee into Blackarachnia who landed near the ledge. Then Starscream fired his null-ray and blasted her off the roof. Bumblebee got up and charged at Starscream but Starscream grabbed him and kneed Bumblebee in the chest knocking him back to the ledge and aimed his blaster at him. Then the Autobots arrived at Sumdac Tower they transformed and looked up.

"Is that Starscream? And Bumblebee?" Prowl gasped.

"Guess he didn't listen to you." Bulkhead said.

"Yes it's becoming quite a habit." Optimus they saw Blackarachnia falling.

"Blackarachnia!" Optimus shouted he ran to where she was about to land and court her in his arms. "You all right?" He asked.

"Optimus now is not the time." She said. Then All of Sumdac Tower glowed blue for thirty seconds then red. Starscream stared in horror at the glow under his feet.

"NO! it can't be!" Starscream yelled.

A huge explosion blasted a hole in the roof and almost blew off Bumblebee and Starscream. A figure burst out of the smoke in a blur. Optimus looked up in fear because there floated Megatron.


	8. Megatron Rising Part 2

_At Sumdac Tower_

As Megatron descends to ground level Optimus, Blackarachnia, Prowl and Bulkhead look on in disbelief.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bulkhead gasped.

"How is that even possible?" Prowl responded. Megatron slowly floated downwards. He touched down on the ground. He stared at them with a menacing look on his face.

"I dunno, but he doesn't look too interested in explanations." Optimus said activated his ion-axe.

"Fine by me. I hate small talk!" Bulkhead said.

Then he launched his wrecking ball arm at Megatron. Megatron simply moved to the left and sliced one of his twin swords through the cable. Bulkhead leapt at him, but Megatron backhanded Bulkhead across the street and in to a building. Blackarachnia went over to Bulkhead and absorbed his strength and tried to kick Megatron but he caught her leg and tossed her aside. Prowl used his jump boosters to get the high ground and tossed two shuriken at Megatron, but he deflected it by rapidly spinning his swords. He then swung his swords at Prowl. Prowl leapt and dodged each sword. The swords cut away and smashed a pillar holding up a high-rise road. The road began to crack and collapse around two kids who were too busy watching the battle to take notice of the danger.

"Time to borrow a move from the Bumblebee playbook!" Optimus said and activated his own heel-wheels and the rocket function of his axe. He shot forward and yanked the kids out of the way of the crushing rubble. "It's not going to get any safer around here! Go!" The kids nodded and left.

"Don't think I've forgotten how you slice off this arm." Megatron said as he flexed his right arm as he held Prowl down with his foot. "I've been waiting fifty stellar cycles to pay you back." Megatron lifted up a sword and brought it down over Prowl, but Optimus's grappler, which held the axe knocked it out of his hand.

"Looks like you're gonna have to wait a little longer." Optimus said retracting the grappler and held his axe.

Optimus then activated his mouth piece the axe's boosters and swung it at Megatron. Megatron blocked the axe with his forearm then kicked Optimus hard enough to send him down the street. Megatron then walked to pick up his sword, but Optimus's grapplers wrapped around his legs and tripped him. Megatron snapped the cables and grabbed the grappler, then swung Optimus into a building.

"Ungh! Yah! So, give up yet?" Bumblebee said struggling to break Starscream's grip around his neck. But Starscream was not only unphased but enjoyed watching the Autobot squirm. He looked down at the battle on the street.

"I should've pulled the plug on Megatron when I had the chance." Starscream said in annoyance. "So do I help the Autobots take him down?" He threw Bumblebee up let him fall for half a second and then caught him mid-air. "Or serve Megatron until a better opportunity presents itself?"

Meanwhile on the ground Megatron had just kicked Optimus in the side of the head knocking him into a car.

"Do your worst Megatron I'll never give up the location of the AllSpark!" Optimus said.

"Oh I don't need you for that Autobot." Megatron said and revealed the AllSpark key tied around his left middle finger. A beam shot out of it and pointed in the direction of Lake Erie. "The child's key will lead me straight to it."

"NO!" Optimus yelled and leapt at him. But Megatron delivered and AllSpark powered punch to his face which sent him flying down the street and then skidding against it until he fell into a pile with Blackarachnia, Bulkhead and Prowl.

"TO ME! MY LOYAL DECEPTICONS!" Megatron called. Blitzwing and Lugnut jumped down and flew to their leader.

"Ah looks like my decision's been made." Starscream said and threw Bumblebee away and jumped off the roof. Blitzwing landed behind Megatron while Lugnut eagerly got on all fours.

"Oh glorious Megatron! We are ready to serve—Oof!" Lugnut was saying before Starscream landed on Lugnut's head and neck burying his face into the ground.

"I am ready to serve as your ever faithful second in command." Starscream said walking right behind Megatron.

"Ah Starscream how fitting to have you by my side. As I finally take my revenge on the one responsible for my fifty stellar cycles of helplessness and humiliation and the Decepticon traitor!" Megatron said aiming his cannon at the Autobots and Blackarachnia. He then punched the key into Starscream's chest. Starscream screamed in agony.

"Now's are changes to escape." Blackarachnia said to Optimus he nodded and helped her with Bulkhead and Prowl and headed to Sumdac Tower. Professor Sumdac ran into the lobby where the Autobots sat and rubbed their wounds.

"Oh this is all my fault!" Professor Sumdac said.

"You had nothing to do with this Professor." Optimus assured.

"But I did! I rebuilt Megatron! Fifty years ago, I found Megatron's head crashed in a field. I reverend engineer his robotic technology to make my own automatons." Professor Sumdac exlpained

"Are you saying that—?" Optimus was saying.

"My entire robotics empire is based off your greatest enemy." Professor Sumdac said.

"You had Megatron all this time and you never told us?" Bulkhead said.

"He tricked me! He told me he was your friend! That he couldn't bear to let you see him in his crippled state!" Professor Sumdac said.

"And you trusted him?" Prowl growled.

"In fairness most Decepticons are known for their Deception. At least it all makes sense what has happened to use Megatron has played use all for fools." Blackarachnia said.

"None of that matters now! We need to keep Megatron's from getting his hands on the Allspark." Optimus reminded.

"How? I'm so banged up I couldn't transform in to a trash heap."" Bulkhead sighed as he tried to transformed.

"And without Sari's key to help us we don't stand a chance against one Decepticon let alone three." Prowl said.

"Sari's key! There may be some residual energy in my lab equipment!" Professor Sumdac said.

"It's worth a shot. Let's get Bumblebee off the roof. I'm sure he could use a boost too. I just hope Ratchet can hold off the Decepticons until we get there." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile under lake Erie<em>

Ratchet was working on the ship to get it flight-ready.

"Teletraan-1 run a complete security systems check." Ratchet said activating the probe. The probe shot up and went through the layer of ice then scanned the area. Not far away Scattershot could be seen with Sari on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is the right way to the Autobot ship?" Scattershot asked.

"Sure as I was the last twenty times you asked me." Sari retorted.

"I hope your right kid." Scattershot said.

"Don't worry we are going the right way. You should worry about the Autobots." Sari said.

"No!" Scattershot said slamming his fist into the ice. "The Decepticons should be worried about me."

"You really do hate them don't you?" Sari said. Scattershot then placed her on the ground.

"Oh you have no idea kid." Scattershot said.

Then the ice began to crack. From below their feet, the Autobot's ship emerged. Then a door opened with Ratchet standing out. Both Sari and Scattershot ran to the door.

"Good to see you again Scattershot." Ratchet said as they were shaking hands.

"You mean you know each other!" Sari said then she looked at Scattershot. "You mean you were telling me the truth?"

"Right now we've got more concerned about the others." Ratchet said.

"No problem we'll just fix 'them with my key. I mean, it's not like you lost my key or anything right?" Sari said.

"Umm." Ratchet said looking away uncomfortably.

"You lost my key?" Sari said.

"Well technically I lost my hand it just had your key attached to it." Ratchet said showing the remains of his arm.

"I can't believe it! And after all that crud about me not being trusted with it!" Sari said shacking her head.

"If it's any consolation I wasn't looking forward to this. Given the choice I'd rather face down Megatron himself." Ratchet said.

Sari looked at the security screen and saw three Decepticons incoming. She had a feeling that the assault helicopter was the bot from her vision.

"Ratchet, that wouldn't happen to be Megatron would it?" Sari asked.

"This just gets better and better." Scattershot said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower<em>

The Autobots are more or less repaired by the leftover energy in the lab machines.

"Okay that's the last of it." Professor Sumdac said turned off the power.

"Not exactly battle grade, but at least we're back on our stabilizing servos." Optimus said.

"We weren't exactly Autobot Academy material to begin with." Prowl admitted.

"Guess we are just lowly repair bots." Bulkhead sighed.

"Well what'd you expect from a bunch of undisciplined, insubordinate, malfunctions anyway?" Bumblebee quoted.

"I was out of line when I said that. Okay? And uh maybe you repair bots can teach this Academy guy to repair a few friendships?" Optimus admitted.

"I can say one thing for you Optimus at least you took responsibility for when you left me behind." Blackarachnia said. Optimus held his hand out. Blackarachnia, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee put theirs on top.

"Prime! It's Ratchet! We got three Decepticons on our tail!" Ratchet said over the com-link.

"Do not engage! Do not engage! We need to lead the Cons off planet first and keep Earth out of the crossfire!" Optimus ordered.

"Copy that Prime! Over and out." Ratchet said.

"Let me come with you!" Professor Sumdac insisted.

"No it's too dangerous." Optimus said.

"But I insist! I am the one responsible for unleashing Megatron in the first place! There must be something I can do!" Professor Sumdac insisted.

"Think he can be trusted?" Prowl whispered to Bulkhead.

"Even if he can he's just a human how's he supposed to fight Megatron?" Bulkhead said.

"And what about Sari?" Bumblebee injected.

"What about me?" Sari said appearing from the hole in the wall with the Autobot's ship waiting for the others. "If you think I'm letting you guys out of my sight you're nuts."

Then a Decepticon came out of the ship every hold out there weapons. But Blackarachnia just walked up and stared.

"Scattershot!" She said.

"Nice to see that you followed my advice. Now get in the ship I will try to hold them off so you can make your getaway." Scattershot said.

"No I am not going to lose you again!" Blackarachnia said. Just then Sumdac Tower shook. The Decepticons fired and blasted at the ship and tower.

"No time to argue! Decepticons in targeting range!" Ratchet said.

Then Scattershot transformed in to his vehicle form and attacked the Decepticons. The Autobots and Sumdacs jumped onboard the ship and flew away. Scattershot transformed in front of Megatron and pulled his blasters out then the changed in swords.

"Well looks like I will be destroying another traitor today." Megatron said.

"To get to them you have to through me." Scattershot said and then he charged at the Decepticons.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

The Autobots attempt to fly the ship into space, drawing the Decepticons away from Earth.

"Everybody hold on tight!" Ratchet called. The ship dove upward throwing everyone into the wall.

"Oh dear this is all my fault!" Professor Sumdac said putting his head in his hands.

"What? It's not like you made Megatron in your lab or anything," Sari laughed. Professor Sumdac looked away and tapped his fingers uncomfortably. "YOU MADE MEGATRON IN YOUR LAB?"

"On the bright side now I don't feel so bad about losing your key." Ratchet muttered. Then three rockets then blasted into the ship and sent it diving down.

"Looks like Scattershot couldn't hold them off." Optimus said.

"Propulsion system failure. Navigation system failure. Stabilizing system failure." The Computer reported.

"Does this thing ever report any good news?" Bumblebee said. Then another blast shook the ship.

"Prime! We might have to rethink that 'lead them off planet' strategy!" Ratchet said. The ship dove towards Dinobot Island and crashed into the wall of the volcanic cone.

"Everyone in one piece?" Optimus breathed. Everyone nodded then two more blasts rattled the ship.

"Yeah but not for long!" Bulkhead declared. The Autobots and Blackarachnia ran for the door.

"You two stay with the ship. We'll hold off the Cons as long as we can." Optimus said to the Sumdac's.

"And then what?" Sari asked her dad.

Once they were outside the Autobots gear up for what will surely be a climactic battle.

"If we go down we go down fighting! Together! And I can't think of a better band of Autobots or friends I'd be prouder to fight alongside! "Optimus said

"Not even the Cybertron Elite Guard? Because I wouldn't mind having them here now." Bumblebee joked.

"Everyone we must protect the AllSpark at all costs!" Optimus said activating his battle mask.

Lugnut swooped down Bulkhead then jumped and grabbed onto Lugnut. The two then crashed somewhere in the forest. Then Blitzwing started to attacked.

"Kid! Electromagnetic pulse!" Ratchet said charging his magnetizers Bumblebee nodded and charged his stingers. They fired at Blitzwing whose propulsion system died.

"Curious My electrical systems have gone offline. Which means—" Blitzwing said as he went into a nose dive heading towards the beach. "I'M FALLING! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile Lugnut had picked Bulkhead and was ready to throw him away.

"FOOL! Nobody challenges the rule of Megatron!" Lugnut said and threw Bulkhead through three trees then activated his P.O.K.E attack. "In the name of the glorious Decepticon race! I—!" Then a wrecking ball smashed into the fist. The explosive blast launched Lugnut halfway across the island.

"You talk too much." Bulkhead frowned retracting his wreacking ball.

"I thought I saw him go down somewhere along the shore." Bumblebee said to Ratchet and Prowl. Then missiles then bombarded the area around them.

"The only one going down IS YOU!" Blitzwing said emerging in his tank form and shot at their feet while laughing. The Autobots ran away as fast as they could while Blitzwing happily blasted without even aiming. "Woo wee! I wanna try it from the air!" Blitzwing then transformed into his jet form and fired ice missiles around them creating large frozen pillars.

Meanwhile Megatron was firing at Optimus and Blackarachnia. They both ducked and dodged but soon received a direct hit which knocked them down.

"And now nothing can stop me from reaching the AllSpark!" Megatron said and flew towards the ship. Optimus's grappler wrapped around his tail and Blackarachnia fired some webbing at his tail too.

"Nothing except us!" Optimus said as they were dragged through the air by Megatron's flight. Optimus threw his axe. The axe struck Megatron in one of his thrusters sending him into a dive.

"Optimus! Blackarachnia! No!" Sari gasped and ran towards the door.

"Sari I'm afraid we may not make it out alive. There's something important I have to tell you." Professor Sumdac said setting down the project he was working on and stopped her.

"They need my key to fix them. Or something else!" Sari said and ran out before Professor Sumdac could talk to her.

Meanwhile Prowl, Ratchet and Bumblebee were placed next to a cliff as Blitzwing was firing ice missiles.

"So what do we do now? Wait for him to transform in to a tank and let him fall like last time?" Bumblebee asked.

"No one gets that lucky twice." Ratchet said

"Perhaps we can make our own luck. I have noticed a coronation with Blitzwing's multiple personalities and his vehicle modes. Perhaps we can use that weakness against him. But we'll have to use Bumblebee's greatest strength." Prowl said

"What my stingers? My turbo speed?" Bumblebee asked.

"Your obnoxious personality." Prowl said.

"Hey Blitz-brain is that your jet mode or did your pal Lugnut dump out some spare parts." Bumblebee shouted. Blitzwing fired some of his missiles at him. Bumblebee easily dodged around them. But creating some ice pillars. "How come you have three faces couldn't find out which one is the ugliest?" Blitzwing fired more missiles but Bumblebee easily dodged them again. "And who users ice as a weapon I mean what are you a refrigerator?"

"YOU WHAT HEAT I WILL GIVE YOU MORE ZAT YOU CAN HANDLE!" Blitzwing said as he transformed in to a tank and stared to fall. "OH SLAG NOT AGAIN!" Blitzwing said as crashed into the ground.

Meanwhile in the Autobot ship Sari the stoage bay with the Allspark.

"Come on! Open up! I know you're in there! I need you to charge something so I can help my friends!" Sari said banging on the AllSpark's container. "Why won't you help me? Why'd you choose me in the first place?" The AllSpark then opened up and gave her a vision. A strand of DNA with a blue orb at the center. "I don't have time for charades!"

Meanwhile outside Megatron was finish with Optimus and Blackarachnia.

"You two are merely a distraction. As are your pathetic friends." Megatron said transforming. Optimus weakly got up and charged at Megatron. He knocked Megatron through the ship's storage bay door and into the wall. "Our struggle ends where it began Autobot aboard this ship." He then kicked Optimus away. Optimus fired his grapplers but Megatron caught them and wrapped them around Optimus. "Only this time the AllSpark is mine!" He then threw Optimus away then walked to the AllSpark. But then Blackarachnia bust on to the room and stood in front of Megatron "You would dare to fight me. You were once a Decepticon you can be again."

"I once believed that I was a freak but an old bot once told me it's not what we look from the outside that makes us what we are it's what's inside that matters and the choices we make." Blackarachnia said getting ready to fight.

Then I light form the Allspark hit her and she crashed into some creates. Megatrion continued his walk to the Allspark Sari stood in front of it and valiantly blocked it. Megatron simply pushed her out of the way and then opened the casing.

"I've waited four million stellar cycles for this." Megatron said lifting out the AllSpark orb. "With the power of the AllSpark I shall reclaim Cybertron for Decepticon-kind! But not before I lay waste to the miserable world that held me captive for so long." He then pushed the glowing orb into his spark. The energy surged through his body. He started to walk away, but a huge shock knocked him down to the floor and caused him to drop the key. Megatron looked down and saw Professor Sumdacclenched the electric cattle prod he'd created tightly.

"I spent fifty years reverend engineer your robotic technology! I know how to disrupt your equilibrium senses! Your Achilles heel if you will." Professor Sumdac said.

"Your work is clever human." Megatron commented and stood up. "But far too superficial. Armour plating and servo mechanics you know nothing of the spark at the core of all Cybertronians. Now let's see how you like being crushed under this Achilles heel." Megatron was about to step on Professor Sumdac. But Optimus jumped onto him but Megatron blasted him into the wall with the power of the Allspark and held him there with a continuous blast of AllSpark energy. "You appoint yourself protector of the AllSpark yet you have no concept of its true power!" Megatron got up close to strengthen the blast.

"Optimus!" Sari said throwing the AllSpark key into Optimus's hand which he caught.

"You want power?" Optimus said and jammed the key into Megatron's chest. "HAVE YOUR FILL!"

The energy of the AllSpark and key collided and caused Megatron to burst into blue flames. Megatron screamed in pain. Sari opened the airlock and Optimus charged at him and knocked him out of the ship. He floated mid air. The energy burst in an explosion that could be seen from across the lake. The huge amount of smoke floated upward.

Moments later Optimus and Sari were looking out of the airlock.

"Did you destroy the AllSpark?" Sari asked.

"No more like I,dispersed it. Which means this key is the most powerful Cybertronian artifact in existence. And much too valuable to be kept in the hands of mere Autobots." Optimus said and dropped the key into Sari's hand. "If the AllSpark chose you it must've had a good reason."

Then they heard a groan in the room. They looked around and saw Blackarachnia walking out of the room they both had surprise looks on their faces.

"What are you two looking at?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Blackarachnia you look more like you." Optimus said.

She looked down and saw that her armor was the same color when she was Elita-1 and she was wearing the Autobot insignia branded on her chest.

"What happened?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

All the Autobots were in a clearing getting patched up by Sari.

"The Allspark must have done this to you. We will get a better idea what has happen to you when we get back to the plant." Optimus said.

"There good as new." Sari smiled.

"No sign of the Decepticons But I doubt we've seen the last of them." Ratchet said as he flexed his arm.

"You all fought like Autobots! I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of each and every one of you." Optimus said.

"Go on, tell us! We can take it!"" Bumblebee said.

"Wait has anyone seen my dad?" Sari asked.

Far away from the Autobots a damaged Megatron was looking down at his hand.

"I trust you're comfortable in your chair." Megatron growled at Professor Sumdac who he had in his hand. "It appears professor that our destinies are intertwined once more."


	9. The Elite Guard

_At the battle area_

Detroit lay in pieces for the most part. Several structures were damaged in the battle against a rebuilt Megatron. It was at one of these structures that Optimus labored, thinking back on what happened directly afterward.

_After Ratchet had scanned Blackarachnia he looked at the test showed._

_"Well your processor is back to what it was before you got mutated by those spiders. But there is a little bit of damage so you will still have a bitter side to deal with." Ratchet said._

_"Some basely I good but I'm still a bad girl." Blackarachnia said._

_"That is one way to put it yes." Ratchet said._

_"But at last I feel like I could finally forgive you Optimus." She said as she looked at Optimus. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to make life easier for you."_

_"I won't have it another way." Optimus said as he hugged her._

Honking brought him out of his thoughts as he concentrated at the source. Disengaging himself from the trailer he was currently using, he hurried forward to remove some rubble. The second he did, there was a squeal of tires as several vehicles drove off.

"Those humans were afraid of me."Optimus said sadly.

"Can you blame them? We did after all, trash half their city." Ratchet grumbled.

"Actually it was the Decepticons who did most of the damage." Prowl remained.

"I liked it better when we were heroes." Bulkhead sighed as he sat down on a boulder.

Then Optimus found himself traveling skyward suspended by his right servo from a line of webbing.

"Don't worry Optimus you will always be a hero to me." Blackarachnia said smiling sticking to a wall and enjoying the sight of Optimus hanging upside-down. "Besides you're too proud to be scary."

"Um, I think I'll take that as a complement." Optimus said nervously Blackarachnia maybe an Autobot but that didn't stop for getting payback for Archa Seven. "Do you mind letting me go now?"

"As you wish." Blackarachnia said. Optimus realized his mistake when she simply broke the webbing and let him plummet to the ground head first. Before he landed in the trailer another line of web caught him and gently dropped him in the trailer. "What you thought I was going to let him crash?" She asked.

"Why don't you stop playing around and start helping us!" Bulkhead yelled. Blackarachnia transformed and landed on the ground she now only had two optics and they were now blue.

"What I can't play and help at the same time?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Speaking of helping where's Bumblebee Shouldn't he be helping?" Ratchet asked.

"He's helping Sari at Sumdac Tower for a while." Blackarachnia answered helping Optimus out of the trailer.

"Thanks how is Sari?" Optimus asked.

"Faring much like us." Blackarachniasaid as ahe absolving Bulkhead's strengths to smack larger piece of rubble into more manageable fragments. She could now absolving powers of her allies through her arms. She could still use her stingers but she save those for her enemies "Overworked and unappreciated. Powell keeps trying to convince her to stop looking for her father but she's adamant about finding him."

Further conversation was stilled as they all heard a rumbling sound. Looking up, they could see something burning as it entered the atmosphere.

"What is that?" Bulkhead asked out loud. The flaming object continued in, hovering over the city before touching down in the park.

"No explosion that has to be a ship." Blackarachnia remarked.

"Prime! Did you see that?" Bumblebee running up to them with Sari running next to him.

"Kinda hard to miss." Ratchet said.

"Let's go check it out. Autobots transform and Roll Move Out!" Optimus said.

By the time they reached the blue and silver craft Fanzone was giving orders to his men.

"Maybe you should let us handle this." Optimus said.

"And let you guys wreck the other half of Detroit? Not a chance." Fanzone laughed. Optimus winced opening his mouth to say something but Blackarachnia beat him to it.

"Better listen to him, Captain Fanzone. That's the Autobot flagship, the Steelhaven. Either Optimus is about to get a medal or he's about to end up on the wrong end of Ultra Magnus' hammer." Blackarachnia said.

The main hatch opened and then three robots stood in the hatchway they were Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and Jazz.

"Why does it always have to be machines? I hate machines." Fanzone complained.

Optimus and his crew stepped forward but Blackarachnia was no were to be seen they lined up and saluting.

"Ultra Magnus sir welcome to Earth" Optimus said.

"Jazz set up a force field to protect us from these organics." Ultra Magnus ordered almost disregarding Optimus' statement.

"Are you sure about that I'd like to get a closer look?" Jazz asked.

"You won't be saying that after they cover you in slime Nothing good ever comes out of dealing with organics." Sentinel Prime said.

"You sound so sure of yourself. Any particular reason why?" A voice said.

All heads turned towards the voice. There was Blackarachnia who was in her beast mode.

"An organic." Sentinel yelled activating his energy lance and shield. He lunged forward only to fall forward as Blackarachnia simply leaped over him and transformed.

"Cool your fumes big shot. I'm an Autobot." Blackarachnia said calmly.

"There were only four Autobots that Optimus Prime commanded so who are you?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Blackarachnia, former chief scientist to the Decepticons. Optimus saved me from a virus that had been ravaged my systems for stellar-cycles. As such I'm indebted to him so I became an Autobot." Blackarachnia said explained.

"Until you decide to stab him in the back. I still can't believe that Opitmus let a tech-organic freak become an Autobot. "Sentinel said as he got up.

"And you'd know about stabbing others in the back wouldn't you" Blackarachnia growled walking up to Sentinel and glared at him. "Optimus has earned my trust but I still think like a Decepticon and I could tell stories about you that you have forgotten. So if you want to get on his back about having me around just remember that I reserve the right to make you fall low than you been before."

"Enough! Sentinel Prime, take Optimus Prime and his crew to be decontaminated. Jazz,put the shield up and don't let any organics through until I've spoken to Optimus. Blackarachnia I would speak with you alone." Ultra Magnus ordered.

He stepped down the ramp heading around the front of the ship towards Blackarachnia she nodded. As Ultra Magnus led her around the ship Optimus looked at her worried about her welfare until Sentinel oushed him into the ship.

"All right you Junkicons! On the ship on the double! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Sentinel baked. Even though Ultra Magnus and Blackarachnia were far enough away by that time to talk without being overheard, she still bristled as she heard Sentinel yelling.

"He reminds me way too much of Starscream on a bad day." Blackarachnia muttered.

"He's not who I wanted to talk about. The one I wish to talk about is you, Elita-1." Ultra Magnus said Blackarachnia froze and stared at him.

"How did you…" Blackarachnia asked.

"I recognized your speech pattern." Ultra Magnus said. Then he turned around and looked up into the sky. "For a long time I've believed that the full truth behind the incident at Archa Seven was never revealed to the council. Sentinel blamed the whole incident on Optimus who accepted full responsibility without offering any defence forcing me to expell him and bar him from the Elite Guard in spite of my better judgement. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

* * *

><p><em>In the bridge of the Steelhaven<em>

Ultra Magnus was sitting in his command chair with Blackarachnia standing next to him.

"Before we talk to Sentinel about you I would like to hear Optimus side of the story about the Allspark and the Decepticons." Ultra Magnus said.

"As you wish commander." Blackarachnia said. Just then all the other Autobots entered the room.

"I cleaned them up as best I could sir, but you know how it is with these grease grunts." Sentinel snorted.

"That will be enough Sentinel. We've already wasted enough time and resources tracking down these stragglers. So if it's all the same to you we'll just retrieve the AllSpark and be on our way." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yeah, about that funny story. It kinda…uh—"" Bumblebee said rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Blew up." Bulkhead finished.

"The AllSpark was destroyed?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Not exactly destroyed more like its energy was 'dispersed.' At least that's what I think." Optimus corrected.

"Wow you have made some pretty bad blunders in your time. But this! Haha! Has to top them all!" Sentinel laughed.

"He's a slagging hero for keeping it from Megatron and the Decepticons! And we lost a friend in that fight." Ratchet barked.

"Stand down rust bucket. Your boss is a lot of things but hero ain't one of them. We did a full sweep of the entire planet and haven't found a single trace of any Decepticons." Sentinel said.

"That's because we kicked their sorry cans!" Bumblebee injected.

"You expect us to believe that a bunch of worthless repair flunkies could beat Megatron?" Sentinel snarled. Optimus then started to explain what had happen while being on Earth. After he was finished Sentinel didn't looked convinced. "Hmph, I'll give you points for creativity on your bogus story Optimus, but where's your proof? Show me one shred of evidence that the AllSpark wasn't completely destroyed on your watch." Sentinel said crossing his arms.

"You have my word." Optimus said.

"Ha! And we all know what that's worth? Don't we?" Sentinel said.

"Like we can trust you after all it was your idea to go to Archa Seven." Blackarachnia said. Sentinel smile faded and stared at Blackarachnia.

"How did you know that it was my idea?" Sentinel asked nervously.

"I know because I was there I know because I watched it happen I know because I am Elita-1." Blackarachnia said in anger as she walked up to him.

"No I don't believe you." Sentinel said backing away from her.

"When we were at boot camp you always slept with a night light, Kup never liked you and always said that Optimus would beat you in every way." Blackarachnia said.

"Okay it is you. But Optimus was the one how left you behind." Sentinel said.

"For once in your life cycle don't blame everything on another bot." Blackarachnia said shacking her head.

"Stand down! All of you!" Ultra Magnus said as he slammed his hammer down on the ground. The room became quiet. "These are serious charges and they will be investigated. Optimus Prime and Blackarachnia show us where the Decepticon battle took place. Your crew will stay with jazz until this matter is settled."

"As you know I scanned some earth vehicles so we wouldn't a track attention ourselves." Sentinel said.

"Good work Sentinel Prime transform." Ultra Magnus said.

They transformed Magnus transformed in to an 8-wheeled Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. Sentinel transformed in to a snow plow.

"Oh yeah no one's going to notice that." Bumblebee said.

Outside the shield dissipated. The hatch opened up on the ship and Optimus and Blackarachnia stepped out.

"Look! Prime and Blackarachnia are okay!" Sari exclaimed.

"It's alright! They're on our side!" Optimus said.

They then transformed and Blackarachnia jumped on him. Then Ultra Magnus and Sentinel drove off the hatch they drove towards Fanzone's perimeter. Most of the officers had to jump out of the way of them as they smashed through two police cars and Fanzone's car.

"That's good. I was worried they might you know. Destroy something!" Fanzone frowned.

They continued to drive down the street.

"Why are you carrying that tech-organic freak on your back?" Sentinel asked.

"Would you prefer that I rode on your back?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Never mind." Sentinel said quickly.

"Uh Commander here on earth we drive on the right side of the road." Optimus exclaimed.

"Ultra Magnus is not interested in the opinions of a scrub!" Sentinel snapped. He made a sharp turn onto a highway exit.

"Sentinel wait!" Optimus said.

"What's down there Optimus Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Any unfinished highway." Blackarachnia said smiling or at least a spider equivalent of a smile.

Sentinel drove off the unfinished highway. He crashed into a concrete pillar, bounced off and landed sideways on the ground. Optimus, Blackarachnia and Ultra Magnus drove up to him and looked down at him.

"Next time Sentinel Prime you may want to listen to Optimus." Ultra Magnus suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the ship<em>

Jazz was watching Optimus's crew but then the alarms went off. Jazz then ran to the terminals and looked at the scanners.

"Organic contamination alert!" Jazz' said. Then he closed the Blast doors and ran down the hall Jazz then saw Sarir in front of him. "Contamination located."

"Who are you calling a contamination?" Sari said put her hands on her hips.

"Stay cool and roll back off the ship nice and easy like. And don't even thinka spewing any of ya slime at me." Jazz said.

"Slime What are you-? Oh you're afraid of me aren't you?" Sari said and jumped up and waved her hands wildly. "Booga booga booga!"

"Ah!" Jazz yelled and jumped up on one leg and shielded himself with his arms and other leg from the anticipated slime that never came.

"What's going on here?" Ratchet said running into the hallway followed by Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

"Guys!" Sari said and ran to Bumblebee and hugged him as Jazz quickly tip toed out of the way.

"Stay back! You don't wanna be slimed!" Jazz warned.

"Relax it's just Sari. She's perfectly safe." Bulkhead assured.

"But Sentinel—" Jazz was saying.

"Is a glitch head All due respect." Bumblebee said.

"Crazy. These organics. They got their own look. They own style." Jazz said poking Sari's head.

"Guys! I need your help. Something's wrong at one of my dad's assembly plants. Come on!"Sari said tugging on Bumblebee's leg.

"No can do. I got orders from the Ultra Magnus to stick with ya." Jazz said.

"Yeah but he didn't say where." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Well I have been itching to give my new wheels a spin." Jazz said then he transformed in to a Sports car. "Besides any species that can come up a sweet ride like this can't be all bad."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Dinobot island<em>

Optimus and Blackarachnia were taking Sentinel and Ultar Magnus to their ship.

"Our ship is right up ahead but try to keep quiet." Optimus said pointing to the caldera.

"Ooo afraid there might be some big bad Decepticons lurking in the bushes?" Sentinel mocked.

"Not Decepticons. Dinobots." Optimus said then the Dinobots jumped out of the trees and blocked their path. "They'll leave you alone, as long as you don't provoke them."

"I don't need some Elite Guard washout telling me how to handle a bunch of primitive technology." Sentinel said pushing Optimus out of the way.

"That technology isn't as primitive as its look." Optimus said.

"Sentinel Prime I already told you to listen to Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"I think I can handle some primitive technology." Sentinel said as he stepped towards the Dinobots. "Go on! Shoo!" Then they transformed into their robot mode.

"DINOBOTS! DESTROY!" Grimlock said.

Then he pulled out his sword and ignited. Sentinel put up his shield but Grimlock slashed and knocked him down. The rest of the Dinobots then pulled out their weapons and ignited them. They approached Sentinel. Ultra Magnus lifted up his hammer and slammed it into the ground. Lightning bolts fell from the sky and struck the surrounding area. The Dinobots backed away into the forest and disappeared.

"What kind of screw loose planet is this?" Sentinel asked.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the docks<em>

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz just arrived at the plant.

"Man that was some funky blinking color lightshow! What you call those things again?" Jazz asked.

"Traffic lights?" Bulkhead responded.

"Traffic lights. Solid." Jazz said.

They stopped and transformed at the plant. Sari stepped out of Bumblebee then he transformed to. Then Sari's key glowed hot and shot a beam of light towards the plant.

"That can't be good." Sari squeaked.

"Everyone get down!" Prowl shouted.

The Autobots took cover behind some crates. The wall blew apart sending shrapnel through the air and shredding some of the surrounding area. An army of police drones rolled out of the factory and onto the docks. They all started firing at the Autobots.

"I've changed my mind! I don't want to run my dad's company anymore!" Sari yelled. Bulkhead then swung at the drones with his wrecking ball arm.

"It's no good! These things are rolling off the assembly line faster than I can smash them!" Bulkhead shouted

"Is it always like this on this crazy planet?" Jazz shouted.

"Pretty much," Prowl replied.

"Prime! We've got trouble at the Sumdac Systems robot plant! And we're going to need backup!" Ratchet alerted over the comlink.

"Copy that Ratchet! I'm on my way!" Optimus responded.

Ratchet clicked off the comlink and activated his magnetizers. He then crushed two drones in a magnetic field. Then he was gunned down by a drone which was then smashed by Bulkhead. Bumblebee sped through the drones and shot them with his stingers. Prowl jumped over Bulkhead and slashed two drones to pieces in a spinning maneuver.

"Oh the classic Metallikato Five Servos of Doom attack. But have you seen this one?" Jazz said and pulled out two energy nunchacku from the slots in his legs. He spun them and slashed through drones in a fantastic acrobatic display.

"Impressive," Prowl smirked.

"Guess you never got that far in you cyber ninja training." Jazz said.

Jazz then repeated the move and took out several more drones. Two drones came on either of Prowl's sides. He jumped out of the way just as they fired and blasted each other. But then, one more drone shot Prowl in the back. Prowl fell to the ground and was surrounded by drones. They charged their guns. Prowl waited for his imminent doom. But it never came. An ion axe slashed through the surrounding drones like a boomerang.

"Mind if I cut in?" Optimus said as he caught his axe then helped Prowl up. A drone was about to fire at Opitmus but Blackarachnia jumped behind it and used her cyber venom on it then blow up.

"Optimus Prime! Behind you!" Ultra Magnus said as he drove over and smashed the two drones.

"Thanks Commander." Optimus said. Then both Ultra Magnus and Sentinel transformed.

"We should return to the ship sir!" Sentinel suggested as Sari ran to him and away from the drones that were chasing her. Sentinel surrounded himself and Magnus in an energy field. "Every moment we're out here we risk organic contamination'!" Sari ran to his shield and banged on it then ran off.

"It's no use! No matter how many we destroy they just keep coming!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Then we need to shut down that assembly line!" Optimus shouted.

"I'll do it with my key!" Sari said runnig up to Optimus who shielded her from a blast. "As long as this company's name is Sumdac it's my responsibility.

"Okay, Bulkhead, Blackarachnia, Ratchet, Bumblebee! You keep the drones busy out here! Prowl and I will sneak Sari onto the loading dock!" Optimus ordered. They transformed and sari climbed into Optimus.

"Mind if I join ya?" Jazz said as he transformed and followed Optimus, Prowl and Sari into the facility.

The three ran through the hallways and eventually came to the assembly line. Then they were surrounded by drones.

"Go! We'll hold em off!" Jazz said and he used his energy nunchucks to deflect the blaster bolts. Prowl used his shuriken to slice down several drones.

"Use your key! Hurry!" Optimus ordered. Sari nodded and ran to the control panel. She pushed her key into the panel. The assembly line powered down to a stop.

"And that is why the company name is Sumdac!" Sari cheered.

Outside the Autobots were holding off the droids as best they could. Then Ultra Magnus raised his hammer.

"Autobots! Disengage and retreat!" Ultra Magnus ordered and slammed his hammer down on the ground in a thunderous boom. Lightning bolts struck the surrounding area and destroyed each and every police droid.

"Woah. Now I get why the call you Ultra Magnus." Bumblebee said staring at the charred remains of the droids.

"Ungh! Hey! My key's stuck! I can't get it out!" Sari said as she tugged at her key with all her might but to no avail.

"That panel's going to overload!" Optimus said and tried to help Sari pull.

"I think you've done enough Optimus!" Sentinel Prime said shoving Optimus out of the way. "I'll make sure you're tried for high treason destroying the AllSpark! Now come with me." Sentinel grabbed Optimus's wrist.

"No!" Optimus said.

"That wasn't a request! That was a direct order Optimus!" Sentinel said.

"It's Optimus Prime! I may be an 'Elite Guard washout and a glitch detail flunky but the last time I checked, you and I still have equal rank! So Sentinel Prime, take your order and you condescending attitude and stick it in your hard drive! You're on my turf now!" Optimus said and shoved Sentinel away and pulled out his axe. He slashed the control panel to pieces. Sari fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"A little warning next time?" Sari said rubbing her bottom. She looked to her right. A glowing blue shard lay next to her.

"What is that?" Sentinel asked staring at the AllSpark fragment. Optimus picked it up and looked at it closely.

"Your proof." Optimus said.

A few moments later they were all outside and Ultra Magnus was studying the fragment.

"Definitely a fragment of the AllSpark." Ultra Magnus said looknig at the AllSpark shard in his hand. "Apparently your story of dispersing the AllSpark might not be so farfetched after all."

"But sir! You can't possibly believe him! He's a lying insubordinate crankshaft!" Sentinel cried.

"He may be a little rough around the edges. But in the heat of battle Optimus Prime exhibited the qualities of a true leader: strategic thinking, determination, and above all loyalty. Something you could stand to learn about Sentinel Prime. And we are still going to be talking about what happened at Archa Seven" Ultra Magnus said then he walked away. Sentinel displayed a very taken aback expression then followed him.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Powell?" Sari said putting her head in her hands after seeing the remains of the police droids.

* * *

><p><em>At Sumdac tower<em>

Sari typed her ID number into the door panel but was denied.

"Hey! Why's my office locked?" Sari said as she banged on the door.

"Ms. Sumdac. I regret to inform you that your services will no longer be required. The board has unanimously elected me to take over as CEO of Sumdac Systems." Powell said as his face appeared on the panel's screen.

"You can't do that! It's still my family's company!" Sari snapped.

"Is it? I took the liberty of doing some research into your claim. It might interest you to know that there is no will, no birth certificate, no adoption papers, social security number or any kind of record whatsoever for a Sari Sumdac." Powell said.

"Are you saying I can't prove I'm Isaac Sumdac's daughter?" Sari stared

"I'm saying you can't even prove you exist. Enjoy that bit of info." Powell sneered and the screen went black.

A cold shiver ran down Sari's spine. Suddenly, the world made no sense. Everything had turned upside-down.


	10. Return of the Headmaster

_At city hall_

Sentinel who had been demoted, Optimus who had now rejoin the elite guard and also wearing the Elite Guard emblem on his shoulder and Blackarachnia who was now a member of the Ministry of Science were standing on a podium outside of city hall. Sentinel Prime bent over and picked up the box that had the microphone as camera-bots and camera-men snapped pictures of the stage.

"Organics of Earth, Mr. Mayor, Captain Fanzone, I Sentinel Prime speak to you on the behest of our great commander Ultra Magnus who could not be here today because he has more important matters to attend to than worrying about this small underdeveloped planet. Which not to say that we Cybertronians don't mind helping out you simple organics." Sentinel said The Mayor, Fanzone, and the Mayor's assistant looked at Optimus and Blackarachnia. Optimus and Blackarachnia merely shrugged. "Especially in light of the fact that our scanners have yet to detect any cyber-contaiments on your uh." Sentinel then bent over to Optimus "What was it called again?"

"Skin!" Optimus said.

"Sorry Mr. Mayor. I thought this was supposed to be a friendly photo-op." Mayor's assistantwhispered to the Mayor.

"Prime! Prime!" a newsbot called.

"Yes?" Optimus and Sentinel asked at once. They looked at each other and then said at the same time."Me or him?"

"Optimus Prime. Is it true that all Cybertronians have no regard for human lives and view Earth as nothing more than a battleground for the upcoming and never-ending robot wars?"

"Why you little!" Sentinel threatened. Optimus snatched away the microphone.

"First let me say what a great honour it is to us be such welcomed guests here on your planet. We are also truly sorry for what you have been through with the recent Decepticon attacks. We understand with the threat of Megatron still looming out their, fears can run a little—" Optimus was saying.

"Enough!" Sentinel said snatching the microphone away. "You bots will direct your questions directly to me!" Sentinel turned to Optimus. "Don't ever presume you can speak to me Optimus. The last thing we need is a lucky glorified repair bot or a techno-organic freak speaking about matters that they don't understand!" Sentinel turned back to the audience waved at the flashing cameras, then back to Optimus. "A scrub like you should just stand there look pretty, and stay out of the way." Sentinel turned back to the audience. "Now…um…what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well according to Earth customs, you have to shake hands with the mayor." Optimus answered with secret satisfaction. The Mayor held out his hand. Sentinel stared in horror at the mayor's hand.

"T-touch an organic?" Sentinel gasped in disgust.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Blackarachnia said with a smile.

"Unless you what to pass of such a great diplomatic opportunity to such a luck repair bot or atechno-organic freak." Optimus said. Sentinel growled at Optimus. He took another look at the hand of doom. He pulled out a finger, gave one shake, and yanked his hand away. He pulled out an anti-bacterial spray and showered his hand furiously while mumbling to himself. "Same old Sentinel." Optimus sighed.

"Hasn't changed much has he." Blackarachnia sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Autobot base<em>

"Thanks for taking me in guys." Sari muttered sadly before walking into the Autobot base.

"You will be sleeping with Blackarachnia but I'm sure you two will get along." Bulkhead said.

"This is going to be great! It'll be one nonstop party!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Yeah…party…" Sari said handing her suitcases to Bulkhead. "I bet Masterson's throwing himself one big party right now.

"How could they hire that nutjob body snatcher to work for your father's company anyway?" Bulkhead asked.

"It goes against everything my father stood for! My father…"

"Hey don't you worry about anything roomy. You're living with us now. And it's going to rock!" Bumblebee assured. Sari didn't answer and merely sat down on the couch. "We need to do something to make her feel happy and at home."

"How do we feel happy and at home?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee smirked.

"Isn't this great?" Bumblebee shouted over the blaring music that was blowing Sari deep into the beanbag chair and the flashing lights on the TV screen blinded her.

"If it's alright with you guys I'd like to just relax in my room a little!" Sari said andgot up and walked to the hallway.

"Good idea! You're going to love your new room! We fixed it up just for you!" Bumblebee said.

When Sari walked into her room, she found an even bigger TV screen with even brighter flashing lights and a stereo system with even louder music which shook the entire room. Sari sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at city hall<em>

Captain Fanzone had just got a call on his phone.

"Hello? Captain Fanzone, I'd like to report a Decepticon sighting. Yes, it's down in Old Detroit. Yeah I was so scared! Please do something please!" Women said in a fried voice.

"Don't worry ma'am we're on it." Fanzone replied then hung up.

"Attention all units, we have a Decepticon sighting in Old Detroit." Fanzone alerted.

"A Decepticon sighting,. Sentinel laughed. "These organics wouldn't know a Decepticon from a trash-bot!" He nudged Optimus who didn't seem the least bit amused with his elbow then turned to a bot. "Tell your Captain that we're going to investigate."

"Um, Sentinel? That's a trash bot." Optimus said blankly.

"Well of course it's a trash-bot! I didn't just arrive on this planet yesterday you know." Sentinel said.

"Actually…" Optimus was about so say.

"Never mind. Let's just go." Sentinel said quickly.

Then he transformed tore through town, street signs and cars while Optimus and Blackarachnia followed him.

"Sentinel! Red means stop!" Optimus shouted as Sentinel drove through three different red lights and causing two different pileups.

"For organic maybe but I in a hurry!" Sentinel responded. After ten minutes of demolition derby, they finally arrived in Old Detroit. They transformed Sentinel then pulled out a stop sign that was jammed in his snowplow. "They really got to stop putting these things on every corner." Sentinel sighed then tossed away the sign. Just then Fanzone and his men arrived. Sentinel put out his finger and knocked on Fanzone's car. "Uh you humans would probably just get in the way. Best to just hang back and let a real Autobot held it." Fanzone's face twitched to a frown. "And don't worry organic Fanzone I've got a former Maintenance bot along to clean up anything that might get messy. Mhmhmhm." Sentinel chuckled to himself as he, Optimus and Blackarachnia left to explore the remains of Old Detroit.

"This is why I hate machines," Fanzone growled. "Especially arrogant, full-of-themselves machines!"

"Let's split up and get this over with as soon as possible." Sentinel suggested as he put on his battle mask.

"Sentinel we should scramble our comlinks in case the Decepticons are listening in." Optimus said.

"What you should do is do what AllSpark knows you were created to do. If I need a trashcan emptied or a floor mopped, I'll just call my buddy's Optimus Prime or Blackarachnia. Or should I say Maintenance Prime and techno freak? Mehuhuhuhuhu." Sentinel said and then walked away giddily. Optimus and Blackarachnia walked in the opposite direction.

"'Maintenance Prime'…then I'll just call you 'Pompous Jerk-Face Prime'. Yeah…that's what I shoulder said." Optimus mumbled.

"When will he get through his thick processors that you are not a Maintenance bot." Blackarachnia mumbled

Both Optimus and Blackarachnia where still looking for the Decepticon. "Uh, Optimus, Blackarachnia, tell the organic Fanzone that he can send his forces home," Sentinel told Optimus and Blackarachnia "It's a false alarm."

"How do you know?" Optimus asked.

"I just know okay? Now, I need you two to come to my position. Alone and promise me one more thing."

"What?" They both asked.

"That you won't laugh." Optimus looked at Blackarachnia she shrugged and they followed Sentinel's signal to the source. They looked for Sentinel but found no one.

"Sentinel Where are you?" Optimus called.

"Look down…" Sentinel's voice whispered. They looked down to see the disembodied head of none other than Sentinel Prime.

"Bahahahaa!" they both laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Sentinel yelled.

"Aha. Sorry." They both said.

"I can't let anyone see me like this! Especially Ultra Magnus! Expertly after he demoted me." Sentinel said.

"Oh, but it doesn't matter if we see you because we matter so little?" Optimus said.

"That's not how I would put it. I just need you to cover for me." Sentinel said.

"Like how you covered for me all those Stellar-cycle?" Optimus said.

"And the fact you treat me like a freak." Blackarachnia said.

"Let's not drag the past into this. I know some lesser bot's might take advantage of a situation like this, but you two—Optimus and Blackarachnia You're a—." Sentinel was saying

"I believe the phrase you're looking for is." Optimus said as he picked up Sentinel. "Sucker!"

"I all was said that you lose your head one of these days." Blackarachnia said.

"Very funny." Sentinel said.

"Yo boss-bot got a heads up for you and Blackarachnia," Bumblebee said on the com-link. "Powell just rehired that whackjob Headmaster."

"We had a feeling he was back in action." Optimus said.

"Really? How?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ahem! Mhm hm mm hm hm mm!" Sentinel panicked.

"Call it a hunch," Optimus smiled.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Optimus was in his vehicle form with Blackarachnia on his back and Sentinel in his cab.

"Are we there yet? I can't see a thing from here. Where are you taking me anyway?" Sentinel complained.

"To see if Powell knows the whereabouts of his new employee Mr. Masterson and you're…body." Optimus answered.

At a red light, Optimus stopped at a traffic light sending Sentinel out of his seat, despite the seatbelt around his chin, and into the window. He slid down the window, off the dashboard bounced off the chair and under the dashboard.

"And that is how you stop at a red light," Blackarachnia smiled ever so smugly.

"Okay, now…I really can't see," Sentinel groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the plant<em>

Sari was no the coach looking at the food Bumblebee and Bulkhead had brought.

"We didn't have any human food so we pulled to giver stuff you might like to eat," Bulkhead smiled. He dropped a platter of acorns, some oil can's, a fish that they pulled out of a trash can and a live rabbit. Sari sighed and walked away.

"Are you going to drink that oil?" Bulkhead asked as the rabbit jumped of the table.

"Guess she wasn't hungry," Bumblebee shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at sumdac tower<em>

Optimus who was carrying Sentinel's head and Blackarachnia entered the building. Then Optimus set Sentinel down on next to an indoor decorative tree.

"Don't go running off Sentinel." Optimus said.

"Oh haha, very funny." Sentinel said with extreme sarcasm. Optimus and Blackarachnia walked toward Powell.

"That's far enough Optimus Prime and you to Blackarachnia. Gone are the days when you Autobots could just waltz in and out of this tower. I'm in charge now." Powell said

"We are looking for Mr. Henry Masterson." Optimus said.

"Well, I can be completely honest when I say that Mr. Masterson is not here." Powell said.

"So you wouldn't mind if we just took a look around?" Optimus said and they walked to look around the building, but Powell stopped them.

"I mind very much. This is private property. Please leave." Powell said.

"You know some people would say that you're hiding something." Blackarachnia said.

"Maybe I am but it's none of your business." Powell said. They frowned and then walked back to Sentinel. Optimus picked him up and then they left. Powell dialed a number on his phone. "Optimus Prime and Blackarachnia were just here. Looking for you."

"Suh-weet Did you already tell them I already got a big dumb robot body?" Masterson replied

"This is serious Masterson. We have a very public image that must be maintained." Powell said.

"—that must be maintained." Optimus clicked off his comlink. They'd intercepted enough.

"Powell's lying I'm tempted to call Fanzone and have him go in with a search warrant." Optimus said

"No! We, ahem, don't want anyone else involved in this." Sentinel protested

"Lucky for you we don't need to. I'm tracing Powell's phone call." Optimus said. When they got to the docks they transformed "The signal's coming from that ship." Optimus said,

"Then hurry up already! They're casting off!" Sentinel rushed.

Before Optimus and Blackarachnia could go much further a crate started to wildly shake. The crate burst open and Sparkplug and Tudor-bot, both wearing headmasters jumped out.

"Looks like we've got a welcoming committee." Optimus said.

"Oh please. What can they do?" Sentinel said. Just then Tudor-bot's face screen glowed purple and fired out lasers while Sparkplug fired blasts out of his mouth. The two bombarded the them with laser fire.

"You had to ask don't you." Blackarachnia said.

"We need to take cover!" Optimus shouted.

He ran towards some crates, but Tudor-bot jumped up and kicked Sentinel out of his arms. Optimus pulled out his axe and swung at Tudor-bot who dodged easily then Blackarachnia tried to kick to but it dodged again. Meanwhile, Sentinel bounced around to dodge Sparkplug's lasers.

"Will you two hurry it up?" Sentinel shouted. Optimus grabbed him with his grappler then held onto him then they took some cover. "Need I remind you two that that ship—and my body—are getting away?"

"Would you prefer I use your head as a shield? Actually that's not a bad idea." Optimus said.

"Now, now, Optimus let's not lose our—well, you know what I mean." Sentinel said. Just then Tudor-bot blasted apart their cover.

"Time to move!" Optimus said and transformed and drove right through the two bots and off the dock then Blackarachnia ran after them.

"We're not going to make it!" Sentinel cried. Optimus shot themselves through the air with his axe's rocket then jammed the axe into the boat's side and climbed up. "Told you we'd make it." Then Blackarachnia shot some webbing and transformed in to her beast mode.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the plant<em>

"Just because you don't have a Tudor-bot anymore doesn't mean you have to stop learning," Bumblebee adjusted the small mortarboard cap that just barely fit on the top of his head.

"Right. We can teach you." Bulkhead adjusted his glasses.

"So, class, today's lesson is…um…well, stuff and how it works. Any questions?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. Why is there no record of my existence?" Sari glumly asked.

"Okay…a little bit…outside the lesson plan. Professor Bulkhead your thoughts?" Bumblebee asked.

"…Maybe she came here from another planet in some kinda egg and crashed on Sumdac's doorstep." Bulkhead suggested.

"Mhm. Or…a portal! Could have opened…and she fell through from another dimension." Bumblebee said.

"Or maybe she's really a robot!" Bulkhead said.

"Or Sumdac found her in a cabbage patch." Bumblebee said.

"Or that stork thing." Bulkhead said.

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't. It's just. Please. Just leave me alone!" Sari cried and ran off to her room and slammed the door shut. Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back on the ship<em>

Optimus carved a hole into the roof then looked inside.

"My body's not here! We're too late!" Sentinel despaired. Just then, Optimus and Blackarachnia were kicked in the head and fell into the boat's storage chamber. They both looked up to see Sentinel's body wearing a headmaster unit. "Oh there it is."

"Prepare to be schooled lamers!" Headmaster jumped down, activated Sentinel's shield, which was now edged with spikes, and slapped Optimus away and into a pile of crates.

"Woah, I don't remember my shield ever being that powerful." Sentinel said.

"When was the last time you got hit by it?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Well ya know me I can't resist the upgrades. Nhmhmhm." Masterson said.

"And you know me Masterson. I can't resist kicking your skid plate!" Optimus said banging his axe against the shield.

"Oh tough talk, fire truck. Well guess what? You and your girlfriend are about to get flayed!" Masterson said.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Blackarachnia shouted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Optimus shouted at the same time.

Then Masterson pulled out Sentinel's spear, which seemed to have grown in length, and slashed at Optimus and Blackarachnia who dodged it. Optimus returned the slash with his axe but Masterson blocked and countered, knocking the axe out of his hand and through the roof's hole.

"Yes! I am so leet!" Masterson cheered.

"Yeah? Well I have no idea what that means!" Optimus said.

Then he rammed his shoulder into Masterson and wrapped his arms around his waist and then ran him into a wall. He then started punching Masterson relentlessly. Then Blackarachnia borrowed Sentinel powers and stared slashing with her borrowed lance.

"Ow! Oh! Gah! Doh! You two are enjoying this aren't you?" Sentinel accused.

Both Optimus and Blackarachnia merely smiled. Masterson took advantage of this distraction to knock both of them away then pin them down with the shield. Optimus did all he could to keep the spikes from slashing their faces. Optimus grabbed Masterson's elbow and forearm, and then kicked him causing him to rip his arm off.

"You…you ripped my arm off…" Sentinel gasped.

"It was trying to jam shield spikes into are face's!" Optimus defended. He used Sentinels arm as a weapon.

"Yo angry dude! Chill! Please?" Masterson pleaded. Optimus continuously slapped and slashed Masterson with the shield. Then the headmaster unit was slashed off then it transformed. "Later noobs! The Headmaster's gotta bounce!" Masterson then started to run away. Optimus looked at Sentinel and kicked him into Masterson.

"You kicked me! On purpose!" Sentinel barked.

"You're not bouncing anywhere Masterson. Except back to prison." Optimus said.

"Blackarachnia are you all right?" Optimus asked running to her.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She said. They just looked it to each other's optic. Then there face plates got closer and their lips about to touched.

"Hey when you two love birds are finished can you put my head back on my body?" Sentinel shouted.

They then quickly pulled away from each other.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

"Yo two things law-dog first I do not sound like a ma'am and second: if you think you're laying down the rules you'd best conversant with my boss. Him." Masterson said to Fanzone and pointed at Powell's limo that had just rolled onto the docks. Powell then stepped out.

"Captain Fanzone, I suggest you release my employee." Powell said.

"I don't think so Mr. Powell." Fanzone replied.

"And you're holding him on what charges? Destruction of property? The ship belongs to Sumdac systems. Assault? Since when do aliens have rights? Plus didn't the alleged incident occur on multinational waters between the US and Canada? A little out of your jurisdiction wouldn't you agree captain? So why don't you just work it out with the Mounties and let me know?" Powell started to walk away.

"Well how about that phony call? I don't see any Decepticons. And I don't think Masterson saw any neither." Fanzone crossed his arms, "Plus the jerk in blue may not be legal but Optimus and Blackarachnia had their papers pushed."

"Isn't it possible that he'd seen a Decepticon in Old Detroit and then the Decepticon just decided to lay low? And let's not forget Optimus and Blackarachnia had broken onto my ship and Masterson was merely defending himself against an intruder. Now the handcuffs?" Powell smirked smugly. Fanzone growled and mumbled to himself while he unlocked Masterson's cuffs. Then Masterson and Powell drove away in the limo.

"Thanks for trying Captain," Blackarachnia said.

"Eh don't mention it. Ever." Fanzone replied.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the plant<em>

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were about to knock on Sari's door when Prowl stopped them.

"Haven't you two done enough damage already?" Prowl asked.

"All we wanted to do is make her happy," Bulkhead explained.

"But all we did is make things worse," Bumblebee sighed.

"Then be silent. She will tell you what she needs if you simply listen," Prowl said before walking away. Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded slowly opened the door and walked inside. Sari was lying on her tire-bed staring at the ceiling.

"What do you guys want?" she muttered then sat up.

"Nothing," Bumblebee said.

"We just wanna know if you're okay," Bulkhead weakly smiled.

"Okay?" she repeated, "If I'm…okay? My dad is missing. I lost control of his company! That Powell guy is gonna ruin everything he good he worked for! I've been kicked out the only home I've ever known! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I EXIST! AND YOU THINK I'M OKAY?" She then broke into tears and sobs. Bumblebee picked her up.

"Her eyes are leaking." Bulkhead said.

"You leak as much as you need to. We're here. And you're safe." Bumblebee consoled. "So whatever it is, you can always talk to us. We'll listen." Sari stopped crying.

"Thank you." she breathed.

* * *

><p><em>On the Steelhaven<em>

Optimus, Blackarachnia and Sentinel were standing in front of Ultra Magnus.

"I want to know Sentinel Prime. What are these rumors about you losing your head?" Ultra Magnus said. Sentinel Prime stood there shaking like gelatin.

"If I may sir. Sentinel Prime bravely used himself as bait to draw out the Headmaster so we could capture him and destroy his secret lab." Optimus said as Sentinel nodded furiously.

"And it wasn't easy I can tell you." Blackarachnia said.

"Good work all of you. Now if you'll excuse me I must confer with Cybertron Command on a matter of great importance." Ultra Magnus said and walked away. Optimus, Blackarachnia and Sentinel walked down a hallway.

"Sorry again if I presumed to speak for you again Sentinel." Optimus said.

"Uh Optimus, Blackarachnia there's something I need to say thank you." Sentinel choked.

"Wow. That must've hurt." Optimus said.

"More than you'll know." Sentinel, Blackarachnia and Optimus put their hands to giver. "It just nice to have the old team togetherr." Then he looked at Blackarachnia. "Even if one of us has changed."


	11. Mission Accomplished

_On the Steelhaven_

Optimus, Blackarachnia, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel and Jazz were on the bridge listening to a orange mech.

"Ironhide to Ultra Magnus!" "We are under attack by Decepticons! They came out nowhere! They already destroyed one of the space bridges! Requesting immediate backup!" Ironhide said. Then an explosion flashed on the screen then all was static. Ultra Magnus clicked off the communication.

"We're getting reports of Decepticon uprisings like this from all along the rim of the galaxy." Ultra Magnus said.

"Sounds like the Cons are getting wind that their leader isn't as offline as they thought he was." Jazz said.

"Wonder where they got that idea." Sentinel said looking at Optimus and Blackarachnia.

"That doesn't matter the point is that we're needed elsewhere. Optimus Prime prepare your crew for departure in twelve mega-cycles." Ultra Magnus said

"Uh, but sir what about the Decepticons on this planet?" Optimus asked.

"Sentinel Prime informs me there are no Decepticons on this planet." Ultra Magnus said.

"With all due respect—" Optimus said.

"You'll get to tell your side of the story back at a public inquiry at Cybertron Command!" Sentinel interrupted.

"You mean a court marshal." Optimus said.

"More like an opportunity to set the record straight. If word gets out that the AllSpark is gone and Megatron is online it will cause panic amongst the Autobots and embolden the enemy. Also we need to get information about the Decepticons from Blackarachina." Ultra Magnus said

"But the truth is—" Optimus began.

"It's our duty to quash these rumors once and for all! Understood?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes, sir…understood…" Optimus said saluting.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Optimus and Blackarachina had just finished explaining the situation

"First I lose my dad, then my home, and now you guys?" Sari yelled.

"I'm afraid orders are orders." Optimus said.

"Well they're stupid orders!" Sari said.

"Listen up small human Autobots are not organic babysitters. The sooner you bunch of bolts learn that the better." Sentinel said as he walked into the room.

"They aren't bunch of bolts! They're my friends! And I need them!" Sari yelled and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Sari wait!" Bumblebee called.

"This isn't easy for her Bumblebee. Give her time." Optimus said.

"Unfortunately tim' isn't something you all have. As of now you're all vital components in the war against the Decepticons." Sentinel said.

"Yes sir." They said as they saluted.

"Now that we don't have the AllSpark our space bridges is our one advantage over the Cons. And we need you repair-grunts to keep em up and running." Sentinel said. He moved to Optimus and Blackarachina whispered to them. "And Optimus, Blackarachina? A little friendly advice do what Ultra Magnus wants."

"You mean lie?" Optimus frowned.

"Not likely." Blackarachina said.

"Cut the high-and-mighty routine for once in your life-cycles. Look I have some pull with Cybertron command. If you just keep quiet about Megatron and the AllSpark and take the fall for leading your crew awol, I could get you and Blackarachina a nice seat in the Elite Guard." Sentinel said.

"That sounds a lot like a bribe." Optimus said.

"Call it a favor for not mentioning my little incident with the Headmaster." Sentinel said.

"Yeah, well unlike you Sentinel I don't think that saving myself isn't more important than protecting the truth." Optimus said removing Sentinel's arm then walked away.

"And I am not going to make Scattershot sacrifice be for nothing." Blackarachina said.

"Then you leave me no choice. Optimus Prime and Blackarachina I am placing you under protective custody until our departure from Earth!" Sentinel said. Both Optimus and Blackarachina stopped in their tracks.

"What? You can't be serious." Optimus said.

"I'm not going to have to use the stasis cuffs on both of you am I Optimus?" Sentinel said smiling and holding out a stasis cuff.

After Sentinel had taken Optimus and Blackarachina both Bumblebee and Ratchet went to see how Sari was doing.

"But we're her family we can't just abandon her! Who's going to take care of her when we're gone?" Bumblebee asked.

"We need a human that we can trust." Ratchet said.

moments later they were standing in front of Fanzone's house.

"Absolutely NOT!" Fanzone yelled .

"Come on captain. She's a good kid." Bumblebee pleaded.

"You won't even know she's around." Bulkhead smiled.

"Why me?" Fanzone asked.

"You're tops on the list of humans we know personally." Bumblebee said grinning.

"All though it is a short list." Bulkhead tapped his chin.

"And it does include Prometheus Black and Nanosec." Prowl said.

"Yeah but still! You're number one!" Bumblebee said with thumbs-up.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the steelhaven<em>

Optimus and Blackarachina were on the bridge with Sentinel standing next to them.

"Face it Optimus this deal is the only way you're ever going to get your career back on track. And rid yourself of the stench of those glitch detail losers you've been commanding." Sentinel said

"What about the stench of the lies you're asking me to tell?" Optimus frowned.

"NO ONE'S ASKING YOU TO LIE!" Sentinel yelled . Ultra Magnus looked at him then turned back to the computer. "Just confirm what our scanners have been telling us all along. There are no Decepticons on Earth."

"If that's what you think then Cybertron is going to be in trouble." Blackarachina said.

"Why have you forgiven him and not me after he left you behind?" Sentinel asked.

"Because Optimus was the one who told us that we should leave and he saved my life more times than I can count." Blackarachina said. Then Ultra Magnus turned around and looked at them.

"Optimus Prime, Blackarachina Sentinel Prime has informed me about your reluctance to cooperate. I strongly urge you to reconsider." Ultra Magnus said

"Commander the ship's scanners are pickin up a major spike in AllSpark energy." Jazz said.

"Probably another one of those fragments I'll go check it out." Sentinel said.

"Negative. Stay here and watch Optimus and Blackarachina Jazz and I will report back with our findings." Ultar Magnus ordered. Jazz nodded then followed him out of the bridge. "Transform and roll out." Then he and Jazz transformed and drove away.

"Jazz get's all the action and I'm stuck here playing nurse maid with an insubordinate washout and a tech-organic freak." Sentinel complained.

Optimus and Blackarachina ignored him and walked up to the computer. Optimus then zoomed the camera on a train which was the source of the AllSpark energy.

"That's odd our sensors didn't pick up any surges in energy the last time an AllSpark turned up. Only Sari's key was able to detect it. It's almost as if someone wants us to find it. Run a thermal scan on that cloud bank." Optimus said. The scan then revealed a red dot flying through the blue clouds. He zoomed on it and recognized the harrier jet. "Starscream! Sentinel you have to stop them! They're walking right into a Decepticon ambush!"

"When are you two get it through your thick processors? There are no Decepticons on this planet. So keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you," Sentinel said brandishing a stasis cuff. Then Optimus got an idea.

"I'd like to see you try you worthless crack shaft!" Optimus said.

"THAT'S IT!" Sentinel said and charged at him. Optimus grabbed him and flipped him head-over-heels causing Sentinel to scream. He landed with a thud once he got up he went stiff and collapsed. He then realized he was wearing stasis cuffs. "You put me in stasis lock?"

"Well someone's got to stop them from making a deadly mistake." Optimus said then he and Blackarachina transformed and drove off.

"Hey Optimus that was a nice move." Blackarachina smiled.

"I thought so to." Optimus said.

"When I get through with you two THERE WON'T BE ENOUTH LEFT TO SEWAGE FOR PARTS!" Sentinel yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the park<em>

Both Sari and Fanzone were on some swings talking.

"How do you feel about bed times?" Sari asked.

"What?" Fanzone replied.

"Cuz I'm not real big on em. In fact, I think I should get to stay up as late as I want. I also need my own phone. Oh yeah and we should talk about my allowance cuz I'm going to need a big one." Sari said. Just then Fanzone's swing snapped causing him to hit the ground with a loud thud.

"This is why I hate kids." Fanzone said.

"Autobots! We need to mobilize immediately! The Elite Guard is walking into a Decepticon trap!" Optimus said over the com-link

"Why is this our problem? The Elite Guard have done nothing but been a pain in the skid plate since they got here." Bumblebee asked

"Doing what's right is more important than our personal feelings right now." Optimus said.

"Prime's right. Let's move it!" Ratchet said. The Autobots then transformed and drove away.

"Hey where're they going?" Sari asked.

"No idea but I'm not gonna let them wreck my city again!" Fanzone said as he got up.

The Autobots drove along the highway and meet up with Optimus and Blackarachina.

"The Elite Guard's not responding to any of my emergency calls. We'll have to cut across town and head them off." Optimus said. He then led them off an exit while Fanzone's car followed close behind.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Ultra Magnus<em>

Both Ultra Magnus and Jazz had managed to catch up with the train.

"That AllSpark fragment is going to overload the vehicle's engine! We must remove it before the entire thing explodes!" Ultra Magnus said. The people on board banged on the window in a panic.

"Stay cool humans! We got it under control!" Jazz said as he transformed and run to keep up with the train. Then he jumped and landed into the train. He then tried to smack the AllSpark fragment with his energy nunchuck but it didn't falter. Ultra Magnus soon jumped onto the train.

"Jazz! Stand back!" Ultra Magnus said. He then raised his hammer and tried to smack the fragment but still to no avail.

"It's no good commander! That SmallSpark doesn't wanna budge!" Jazz said.

Before they could try again the fragment released an energy surge that blew the two off the train. Just then, the earthbound Autobots and Fanzone's car arrived.

"Prowl uncouple the passenger cars and get the humans away from danger." Optimus ordered. Prowl nodded and transformed and sped off. "Bumblebee, Sari try to use the key to pull out that AllSpark fragment!"

"On it!" Sari and Bumblebee said at once. Bumblebee transformed and drove off.

"The rest of us will try to slow the engine down!" Optimus said.

"Hang on!" Bumblebee said as he drove on to the highway.

He drove off the ledge and transformed and then landed on the train. Then Sari ran to the front of the train. She knelt down and held her key above the large fragment which started to shake. Prowl caught up to the front of the train and transformed then jumped onto the train. He pulled out his shuriken then slashed at the train car binds. The passenger cars then split from the leading car.

"Bumblebee! Sari! Get off! The engine's going to blow!" Prowl warned.

"Just a little bit more." Sari said. The fragment shook one more time then floated into Sari's hand. "Got it!"

"BUT WE'RE STILL GONNA CRASH!" Bumblebee said

Sari looked up and saw the upcoming train station which was blocked off. The two screamed and waited for the crash. Bumblebee grabbed Sari and held on tight. They both closed their eyes and waited for their doom. Before they could crash, the train slowed to a stop. They opened their eyes and saw Ratchet's magnetic field held the train in the front while Bulkhead, Blackarachina webbing and Prime's grapplers held the train in the back.

"Don't be so negative," Bulkhead said.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Bumblebee smiled as he and Sari jumped off the train.

"Heh and nothing got blown up! Now there's a first." Fanzone said.

Then Ultra Magnus and Jazz arrived they transformed

"Commander the AllSpark fragment has been safely recovered." Optimus said handing Ultra Magnus the fragment.

"What are you doing here Optimus Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked angrily.

"Sir I had reason to believe this was a Decepticon trap and felt like it was my duty to warn you." Optimus said.

"Just one problem with that story WHERE ARE THE DECEPTICONS?" Ultra Magnus yelled. Then Sentinel arrived.

"Optimus Prime you are under arrest for assaulting an Elite guard officer!" Sentinel said as he transformed. "Add that to the other charges against you and you can just kiss your career goodbye. Now what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Incoming!" Optimus said pointing to an object falling from the sky. Starscream crashed into the ground leaving a crater.

"Now that is what I call luck." Blackarachina said.

"What is that thing?" Sentinel asked hidding behind Optimus.

"Oh that's right. You haven't seen one up close. It's called a 'Decepticon." Optimus said.

"Oh no not again!" Starscream said as rose from the crater.

"Everyone stand back!" Ultra Magnus warned. When he turned around he found himself face to face wuth Starscream's null ray. Starscream then shot Ultra Magnus into the train station wall causing him to drop the AllSpark fragment.

"At least this won't be a total loss." Starscream sneered and picked up the fragment then walked away.

Bulkhead charged and launched his wrecking ball. He hit Starscream square on the back of the head knocking him down. Starscream then got up and continued walking. Ratchet and Bumblebee fired an electromagnetic pulse at Starscream causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared Starscream just stood there. He fired at Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet knocking them down.

"Ultra Magnus is down and the Decepticon's getting away! What's our next move Sentinel?" Jazz asked.

"Er…right. Okay uh," Sentinel blathered.

"Ratchet you and Sari take care of Ultra Magnus. Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead and Fanzone evacuate the humans from the area. Sentinel, Blackarachina and Jazz we'll take down Starscream." Optimus ordered.

"Stand down Optimus! You've got no right to assume command!" Sentinel said staring him in the face.

"Yeah? Well some bot has to!" Optimus staring back.

"Hey! How about we settle the whole head honcho'deal later? Right now we got to stop fighting each other and start fighting the bad guy. Dig?" Jazz said as he tired to push Optimus and Sentinel apart

"Fine!" Optimus and Sentinel said at the same time.

The four Autobots ran to Starscream who heard them coming and fired at them. Sentinel activated his shield and covered them. Jazz leapt from behind it and threw his energy nunchuck which merely bounced off Starscream's shoulder.

"Don't waste my time." Starscream said and shot down Jazz then continued shooting Sentinel's shield.

Then Blackarachina jumped at Starscream and stabbed her stingers in to his chest. But it had no affect then he grabbed her and pointed his null ray at her .

"My Allspark fragment makes me immune to your cyber-venom. Now one wrong move and the spider gets squashed." Starscream said.

Then he got blasted in the back and loosened Blackarachina Optimus saw his chance so he used his grappler and pulled her out of his reach. They looked behind Starscream and saw Scattershot holding his blaster.

"I through you needed a servo." Scattershot said. Then Starscream blasted him. Then Optimus grabbed the stasis cuff off Sentinel.

"Keep him distracted!" Optimus said.

He then transformed and drove away. Then Starscream fired an onslaught of null rays at Sentinel's shield as he walked closer. The blasts were starting to push Sentinel backward. Starscream then changed the blasts into a continuous stream of null energy.

"How long…do you think you can keep this up Autobot?" Starscream sneered.

"Long enough for me to do this!" Optimus said and jumped over Starscream's head and slapped on a pair of stasis cuffs. Starscream went rigid and fell to the ground.

"Yeesh Optimus think you could an drawn that one out any longer?" Sentinel said deactivated his shield

"You're welcome Sentinel." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

The Autobots carried Starscream aboard the Elite Guard's ship with a mouth clamp attached to his jaw.

"Well Optimus Prime it would appear you and Blackarachina right about the Decepticons." Ultra Magnus admitted.

"But sir that doesn't change the fact that they disobeyed a direct order!" Sentinel reminded.

"That may be true. But there are times when following your gut are more important than acting by the book. Wouldn't you agree Optimus Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus merely smiled. "Given the recent events I've decided to let you and your crew remain here on earth to collect more AllSpark fragments. And keep them out of the hands of any Decepticons that may still remain on this planet. I think you may need a few more stasis cuffs for the job. Scattershot will be keeping an optic on you and your crew. Blackarachina you have a choice of coming to Cybertron or staying on Earth."

Back at the Autobot base Blackarachina gave Optimus their newest fragment into the AllSpark's container which now held four fragments. Meanwhile the others brought in a box bearing the Elite Guard's colors. They opened it up to see fifteen more stasis cuffs.

The next day the earthbound Autobots, Scattershot, Sari and Fanzone watched the Elite Guard's ship fly away back to Cybertron.

"You guys are staying on Earth? How great is that? Don't worry Captain Fanzone. We can still hang out."Sari said.

"Oh great. I'll clear my calendar." Fanzone said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in a mine outside the city<em>

Megatron looked at Lugnut and Blitzwing and their new tachyon transmitter.

"Send out a message to our double agent on Cybertron. Tell him that communications with our rebel forces has been restored. And the Autobot's space bridge technology is within my grasp. The uprisings on the edge of the galaxy will continue to draw the Autobot forces away from Cybertron. Leaving it virtually defenseless. And once my space bridge is operational I will conquer a weakened Cybertron from within." Megatron said


	12. Garbage In Garbage Out

_At the docks_

Optimus drove backwards with a trailer full of garbage. Optimus then dump most of the trash onto the small boat. Then, some rather stubborn garbage got stuck and blocked off the rest of the trash. Prowl, Bulkhead, Blackarachnia and Bumblebee then started pushing the trash out.

"This is even less dignifying than repairing space bridges. Not to mention extremely unpleasant to the old factory sensor's." Prowl said.

"Not only that it smells bad." Sari said.

"Sometimes I wish I took Ultra Magnus offer to go to Cybertron." Blackarachnia said.

"Well that may be but this is still a good opportunity to mend some strained Earth-Autobot relations." Optimus said as he transformed.

"Yeah, who knows? Once they start trusting us again, they may even start liking us again too." Bumblebee said .

Meanwhile Ratchet used his magnets to lift any metal out of the garbage pile. Amongst the trash was an old green car.

"HEY THAT'S MY CAR! Put it down now!" An old short man shouted at Ratchet.

"Yeah, yeah." Ratchet sighed. He turned off the magnets causing the car to plummet into the water.

"You…you…! You're going to pay for that! You lousy alien machines ! You going to pay I swear!" The man said.

"Hey! YOU'RE the one who parked your car under a trash heap!" Ratchet said stomping his foot

"Now listen up you overgrown vacuum cleaner! That trash wasn't there when I parked it!" The man said. Ratchet then used his magnets to wrap two metal bars around his shirt and lift him up.

"And how is that my fault?" Ratchet asked.

"HEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW! I KNOW ME RIGHTS! AND I'M CALLIN THE COPS OR A TOWTRUCK!" The man yelled.

"Maybe liking us is too much to ask with Ratchet around." Bumblebee sighed.

"You! Quit harassing the Autobot!" Fanzone said pointed at the old man. "You put down the citizen!" Ratchet reluctantly set the man down and removed the pipes. "The city will cover the damages to your vehicle sir. Now I suggest you go about your business."

"This isn't over tin can!" The old man barked. Ratchet merely raised a brow then flashed his magnetizer. The old man then ran off.

"And you my Autobot friend could stand to work on learn some people skills." Fanzone suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with my people skills!" Ratchet retorted.

"No you make Capitan Fanzone look like the friendly one." Sari commented.

"HEY!" Fanzone and Ratchet said at the same time.

"Sari's right Ratchet. No amount of good deeds can make up for a bad attitude. I think it might be a good idea for someone to work with you on projecting a more pleasant disposition." Optimus said.

"I pity the poor glitch who gets stuck with that job." Bumblebee giggled with Sari. The laughs suddenly died when they saw the other Autobots looking at them. "He means us doesn't he?"

"What are you smiling at?" Sari asked Prowl who was smiling.

"Apparently there is one job less dignifying than hauling trash." Prowl responded.

"And it looks like that job is at capacity. Let's transform and roll on home." Optimus said.

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl then transformed and drove away. Bumblebee looked from Sari to Ratchet and then transform and drove away. Ratchet then transformed and opened a door. Then Sari key started to glow but no one noticed.

"Will you get in already?" Ratchet demanded.

"Ah ah. What's the magic word?" she smiled.

"NOW!" Ratchet yelled.

"It's going to be a long day." Sari sighed. She stepped in to Ratchet. Then he drove off.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Bumblebee, Ratchet and Sairi were stuck in a traffic jam.

"Move it already! Don't you humans have anything better to do?" Ratchet barked at the traffic jam.

"You really should try to be more patient with people." Sari suggested.

"I'd be a lot more patient with them. If they'd just get out of my way!" Ratchet said.

"Cool your crank case Ratchet. That's why these things are for." Bumblebee said and put on his emergency siren. Some cars moved out of the way and cleared a path.

"Now that's more like it." Ratchet smirked.

"Aren't you kind of missing the point about acting friendlier to people?" Sari asked.

"I can't exactly smile in vehicle mode can I?" Ratchet said.

"Somebody help me!" A man said ranning onto the road in front of the rover. "My wife is about to have a baby and our car broke down! We need to get to a hospital right away!"

"What do I look like? A taxi service for unprocessed protoforms?" Ratchet asked.

"This is an emergency. Not to mention a chance for you to practice acting friendlier." Sari reminded

"This is going to be some acting job." Bumblebee said. Ratchet opened his doors so that the man and woman could get inside him.

"Remember the most important thing is to keep the mother calm." Sari said.

"CALM? Why wouldn't she be calm?" Ratchet asked then drove away.

Ratchet sped through the streets and skidded through corners sending all his passengers rolling across the floors.

"Spike Honey? Could you please tell the driver to SLOW DOWN?" The woman asked

"Carly there is no driver there's only a little girl." He said.

"What!" she said.

"WILL YOU HUMANS KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET? I'm trying to figure out which one of these buildings is a hospital." Ratchet demanded.

"What's going on?" The man shouted,

"Let! Us! OUT! NOW!" The wife demanded.

"Way to calm them down Ratchet." Sari commented.

"Will you two pipe down? There is absolutely NOTHING to panic about!" Ratchet barked. Just then a mech holding a large barbell ran up behind an armored truck, smacked it. It started to come towards them. "Except that…" Ratchet turned just in time to avoid the truck's crash landing. The rover skidded to a halt. "There. What did I tell you? We're perfectly safe." Then Bumblebee transformed.

"That guy doesn't look too safe to me." Bumblebee said pointing at the mech who was running down the street towards them.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I knock things over!" Wreck-Gar said then he started smacking the armored car with his barbell. Ratchet opened his doors to get the man and the women out and transformed.

"So you want to play rough do you?" Ratchet challenged.

Ratchet then used his magnets to lift out Wreck-Gar's barbell out of his hands and thrown down the street. It just barely avoided hitting the couple who were now shaking in terror.

"I don't know much about these things lady but I think you're supposed to breath or something." Sari said. Before Bumblebee and Ratchet could take on Wreck-Gar the Angry Archer's magnetic arrow snatched away a canister out of the armored car.

"I know not what this reciprocal contains but me thinks it must be valuable. Now give them everything you've got!" Angry Archer said.

"Right! Everything I've got!" Wreck-Gar said and began throwing random items from within his backpack at the Autobots. "Here have this toilet and this engine block!" Ratchet caught the toilet but was knocked down by the engine block, "How about a nice boiled side of beef?" Bumblebee caught the beef and used it to bounce away the rest of his gifts.

"Ratchet you get the others to the hospital. I'll take care of the junk-bot." Bumblebee said.

"Since when do you give the orders kid?" Ratchet demanded.

"We're Autobots. We're supposed to protect life remember?" Bumblebee reminded.

"Don't tell me how to protect life! I've been protecting life since before you were you came online!" Ratchet said.

"Autobots? Protect life?" Wreck-Gar curiously observed. "Right!" Wreck-Gar ran to the couple. "Greetings life! I am Wreck-Gar! Wreck-Gar the Autobot!" Wreck-Gar pulled an Autobot insignia out of his backpack and slapped it on his chest. "I will protect you!" The two screamed in terror.

"We're supposed to be working on our people skills! Remember?" Bumblebee retorted.

"You're also supposed to catch the bad guy!" Sari reminded. Wreck-Gar overheard Sari and looked at the Archer swinging away.

"Right! Catch bad guy!" Wreck-Gar said and ran after the Archer. Bumblebee and Sari ran after Wreck-Gar.

"Well don't just sit there you still want that ride or what?" Ratchet asked in a angrily tone.

"We'll call a cab!" They said at the same time.

"Hmph. Not even a thank you. And they call me rude." Ratchet said.

"What are you? What is he?"Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know, but he's giving off a ton of AllSpark energy." Sari answered. Her key glowed brightly in response.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I give off a ton of AllSpark energy!" Wreck-Gar said and then began to glow himself.

"So what? An AllSpark fragment brought some junk pile to life and made some new kind of Autobot?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am some new kind of Autobot?" Wreck-Gar said.

"Listen up scrapheap." Ratchet said walking up to Wreck-Gar and ripped off his Autobot symbol. "You're not an Autobot and never will be an Autobot. You're only good for one thing: GARBAGE!"

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am only good for one thing GARBAGE! I must deliver garbage to all!" Wreck-Gar said and then transformed into a garbage truck and dumped a huge pile of garbage on the other three. He then drove off down the street dumping a trail of trash along the way.

"You just have a way with words. Don't you?" Sari said sarcastically.

"Ratchet come in." Optimus called on the comlink.

"What is it Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"There's some massive AllSpark energy both Blackarachnia and Scattershot are heading to your location." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Ratchet was using his magnets to rip off the armored car's door and lifted up the driver who was struggling.

"Will you hold still?" Ratchet barked then he saw the looks on Bumblebee and Sari's faces. "Uh-I mean- are you alright sir?"

Ratchet then made a forced smile. Bumblebee and Sari smiled untile Sari saw a white and red limo pull up. Porter C. Powell stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" Sari growled.

"That's one of my trucks. It was delivering a canister of trash-eating microbots to be demonstrated for the mayor when the driver tripped the silent alarm." Powell answered.

"Well it looks like he was too late Mr. Powell. Your sample's gone." Fanzone said.

"I've got a pretty good idea who's got it." Bumblebee said.

"Hello? Powell kicked me out of my home. Remember? Why should we do him any favors?" Sari stubbornly reminded.

"Because microbots and an AllSpark fragment can't possibly mean anything good." Ratchet said.

"We better find this bot before thinks get worse." Scattershot said.

"Good think he left a trail." Blackarachnia said pointing to the trail of trash.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

The Autobots, Scattershot and Sari were following the trail of trash.

"My key is getting hotter we must be getting closer." Sari said then her key pointed right. "Make a right."

They turned to the right into a military base. They saw Wreck-Gar stood at the center now wearing the Decepticon symbol on his chest.

"Hello! Would you like some garbage?" Wreck-Gar asked.

"Just hand over the microbots and nobody gets hurt." Bumblebee said. Wreck-Gar searched then started going through his backpack.

"Microphone. Microscope. Ooo, microfiber!" Wreck-Gar said pulling junk out. Ratchet then grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen up you rusting scrabble circuitry!" Ratchet said as shook Wreck-Gar by his shoulders. Lugnut transformed right next to Ratchet.

"That is no way to address a servant of the great and wise Megatron!" Lugnut said raised a fist and transformed it into his P.O.K.E attack. He held the pressure pad close to Ratchet's face. Wreck-Gar stared at it curiously.

"Ah! The universal greeting!" Wreck-Gar said and stood to a attention. Then he raised his left hand and began the recital. "Bah weep. Gragnah wheep Ni ni bong!" He held his hand out in a high-five and moved it towards Lugnut's punch.

"LOOK OUT!" Ratchet said and grab Sari and ran away from the base followed closely by Bumblebee. A huge explosion ripped through most of the military base. Lugnut and Wreck-Gar emerged from the rubble.

"Gah! Those accursed Autobots will pay for their insolence!" Lugnut shouted.

"Right!" Wreck-Gar said and pulled out a cash register with steaming meat inside it, "Cash, check, or charbroiled?"

"ATTACK!" Lugnut said smacked the register out of his hand.

"Which kind of tack would you like?" Wreck-Gar said and pulled out a handful of different items, "Thumb tack? Carpet tack? Uh, income tack?"

"Ugh, never mind. I'll destroy the Autobots myself!" Lugnut said and transformed he took to the sky but Wreck-Gar jumped on his back.

"Would you like to try our special of the day?" Wreck-Gar said and pulled out the microbot canister that had begun to leak. He read the label. "Warning biohazard. Property of Sumdac Systems. Why that doesn't sound that bad at all." Just then a small drop of microbots fell on Lugnut's tail.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MEGATRON?" Lugnut screamed as he realized he was being eaten. "GET IT OFF ME!"

"Right! Get it OFF YOU!" Wreck-Gar said and pulled out a drill and started to disassemble Lugnut's tail until it fell off with Wreck-Gar holding onto it as it plummeted while Lugnut flew wildly with no other tail to stabilize his flight.

"Looks like that takes care of both our problems." Bumblebee smiled.

"Not really if those AllSpark infused microbots could eat through that Decepticon armour." Ratchet said

"Imagine what they'll do to downtown Detroit." Sari realized.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! WOAAAH! Omph!" Wreck-Gar yelled as he and Lugnut's tail crash-landed in a pile of garbage on a large scow. Wreck-Gar's legs struggled as his upper torso was trapped in garbage. Wreck-Gar finally forced himself free of the garbage. Then he heard a sound in the distance. Several people on shore were clapping. "They cheer for Wreck-Gar! I am only good for one thing GARBAGE! Fear not good people! YOUR GARBAGE IS COMING!"

The Autobots and Scattershot followed the scow above the water using a bridge.

"If that scow hits the shore it's bye-bye Detroit!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"We have to stop it!" Sari said. Then Ratchet transformed.

"No I have to stop it it was my bad attitude that set this whole thing in motion. So I'm either going to make it right. Or get eaten by microbots to save everyone." Ratchet said and transformed and drove off the bridge.

"We need to see if we can't stop it." Scattershot said.

"But how?" Bumblebee said. Scattershot transformed and hovered in the air.

"I will take Blackarachnia and she can use her webbing so I can pull it away from the shore." Scattershot said.

Blackarachnia nodded and Scattershot put his arms around her and hovered above the scow then Blackarachnia fired some webbing it did slow down the scow. Meanwhile Ratchet had made it to the scow and transformed.

"Wreck-Gar! We need to keep the scow from reaching shore! And hope those microbots don't know how to swim." Ratchet said looking down to see the microbots had stopped eating trash and were now eating the boat.

"No! I am Wreck-Gar! I am only good for one thing. GARBAGE!" Wreck-Gar said and pressed a lever to increase the speed. "I know what I am now. And it's all thanks to you!" Wreck-Gar felt a tear of oil coming to his optics.

"Get away from those controls you malfunctioning slagheap!" Ratchet said and used his magnets to throw the lever in reverse.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am a malfunctioning slagheap!" Wreck-Gar said and pushed the lever back into high speed and broke it. The webbing that Blackarachnia was using to stop the scow broke.

"YOU GLICHT HEAD! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY! YOU WOULDN'T DARE DO ANYTHING THAT STUPID!" Ratchet yelled.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I dare to be stupid!" Wreck-Gar said as his optics glowed red, "I WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY!" Wreck-Gar jumped in front of Ratchet and stared him down menacingly.

"Alright you! You've forced me to make the ultimate sacrifice. To do the one thing that requires more courage than anything I've ever had to do in my Autobot career. I—!" Ratchet said and thrust his arm forward. "Apologize!"

"Come again?" Wreck-Gar said confused. Then his optics turned back to normal.

"I take back every mean thing I said about you. Don't let others tell you what you are. You can be anything you what to be." Ratchet said.

"You mean…I could be…a hero?" Wreck-Gar said.

"Yes and you can start by saving this city from being consumed by a swarm of out of control microbots." Ratchet said.

"Yes! I am Wreck-Gar! I AM A HERO!" Wreck-Gar shouted to the heavens.

He yanked off his Decepticon symbol and slapped on an Autobot insignia. He pulled out a vacuum cleaner, attached it to his backpack, and started to suck up the microbots. He finished sucking them up just as the scow became a floating heap of metal. Wreck-Gar stood proudly until his backpack started to shake and rattle. An orange glow came from inside.

"Thank you!" Wreck-Gar said waving before he fell into the lake.

"Wreck-Gar!" Ratchet called. He ran to the edge as a beam of blue light shot upward. "Don't worry kid! I'll pull you out!" He used his magnets to lift him out but only found several scraps of metal. The scow then bumped on the shore.

"Ratchet! You did it! You saved the city!" Bumblebee cheered.

"You're a hero!" Sari agreed.

"He's no hero! He destroyed my microbots!" Powell accused.

"In that case the mayor refuses to sign your sanitation contract." The secretary said.

"That's it!" Ratchet said and grabbed the Mayor, his secretary and Powell. "Listen up you organic meat bucks! Either you settle this garbage dispute HERE AND NOW! Or I dump the lot of you in the river! GOT IT?"

"Well I suppose we can service the malfunctioning trashbots." Powell sighed. The mayor nodded.

"And I suppose we can renew your contract with a small increase." The secretary said. Ratchet set them down. They shook hands. Everyone else cheered.

"What do you know? They like me. They really like me guess I got a way with words." Ratchet said smiling. Sari merely put her head in her hands while Bumblebee slapped his forehead.

"You could say that." Blackarachnia said as she and Scattershot landed.

"Pity we couldn't save Wreck-Gar." Scattershot said looking at Lake Erie

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile deep at the bottom of Lake Erie<em>

Wreck-Gar was buried up to his shoulders in sand. His optics jumped open. He looked around at the fish swimming uncaringly around him.

"Fear not fellow creatures of the deep! I am Wreck-Gar! I am a hero!" Wreck-Gar said. He then tried to get up but found he was stuck. He struggled with his head and shoulders but couldn't free himself. "Uhh, excuse me could one of you lend me a hand? Or a fin? Anybody?"


	13. Velocity

_In Detroit's city_

"This is a waste of time," Bumblebee boredly sighed as they drove through the Detroit streets, "We're never going to find that AllSpark fragment."

"The signal was coming from this sector," Optimus said, "And if we can track it, so can the Decepticons." Just then, several cars zoomed past them.

"What's their hurry?" Ratchet grumbled. Several camerabots flew above them and followed the cars.

"They could case an accident going at that speed." Blackarachnia said.

"Hey, I know those cars," Bulkhead pointed, "They're Street Demons! Me and Sari watch them race on TV all the time."

"Amateurs," Bumblebee said, "I'll show them a real street demon!" Bumblebee then went after the cars. Unbeknownst to him though, a blue racecar sped by the Street Demons instantly. Two of the Demons tried to block the blue racer, but it easily smacked them out of the way sending them spinning. One of them slammed into a rail and flipped onto its side. The Autobots then stopped and transformed next to the two cars. Then, the blue racer pulled up next to Bumblebee then sped past.

"So, you want to drag do you?" Bumblebee challenged.

"Not now. Those driver's need help," Optimus called over the comlink.

"But I can catch this guy!" Bumblebee protested. The blue racer then quickly revved away in a cloud of smoke then he stopped and said."I think."

Meanwhile, Optimus sprayed a fire on a car's engine with the foam in his gauntlets. Prowl walked to the driver's window.

"Think calm thoughts," he told her.

"And don't move!" Ratchet advised. Prowl revealed his shuriken and slashed the car's roof in half then cut the seatbelt. Bulkhead went over to the other car. He put his claw on it pushed the car back right-side-up. He then ripped the roof off.

"Hey," Bulkhead greeted, "Can I have your autograph? It's for my friend, Sari." The blonde racer groaned painfully in response then Bulkhead tapped his helm. "Uh, I think this one needs to see a repair shop."

"You mean a hospital?" Optimus corrected.

"You mean a prison ward!" Captain Fanzone entered the scene, "Matter of fact, I'm arresting both of these rocket jockeys!" The female racer was then put in a police car with the blonde racer being placed in an ambulance. "I've been after them for weeks. They're part of an underground racing circuit."

"They race in tunnels?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Ugh, 'underground' as in 'illegal' as in they race in the streets and don't care who gets hurt."

"That's not what Sari told me."

"What purpose does this 'street race' hold?" Optimus asked.

"What else? They get a couple million pay-per-view customers for their pirate broadcast then its ka-ching ka-ching! Big bucks!" Fanzone said. They then turned to see Bumblebee drove up and transformed and dropped to the ground, exhausted. "Tried to nail a blue car did you?"

"How'd you know?" Bumblebee breathed.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the plant<em>

Bumblebee found his boosters. "But we've got to find that blue racer!" he said, "If I could just use my old turbo boosters."

"Not a chance!" Ratchet barked, "Last time you used those things, you nearly flattened Sari and Prime!"

"It's not fair! Nothing on Earth is faster than me! Unless he's not from Earth. Think about it! Only a Decepticon could be that fast!

"Perhaps, but then why didn't he attack us? Why did he just run a couple of cars off the road?" Prowl questioned.

"And in any case we can't have you causing any more accidents with your turbo boosters," Optimus said.

"You lied to me," Bulkhead stared Sari down after stepping in front of her TV, "You knew those Street Demon racers were illegal."

"So? It's not costing us anything," Sari shrugged.

"How does pay-per-view not cost anything?" Bulkhead squinted angrily.

"Ugh, fine I pirated the signal. Big deal. You said it yourself, those races are illegal."

"So if they break the law that means it's okay for you to do it too?"

"Lighten up Bulkhead," Bumblebee walked in and sat down on the couch, "We're supposed to be the fun bots around here. Remember?"

"Yeah, but we've still got to set a good example for her. She looks up to us."

"Well yeah, she looks up to everybody."

"Hey!" Sari exclaimed.

"Don't worry big guy, I'll straighten the kid out," Bumblebee assured. Bulkhead hesitantly walked out. Bumblebee waited until he was sure Bulkhead had gone away. "Quick! Show me those races!"

"But what about—?"

"Well duh, keep the volume down so he doesn't come back." Sari shrugged then turned the TV to the Street Demons' channel.

G'day Detroit!" a man with a heavy Australian accent and a red racing suit greeted, "Masteh Disasteh here with deh hottest street racing action in all ah Motah City!" The Street Demon logo flashed followed by a montage of various past races with several dangerous stunts.

"Wait! Pause right there!" Bumblebee pointed. Sari paused. "Now rewind. Okay stop. Right there!" He pointed at the blue racecar. "Has that blue racer been in all the races?"

"I guess," Sari shrugged.

"Can you figure out where those broadcasts came from?"

"Piece of cake," Sari picked up her AllSpark key.

"The broadcast came from a piece of cake?" Bumblebee said with a confuse.

"Never mind," Sari sighed.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Bumblebee walked to were the broadcast came from he had his old turbo boosters on his back. "This is where Sari said the signal was coming from," Bumblebee said he looked down a nearby tunnel and saw glowing headlights. "Here they come." He moved out of the way and transformed. "And here I go." The racecars zoomed past. Bumblebee activated his boosters and sped off after them. He drove up the slope of the wall and passed the racers.

"WOOHOO! I've now officially got the hang of these boosters!" Bumblebee cheered. Just as he was getting the lead however, the cars all backed out and parked on the side. "OK! Why have you guys stopped?" Bumblebee turned around to see the blue racecar growling in the middle of the channel.

"Oh, he wants a little showdown does he?" Bumblebee revved up, but it wouldn't move. He was stuck in a large puddle of oil. "Uh oh. Good bye traction." The blue racer zoomed forward. "Hello scrapheap!" Before the racer could hit, Bumblebee went in to reveres and got out of the puddle and sped off with the help of his boosters and the blue racer following close behind. "Hey! Back off will you?" The racer drove up next to him and slapped him.

"So you want to play rough?" Bumblebee exclaimed. He transformed and was about to smash the racer. Before Bumblebee could punch him the blue racer stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"Oi! Don't move a muscle or piston or whatever you Autobots things move!" a voice called. Bumblebee looked up to see Master Disaster and his trailer truck.

"You're Master Disaster! From TV!" Bumblebee told him.

"Ah, a loyal paying customer."

"Well, loyal anyway," Bumblebee said under his breath and played with his thumbs, "So what do you know about that blue racer who just kicked the slag out of me?"

"My star attraction. You'd say he doesn't make a move without me," Disaster said smugly.

"So you know him? The driver or is there a driver?"

"What do you mean you can't have a car without a driver well present company abated. Anyway forget about him. The next real race is at 2 A.M. under the elevated roadways near Dix and Verner. You in?"

"Will that blue buzz-bomb be there?"

"Will you show up if he is?"

"Slag yeah."

"In that case you can count on it!" Bumblebee transformed and drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Hope this isn't too hot," Bulkhead smiled and handed Sari a cup of hot cocoa. She blew on it when her cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Bumblebee. "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"What?" she asked and started to try to click it off, "Oh, uh no. See I've got this weird cell phone contract. Can't take any calls after six o'clock. Really gotta switch." In her attempts to turn off the phone, she accidentally accepted the call.

"Sari? Bumblebee. You should have been here! I couldn't beat the blue racer even with my turbo boosters! Oh, and uh keep Bulkhead busy for another hour," Bumblebee said. Sari looked up at Bulkhead who glared angrily at her. "Sari? You there?"

"Sari? You there?" Bumblebee asked over the comlink. He then looked up to see Blitzwing zoom over the city heading for the irrigation channels. Bumblebee followed him. Blitzwing landed nearby where Bumblebee's encounter with the blue racer had ended. Bumblebee transformed and hid behind a pillar.

"Blitzwing to Megatron. Ze AllSpark fragment signal has disappeared. Again," Blitzwing reported.

"Rubbish." Megatron retorted, "AllSpark fragments don't 'disappear'. Keep searching!"

"An AllSpark fragment?" Bumblebee overheard, "Bet that blue racer's behind this." Bumblebee then transformed and drove off to the base.

"Sari!" Bumblebee ran into the base and up to Sari, "You'll never believe what happened! I'm going to be in the next race! But you still got to keep Bulkhead distracted until I—" Bumblebee turned to see Bulkhead looming behind him.

"I'm real disappointed in you two," Bulkhead frowned.

"Oh lighten up Bulkhead! Sometimes you got to bend the rules!"

"This isn't bending; it's shredding!"

"But what if I told you that I'm positive that blue racer is a Decepticon. And that Blitzwing is nosing around the race track looking for an AllSpark fragment. And I bet I can find it too! But only if I run in tonight's race."

"Pleeeease?" Sari begged.

"Well, okay," Bulkhead said reluctantly, "But only if you promise not to go on some wild goose chase without me."

"I promise," Bumblebee smiled. Bulkhead nodded and walked away.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sari asked, pointing at the crossed fingers behind Bumblebee's back.

"From you."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Bumblebee slid up the door.

"You're not leaving without me are you?" Sari frowned.

"It's too dangerous," Bumblebee said.

"Well what about that stuff you said about bending the rules?"

"Uh, yeah. I did say that. But…you still can't go. And you got to promise you won't tell Bulkhead."

"Oh, I promise," Sari lifted a pair of crossed fingers.

"Ugh. Okay fine. Come on."

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, like I trust myself." Bumblebee said. Meanwhile, Bulkhead sat behind the couch with a large frown on his face. He then found them but they all didn't see Blackarachnia in her beast mode on the roof.

"We are making habit out of this aren't we?" She said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

"We got lotsa new subscribehs fer tonight's race. Guess good news travels fast," Disaster greeted, "Just like you. Ha!"

"Ugh, he's even sleazier in person," Sari snorted.

"Shh!" Bumblebee lightly tapped black tinted glass that hid Sari in the sidecar, "Look who just rolled in." The blue racer drove in and parked next to Bumblebee. "You don't fool me Decepticon," Bumblebee said under his breath.

"Hey, I'm picking up an AllSpark fragment," Sari said as her key floated towards Disaster's trailer, "But not from him. I'm going to check it out." Sari opened his door, slid out, and crept to the trailer.

"Sari! Wait!" Bumblebee called, but she was already gone. She opened the door to Disaster's trailer. Her key started pointing at a desk. She looked around until she found a small button underneath it. A small compartment opened revealing a remote control. She picked it up, and the key started glowing hotter and pointing directly at the remote. Before she could examine it, she saw a shadow appear at the door's window. She hid underneath the desk just as Master Disaster entered the trailer. Before the door closed, she slid out.

"Okay fellas! We're on in two minutes!" Disaster spoke into the microphone. He pressed the button for his secret compartment and found that his remote control was gone.

"Bumblebee!" Sari called to Bumblebee.

"OI! Give that back ya lit'le theif!" Disaster demanded.

"What did you do?" Bumblebee exasperated, "You stole something?"

"Oh, like you're such a shining example Mr. Cross-My-Fingers!" Sari jumped into him and put on his seatbelt. "Just go!" Bumblebee activated his turbo boosters, then zoomed away. The racers he left behind exchanged several confused expressions then concluded that the race had started and soon followed.

"OI! STOP! The race only starts when I say it starts!" Disaster called. He then ran inside the trailer. Meanwhile, Bulkhead watched from behind a pillar.

"What you get yourself into now Bumblebee?" Bulkhead sighed, "Guess it's up to me to—gah!" Bulkhead was suddenly encased in ice.

"Chill out Autobot," Blitzwing smiled before transformed and went after the racers.

Then Blackarachnia jumped from the bridge "Need some help big guy." She then punched the ice that he was encased in but it had little affect "This might take I while."

"This is an AllSpark fragment!" Sari opened the casing of the remote control to reveal an AllSpark fragment hiding underneath, "That's why Blitzwing was hanging around!"

"Not was. Is!" Bumblebee corrected, looking at Blitzwing in the rearview mirror. Blitzwing fired his ice beam just as Bumblebee drove through the archway. The ice blocked off the rest of the racers leaving only Bumblebee and Blitzwing. Blitzwing began firing more shots from his ice beam at Bumblebee. Bumblebee dodged them. Blitzwing fired a missile which iced over the entire ground. Bumblebee stared to slip and slide. He then transformed and managed to get into a standing position while still sliding, grabbed Sari, threw her onto his shoulder. Sari started laughing excitedly. Bumblebee spun around and shot several stinger bolts at Blitzwing who dodged them. When they got to the end of the ice Bumblebee transformed.

"Woah!" Sari gasped, "That was fun! Let's do it again!" Blitzwing fired two more missiles at them. Bumblebee entered a tunnel. The first missile went out quickly, but the second one hit closer. The ice spread out freezing the surrounding air. Bumblebee just barely managed to get out of the tunnel, The road then became more narrow, causing the low flying Blitzwing's wings to grind on the walls.

"Curse zis compact concrete!" Blitzwing growled as he transformed in to his tank mode. He fired his heat cannon at the walls. He then blew apart a pillar that blocked his path. "Ha! I vill destroy all zat stands in my way!" Unfortunately, he had forgotten that the pillar had been supporting a roadway that came down upon him.

"I think we lost him," Sari sighed with relief.

"Hey! That's Fanzone's car!" Bumblebee noticed. He drove out of the channel and onto the main road then caught up to Fanzone.

Bumblebee reached over to Fanzone's car and pulled open the door.

"Jump!" Sari called.

"Why would I pull a boneheaded stunt like that?" Fanzone retorted. He looked back to see Blitzwing fire two missiles heading right for them. Fanzone jumped onto Bumblebee. Fanzone's car was then blown up by the missiles.

"Hey, ya know that's comin' outta my paycheck," Fanzone said, "How come your interior so much cleaner than mine?"

"Hm, maybe because it's not on fire!" Sari retorted. Blitzwing fired a barrage of missiles. Bumblebee managed to use several buildings to blow up most of them and dodge the rest. But Blitzwing was still on their tail.

"He's still coming!" Fanzone warned.

"Maybe this can slow him down," Sari pulled out the remote control, opened a window, and aimed at Blitzwing. She messed with the dials causing Blitzwing to transform and spin and move randomly.

"Vat is happening? Why can I control myself?" Blitzwing gasped, "Not zat I ever could. AH HAHA!"

"See?" Sari asked, "This is how Master Disaster fixed his races. By making the blue racer doing whatever he wanted."

"Dizzy! Not liking…ze dizzy!" Blitzwing spun around wildly.

"This makes bending the rules really easy," Sari smiled. However, a road bump caused her to drop the remote.

"Yeah, that's the problem with bending the rules," Fanzone said, "Dey usually snap right back in your face."

"And now to finish zis," Blitzwing scowled. He flew up behind Bumblebee and transformed in to his jet mode he was almost within firing range when the blue racer jumped off an elevated roadway straight at him. "Never give up!" Blitzwing told himself. He flew straight for the racer. "Never surrender!" Then Blitzwing quickly made an "L" line and flew the other way. "Nevermind!" he yelled before he crashed into a building. The blue racer landed on the ground and sped away. Bumblebee stopped and pulled Fanzone and Sari out.

"You guys stay here. I'll handle Blitzwing," Bumblebee said. He then drove off. Sari looked down to see the remote control.

Blitzwing crashed though Master Disaster's trailer roof. After regaining his composure, he blasted down the door and walked out, rubbing his head.

"Oh lucky I landed on somesing soft," he sighed. He turned to see Bumblebee approaching. Bumblebee transformed and aimed his stingers.

"Alright Blitzwing, put up your hands!" Bumblebee ordered.

"My pleasure," Blitzwing said. He obediently raised his hands, but fired his shoulder cannon at an elevated roadway. Bumblebee ran out of the way, but still fell under some rubble. The shockwave also freed the nearby Bulkhead from his icy prison. Bumblebee struggled to get up and saw Blitzwing looming above him with his cannon ready to fire the lethal shot.

"Back off ya big jerk!" Sari demanded. She then used the remote control to take control of Blitzwing. Blitzwing flew into the air and started to bend himself uncontrollable. "Oh yeah! Now we're having fun."

"Sarr-eeee!" Bumblebee shouted. Sari looked over and saw that Bumblebee was doing the same wild dance Blitzwing was. Bulkhead broke free of the remaining ice.

"Listen up guys! Blitzwing's around here somewhere," Bulkhead told them, "And he's—doof!" During his dance, Bumblebee had been knocked into Bulkhead and knocked him down.

"Heheh. Oops," Sari apologized. During that short time of distraction, Blitzwing was about to fire on them when Blackarachnia fired some webbing at him.

"Another time Autobots." He then transformed in to his jet mode and flew far away.

"I told you to stay out of the way!" Bumblebee exasperated, "Where do you get the idea that you can just do whatever you want?"

"I can't imagine," Bulkhead sarcastically said. Meanwhile, Master Disaster was sneaking away but ended up walking right into Captain Fanzone who quickly gave him a pair of handcuffs.

"Mister, you've just been cancelled," Fanzone said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

"I think we can all agree that this device," Optimus began, "and its AllSpark fragment, are best kept in a safe place."

"And I promise, that from now on, no one gets to bend the rules," Sari smiled.

"Um, yeah, and while we're on that subject," Bumblebee scratched the back of his head.

Bumblebee fired a stinger bolt at the small cable to the satellite.

"You're cutting off pirated satellite TV?" Sari gasped, "Why?"

"Cuz it's time I started setting a better example for you," Bumblebee smiled.

"Well don't try too hard," Sari started walking off, "I might not recognize ya." When Sari was gone, he looked back to see the blue racer speeding down the roadway.

"HEY!" he called, "Thanks!" The blue racer soon disappeared in the city's outskirts. "Who is that guy?"


	14. Rise of the Constructicons

_In Detroit's city_

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. This was unfortunate for any poor sap that had to be outside on this hot summer day. And in this case, the Autobots were those saps. Prowl used the crane to pick up a large pile of steel beams while Ratchet guided him from atop the elevated roadway (which Blitzwing had destroyed). Bumblebee used his stingers to weld some pieces of the road back on. He stopped.

"Okay, I'm officially bored," Bumblebee signed. "Hey boss-bot! How about an coolant break?" he shouted at Optimus.

"You just had one two cycles ago," Optimus sighed.

"But I'm thirsty!"

"Look Bumblebee, the city needs to be rebuilt. Besides, it's partially our fault," Optimus reminded.

"Yeah, I guess," Bumblebee sighed. He looked down and saw Lugnut and Blitzwing sneaking across the construction yard carrying several crates of construction equipment. "But it's mostly their fault." Bumblebee jumped down.

"Ungh, these supplies are severely hampering our ability to fly," Blitzwing commented as he ran behind Lugnut. "Perhaps we have taken quite too much?"

"What's your hurry?" Bumblebee leapt down in front of them and charged his stingers, "Got something that doesn't belong to you?" Bumblebee fired several bolts, but Lugnut's armor was too tough and merely bounced off.

"Kid!" Ratchet called, "Vamoose! NOW!" Ratchet used his magnetizer to wrap a nearby streetlamp around Lugnut's legs causing him to trip, fall, and crack the roadway's support as Bumblebee leapt out of the way. The shock of the fall then knocked down Blitzwing. Blitzwing burst from the pile of broken crates.

"I WILL POUND THEM INTO SHEET METAL!" Blitzwing's shouted then his face changed. "Oh look we all ready got some." Pulling out a piece of sheet metal.

"No time for that Blitzwing!" Lugnut reminded, "We're on a mission! Remember?" Lugnut grabbed as many crates and as much equipment as he could then they transformed and flew away.

"They're getting away!" Ratchet pointed.

"We've got bigger problems," Prowl stared up at the crack Lugnut's fall had created travel up the roadway's support beam. The crack crept menacingly up until it surrounded the feet of two construction workers standing on top of the roadway.

"I got it!" Bulkhead shouted. He grabbed the support beam and used all his strength and weight to hold it in place with the help of Optimus. They held it until they were sure the danger had subsided.

"No need to worry," Optimus told the two, "We'll fix this."

"Again," Bumblebee sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Later that nigh<em>

The Autobots had almost finished repairing the roadway.

"I still don't understand why they would want to steal all that equipment. Decepticons don't build stuff. They break it," Bumblebee stated.

"Hopefully, they won't break this overpass again," Optimus said. He then transformed. "Let's call it a night Autobots." The rest nodded and transformed except for Bulkhead who was still mixing cement. "Bulkhead, you coming?"

Bulkhead looked down at the solidified cement around his feet. "Ah, I'll catch up," he smiled. Optimus drove away, Bulkhead started tugging his legs. He struggled to break free of the concrete, but in the end all he'd managed to do was remove a piece of the ground. In his attempt to break his other foot free, he accidentally knocked over his canister of cement mix. "Aw nuts!" he groaned.

Bulkhead looked at the instruction sheet on his claw. "Mix one part dry cement, one part water, and one part fixative. So what's a part? oh, must be like a standard Cybertronian cubic unit. Now, four hundred and fifty-four standard units make one kilounit. So let's see, uh…carry the three…" During his mental math session, Bulkhead picked up a canister of what he thought was fixative and poured it into the mixture. "Oh wait, do I multiply or divide?" He shrugged and started mixing. The mix began to bubble. "Is it supposed to do that?" The bubbles then began to come up more violently. "Guess it wasn't a standard unit!" The mixture exploded, throwing Bulkhead back a few feet and knocking him unconscious. And also rattling a set of iron girders hanging overhead causing one to dangle right over Bulkhead.

Just as the girders slid out the crane's support cables snap causing it to fall. Two mechs called Mixmaster and Scrapper managed to taken the girders and built a structure out of them that held up the fallen crane. Then, Bulkhead stirred. He opened his optics and looked up to see a small structure comprised of iron girders holding up a fallen crane at the top.

"Ugh," Bulkhead groaned, "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Scrapper asked. Bulkhead shook his head.

"Look like somebody doesn't know fixative from fairy dust," Mixmaster said, looking at the fixative canister, "This stuff's old, outdated and totally unstable. But I guess you know that now. Hehehe." Mixmaster handed him the fixative.

"Are you guys Autobots?" Bulkhead asked, "You're not Decepticons are you?"

"Do you know what this guy's talking about?" Mixmaster looked at Scrapper.

"I dunno. His circuits must be scrabbled or something," Scrapper suggested.

"Seriously, who are you guys?" Bulkhead asked.

"Beats me," Mixmaster said, "One minute we're machines doing our jobs then we get hit by this weird light and bang! We're…whatever we are now."

"Weird light?" Bulkhead pondered, "An AllSpark fragment!"

"Yeah, sure. AllSpark fragments. Whatever. Okay, let's get this mess cleaned up." After only an hour, Mixmaster, Scrapper, and Bulkhead managed to repair everything that had been broken. Mixmaster put on the finishing touches by filling Bulkhead's hole in the ground with cement that shot out of his hands. Scrapper then smoothed it out with a stop sign.

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you," Bulkhead smiled.

"Ah skip it," Mixmaster returned the smile, "Let's go get some motor oil eh?" Bulkhead scratched his head. Mixmaster looked at the fixative canister. "You gonna leave this stuff lying around so it can blow up again?" He handed Bulkhead the fixative. Bulkhead placed it in a compartment in his chest.

Scrapper's hand folded in and a drill came out. He dug his drill into the tanker. Then Mixmaster put a spurt and poured out some oil into three barrios. Mixmaster then handed one barrio to Scrapper and another to Bulkhead.

"You guys sure we should be doing this?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hey, we worked hard for it didn't we?" Mixmaster shrugged, "besides, who's going to miss a few drops a oil anyway eh?" Mixmaster then gulped down his mug of oil. When he finished he let out a hearty burp. "Ah! Good stuff! Forty weight at least. And not that 'synthetic' junk neither. You sure you don't want any Bulkie?"

Bulkhead drank some "Hey this stuff is good." He said.

"Yo, Mix! Bulkie! Check it out!" Scrapper pointed them at a small red car that drove past.

"Oh hoho! Niiice," Mixmaster observed. Mixmaster and Scrapper then began their ritualistic hoots, whistles, and hollers, as the car drove away.

"I don't think this is such a good idea fellas," Bulkhead said.

"Aw c'mon! Don't be such a puny little yellow compact!" Mixmaster taunted. Then him and Scrapper stared to make chicken noises.

"Hey, my best friend's a puny little yellow compact," Bulkhead defended.

"I thought we were your friends, Bulkie," Mixmaster pressured.

"I got lots of friends!" Bulkhead replied. Then, a thought occurred. "Hey. You should meet them! They'd love you guys!" Bulkhead jumped up and wrapped his arms around his new friend's necks.

* * *

><p><em>At the Autobot's base<em>

Mixmaster and Scrapper cheered while Bulkhead some oil. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobot's watched in bewilderment.

"Where did Bulkhead find these two?" Prowl wondered.

"I doubt it was charm school," Ratchet frowned. Bulkhead finished drinking his oil and let out a large belch.

"Ah ah ah Bulkie. Remember: it ain't finished, 'til it's flat," Mixmaster reminded.

"Oh yeah," Bulkhead picked the oversized cup back up and smashed it into a disc.

"Ungh, what's going on?" Sari yawned who was in her pajamas and a pillow as she and Blackarachnia walked into the room.

"Aww, ain't that cute?" Mixmaster giggled, "Dey gotta pet."

"And mix look at that femm bot isn't she hot. Yo, baby, over here give me a kiss." Scrapper said.

"Oh I give you something how about some Cyber venom." Blackarachnia was about to attack them but Optimus hold her back.

"Easy I deal with them." Optimus said.

"Pet? Pet? Just who are you guys anyway? And who do you think you're calling pet?" Sari glared.

"No one you need to be spending any time with," Prowl said.

"Just go back to sleep. It's just a dream. A really bad dream," Bumblebee said.

"Bulkhead," Optimus pulled Bulkhead away and whispered to him, "You really think it's such a good idea to bring strangers here?"

"They're not strangers," Bulkhead replied, "They're my friends."

"Yeah. How long did you say you knew them?"

"Okay okay. But they're good guys. I know they're not exactly 'gentle bots', but—"

"Yo Bulkie!" Mixmaster called, "CATCH!" Mixmaster threw the oil disc like a Frisbee. And with AllSpark enhanced strength, the Frisbee became a bullet. Bulkhead ran after it and court it but hit the wall.

"Scrapper think fast." Bulkhead throw it at Scrapper. But he was too busy drink oil to catch it. The disc still sped towards Sari. Prowl pulled her out of the way in time to save her head but, unfortunately, not her pigtails.

"HEY! Those don't grow back overnight!" Sari steamed.

"Okay, that's it," Optimus stepped in front of the two, "Party's over."

"Ah, but the party's just getting started!" Scrapper argued.

"Forget about it Scrappeh, we'll find someplace else," Mixmaster frowned. They started to make for the door. "Yo, Bulkie, you coming or what?"

"Yo," Bulkhead replied happily. He started to follow after them.

"Bulkhead?" Optimus called, "A word?" Bulkhead looked back and sighed.

"I'll catch up," Bulkhead sighed.

"Look, I hate to say this, but I don't think you should be spending time with those two," Optimus advised.

"Aw, give them a break Prime. They've been online what? Two? Three mega-cycles tops? They'll learn."

"I don't think they're capable of learning anything except how to pound back more motor oil and chatting up femme bots."

"Come on, they helped me out of a jam remember? Besides, it's not like they're evil or anything."

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

"Mixmaster! Scrapper!" Bulkhead screamed to the empty streets as he was driving, "Hey you guys what to hang out, fix some more bridges or something?" Bulkhead then heard the sirens of police drones nearby. He saw the drones chasing the Constructo-bots. "Hey! Leave my friends alone!" Bulkhead then drove in front of them and the drones smashed into him.

"Mixmaster; Scrapper, what did those security bots want?" Bulkhead asked in his robot form.

"I dunno," Scrapper said, "This stuff I think." Scrapper and Mixmaster raised up several bars of iron girders.

"You stole that? I thought you were helping somebody!"

"Hey!" Mixmaster retorted, "We were helpin' somebody. Dhose udda dudes said—"

"Wait… what other dudes? Who put you up to this?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Coupla bots named Lugnut 'n' Blitzwing," Scrapper answered.

"Those are Decepticons!" Bulkhead gasped, "The scum of the universe! They'll just as soon slag you in the back as look at you!"

"Well I dunno. They look like regular bots ta me," Mixmaster shrugged.

"Yeah, and how 'bout that Megatron guy?" Scrapper smiled.

"Yeah he was the funny one," Mixmaster chuckled.

"MEGATRON? HE'S THE WORST OF THEM ALL! He'll lie and cheat and totally take advantage of you!"

"Okay, what?" Mixmaster shouted in outrage.

"Nobody dupes Scrap and Mix! Let's go back 'n' show 'em who's boss!" Scrapper angrily suggested.

"Aright let's do it!" Mixmaster and Scrapper threw down their girders, which just so happened to land on Bulkhead, and transformed and drove off.

"Wait!" Bulkhead called, "You knew where to find them?"

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

"They went to the Decepticons?" Optimus gasped.

"It' not like that!" Bulkhead said, "They were mad and wanted to get back at the Cons for lyin' to them. But once they calm down, they can show us where the Decepticons are hiding."

"Or show the Decepticons where we are."

"They're my friends! Just trust me. They'll do the right thing."

"Ugh, do they even know the difference?" Optimus crossed his arms. Bulkhead was about to retort, when Mixmaster and Scrapper themselves walked in.

"Yo Bulkie!" Mixmaster greeted with Scrapper following into the room behind him.

"Hey guys!" Bulkhead returned the greeting, "We were just talkin' about ya. Get this: my friend's think you're actually working for the Decepticons.

"Well da thing is…Megatron said you guys was no good too," Mixmaster said.

"And we didn't know who to believe," Scrapper aid.

"So we went with the guys…with deh better oil," Mixmaster suddenly seemed to shrink. Bulkhead drooped a bit.

"But…I thought we were friends," he said sadly.

"We are yeh friend's Bulkie. Dat's why we ain't gonna hurtcha. Long as yeh hand over whatever bits of deh…the…" Mixmaster tried to remember, "What did he call it again?"

"Uh, SparkAll? AllSpark, AllSpark," Scrapper answered.

"Over my offline body!" Optimus interrupted.

"You know what?" Mixmaster, who while shorter than Scrapper was still a head taller than Bulkhead, bent down to get in Optimus's face, "I have had enough of this DIPSTICK IN THE MUD!" Mixmaster shoved Prime away. Ratchet and Bumblebee caught him.

"Hey! He's our dipstick!" Bumblebee shouted.

"And nobody pushes him around!" Ratchet raised his magnetizer and fired a pulse that threw Mixmaster against the wall.

"Wait! Let's all calm down for a sec!" Bulkhead interrupted.

"Not til we get that AllSpark!" Mixmaster got back up. Scrapper jumped on Prowl. Mixmaster jumped on Ratchet. The two rolled over one another. Prowl pulled out two of his ninja stars. He threw them at Scrapper, but they just bounced off his armor. Scrapper charged with his drill. Prowl grabbed his arm and flipped him over his head. Then Blackarachnia fired some webbing so that he stands on the floor.

"HOLD IT! You want this puny model back? Give us the AllSpark! NOW!" Mixmaster alerted everyone to the yellow Autobot being held above his head.

"Guys! Don't do it!" Bumblebee told them.

"Take it easy," Optimus said, "Let's not do anything we'll all regret."

"Quit stallin'!" Mixmaster demanded.

"I'm not stalling! It's just gonna take some time to gather up all the fragments."

"Here they are," Bulkhead walked in carrying the AllSpark container.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus said in complete disbelief, "What are you doing?"

"Helping my friend," Bulkhead answered.

"Which friend is that?" Bumblebee questioned. Bulkhead handed Scrapper the AllSpark.

"No hard feelings right?" Mixmaster smiled.

"Naw. How about one for the road?" Bulkhead offered.

"Hehe, now you're talkin!" Mixmaster chuckled. Bulkhead gave them a couple of barrios of oil then they left after dropping Bumblebee.

"Why not just have them move in while you're at it?" Bumblebee glared at Bulkhead.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, you're handing the AllSpark to Megatron!" Ratchet barked. Bulkhead merely slumped and closed his optics while the others ran after the Constructicons.

"That went easier den I thought it would. Bulkie ain't so bad I guess," Mixmaster said while running alongside Scrapper. Then Mixmaster felt uneasiness in his stomach…

"Come on! We can still catch them!" Optimus told the others.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Bulkhead frowned.

"Whazza matta Mix? Can't hold down your motor oil? Light weight," Scrapper teased.

"Nonono, just a li'l gas," Mixmaster said. He rubbed his engine.

"I'm ashamed at you pal."

"I tell ya, we made the right choice goin' with the Decepticons. Their oil goes down way easier then dis." Mixmaster clenched his engine.

"You sure you okay bro?" Scrapper asked with a little bit of inner uneasiness in his voice as well.

"I-I'm fine," Mixmaster burped. Then they both stopped. They clenched their engines in agony then released a scream as they exploded from within. When the smoke cleared, Bulkhead picked up the AllSpark cube.

"I put a little somethin' extra in their oil," Bulkhead smiled at the others and showed them the expired fixative in the compartment in his chest.

"Remind me to never touch the stuff," Bumblebee told Optimus. Then they heard stirring. Mixmaster and Scrapper started to wake up.

"They're still moving after that?" Prowl said in disbelief.

"Not for long!" Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball arm and walked to them.

"Bulkhead wait!" Optimus said.

"Wha-what's going on?" Mixmaster asked them.

"Who are you guys?" Scrapper asked.

"You don't remember us?" Optimus asked.

"That blast must've scabbed their memories chips," Ratchet concluded. Bulkhead simply raised his wrecking ball arm and fired it. It missed their faces by inches and slammed into the road.

"G-get away! Don't hurt us please!" Mixmaster begged in fear.

"Oh well ya shoulda thought of that before you got in tight with MEGATRON!" Bulkhead screamed. He pulled back the wrecking ball and slammed it into the ground with tremendous force. The Constructicons cowered before him.

"WHO IS MEGATRON?" Scrapper yelped like a frightened dog. Bulkhead realized he was angry at bots who had no recollection as to what they had done and turned away. Scrapper and Mixmaster, while confused, took this opportunity to transform and drive away from this frightening bot who was screaming at them. The others walked to Bulkhead, and Bumblebee placed a hand on his cheats. A train could be heard in the distance. Bulkhead knelt down and punched the ground.

"I was so stupid to trust them," Bulkhead said to himself, "They're no good, and they'll never be any good."

"There's still hope for them. Long as they're not wearing Decepticon symbols, they still have a choice," Optimus consoled. Bulkhead looked at him. "This time, let's hope…they make the right one." Optimus smiled. Bulkhead looked up at the clouds, then at where Mixmaster and Scrapper had head to. Maybe it wasn't too late…


	15. A Fistful of Energon

_At Dinobot island_

Prowl was looking at some deer but then there was a crash and the deer ran away. "What you looking at Prowl?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing anymore," he sighed.

"Prowl any sign of the Dinobots?" Ratchet asked him on his comlink.

"Negative Ratchet, I'm starting to think that those reports where nothing more than exaggeration."

"We are not taking any chances Prowl," Optimus said. "That's why I let Ratchet lend you his EMP generator and those stasis cuffs."

"Still I hardly think that they are necessary," Prowl said looking at the EMP generator that Ratchet had lend him. "The Dinobots are territorial but left alone there perfectly happy." Then they heard a roar from the distance. Then they saw Grimlock jumping out of the bushes and charged straight at them.

"He doesn't look to happy to me," Bulkhead said.

Grimlock then scooted them with his tail Prowl dodge it but Bulkhead wasn't so lucky he crashed into some trees. He then turned to face Prowl with fire coming out of his nostrils. "Grimlock!" He then jumped out of the way to get away from Grimlocks fire breath. "Grimlock it's me Prowl." Grimlock then turned to face a tree with a nest full of baby birds. "No!" he activated his EMP generator as Grimlock was about to us his Fire breathe on the tree and fire at him. The impact of the blast cased the nest to fall along with Grimlock.

"You really nailed him," Bulkhead said as he was getting up.

"I had no chose," Prowl said. Then the other Dinobots came. Prowl walked up to Grimlock.

"You better put the stasis cuffs on him. He could come out of that."

"I think we will be alright for. Hello!" Prowl then saw a large metal spike in Grimlocks foot. "Ratchet we've got a medical situation. A large spike is wedged in Grimlock's foot."

"Alright listen up set the EMP gen to about sixty percent and adjust the beam to its most narrow focus. Now give three pulses on the spike then pull that sucker out." Ratchet told him.

Prowl did what he was told but wasn't strong enough to pull it out. "Here let me help." Bulkhead moved so he could pull it out. After he pulled it out Grimlock wake up.

"Me Grimlock better," Then he fell to the ground.

Prowl put the nest back on its branch then Ratchet told him. "Nice job kid just like a born meda bot."

"Guess you like EMP generator now." Bulkhead said as he stoked Grimlock with his claws.

"I wouldn't say that. But it's more useful than I expected. Still we will have to use Sari's key to fix the damage to Grimlock's foot."

"I'm afraid that Bumblebee and Sari left on an important fact finding mission this morning someplace called Five Banners Roller Coaster Kingdom."

Then Ultra Magnus face popped up on another screen. "Ultra Magnus to Optimus prime I've got some bad news about a Deca-cycle ago the Decepticon prisoner starscream escaped. I would have contact you sooner but are ship tachyon transmitter was missing."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes late<em>

Both Prowl and Bulkhead were walking to their ship. "Starscream may return to earth. We should try and track him." Prowl said.

"How? We can't track any of the Decepticons." Bulkhead asked.

"True they managed to mask there energy signatures somehow. But perhaps Teletran-1 more sensitive scanners will be able to pick up his signals. We could send up a probe from the ship."

When they got the ship they did just that. The probe fire up into space and started scanning. "That strange Bulkhead are you reading what I'm reading?"

"Well I what are you reading?" He asked.

"An Allspark fragment feint but unmistakably on the moon. We should take the emergency shuttle and investigate."

"Yeh! Wait you what to do what?"

"We have stasis cuffs and an EMP generator what more do we need?"

"I don't know how about some commonsense this is Starscream we are talking about."

"I suppose your right."

"You suppose."

Bulkhead was walking away from the ship. "I got to emit you had me going there Prowl. But then I thought hey it's not your style to do something crazy like Going after Starscream all by your." Then he heard a noise behind him. "Self!" Then the emergency shuttle flow into space.

* * *

><p><em>Out in space<em>

"Prowl exactly what line of junk code is scrambling your software?" Ratchet asked.

"I pinpointed Allspark signal. It's coming from the Decepticon warship it confirms my theory Starscream must be here." Prowl said as he landed.

"That's no reason to go after him on your own." Optimus argued.

"A protoform would know better." Ratchet said.

"It took five of use to capture him before. What makes you think that you can do it on your own?" Blackarachnia said.

"Turn that shuttle around now." Optimus ordered.

"With all due respect this is a I deal reconnaissance for I single stealthy Autobot." Prowl argued.

"You misunderstand me that wasn't requests. What's going on with you Prowl this isn't like you?" Optimus asked.

"I've seen it before a bot gets a new moderation and suddenly he think sludge doesn't stick to his tailpipe." Ratchet said.

"Opitmus I'm getting a Transmisson." Blackarachnia said.

"Optimus this Scattershot I just got a Decepticon transmission from Megatron. His put the biggest bounty on Starscream. I heard Prowl was heading to the moon so I thought him to give him a servo." Scattershot said.

"Prowl did you get that hang back until Scattershot get's there." Optimus said.

"Ratch krsssh Prime can't hear you there kra must be interferes in the sec krsssh call you ak kersssh." Prowl said turning his comlink on and off.

"Personally, I've always found Bumblebee's fake static to be a lot more convincing." Ratchet said.

* * *

><p><em>On the Nemeses<em>

Prowl floated through the corridors of the ship and looked into a hole in the wall and saw a big empty room. "Looking for someone Autobot?" He turned to see Starscream pointing his null ray at him. Starsceram charged his ray ready to fire but Prowl through his shuriken in to it. Starscream roared in anger and through the shuriken back to him. Then he jumped to catch him but Prowl ducked and he crashed through the hole in to the next room. Prowl went after him but Starscream came out of the rubble. Prowl used his jump jets to dogged the flying rubble. "You will regret the day you were protoformed." Starscream jumped to grab him again but it was a hologram. "What right I forgot that little trick of yours." Then he heard a noise and looked up to see Prowl firing his EMP generator at him casing him to crash onto the floor. Then Prowl floated down then he put the stasis cuffs on him.

"Nice job kid but I will take it from here." Prowl turned to see Lockdown wearing a poncho.

"Lockdown!" Prowl said.

"Got to hand it to you Prowl you got a gift. I mean when the bounty went out to Starscream I figured it would be a tough hunt but you." Then a shot hit him in the back he turned to see Scattershot holding his blasters. "We this is my luck day I get to capacitor two traitors."

"You owe me a ship." Scattershot said.

"You know him?" Prowl asked.

"He's the one that shot my ship when I entered the solar system." Scattershot said.

Then he changed with his blades but Lockdown fired his hook at the roof to doge him. Then he fired a net capacitating him in it. Then Prowl did a flying kick but Lockdown pulled his hook out and dropped to the floor. Then Starscream came back online then he noticed that he was wearing stasis cuffs. "What the EMP stasis cuffs come back here and fight like Decepticons." Prowl landed waiting to attack again and Lockdown tore his poncho off and they jumped. Lockdown used his chainsaw arm and they both thought when they met in the air "Hey you call this a fight? I'll rust before someone wins! And I'm in a vacuum." Starscream said.

"Will you keep quiet?" Prowl and Lockdown said at the same time.

Then Lockdown hit Prowl with his hook and then attacked with his chainsaw arm. Prowl dodged his attacks used his jump jets to get out of the way. Then Lockdown fired his hook at him but missed then pulled himself onto the floor and used his chainsaw arm to through some rubble at him. Prowl dodged and fired him EMP generator but Lockdown jumped out of the way and us his hook to get the height arranged. Prowl kept on firing then Lockdown noticed something. "Er Prowl noticed anything odd."

Prowl looked down to see somebody missing "Where's Starscream?"

"What kind of stasis cuffs are you packing he shouldn't be able to more?"

After Prowl cut Scattershot out all three of them jumped through a hole in the roof and then they saw Starscream hovering over the emergency shuttle and then he blasted it into pieces. Then he took off to and head to Earth. Then lockdown took of saying "Well it's been a blast but I got to bolt. That's the richness bounty in history getting away." Then his ship appeared and he hopped inside it.

Scattershot transformed and said. "Hold on!" Then he saw Prowl using his jump jet and saw him grabbing hold of the ship and flying away. Scattershot flow after them but he wasn't fast enough. "Scattershot to Opitmus I got some bad news."

* * *

><p><em>On the Death's Head<em>

Lockdown was trying to find Starscream but with not much success.

"Where are you Starscream? Where's that good old Decepticon energy signature?" Lockdown asked

Then he heard a noise behind him. "You won't find him like that." Prowl said. Then Lockdown turned and attacked him with his chainsaw arm. But Prowl activated a shield mode that he took. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your modes? But let's not waste time fighting while are quarry is getting away."

"Wait a Nanoklik our quarry."

"I know the unique Allspark energy signature to track Starscream but I need to use your ships sensors so partners?"

"You got some spark plugs to be busting in here I give you that. So you what to play bounty hunter then you better be ready to go all the way." Lockdown then walked to his trophy case. "I think we both know that EMPs and stasis cuffs aren't going to cut it with Starscream. But since you like my trophy modes so much why not take a few more and do the job right." He then through a helmet to Prowl. "That is if you bot enough to use them."

Prowl thought for a moment then he said. "Whatever it takes to get the job done right."

In a few minutes later he was wearing samurai armor. "Couldn't put it better myself." Lockdown said.

Then Lockdown ship landed and used its holographic cloak to look like a warehouse.

"Ready to roll kid?" Lockdown asked.

Then they both transformed Lockdown into a muscle car and when Prowl transformed his armor changed into a sidecar. "Improvise!" Prowl said when he saw the sidecar.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Both Prowl and Lockdown were diving on a highway.

"I recalibrated your ships sensors to seek Allspark radiation of a certain intensity."

"And there's are bot." Lockdown using his sensors.

They saw Starscream and transformed. "No! No, please! Leave me alone!" Starscream pleaded.

"Maybe it's me, but that doesn't sound like the Starscream I know." Lockdown said.

"Get away get away don't hurt me." Then Starscream flow away.

Then Prowl went after him with a much faster than ever did before. "Ha-ha jump jet boosters nice." Prowl said. He court up with Starscream and was right above him. Then Starscream looked up to Prowl above him. He screamed and flow away Prowl just flowed him. "How does it feel to be out flow by an Autobot Starscream?" he said flowing right next to him as he was screaming.

Lockdown was flowing them in his vehicle form. "Stop showing off and keep your optic on the price."

Starscream stopped and flow away again. Prowl turned and fired his EMP generator "Can't I do both?"

The blast hit Starscream and he flow straight down on to the road. Prowl floated down back onto the road. Then Lockdown drove up and transformed and pulled out some stasis cuffs and put them on Starscream.

"You know you remind me of someone. Oh yeah me." Lockdown then activated his comlink. "Lockdown to Megatron."

"You you're working for Megatron?" Prowl asked.

"Who do you think issued that bounty Autobots?" Lockdown asked.

"Lockdown I should have know you would be going after Starscream." Megatron said.

"Then I hope you're ready to folk over that bounty because I got your bot right here."

"Where can we meet there's a big abandon warehouse in old Detroit I like. I'm sending the cordons now."

Then Starscream came back online and Lockdown bent down. "Don't take me to Megatron. Please anything but Megatron." He pleaded.

"Don't worry you are not going to Megatron." Prowl said as he was aiming his EMP generator at Lockdown.

Then Lockdown fired a bola at Prowl tying him up and falling on the road. "Oh yeah he is Megatron pays better than the Elite Guard. Soon as I get back with my reward you and I are going to have a little spark to spark." Then he drove away with Starscream screaming.

* * *

><p><em>A few minters later<em>

The other Autobots and Scattershot arrived. Optimus lifted his axe and cut through the bola.

"You're lucky we could trace your energy signature." Optimus said.

"If you listened to me you wouldn't be in this mess." Scattershot said.

"If we hurry we catch Lockdown and Starcream." Prowl said.

"What now you are going after two Decepticons? What's gone into you lately?" Optimus asked.

"I'll tell you what's gone it to him modes and upgrades." Ratchet answered.

"I'm just doing what is nauseously to captor Starscream." Prowl argued then he transformed and drove off. The others then transformed and followed him.

"Really then how nauseously is that sidecar?" Ratchet asked.

"You may not have notice but the Decepticons are bigger stronger and more powerful than we are. If you what to play with the big bot you got to be big." Prowl said.

"I believe that there is an old earth saying that the bigger you are the harder you fall." Scattershot said.

"Prowl you are starting to sound like that bounty bot." Bulkhead said.

"Trust me you don't what to be him." Blackarachnia said.

"It's my fault lending you that EMP gen I through you could handle the responsibility "Ratchet said.

"I can handle the responsibility. If you could see what I can do with these modes." Prowl argued.

Then they saw Lockdown towing Starscream. "Looks like you are going to get your chance there's Lockdown with Starscream." Optimus said.

Then Bulkhead saw a harrier jet fly over them. "Then who's that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Probably just arguer harrier jet." Prowl answered

Then the jet turned to face them the Autobots and stopped and then the jet transformed. "Guess again Autobot. Well, if it isn't my favorite band of plucky little Autobots and a bounty hunter." Starscream said.

"Bounty hunter?" Ratchet asked.

"I'll tell you later." Scattershot said.

"Autobots, prepare for battle!" Optimus said as they transformed.

"Wait, you misunderstand. Noble Optimus Prime, cunning Blackarachnia, brave Scattershot, wise Ratchet, stealthy Prowl and mighty...eh…"

"Bulkhead!" Bulkhead said angrily.

"Ooh, that's too bad. I come not to fight but to offer a deal." Starscream said.

"What kind of deal?" Optimus asked.

"To work together team up if you will and rid the galaxy of the scourge that is Megatron. Thus paving away for pace between Autobot and Decepticons." Starscream offered.

"Enough talk." Prowl said as he pulled out a sort of spear that can electrify enemies on contact.

"Nice looking toy. But I got to jet." Starscream then flow away.

But Prowl just went after him and stick the spear in his neck joint. He screamed in agony and crashed through a tree and banged into Optimus. Then Prowl activated the ion swords in his new arm plates and cut off Starscreams null rays then he landed on the road and put a pair of stasis cuffs on him.

"Consider yourself grounded." Prowl said.

"Nice work mister happy modes. Why don't you just use the EMP?" Ratchet shouted at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Prowl asked with a smile.

"Well for starters you might have done a little less damage to very thing around you." Ratchet said pointing to the tree and on the ground was a nest with two broken eggs around it.

"Even Bumblebee won't have done that." Blackarachnia said as she was helping Optimus up.

"That sneak attack was perfect. Much more effective than that fighting with honor nonsense are you sure that you don't have some Decepticon oil in your tubs?" Starscream said.

"Think maybe it's time to ditch those modes?" Ratchet asked.

"I know your right and I will. But just as soon as I capture that other Starscream." Prowl said then he transformed and drove off.

"Well what do you think?" Scattershot asked Blackarachnia.

"Obviously Starscream has managed to clone himself." Blackarachnia said.

"But?" Optimus asked

"But this Starscream has a part of the original Starscream personality his Sycophant." Blackarachnia said.

"His what?" Bulkhead asked.

"His a suck up." Scattershot said.

"We better go after Prowl but take this Starscream with us." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Prowl<em>

Prowl got to the warehouse and Transformed and jumped on the roof then jumped into a window. And saw Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Lockdown and the other Starscream.

He was also in time to hear Megatron say. "So Starscream the traitor has a nice ring to it. You shall sever as a reminder to any Decepticons who that might." Then Prowl foot hit a screw and Megatron heard it. He looked up to see Prowl looking down on them. Prowl then jumped down ready to fight. "Bring me the Autobot interloper." Then both Lugnut and Blitzwing armed their guns and cannons.

"Don't do anything stupid Prowl." Lockdown said.

Prowl was ready to fight but just then Optimus, Blackarachnia, Scattershot and Ratchet broke through the metal door the Decepticons aimed the weapons at the newcomers.

Then the Autobots and Scattershot transformed pulling out their weapons. "Let him go Megatron."

All of them had their weapons out ready to attack. There all stood all silent until Lockdown said." If you bots don't mind I take my bounty and run."

"Silence fool. Know than I." Megatron was saying. Then Bulkhead drove in with the other Starscream and transformed in front of Megatron. "What in the name of the Allspark."

"Ok you folks look like you just discuss this and maybe I'm just in the way." Lockdown was saying until Megatron fired his fusion cannon at him.

"No one leaves until I find out which one is the real Starscream." Megatron said.

Then the Starscream clones optics glowed and there chest plates slid down to revealed around orb. Then as Starscream voice came out of there comlinks that started to spin around and red lights started to flash. "Did you really think I would offer so little a challenge? I allowed you to capture these clones to fulfill my plan to eliminate you all! Especially you, MegaFOOL! Mwa-hah-ha-ha-ha! In moments you will be blown to bits, and I will become the Supreme Leader of ALL DECEPTICONS!"

"I think not traitor." Then Megatron fired his fusion cannon at the skylight. "Transform and rise up." Then all the Decepticons transform and flow away.

"Er shouldn't we be going to?" Bulkhead asked.

"These bombs could destroy half the city we have to stop them." Optimus said.

"We can't run, we can't contain the exportation but perhaps we can more it." Prowl said as he removed his armor. "Bulkhead bring the Starstcream's together and stand them back to back." Within a minute Prowl had welded his armor to the Starscream's using his ion sword. "Take cover!" then Prowl put his spear in the Starscream's backs to active the jump jet boosters that he had welded. They all braced as the Starscream's took off through the skylight. They walked out of the warehouse in time to see the exportation.

"Huh! Good think Prowl." Optimus said with relief.

"Shorted out my shield mode." Prowl said.

"And that slime bucket Lockdown got away again." Ratchet said frustrated.

Then Prowl got a message on his comlink. "What do you what Lockdown?" Prowl asked.

"How about that spark to spark now partner? I been thinking you and I are kindred spirits. Like I said you got a gift so how about you ditch those losers and going into business with me?" He asked.

"That's very flattering Lockdown. But I decided that all this over modification is strictly for weak processors. Playing with your toys may have been fun for a while but in the end it just wasn't me." Prowl said.

"Oh now don't take it like that." Lockdown said.

"Don't contact me again unless you have strong urge to be captured and turn over to the Elite Guard." Prowl said then he gave back Ratchet's EMP generator. "Thank you leading me this. However I don't believe I be needing to again. Ratchet smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later on the <em>_nemeses_

The real Starscream was listening to announcement from Megatron and spin a pair of stasis cuffs around his finger. "Attention all Decepticons I Megatron am increasing the bounty for the traitor Starscream only this time MAKE SURE YOU GET THE REAL STARSCREAM."

"CRUISE YOU MEGATRON! What does it take to destroy you? Oh well plenty more where they come from." He said then he looking at all of his clones.


	16. SUV  Society of Ultimate Villainy

_In Detroit_

The Autobots were chasing after Nanosec. Who somehow had found away to of getting younger.

"How come he looks young again?" Bumblebee asked.

"Wrinkle cream!" Sari suggested.

Nanosec was skating around cars which spun out of control as he went passed them.

"A high pursuit is posing a danger to innocent organics." Prowl advised.

"Agreed. Bumblebee take a side street and circle around to cut off Nanosec path of escape." Optimus ordered.

But Bumblebee just drove after Nanosec. "Er Bumblebee hello Prime said." Sari reminded.

"I don't any fancy flanking maneuver. I got the speed." Then Bumblebee then suddenly stopped.

"I've faster than I think or that gear head is slowing down." Nanosec snickered as Bumblebee stopped the other Autobots crashed into one another. Luckily Blackarachnia jumped out of the way and transformed before they crashed. "Ha-ha hope you lamers are insured."

Then Bumblebee started to move again and did a 180 point turn and faced the others. "Oh those ought to buff right out." Bumblebee said.

Then Optimus and Prowl transformed looking very cross. "Bumblebee you disobeyed my order. I called for a flanking maneuver we are suppose to work as a team" Optimus said angrily.

"Woah teams got to go with the best player right or at least the fastest." Bumblebee argued.

"Then why did you hit your brakes?" Prowl asked.

"I don't I'm not shore what happened. But if hadn't have been tail getting me you won't have those dents pounded out." Bumblebee said as Optimus shuck his head.

"So now your shipping the blame to use." Prowl said.

"Bumblebee sometimes you need to take responsibly for what you do." Blackarachnia said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Then Bulkhead transformed. "Alright we are heading back to the plant. I'll alert Ratchet he's got some repairs to do including a full diagnostic on your drivetrain." Optimus said to Bumblebee.

"What you think this is my fault?" Bumblebee asked as they transformed.

"If the hubcap fit's." Prowl said then they drove away.

"Fine I'll just find Nanosec on my own." Bumblebee said.

"But you guys are a team." Sari told him.

"That's why I can't let them think that there star player is losing his touch." Bumblebee said then drove off.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Bumblebee was driving on the high way trying to find Nanosec with not much luck.

"It's been hours and no sign of Nanosec. Can we just go home?" Sari complained.

"Hello I've got something to prove here." Bumblebee said.

"What that you can bore me to tiers?" Sari signed. "Let's see what's on the radio." Then she touched the radio to find some good music.

Then a women's voice came out of the radio and it's wasn't the news."All units' crime in progress circuit guys and electronics." Police women said.

"Hey I didn't know that you have a police radio." Sari said surprised.

"Me nether. But I bet my rear axle that crime in progress is Nanosec." Bumblebee said as he activated his sirens then he drove off to the crime.

When they got there they saw that Angry Archer was the one doing the crime.

"Looks like you owe me your rear axle." Sari joked.

"Nanosec, Angry Archer same differences." Bumblebee said.

"An Autobot. Verily, the arrows of outrageous misfortune seek to pierce me to the quick. Exeunt!" Angry Archer said as he fires an arrow with a rope attached to it. The arrow then reviled a magnet that hit a passing bus. Then as he was holding on to the rope he jumped on the back of the bus.

"This should be a piece of cake." Bumblebee said as voice got deeper and he was slowing down again.

"Why is he slowing down?" Sari asked. Then he stopped in the middle of a pair of cross roads. "Bumblebee what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." He said confused as his voice returned to normal. Then he drove away from the cross roads.

"I hate to say it Bumblebee but I think Primes right we should head home and have Ratchet check you out." Sari said.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Probably a gooney gasket or dust in my carburetor. I'm fine now really." Bumblebee argued.

Then he got a message on his radio. "Four o two in progress Dearborn drive." The women's voice said.

"Besides we got a four o two." Bumblebee said and then sped off.

"You don't even know a four o two is." Sari said as she was moving side to side by the speed.

"Shore I do it a … in progress." Bumblebee remarked.

When they got there they so Professor Princess destroying a arcade. Then bumblebee transformed and Sari jumped out.

"Hold it right there Professor Princess." Bumblebee warned.

Then Professor Princess fired a blast from her toy flying unicorn and hit Bumblebee. "YOU DIDN'T SAY PLEASE. Giddy up Powdered Sugar." She said then she flow away. Bumblebee got up and ran after her. Then Sari's key started to glow and then Bumblebee got hit by a blue beam and stopped again. "Ops looks like someone needs new batteries." She giggled.

Then Bumblebee started to move again he turn around to face Sari and said in a very worried voice. "OK Sari I emitted I got a glitch in my system."

"No you don't my key started to glow when you entered your slow down." Sari told him.

"An Allspark fragment!" Bumblebee said.

"Somebody must have got hold of one and using it to slow you down." Sari said.

"But who?" Bumblebee asked.

Unknown to them a women was watching them and in a clock shaped case was an Allspark fragment. "Just call me Slo-Mo." She said.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

"Thus far police have not been able to apprehend the new crime syndicate wreaking havoc over downtown Detroit." The male Reporter said as pictures of Nanosec, Angry Archer and Professor Princess.

"Join the club." Bumblebee said grumpily as he listening to the TV in the electronics store.

"Hey it's not your fault that every time you close enough to catch those creeps you get blasted by a craze slow down ray." Sari said trying to cheer up Bumblebee.

Then they head a burglar alarm going off. Bumblebee stood up and said. "Not this time." Then he transformed. Sari jumped in then he drove off.

When they got there they saw Nanosec, Angry Archer, Professor Princess and Slo-Mo.

"Police!" Professor Princess shouted.

"Nope Autobot." Slo-Mo said and she fired her timepiece.

"Not again" Bumblebee said as his voice got deeper and then he stopped blocking the police cars. Then two more Police cars stopped behind them and they ran into a side street. A minute Bumblebee came back online and transformed and chased after them. "The creeps couldn't have gone far there on foot."

Then Sari's key started to glow again then they saw them driving a SUV. "Not anymore there not." Sari said.

Bumblebee transformed and followed them and saw that a cannon has firing from the SUV was shooting at the police cars. "Ok since when do SUV have cannons?" Bumblebee asked.

"Someone must be giving them some gear." Sari said.

"Like who?" Bumblebee asked.

"Let's find out." Sari said.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

The followed them to a power plant.

"Shine!" Professor Princess said looking at the lights.

"We here not to admire but to abscond as per require of are investor friend. One of my explosive shots will make quick work of that padlock." Angry Archer said pulling an arrow out of his quiver. He firing his arrows at the padlock but nothing happed.

"Oh I defused all of your nasty arrows. Explosions aren't nice...except when they look like _BEAUTIFUL RAINBOWS!_" Professor Princess said as a blast from her unicorn blasted the padlock. That got Angry Archer angry.

Then they drove into the power plant.

"Ok we need to steal that satellite off the…" Slo-Mo was saying. Then Nanosec raced off and came back with the satellite dish.

"Done!" He said

"Ooh, I like a man who works fast!" Slo-Mo said.

Then some Police droids came out of the factory. Slo-Mo fired her timepiece at them.

"And I like a girl who takes it slow." Nanosec said.

Meanwhile unknown to them Sari and Bumblebee were doing some recon. Sari was sitting inside Bumblebee looking through a pair of binoculars.

"A power box, a satellite dish, all kind of cables and electric do dads what are these creeps up to?" Sari asked.

"No idea. But we will keep on their tail pipes until we find out. Then we take them down." Bumblebee said.

"I still say we call Prime. Or at least ask Blackarachnia what they are making." Sari said complained.

"I'm telling you that I don't need help." Bumblebee said.

Then they saw Slo-Mo and her gang got in to the SUV and drove away. Then Bumblebee followed them far enough so they couldn't see him and so he could see them.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

They followed them to a parking garage where they were building something out of all the stuff the stole on top of the roof. Both Sari and Bumblebee where looking down on them from another building. And using one Blackarachnia homemade transistors they could here very thing they say.

"This is thee invention that fetch us untold millions." Angry Archer said who was not impressed.

"What does it do?" Nanosec asked.

"Nothing yet you see it needs on last component. Er miss Slo-Mo if you would please insert your timepiece into the power box." The guy said.

"You're out of your mind, crazy, nutty as a fruit cake. No way I'm going this up." She said pointing at her timepieces.

"You remember are deal don't you? I help you. You help me." The guy reminded her.

"Yeah well if the deal means giving help this baby then the deal is off, over, done, finit o." She said.

"Yes it certainly is." The guy said. Then their getaway car transformed.

"Huh he's a big nasty robot." Professor Princess said.

"Their getaway car is a Decepticon." Sari said socked. "We got to call Prime get some backup."

"Right right yeah I'll do that. But first I'm going to take these creeps down myself." Bumblebee said. Then he transformed and sari jumped in and drove off they were still listening to their convocation.

"The name Swindle. I'm what you call an intergalactic arms dealer. And thanks to you I now have in my possession the slickest weapon in the galaxy. This baby is going to be worth in the upcoming Decepticon Autobot war. So again if you don't mind, the timepiece, with Allspark fragment, in the power box." Swindle ordered.

"What is this Allspark of which he speaks?" Angry Archer asked.

"Who cares let him have it." Slo-Mo ordered.

Then they heard something hit the roof and they lost the connection. Bumblebee drove up to the top but when they got up there they saw Slo-Mo shooting her slowdown ray at Swindle who had a focusfield around him.

"It's that slowdown ray we got to get out of here now." Sari said. Bumblebee backed upped so he couldn't get blasted and Sari jumped out. "Ok know more arguing I've you call for back or I'll do it for you." She ordered

Bumblebee transformed and signed then said. "Fine! Bumblebee to prime we've got a situation."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the Autobot base<em>

"Where is Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"You really think that he would come back?" Ratchet asked.

"Huh out of all the bot's I have to with it had to be Bumblebee." Optimus signed.

"He just thinks he's got something to prove he will be back." Blackarachnia said.

Then Optimus got a message on his comlink. "Bumblebee to prime we've got a situation." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee where have you been I ordered you back here." Optimus said angrily.

"Never mind that we've got trouble here. There's a Decepticon named Swindle and here has tricked Nanosec, Angry Archer, Professor Princess and a new crock named Slo-Mo it to building something.

"Hang on did you say Swindle?" Blackarachnia asked.

"You know him?" Optimus asked.

"Not personally but I have seen him making deals to Megatron. From what I've seen he would sale his own motherboard to the highest bidder." Blackarachnia said.

"Then we better get there right away. Autobots transform and move out." Optimus ordered.

They all transformed and Drove off. And like all ways Blackarachnia was on Optimus back.

"Bumblebee tell me all the stuff they stole." Blackarachnia told him on her comlink. After Bumblebee told her what they stole. "That's odd together they would make just a satellite." Then she lost Bumblebee's connection then she saw a blue wave coming their way.

"What's happenings?" Optimus asked as his voice got deeper and then all four of them stopped.

Blackarachnia tried to transform but she couldn't. "Optimus are you all right?" she asked a worried voice. He didn't answer he just stood there. "Ok I'm stuck in my beast mode and Optimus and the others can't transform. Which means that the blue wave that past over us shutdowns all machines. But only my organic half wasn't affected." Then she saw that Sumdac Tower light's were still on. "The focusfield must have shielded it from the beam. Better get there and think my next move."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

When she got to Sumdac Tower she noticed Sari, Bumblebee, Nanosec, Angry Archer, Professor Princess and Slo-Mo where inside. She transformed when she got inside.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who thought to come here." Blackarachnia said.

They all looked around Nanosec, Angry Archer, Professor Princess and Slo-Mo were a bit shocked to see them. But Bumblebee and Sari where pleased to see her.

"Blackarachnia you are ok." Sari said running up to her and hugged her leg.

"Looks like someone trust's me now." Blackarachnia said with a grin.

Sari let go of her leg very quickly. "I'm just happy that someone other than Bumblebee can help." Sari said.

"Ok who is she and how was she not affected by the slowdown ray." Nanosec asked.

"The name is Blackarachnia and I'm tech-organic." Blackarachnia said.

"Anyway how are we going to stop Swindle out there?" Bumblebee asked.

"If we can't bring Swindle to the focusfield then we bring focusfield to Swindle." Sari said. By using her key she created a focusfield around Bumblebee and Blackarachnia. Then she walked up to Bumblebee and punched him. But her fist bounced off the focusfield around him. "You two now have full body protection."

"Awesome let's roll." Bumblebee said walking away.

"Hey what about us?" Nanosec asked.

"No way I work solo." Bumblebee said.

"Hey and look how well that worked out." Blackarachnia argued.

"Bumblebee she has a point. We got need back up and right now there all you got." Sari said pointing at Nanosec, Angry Archer, Professor Princess and Slo-Mo.

"Huh fine!" Bumblebee signed.

In a few minutes Sari put the focusfield around Angry Archer's arrows, Nanosec's suit and around Powdered Sugar. But before she left Sari put her key in the Receptionist-Bot and whispered something to it.

Then it said. "Welcome to Sumdac Tower. Porter C. Powell is a booger-head."

Blackarachnia looked down on her with her optics narrowed. "What I'm just telling it like it is." Sari said.

"Did I say I disagreed?" Blackarachnia asked with a smile.

Sari looked up and smiled then all of them ran out to stop Swindle.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Swindle was still on the parking garage roof trying to sale his weapon to Megatron over his comlink.

"This weapon will win the war for you Megatron guarantee. Of course we trill needed to descries price." Swindle said.

Then he got hit on the head by a bream of flowers and rainbows that came from Powdered Sugar. It didn't same to have hurt him. He looked over his shoulder to see Bumblebee, Nanosec, Professor Princess and Slo-Mo standing there.

"Hey blot brain." Nanosec said as he was ran behind Swindle. "Can't touch this." Then he ran in front of Swindle. Swindle fired his cannon at him then he ran away just as he fired.

"Ok you shouldn't be moving." Swindle said in a confused voice.

Then Angry Archer fired an arrow with a rope and Blackarachnia fired some webbing that went around Swindle's arms and then they landed on the roof.

"Two can play with the focusfield game Swindle." Blackarachnia said.

Swindle looked at them. "Are Blackarachnia I heard that you joined the Autobots. Talk about a bad deal." Swindle said laughing and then he broke the rope and the webbing.

"No you are the bad deal." Bumblebee said running at his and the punched him in the face. Swindle hit against the wall

"Wait don't you want to negotiate?" Swindle asked then he got up. "Hey me nether." He said angrily as weapons came out of his body.

"Where's the off switch on this thing? Oh yeah, right here." She said as she used her key to turn off his all new weapon.

"NO!" Swindle shouted.

He tried to stop her but Professor Princess fired a beam from Powdered Sugar and Angry Archer fired an arrow stopping him. Blackarachnia ran up to Bumblebee and borrowed his stingers. Then they fired at Swindle which made him lose him balance and fell off the parking garage and on to the road making a two feet hole. Then all the machines around Detroit stated to move again including the other Autobots.

"Were back let's roll." Optimus ordered as they drove.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bumblebee<em>

"Nice work team. Now let's destroy that timepiece for good." Bumblebee said as he walked to the machine.

But then Nanosec ran to the machine and took the timepiece. "Not so fast this ticker belongs to my girl Slo-Mo." He said.

Nanosec then ran away with Bumblebee and Blackarachnia following him. Then they got hit by one of Angry Archer's arrows and a beam from Powdered Sugar which nock him and Blackarachnia off their feet.

"BAD ROBOT!" Professor Princess shouted.

"Er some team." Bumblebee said frustrated.

"No kidding." Blackarachnia said.

Bumblebee put his stingers together and aimed carefully and fired hitting the timepiece out of Nanosec's hand and fell off the roof. They all looked over the edge to see Swindle holding it.

"Swindle got the timepiece we got to stop him." Sari said.

Then they saw the over Autobots driving towards Swindle. "All taken care of thanks to my real team." Bumblebee said. Then he turned on the crocks. "As for you guys." He then put his stingers together and fired at the floor under their feet. "Consider yourself grounded." He said as they fell to the bottom of the parking garage.

Meanwhile the other Autobots had transformed and where standing right in front of Swindle.

"Spread out we don't know what this Decepticon is capable of." Optimus ordered.

"Funny you should mention that." Swindle said aiming the timepiece at them.

"Oh on you don't" Bumblebee said jumping in front of the beam.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said in a worried voice.

The beam bounced of him and hit Swindle. Then he transformed and just stood there. Bumblebee walked over to him.

"Use caution Bumblebee he may still pose a danger." Prowl said in a cautions voice.

"No worries his stuck in park for good." Then he shoot one of Swindle's tires with his stinger. "Are look he's got a flat to."

"You should have called us sooner. If that weapon had gotten into Megatron's hands..." Optimus was saying.

"I know. I guess I just wanted to prove that I still had my touch." Bumblebee said.

"Well I hope you've learned something about team work." Ratchet said.

"Oh yeah. Even the star player needs backup sometimes." Bumblebee said proudly.

Then Blackarachnia walked up with all four crocks in her webbing. "The more things change the more they stay the same." She said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Captain Fanzone had arrived ready to take the crocks to jail.

"Well looks like someone had a four for one deal on small time crocks." Fanzone said then he turned to face Swindle who was being towed away. "As for your getaway car. It will stripped and soled for spare parts at police auction. Yeah should fetch a pretty good price."

"That's the best deal I have heard all day." Blackarachnia said laughing.


	17. Autoboot Camp

_In the Autobot base_

"Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime. I have an all sector bulletin for a escaped convict." Then one of the screens showed a green mech that had the same body type as Bumblebee. "This Autobot traitor was caught spying for the Decepticons."

Then Bumblebee gasped. "Wasp!"

"You know this bot?" Ultra Magnus asked Bumblebee.

"Slag yeah sir he hates me." Bumblebee said.

"Then I suggest you keep a look out for him in the unlikely event that he shows up on earth." Ultra Magnus advised then the screen went blank.

"Ok Bumblebee, Bulkhead you two are on monitor duty. The rest of us are on patrol. Ratchet you and Prowl will patrol the east side and me and Blackarachnia will go west." Optimus ordered.

"Like that's a surprise." Ratchet said sarcastically.

Both him and Blackarachnia glared at him. Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet transformed then Blackarachnia transformed into her beast mode and jumped on Optimus's back. Then they drove off.

"So what the story about Bumblebee and Wasp?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I don't know that much but Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wasp went to the same boot camp. But Bumblebee found out that Wasp was a spy and found proof." Optimus said.

"Ok then how is Bumblebee a part of a space bridge repair crew?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Bumblebee took responsibility for knocking a building on their drill sergeant before he had a chance for booting out Bulkhead." Optimus said.

"Oh come on no bot would boot out someone over that." Blackarachnia said.

"Their drill sergeant was Sentinel." Optimus said.

"Oh well that explains a lot." Blackarachnia said.

"Talking about boot camp shore brings back lots of memories." Optimus said thinking back.

* * *

><p><em>A few thousand years ago<em>

A young red and blue mech was looking up to see a poster of Ultra Magnus with the elite guard symbol under him.

Then a voice came out of the speakers. "All cadets must report to the assembly area in ten cyclers that is all."

"Time to see if I have what it takes to be a hero." He said.

"You a hero don't make me laughs." He looked around to see a blue mech with a giant chin.

"Why would you say that?" Red and blue mech asked.

"Because if any bot is going to be a hero it's me." The Blue mech said.

"Hey if you bot what to be a hero you better move out before the ship leaves." Shouted a golden, turquoise and black femme bot said.

When the Red and blue mech saw her his face plate overheated. Then he saw the blue mech had the same expression.

"Move over rust heap." The Blue mech ordered. Then he ran after the femme bot. Leaving the red and blue mech just standing there looking at the femme bot.

"I know I will be a hero but first I will show that slag heap what I can do." He said to himself. Then the red and blue mech ran after him not knowing what a waits him.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

"Earth to Optimus!" Blackarachnia said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Er sorry Elita I was just thinking." Optimus said then he realized that he called he by her real name.

"You only call me Elita when something bothers you." Blackarachnia inquired.

"Sorry I was just thinking back when I thought I could be a hero." Optimus signed.

"What are you talking about you are a hero." Blackarachnia said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm not if I was I would have gone back to rescue you at Archa Seven." Optimus said being angry at himself.

Then Blackarachnia jumped off him and transformed in front of him with her arms crossed looking very angry. Then Optimus transformed and looked at her.

"No Optimus if I listen to you at the first place I wouldn't look like this. Besides I can't be angry at you I, I, I should be cross at myself" she was going to say I love you but stopped because she know it wouldn't work out. Not while she looked like a freak no bot would even get close to her without being scared of her. Then she started to think back just like Optimus did.

* * *

><p><em>A few thousand years ago<em>

There was five bot standing around the training area. There three mechs and two femmes .Two of the mechs she saw talking at each other at the station. But the third mech had the same body type as the Autobot troops but was light brown and blue color. The other femme bot looked like her but was sliver and white.

"Say what's your name hot bot." She looked around to see the blue mech which she saw at the station.

She glared at him and said in a angry voice. "Number one don't call me hot bot. And two we don't get names until are drill sergeant get's here."

"Which he is." An old grouchy voice said. They turn around to see a very old bot that had a cy-gar in his mouth he had a light and dark blue color he also had a grouchy looking face. "Alright bots get in to line." He ordered and they did so. "The name is Kup but you rookies I've call sergeant or serg. DO YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted.

"YES SERG!" they all shouted.

"Ok first things first you bots need names. I will give you them depending on your modes and attitude." He told them.

He walked up to the sliver femme bot. "So what can you do?" he asked her. She transformed and raced around the camp. Then when she got back to her spot she transformed back to her robot mode. "You really like speed didn't you Moonracer." He told.

Then he walked up to the brown and blue mech. "Ok show he what you got." He ordered. He nodded and raised his arm and his arm just broke apart at the elbow and shot like a rocket. It hit right through a crate and rejoined to the rest of his arm. "Very impressive Ironfist."

Then he walked up to the blue mech with the giant chin. "Ok big shot let's see you can walk the walk." The mech just smiled and pulled out a shield and lance and stated to show off. "Ok that's enough Sentinel." He barked.

Then he walked up to her and she looked up at him. "Ok so what can you do?" She touched the red and blue mech next to her. Who she thought was handsome. Then her arm stated to shin green. Then she fired a grapple, a fire extinguisher and a bola-whip.

The red and blue mech stared at her. "How did you do that?"

"A download mode attachment. Only the elite are give that type of mode. I will be keeping an optic on you Elita-1." Kup said.

"Ok thanks to Elita-1 we know you modes. But what do want to be?" Kup asked him.

"I just what to be a hero." The red and blue mech said.

"HAHAHA a hero you there's no way you would ever be a hero." Sentinel said laughing.

Kup just ignore him. "So you what to be a hero you are quite optimistic and I like that for a bot Optimus." Kup said then Sentinel stopped laughing. "Ok you bots can have one mega- cyclers to get to know each other." With that he left.

Elita-1 went up to Moonracer and asked. "So what do you want to do after boot camp?"

"Well I would like to be an elite guard solider." Moonracer answered. "So what do you what to be?"

"Well I could like to be a scientist." Elita said.

"Don't like now but I think Optimus is looking at you." Moonracer giggled. Elita turned around to see Optimus looking at them as Ironfist was talking to him. "You like him don't you?"

"What we only just meet." Elita argued.

"Yes well would you prefer have him or captain show off?" Moonracer said pointing to Sentinel who was posing at her.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

"Blackarachnia are you ok?" Optimus asked.

"I guess you are not the only one having flash backs." Blackarachnia said.

"Sometimes the past comes back to haunt us." Optimus said. Then he realized his mistake.

"You think I'm a monster?" Blackarachnia shouted.

"No I don't." Optimus said trying to fix his mistake.

"Forget it." Blackarachnia said then she ran off.

How could he say that after all they went through? Maybe she can only trust herself she through as she ran.

Optimus ran after her think about how much he loved her. But he knew that she didn't love him in the same way. On the day that he found that she was still online he wasn't surprised that she became tech-organic he was more surprised that she was online. And now he lost her again then he stated thinking back about his other friends.

* * *

><p><em>A few thousand years ago<em>

"So are you going to ask Elita-1 out?" Ironfist asked.

"What! We are just friends." Optimus said.

"Right! Well the reason a ask you to come here tonight is because I created a new weapon and I what you to have it." Ironfist said.

"Listen I know you what to be a weapon designer. But your latest weapons haven't been much of a success." Optimus said looking at all the holes in Ironfist quarters.

"Yes well this is time I know it want blow up." Ironfist said.

Then he pulled out an axe. The handle was black, the top part was red and it looked like it had a turbo booster rocket.

"It just looks like a normal axe with a turbo booster rocket built in to it." Optimus said.

"Sometimes looks can be deceiving." Ironfist said. Then the axes blade started to glow and the handle stretched. "Say hello to the turbo laser axe."

"Uh hello!" Optimus said. Ironfist just shuck his head. Then he through the axe to him which he caught. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I don't know anybot better qualified to have it." Ironfist said.

"Well I better get some practice with it." Optimus said walking out of Ironfist quarters.

A few minutes later he was in the practice area. He started to get the feel of the axe and found it fit like a gauntlet.

"You look a hero with that axe you know." A voice said behind him.

He turned to see Elita-1 leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Elita-1 how long have you been there?" Optimus asked.

She then walked up to him and with her servos on her waist she said. "First off call me Elita. And seconded I got here about a cycle ago."

"So what do you think about the new axe that Ironfist just built?" Optimus asked.

"Well for starters I'm surprised that it hasn't blown up yet." Elita said.

"You know I'm surprised to." Optimus said as they both laughed.

"Well I be seeing you." Elita said. Then she walked away.

"You should go out with her you know." A voice said behind him.

He turned to Moonracer behind him. "Moonracer what are you going here?" Optimus asked.

"Trying to get you two together." Moonracer answered.

"Why dose everybot what use to data?" Optimus asked.

"Because you two were made for each other." Moonracer said.

"You mean me and Elita were made for each other." A voice said. They turned around to see Sentinel walking towards them.

"Why would Elita be interested in you?" Moonracer said walking up to Sentinel so she was inch away from his faceplate. "You are a jerk while Optimus is noble. At least he likes her for what she is not how she looks."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

Oh Moonrace you don't know how right you were. Optimus thought as he ran after Blackarachnia. He managed to catch up to her.

He grabbed her arm and said. "Elita stop I'm sorry for what I said. All I meant to say was that sometimes we are haunted about thinks we could have done thing we should have done. It's just I can't forgive myself for leaving you behind on Archa Seven."

Then Blackarachnia turned and hugged him and then said. "You might not be able to forgive yourself but I do." He then put his servos around her and closed his optics.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

All the Autobots where in the plant contacting Cybertron about a sign that Bumblebee and Bulkhead picked up they were talking to a grey mech.

"First let me say it is to see my old friends Bumblebee and Bulkhead again." The grey mech said.

"Nice to see you to Longarm or should say Longarm Prime Head of Cybertron Intell. Huh nice to see that one of us achieved his dream." Bumblebee signed.

"Ah it's never too late Bumblebee. Can you tell me anything more about the transmission you interested?" Longarm asked.

"Well it was pretty scrabbled. But Megatron said something about a construction project." Bumblebee said.

"Hm could mean anything. Rest assured however I will weed out this evil double spy bot where ever he might be hiding." Longarm said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in space<em>

Green mech was sitting on an asteroid, huddled up in a ball. "Bumblebot not hide from Wasp. Wasp swears he find Bumblebot. Wasp make Bumblebot pay for RUINING WASP'S LIFE!" Wasp said with his mind clearly broken and buzzing like a wasp.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Decepticon base<em>

"Are long stellar cycles of planning will now come to fruition. I knew your size altering power would allow you to blended in perfectly with the Autobots. Well done my loyal servant Shockwave." Megatron said as the screen showed Longarm changing into a giant mech with one optic and massive claws.

"Good thing Blackarachnia didn't know about me my lord." Shockwave said.

"I only tell my loyalist servants like Lugnut. Anyway I got a job for you." Megatron grinned.


	18. Black Friday

_In a __maximum-security prison_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bumblebee asked Sari as they walked down the hallway of the maximum security prison.

"Erm… no." Sari answered back, "But as long as we've come this far, we might as well talk to him."

The two continued forward while the security gates closed behind them, Bumblebee and Sari walked towards the giant cube placed at the end of the cell block. Standing in front of the door made from the same transparent materials as the rest of the cube, Sari knocked on it, causing the cell's occupant to stir and rise from his slumber.

"Sari Sumdac. How nice of you to come. I get so few visitors these days." Meltdown said as he stood up and approached his guests.

"You might get more if you didn't try to turn people like me into mutated freaks." Sari retorted.

"Water under the bridge." Meltdown said, waving aside the memories of their last run in, "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"That two-faced rat, Porter C. Powell, stole her father's company!" Bumblebee spoke up, cutting to the reason for them coming to meet the villain,

"My heart melts for you, my dear." Meltdown simply replied.

"He did the same thing to you, didn't he?" Sari asked. "Yeah, don't you have something she could use against him?" added Bumblebee.

"Powell's a double-dealing slimeball," Meltdown replied, "but he's also a shrewd businessman. I doubt you'll catch him doing anything criminal. However," he continued, moving back to his bunk and sitting down on it, "if you find a way to spring me out of here, all of your problems could just melt away." his hands began to ooze out of their protective gloves, melting into the bunk to help carry Meltdown's point across to his two visitors.

"Whoa, I didn't mean anything like that!" Sari said, aghast at what the villain was proposing,

"Forget it!" with that, she then grabbed Bumblebee by the hand and headed for the exit.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me!" Meltdown called after them, standing up as his bunk melted completely, turning to sludge beneath his feet.

"I lose more furniture that way." Meltdown sighed.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

"Meltdown's Escaped? No way!" Bumblebee said as he and the rest of the Autobots watched the news report about the jailbreak.

"Both Blackarachnia and Scattershot are at the crime scene to find more info." Optimus said.

"We were just talking to him. Why'd he break out?" Sari wondered aloud as she looked at the TV screen.

"Maybe Meltdown wants to go after your dad again." Bumblebee "Or turn a bunch of more innocent humans into bat-shark-crab-squid thingies."

"Hey!" Sari said, giving Bumblebee a kick to his foot.

"What? I didn't mean you, specifically." Bumblebee continued, "Although, you got to admit, the guy has a thing for your family."

Pressing a button on the TV remote to pause the image on the screen, Prowl turned to Bumblebee and said, "Bumblebee, for once, can't you keep quiet?"

"What do you mean? I can keep quiet any time, any place."

"Really? I'll bet you a case of axle grease that you can't keep quiet for ten cycles."

"Oh you're on! I am so going to win that axle grease." Bumblebee said, leaning over to Bulkhead.

"Ahem." Prowl coughed, getting Bumblebee's attention.

"What? We're starting now? Okay, this time not a word, zippo, nada. The mute button is on."

Prowl shook his head at Bumblebee's poor attempt to stay quiet and with another press of the remote, increased the resolution of the recording of the breakout.

"Look at this." he said, pointing at the screen, "There's some kind of reflection. If I increase the resolution, we might be able to...There!" he said as the reflection on the Meltdown's cell cleared enough to be identified his mutated freaks.

"Looks like Meltdown freaks bust him out." Optimus said.

"So he get a out of jail free card? Bumblebee blurted out. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Not even half a cycle." Prowl said,

"Wait, give me another chance!" Bumblebee pleaded, waving his hands.

Then Optimus got a message on his comlink. "Optimus this is Scattershot come in." Scattershot said in a worried voice.

"What is it Scattershot?" Optimus asked.

"When we got here we got ambushed by some Dino robots and they took Blackarachnia away with them. If I might add there were very skilled fighters." Scattershot said.

"Why would the Dinobots take Blackarachnia? We need to look into this." Optimus said in a worried voice. "Prowl, you know Dinobot Island like the back of your servos. You and Bumblebee come with me. Scattershot you get to Dinobot Island as soon as you can," Prowl gave a quick nod as Optimus gave the call, "Transform and roll out!"

* * *

><p><em>At Dinobot Island<em>

Arriving at Dinobot Island they transformed.

"All right, be quiet," Optimus whispered to the two, "and keep your sensors alert for any sign of the Dinobots."

"I'm already being quiet. Didn't you notice?" Bumblebee spoke up,

"All right, that was six and a half cycles, tops!" Prowl said, irritably.

Bumblebee flinched, "Let me start over."

"It'll be best if we split up to search the island. But be careful" Optimus continued.

"You bet I'll be careful. Awww man, not again." the small yellow bot winced at his apparent inability to keep quite as he went off in one direction, while Prowl smirked and went off in another direction.

After awhile Prowl stopped in his tracks. He had spotted a rock clearly showing signs of being partially melted. Kneeling down, Prowl placed a hand on the rock,

"Looks like Meltdown's been here." he said as he examined the rock closely.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee's voice rang out, drawing the ninja bot's attention.

"What is it this time, Bumblebee?" Prowl said in irritation, finally at the end of his patience, as he began to run in the direction of Bumblebee's voice, "What brilliant, insightful thought can you not wait to share with the rest of the world?"

Reaching his destination, Prowl gasped as he spotted the sight before him. He was wrapped around a tree in metal chain with Bumblebee, unconscious. At that moment, Meltdown leapt out from his hiding spot from the shadows with a gun in his hand and fired a dart at Prowl and piercing the Autobot's chest and injected him with poison which send him into stasis lock,

"I think he was trying to warn you about me." Meltdown said with a grin as he began to drag the cyber ninja away.

In another area of the island, Optimus moved through the forest as he looked for signs of Meltdown, Blackarachnia or the Dinobots. At that moment he suddenly came face to face with Grimlock.

"Prowl! Bumblebee! I'm going to need Back up here!" Optimus called on his comlink as he dropped into a battle stance.

"Oh, I don't think they'll be able to help you." a familiar voice spoke up from behind Optimus. Turning round Optimus's optics widened slightly in surprise, "Meltdown!"

Meltdown simply smirked at Optimus as he stranded near a tree. Acting on instinct, Optimus charged towards him, but Meltdown just disappeared. Optimus's attack while he collided into the tree.

"I'd stop fighting now Optimus prime you're outnumbered." Meltdown said pointing to the Dinobots and his mutated freaks.

"You attacked Bumblebee and Prowl."

"I just wanted to keep this between us." Meltdown said as the pterosaur bot lowered itself to the ground, dropping the unconscious forms of Bumblebee and Prowl before it. Then he saw Blackarachnia tried up and gagged being dragged along by Meltdowns mutated freaks.

"It's amazing what you can lean from a tech-organic in an hour like how to hit your friends with an extra dose of cyber venom." Meltdown said, holding up a small gun shaped injector, "And if I don't administer this antidote within two hours, they will die!"

"So how did you get the Dinobots to work for you again?" Optimus asked as he slow turned on his comlink so that Scattershot could hear them.

"Well when I came here they were ready to squished me like a bug. But then I said I would give them anything they what. And they what'd Blackarachnia." Meltdown told him. "But now I have a special mission for you and Grimlock. You see I got a new propjet to work on. But I need a special genetic modifier to complete my work."

"And what are you doing to do with at?" Optimus asked.

"That's none of your buisness. Now Grimlock take Optimus and then I will give you the love of your life." Meltdown said.

"You heard Meltdown." Grimlock said, grabbing Optimus's arm in. "You go with me Grimlock."

"You better return soon." Meltdown called after them, as he looked over to Bumblebee and Prowl, "For their sake."

* * *

><p><em>In Detroit<em>

Grimlock stomps his way through the roads of the city in his dinosaur form, scaring thee humans and causing panic,

"You see puny humans run?" Grimlock asked, "Dinobots rule!" the Dinobot leader stops as he feels something wrap itself around his neck.

"We're not here to scare people." Optimus said as he tried to pull the Dinobot into line with his grapple. "We're here to get Meltdown's genetic modifier. Maybe you'd be less conspicuous in robot mode." Optimus continued.

"Okay," Grimlock agreed, transforming. "But Me Grimlock still taller than you, that's why spider-lady likes Me Grimlock best."

Optimus sighed in frustration and shook her head, "Don't you realise Meltdown is just using us? Grimlock as soon as he gets that genetic modifier. He'll drop us like a used engine block!"

Grimlock refused to listen to Optimus's warning. "Autobot bad me Grimlock go alone." he said as he turned and marched off only to return shortly. "Uhhh. Where me Grimlock find genetic thingy?"

Optimus gave a sigh and indicated to Grimlock to follow her, "Come on! I know who can get it."

"Me Grimlock go with you. But me Grimlock go with you alone!"

* * *

><p><em>At Sumdac Tower<em>

Porter C. Powell was preparing to leave for the night when he found company waiting for him in the lobby.

"Where is thingy?" Grimlock demanded as he stomped towards Powell.

With a scream of fright Powell raised his briefcase up in front of him like a shield as he yelled. "Stay back! Don't hurt me!"

"Errr Me Grimlock not supposed to scare puny humans." Grimlock frowned till Optimus came up to Grimlock's side.

"This one you can scare all you want." He said.

At this, Grimlock transformed and towered over Powell, "Then give us thingy now!" he roared as he picked Powell up in his teeth.

"What thingy? What's he talking about?" Powell asked in terror as he hung from the Dinobot's jaws.

"Prometheus Black's genetic modifier." Optimus answered,

"Never heard of it!" Powell said.

"Did I mention that my friend is awfully hungry?" Optimus asked.

With a flick of his head, Grimlock tossed the Powell into the air, sending the human landing into his mouth, and clamped his jaws shut.

"You can have it!" Powell response as he tried to get out of Grimlock's mouth, "I know where it is!"

Optimus smiled, "I knew you'd see reason."

After getting Grimlock to spit him out, Powell led the two transformers to Meltdown's former lab.

"Black's lab has been locked up ever since his unfortunate accident." Powell said as he entered the lab. He stopped right in this tracks as a load crash reached his ears.

"Don't touch anything." he said, turning round to see Grimlock trying to keep his balance as he stepped into the lab, "Since he went bankrupt, technically all this belongs to me." At these last words, Grimlock lost his balance and fell flat on his face smashing a number of lab items in the process.

"He did it." Grimlock said, pointing At Optimus.

Ignoring this for the moment, Powell returned his attention back to what he was doing,

"Here it is the genetic modifier." he said as he carried the device over to Optimus, "But if you want it this badly, it must be more valuable than I thought." Optimus didn't answer Powell he simply shooting him a glare.

Powell flinched at this and spoke up again, "Are you going to finish me off now?"

"It's a tempting offer," Optimus said as she took the genetic modifier off of Powell. "But right now I'm a little pressed for time." with that he and Grimlock left.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Meltdown had prepared his Dinobot Island lab to begin the separation process as soon as he received the genetic modifier. With the flip of a nearby switch, restraints held Blackarachnia to the operating table she lay on.

"Now my dear when I get the genetic modifier my dream will come true." Meltdown said as Blackarachnia tried to get free.

Just then part of the lab wall collapsed as Grimlock broke his way through followed by Optimus.

"No hurt spider-lady." Grimlock shouted.

"Ah gentlemen I've been expecting you." Meltdown said, turning his attention to the two, "Do you have my genetic modifier?"

"You're not getting it until you free Blackarachnia and give the venom antidote to my friends." Optimus said as he held the device in question up for Meltdown to see.

"I was afraid you might feel that way." the scientist responded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly several purple tentacles wrapped themselves around Optimus and pulled him back causing him to drop the genetic modifier.

Meltdown's mutation experiment subjects threw Optimus and Grimlock out of the lab and lunged after them pressing the attack.

"Since you seem to have your hands full, I'll just take this." Meltdown said while he picked up the modifier and placed it into its connection, "Shall we proceed, then?" he asked Blackarachnia.

"Oh how long have I been waiting for this. I should probably take that off to see what you think." Meltdown said as he removed the gag.

"What are you going to do to me?" Blackarachnia asked in a worried voice.

"I will be purging half of your techno-organic form." Meltdown smirked

"You can't! I won't let you!" Blackarachnia glared back at Meltdown.

"Once I eliminate all your robotic circuitry your remaining arachnid tissue will be perfect for my genetic experiments." Meltdown said, explaining his plan to Blackarachnia. "And I will finally achieve my dream of creating a transforming organic."

"NO!" Blackarachnia yelled while Meltdown reached for the switch to start the process,

"It's time for your extreme makeover."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Outside, the battle continued as the bat creature knocked Grimlock to the ground with another tackle while Optimus tried to free himself from the shark creature's hold.

"Me Grimlock smash bad bat." the Dinobot yelled as he drew out his flame sword and began to slash at the bat monster.

"Stop! You'll torch the island!" Optimus yelled over at Grimlock,

"No one tells me Grimlock how to fight!" the Dinobot yelled as he swung his sword yet again. The bat creature flew out of the path of the flames which hit a nearby tree and soon quickly spread to the rest of the forest.

Then Scattershot flow in his space craft form down and transformers then a visor slide down over his optics. Then he fired some shot at Meltdown's freaks. "I thought you could use the help." He said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"You can't do this to me." Blackarachnia snarled at Meltdown as he struggled to break free of her bonds,

"My dear you're hardly in a position to make threats." Meltdown retorted as he looked over at Blackarachnia.

"Want to bet?" Blackarachnia said as she spat a strand of web at Meltdown's face. The villain struggled for a moment, but soon the webbing began to dissolve from being in contact with Meltdown's acidic form.

"Why do you fight me?" Meltdown asked. "I'm going to free you from your crude mechanical limitations." He then pulled a second switch which made Blackarachnia scream in agony as electricity ran through her body.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Back out in the now burning forest, Grimlock continued to swing his sword trying to hit his opponent,

"Stand still so me Grimlock can crush you."

Meanwhile both Optimus and Scattershot punched the shark creature in what they assumed was its jaw. Then monster put its tentacles around there necks and throw them onto the ground. Then the beast raced over Optimus and pointing its claw at him. Suddenly a mace blurred round and hit the shark creature on the head, making it fall to the ground. The other two Dinobots had arrived to help their leader and soon, the three Dinosaur based robots managed to chase Meltdown's pets away.

"Ah! See them run! Dinobots rule!" Grimlock bellowed in triumph, but was soon brought down to earth as a flaming tree came crashing down behind him, "Whoopsie. Fire bad."

"Stand back. I'll handle this." Optimus said as he used his fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

As Optimus was finished he hear Blackarachnia voice filled the air, "No, don't!"

"Blackarachnia!" Optimus yelled running to her.

Blackarachnia screamed in pain as another jolt ran through her body when Optimus reentered the lab,

"Stop!" he yelled, drawing Meltdown's attention to him,

"Stay back!" Meltdown shouted as he threw a stream of his acid at Optimus which he ducked under and leapt over the villain's lab table, using his grapple to get the genetic modifier out of its connection.

"No!" Meltdown yelled, "I won't let some mindless machine beat me again." Both Optimus and Meltdown rushed for the device. Optimus managed to get to the device first, but Meltdown quickly jumped onto his back, using his acidic touch to burn through his armor,

"Give it to me!" Meltdown snarled as he tightened his grip. With one last gasp of pain, Optimus let go of the genetic modifier and Meltdown dived for it, grabbing the device with his oozing hand. The modifier began to go haywire as Meltdown's acid eats through it causing the device to zap its creator.

"Nooooo!" Meltdown let out a gargled yell as the blast from the genetic modifier began to affect the villain's ability to keep his form solid. Within seconds, there was nothing left but an empty protective lab suit and a large puddle of sludge that remained of the villain known as Meltdown.

Turning his attention away from what was left of Meltdown, Optimus moved towards Blackarachnia. Without the genetic modifier, Meltdown's machine had shut itself down before doing the techno-organic any serious harm. Optimus then broke the restraints that held Blackarachnia down.

"Optimus thank you." Blackarachnia said weakly and hugged him.

"I already lose you once and I'm not going to lose you again." Optimus answered hugging her back.

From the mouth of the lab entrance, Grimlock watched as these actions transpired and growled angrily as he glared at Optimus. Blackarachnia saw this and broke away from Optimus and said to Grimlock. "Look Grimlock I know that you like me a lot but I got chose who I want for myself."

"Me Grimlock understand." Grimlock said in a sad voice.

"Hey Grimlock I was think how would you and the other Dinobots like to train with me?" Scattershot asked.

"No one tells Dinobots how to fight." Grimlock shouted.

"And look how well that turned out. Besides the fembots like strong noble leaders." Scattershot said pointing at Blackarachnia and Optimus.

Grimlock thought for a moment and said. "Okay!"

Then Optimus remembered about Bumblebee and prowl. "Come on Blackarachnia you needed to cure Bumblebee and Prowl." Optimus said grabbing her and running away.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

They ran back to where Prowl and Bumblebee were left.

Blackarachnia Kneeling down to administered the antidote to the two mechs and they both smiled as they saw life returning to them.

"How long have we been here?" Bumblebee asked,

"Almost two megacycles." Optimus said answered softly.

"HA!" Bumblebee cried and looked over at Prowl, "And you said I couldn't go ten cycles without talking!"

"Humhuh. All it took was being paralyzed." Prowl said with a retort.

"What? You're making new rules now? I don't think so. Pay up with that sweet axle grease."

Both Optimus and Blackarachnia chuckled as they watched the exchange go on between the two, happy to see them alive and fine.

* * *

><p><em>Sumdac Tower<em>

The Autobots had arrived and Optimus explained to Captain Fanzone what had happened about the genetic modifier.

"So, Meltdown blackmailed you and those whack-job Dinobots into helping him, and then he got turned into a puddle?" Captain Fanzone said, recapping what Optimus had just told him.

"That's about the size of it," Optimus said, then placed the genetic modifier down in front of Powell, "Here, I don't think Meltdown will be needing this anymore."

"What did you do?" Powell exclaimed as he saw the state of the melted device, "It's ruined!"

"Cheer up, Mr. Powell." Fanzone said, calmly, "It'll make a dandy paperweight."

"He still broke into my office, held me hostage and threatened my life! What are you going to do about it, Captain?"

"Err, I'm going to go home and get some shuteye, and I suggest you do the same before I haul you in for being a public nuisance."

"It's an outrage!" Powell yelled as Fanzone left, "The mayor will hear about this!" he then stormed off himself.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Sari smiled as she watched Powell leave. "Almost." While this went on, Optimus looked in the sky in deep thought when she felt Sari tapping on her foot. "You okay?" the girl asked, looking concerned.

"Oh I was just hoping that Scattershot can train those Dinobots." Optimus said.

"I wouldn't worry he got Blackarachnia on our side didn't he." Sari said,

"Yeah," Optimus replied with a small smile. "Maybe your right."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Meltdown's lab<em>

The puddles that were all that was left of the villain began to stir as slowly they moved as one towards the spot of Meltdown's apparent demise. As the puddles continued to gather together, Meltdown's face began to form from the now large puddle.


	19. Sari No One's Home

_At the Autobot base_

Prowl was doing some training on the assembly line by dodging all of the pincers. When he was finished Sari who was wearing a helmet and roller skates clapped.

"Awesome now let me on that thing." Sari said.

"It's harder than it looks. Let's try it at one quarter speed." Prowl advised.

Sari then did some ninja movers then her helmet slipped coving her eyes then she said. "No way I can do it just as good as you blinded folded."

Prowl put a finger on her helmet and put it back to how it was before. She then skated to the assembly line and tried to get on it with not much luck. Prowl then helped her up she then turned to face him.

"When you can make it to the end then you can advance." Prowl said.

"Ha piece of cake. What the master er mistress er never mind." Sari said.

Then she got ready as Prowl turned on the assembly line and the pincers. She started to skate but then one of the pincers hit her on back of the head, knocking her flat on her face.

"No fair this game cheats." Sari complained.

Prowl chuckled and said as he helped her up. "With time and patients you will improve."

Then Bulkhead came in. "Sh sh sh sh!" He said. Both Prowl and Sari looked at each other and all they could her was a dripping noise. A few seconds later Bulkhead shouted. "What is that?" Putting his claws over his audio sensor. "SOMETHING'S DRIPPING." Then he stated looking around to find where the dripping came from. He looked at Prowl and Sari they just shrugged. Then he looked at Bumblebee and Ratchet who were watching TV. He looked at Bumblebee and saw that there was an oil leak in Bumblebee's arm. "You!" he then walked up to Bumblebee and picked him up in his claw. "STOP LEAKING YOUR FRYING MY CIRCUITS."

"Ugh! What?" Bumblebee asked in a confused voice.

Then Ratchet got up and activated his magnets to pull Bumblebee out of Bulkhead's claw. Then he looked at Bumblebee's oil leak who was upside down contacted to his magnet. "Looks like someone could use a ton-up." Ratchet said.

"What! I'm perfectly fine." Bumblebee said as he spun his arm around throwing drips of oil very where.

Then Optimus and Blackarachnia walked into the room. Optimus then bent down to pick up the remote. "I just picked up this broadcast on the monitor. Looks like Mixmaster and Scrapper are back and up to their old habits." Optimus said as he switched channels.

The picture showed both Mixmaster and Scrapper drinking down oil in front of an Auto supply shop. Then they heard the anchor man saying. "Chaos erupted in down town as two giant robots reeked havoc at an Auto supply shop. The robots made off with one hundred case of motor oil before evading policy what a peered to be a smokescreen." Then the picture showed a picture of Mixmaster transform and blowing smoke out of his rear.

Then Optimus turned off the TV and said. "We have to find them before Megatron gets a hold of them."

Bulkhead then turned to face Optimus and then asked. "Do you think that they will remember us?"

"Doubtful after those two malfunctions lost their memories they forgot everything. Except how to guzzle oil, chatting up femme bots and be obnoxious." Ratchet said.

"That's a good thing. It will help us get them on are side." Blackarachnia said.

"Well then we better hurry there half way being Decepticons already." Bumblebee said who was still hanging upside down by Ratchet's magnets.

Then they all ran to the door except Bumblebee who was still hanging upside down by Ratchet's magnets. Sari started to ran after them but Optimus blocked her path.

"Yeah!" Sari shouted.

"No not this time Sari. They nearly took your head off later time and that was when they were trying to be friendly." Optimus remembered.

"But I can totally look after myself. Remember when I kicked that barnacle butt alone." Sari remembered.

"Hem hem." They turned to see Blackarachnia glaring at Sari.

"Ok not completely alone but even still." Sari said.

"Even still a human child is no match for a two-story robot." Optimus said.

"Don't worry I've give them an extra punch for you." Blackarachnia told Sari. Then she ran after the others.

But as they drove away no one noticed that Bumblebee was leaving a trail of oil behind.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

As the Autobots were driving Bumblebee's was still leaking oil and Bulkhead had enough.

"WILL YOU PLUG IT ALREADY?" Bulkhead shouted. He then pulled out his arm and placed an I love Autobot sticker over the oil leak. "Much better."

"This is taking too long why don't we split up?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Good idea. You and Prowl look over the roof tops, Bumblebee you and Bulkhead look at all the constitution sites and me and Ratchet will look at all the Auto supply shop." Optimus ordered.

When Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove past a constitution site Bumblebee saw a cement mixer which he through was Mixmaster.

"It's Mixmaster let's get him." Bumblebee said as he transformed. He then jumped over the fence and activated his stingers and fired at the cement mixer.

Then the window of the cement mixer opened and a constitution popped his head out. "Dude why are you yelling at my truck?" He asked.

"Sorry I… I through you he er your truck was someone else." Bumblebee explained.

Bulkhead then put his claw on Bumblebee's shoulder and said. "That oil leak really frazzled your circuits didn't it?"

Bumblebee then shouted at him. "THERE NOTHING WORNG WITH ME. I'm one hundred per cent in tip top running condition." Then his sticker came off and oil started leaking out making a puddle.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

Both Prowl and Blackarachnia were looking over a few roof tops trying to find the constructicons with no luck.

"We found no sign of Scrapper, Mixmaster or the Decepticons." Prowl said over his comlink.

"Any luck on your end Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"No sign of!" Bulkhead was saying as he drove along the road. Then he saw a jet that looked like Blitzwing flow past then he transformed. "I just spotted Blitzwing."

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Pretty sure." Bulkhead said as the jet flow away. "Kind of."

"This is pointless without Sari and her Key we can't track there Allspark signal." Bumblebee complained.

"She's safer at home Bumblebee." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

They were all standing in a car park.

"Ok no one saw anything out of the ordinary?" Optimus asked.

They all shuck their heads. "We will never find them at this rate. I'm going to call Sari." Bumblebee said.

After a about minute Bumblebee wasn't able to contact Sari then he said. "Sari's not picking up her phone. You with she's ok?"

Then they saw Blitzwing falling out of the sky right on top of them. "We've not take cover." Ratchet said.

They all moved out of the way except Bulkhead who was looking at Blitzwing. "I told you it was Blitzwing." Bulkhead said.

Then Blitzwing fired his ice beam and his flamethrower at him. Prowl then pushed him out of the way before they hit him.

"Great you win the gold star but next time how about you get out of the way of the enemies attacks." Blackarachnia said.

"We needed to get out of here Transform and move out." Optimus ordered. They all transformed and drove away. Blitzwing then transformed into his jet mode and started to attack the Autobots. "We need to keep moving. And find a safe area to engage him. We need to get him away from Downtown it's to crowd with humans. "

They then turned a corner to find a traffic jam. "Maybe you should tell them that." Ratchet said.

"Are by circuits going on the frits or didn't we just drive into a middle of a parking lot?" Bumblebee asked as he transformed.

Then the others transformed. "It's not the stop vehicles I'm worried about. It's the moving one." Prowl said pointing at Blitzwing who transformed right in front of them.

He then picked up to trucks and lifted them over his shoulders. "YOU WIMPY MALFUNCTIONS ARE GOING OFFLINE." Blitzwing shouted.

He then throw both trucks at them. Ratchet then activated his magnets trying to stop the trucks. He then crashed into a metal door but was able to stop the tracks.

Optimus then have him the thumbs up and then said. "Nice work Ratchet you and Bumblebee clear the humans out of harm's way. The rest of us will try to hold off Blitzwing."

Then they ran towards Blitzwing. "Clear them where?" Bumblebee asked Ratchet before they ran to clear the street.

"I'll keep him distracted he all was shots at me first." Bulkhead said as he ran and pulled out his wrecking ball arm.

Blitzwing then transformed into his tank mode and said. "LET'S SEE HOW TAUGHT YOU ARE WITHOUT YOUR BIG BOT BRAIN BRUISER." Blitzwing shouted. Then he fired a shot from his cannons.

Bulkhead then swung his wrecking ball arm right in front of the shot causing him to be blasted back screaming making a giant grove in the road. He then spun backwards and land on his front. "Called it." He groaned.

"Well let's if I can hit it." Blackarachnia said as she borrowed Bulkhead's strength and charged at Blitzwing and punched him in the face.

"YOU WILL PAY OF ZAT TRAITOR." Blitzwing shouted. Then he shot his flamethrower at her but Optimus used his grappler to pull her before the frames hit her.

She then found herself in his arms she looked at his optics. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Optimus said.

"You two probably should focus on the battle with the mister personality." Bumblebee said. Pointing at Bulkhead who had grabbed Blitzwing waste and Prowl was about to kick him but Blitzwing grabbed him. Then he got a call on his comlink it was Sari. "Hey Sari how it going?"

"You have to get back here now. Those dumb constructionbots are tiring the place apart." Sari said.

Bumblebee just looked at how Bulkhead and Prowl were doing and they were still in trouble. "Ok just stay cool. Hide and we will get back as soon as we can ok." Bumblebee said as Blitzwing just throw Prowl away and jumped on Bulkhead.

"Is very thing ok with you guy?" Sari asked.

"Define ok?" Bumblebee asked. Then Blitzwing throw both Bulkhead and Prowl away and jumped on Bumblebee making him losing contact with Sari.

Then Ratchet used his magnets to push Blitzwing off Bumblebee. "You ok kid?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine but we got more troubles." Bumblebee said.

"Autobots huddle." Optimus ordered.

They huddle as Blitzwing just stood there saying. "COME BACK HERE, SO I CAN PULL YOUR PISTONS OUT THROUGH YOUR TAILPIPES! Oh, and void your warranty with excess wear and tear. AAAHAHAHA!"

"Guys Sari is alone in the plant with Mixmaster and Scrapper we need to get back there now." Bumblebee said.

"Then let's finish this Autobots Omega Formation go." Optimus ordered.

"Sure send the little guy head on into battle." Bumblebee complained as he active his stingers and started to shot at Blitzwing which had no effect.

"YOUR PITIFUL STARKS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY BRAWN BUG." Blitzwing said.

Then Bulkhead throw Prowl at Blitzwing. Prowl then activated his faceplate and kick Blitzwing in the chest make him fall over. Blitzwing then looked up to see Ratchet activating his magnet. But he rolled over before Ratchet could pin him down and grabbed him from behind.

"Ratchet!" Optimus shouted as the other Autobots stood next to him.

"Blast me if you wish Autobot but you will destroy your friend as well not that it matters to me." Blitzwing smiled. Then he let go of Ratchet. "Next time." He said. Then he transformed into his jet mode and flow off.

"Why would he live in such a hurry if he had the upper hand?" Prowl asked.

"I don't like it ever. But right now we need to get back to the plant and help Sari." Optiums said.

They transformed and drove away.

"It's my fault that we couldn't capture Blitzwing." Blackarachnia said.

"Now how could it be your fault?" Optimus asked.

"Because I'm the one who created the triple changer technology." She said.

"What you made the triple changer technology that is amazing." Optimus said in a surprised voice.

"You're not angry with me." Blackarachnia said.

"Of cause not if it's anybody's fault it's mine." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

When they got back to the plant they transformed. Then they saw a giant hole in the door.

"Is worse than I thought the plant been attacked." Optimus said.

Then Sari walked out. "Sari!" Bumblebee said.

She looked at them and slapped her hands together.

"What happened?" Prowl asked.

"You're ok." Bulkhead said.

"Where are they?" Bumblebee asked.

"Those two grease monkeys tried to wreak the place. But I scared them off ah I guess a human child can hold her own two-story robots." Sari said with a smile.

"I, uh, apologize for underestimating you, Sari. You performed bravely today." Optimus said.

"Glad you're okay, squirt." Bumblebee said.

But when they walk inside they saw candy all over the floor.

"SAAARRRIII!" Optimus shouted

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Both Mixmaster and Scrapper were diving away as far as they can.

"You were right, Scrap. That little beast is a terror! I'll never doubt you again!" Mixmaster said.

"I think we lost her." Scraper said.

"Nah, I doubt it." Mixmaster said.

Then Blitzwing flow down and transformed. "You two look like you could use some oil." He said. Then he showed them a barrel with the Decepticon insigne on it.

Then both Mixmaster and Scrapper transformed and walked up to him. Mixmaster then grabbed the barrel and drank it. "Wow this is the good stuff I was talking about. I remember now where did you get this?" Mixmaster asked.

Blitzwing then gave a barrel to Scrapper which he drank. "Oh there's plenty more where zat came from." Blitzwing said.

Then they walked into the sunset back to Megatron.


	20. A Bridge Too Close, Part I

_At the Autobot base_

Bulkhead was painting Sari who sitting in a chair and was having trouble trying to sit still.

"Eh can I move? I'm getting a crap." Sari said trying not to even blink.

"I guess we can take break." Bulkhead signed. "Now remember it's not finished." He said as Sari walked up to the picture of her. "I really think this is my best on yet."

But when Sari looked at it all she couldn't make head or tails out of it. "It's er very interesting. I just didn't think my head was so big." Sari said.

"That's your leg." Bulkhead said.

"Oh!" she said.

Then Bumblebee walked up. "It's called an abstract. You know like that human artist Picasso very early cubism." Bulkhead told Bumblebee.

"Oh looks more like very early oil spill." Bumblebee said.

A few minutes later Bulkhead was continuing his painting as the other Autobots watched.

"Needs more colour something bold." Bumblebee advised.

"Oh bold." Bulkhead said.

"But not so bold that it gives me a processors ache." Ratchet complained.

"Oh to bold." Bulkhead said.

"Oh perhaps some trees nature can be very inspiring." Prowl advised.

"Oh trees." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe it should have a caption. You know so people could tell what it supposed to be." Optimus said.

"A caption." Bulkhead said angrily.

When he was finished everybody just stared at it.

"Er maybe I was wrong about the colour." Bumblebee said.

"And the trees." Prowl said.

"Now I think it needs a longer caption." Optimus said.

Then Bulkhead got up groaned and walked away.

"Bulkhead where are you going?" Sari asked.

"To find another canvas this one ruined." Bulkhead signed.

"Way to go guys." Sari said. Then she ran after Bulkhead.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Both Bulkhead and Sari were walking through the park.

"I just what them to like my work." Bulkhead signed.

"But artist are supposed to paint what the feel. You can't worry about what other people think." Sari said.

"I not sure I can do that." Bulkhead signed.

"Well I think you should listen to Sari." They turned around to see Bumblebee driving up to them. He then transformed and walked up to Bulkhead. "If you want to paint a bunch of ugly squiggly blotches then whom I to tell you it stinks." Bumblebee said trying to cheer up Bulkhead.

"You really think it stinks." Bulkhead signed.

"Not helping." Sari said.

Then they heard a blast. They looked up in time for the blast to hit just a few centimetres away. After the smoke cleared bumblebee saw an assault helicopter which they all knew.

"Megatron!" Bumblebee said.

Sari looked state into Megatron's cockpit and saw her dad tied up and with duct tape over his mouth. "Huh dad." She said. Megatron then fired again and they moved out of the way. "He's alive. My dad is still alive Megatron must have been holding him hostage all this time." Then she moved just as another of Megatron blasts hit the tree she was standing next to.

"Or been working with Megatron all this time." Bumblebee said. Then he grabbed Sari before Megatron blasted at her again.

"What!" She said angrily.

"I'm just saying." Bumblebee said.

"My Dad would never-." Sari was saying.

"Can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead interrupted.

Megatron then transformed and professor Sumdac tied around his chest. Bumblebee then activated his stingers and was about to shot at Megatron.

"No, don't shoot! You'll hit my dad!" Sari shouted.

"She's right!" Bulkhead said.

"So what are we supposed to do? Fight him with snappy comebacks?" Bumblebee asked. Megatron the fired his fusion cannon Bulkhead picked up Sari and they all moved away from the blast. Then Bumblebee saw the blue racer from before. "The blue racer! I knew it! He must be working with Megatron to. Moving to intercept." Then he transformed and went after the blue racer.

Megatron then fired at Bulkhead the shoot missed but the impact pushed Bulkhead in to a statue. Meanwhile Bumblebee blocked the blue racers path. Megatron then fired again but Bulkhead used the statue as a shield but he was flung backwards.

"Bulkhead!" Sari shouted.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was still chasing the blue racer down the high-street. "Pull over now." Bumblebee ordered. He then hit him again and again until the Blue racer went out of control and crashed. Bumblebee then transformed and called Bulkhead on his comlink. "I just nailed that lousy Decep car how are you holding up Blukhead?" But Bulkhead didn't answer. "Bulkhead!" He then looked up to see Bulkhead been carried away by Megatron who was in his vehicle form. Then activated his stingers and walked up to the blue race. "All right Zippy start talking!" Then the blue racer transformed into an athletic looking mech with the Elite Guard insigne on his chest.

"First of all, the name's not "Zippy"! As a matter of fact, I don't believe I've ever met another bot named Zippy, so one can only assume that you came up with "Zippy" in reference to my speed, which may be technically accurate, but lacks a certain creativity!" The mech said in a very fast voice.

"Eh...eh-eh..." Bumblebee said trying figure out what he just said.

"Move to the point the names Blurr. I'm an Autobot intelligence agent sent to this planet by the Elite Guard to keep an eye on Optimus Prime and his crew as well as to monitor the Decepticon activity. And you my friend have just blow a Deca-cycle of convert servlets designed to uncover Megatrons plot to conquer Cybertron. Very thing was going according to plan when I imprecated a communication from the Decepticon leader and an unknown double agent. They were in a mist of an abduction of an unsuspecting Autobot which now from the stats of the cult crisis has be successful. Got that so far?" Blurr said.

"Er can you repeater that last part?" Bumblebee asked.

"Which last part?" Blurr asked.

"Oh very thing after the name's not zippy." Bumblebee said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bulkhead<em>

Both Lugnut and Blitzwing carried Bulkhead who was tied up to Megatron. Then Bulkhead saw professor Sumdac inside a holding cell.

"Bulkhead!" professor Sumdac said.

"Professor Sumdac are you alright? Sari been worried sick." Bulkhead said.

"Silence Autobot!" Megatron interrupted. "As improbable as it may seem by the looks of you. I have it on good authority that you are quite the genius when it comes to space bridge technology. Equally improbable is the fact that I now need your help."

"Never going to happen Megatron. Not as long as I ounce of spark in my chamber." Bulkhead said.

"Have it your way Autobot. Why don't you show are guest what you picked up at Sumdac tower." Megatron ordered. Bulkhead then looked behind his to see a headmaster unit. "Refuse to copulate with and I will have no chose to cut off your head and replace it with this headmaster unit."

"Been there done that." Bulkhead said. "The answer is still no."

"Are so brave of you of course your suffering will be insignificant compared to your friend will injure when I destroy them using your body." Megatron said as he walked to the headmaster unit and Lugnut and Blitzwing push Bulkhead to the ground and holding him down. Megatron then activated the headmaster unit. "Starting with Professor Sumdac." The unit then flow up and activated its cutting laser.

"No you wouldn't." Bulkhead panicked.

"Let's test that theory shall we." Megatron smirked.

The laser got closer and closer Bulkhead did his must to get free.

"Yo mechs we got like to complain but we are running low on oil." A voice said.

Bulkhead looked around and saw Mixmaster and Scrapper who were now Green and purple and wearing the Decepticon insigne on their chests.

"Mixmaster Scrapper it's me your old pal Bulky remember a little help here." Bulkhead begged.

"You know that bot?" Mixmaster asked Scrapper.

"Not ringing an bells." Scrapper said.

"You have no friends here Autobot. And when I'm finished you'll have no friend anywhere." Megatron grinned.

"Okay…okay you win I'll help finish your space bridge." Bulkhead signed.

Then the cutting beam on the headmaster unit. "Wise move Autobot." Megatron grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the plant<em>

Blurr was explaining to the other Autobots about what was going on which took a long time.

"So let me get this straight you're an Autobot intelligence officer and you found Megatron's hideout." Optimus said.

"That is correct Optimus Prime I have already reported my findings to the Elite Guard requesting reinforcements. But was informed that indicial support would be delayed due to the fact that Autobot forces are craped to fin to battle Decepticon uprising's along the edge of the galaxy. Further intelligence has also reviled that a human called Isaac Sumdac has been cooperating with the Decepticon leader by reverse-engineering space bridge schematics from your ship. Which Megatron attempts to stage a sneak attack on Cybertron within while the planets defences are at its weakest. But he's running into difficulties trying to get the device up operational. That's where your fellow bot comes in. Earlier today I imprecated a communication between Megatron and the Decepticon double agent plotting a kidnap of Autobot Bulkhead after discovering that his the galaxy foremost expert in space bridge technology. At which of course any type of cooperation which would lead to dyer results leading to Megatron's-." Blurr said.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up!" Bumblebee interrupted.

"Did he just say Bulkhead?" Prowl asked.

"Our Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"An expert? On anything?" Ratchet said.

"I didn't see that coming." Blackarachnia said.

"That is correct. Which brings us to earlier today when I tempted to thwart Megatron's plan. But that mission became fatally compromised when some bot got into the way now I'm not naming any names-. Blurr was saying.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Bumblebee interrupted. "Man talking about being a die sparkplug. Besides if you told us who you were none of this would have happened."

"That's not impotent now. All that matters is recurring Bulkhead. Ratchet head to the ship and try to get him online one more time. Take Sari and the Allspark fragments with you and keep them safe. I'll contact Scattershot maybe him and the Dinobots can help. Then the rest of us will go with Blurr."

"Don't you what me to go with Ratchet?" Blackarachnia asked.

"No! We may need your help to deactivate Megatron's space bridge." Optimus said. "Transform and-."

"Wait! You guy don't really think my dad is helping Megatron do you?" Sari asked.

"To be honest Sari I don't know what to believe." Optimus said.

"Just promise you get him back here alive." Sari begged.

"I promise. I'm not about to lose someone's trust again." Optimus said looking at Blackarachnia. She just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Dinobot Island<em>

Scattershot was having a sword fight with Grimlock with the other Dinobot watching.

"Remember you need to control your anger." Scattershot said as Grimlock slashed at him. "And remember when you are using your fire power you need to watch what terrain your in." When Grimlock attacked Scattershot hold his blades in cross and caught Grimlock's sword. Then he hold his foot out in front of Grimlock the used his jet to make Grimlock fall over.

"Me Grimlock hate losing." Grimlock snarled.

"Don't worry Grimlock you are getting better." Scattershot said.

"Optimus calling Scattershot." Optimus said over the comlink.

"What is it Optimus?" Scattershot asked.

"We know were Megatron's hideout is. And we could us your help and the Dinobots." Optimus said.

"It will take too long for Grimlock and Snarl to get there. But me and Swoop can get there with no ptoblem." Scattershot said.

"Who are Snarl and Swoop?" Optimus asked.

"The other Dinobots." Scattershot said.

"Okay but both Ratchet and Sari are heading to our ship." Optimus said.

"Okay over and out." Scattershot said. Then he looked at the Dinobot. "Looks like you three are going to find out what it's like to fight Decepticons. Both me and Swoop will head to Optimus position. Meanwhile Grimlock you and Snarl try to help Ratchet with their ship they might need to heavy lifting."

"But me Grimlock what to crush Decepticons." Grimlock complained.

"I know but we may need so backup okay." Scattershot said put his servo on Grimlock's shoulder. "Came on Swoop we better fly." Then both Scattershot and Swoop transformed and flow off leaving Grimlock and Snarl in an angry mood and walked off.

An hour later they were waiting for Ratchet at their ship. They then both saw Ratchet driving towards them. When Ratchet saw them he stopped at opened his door to let Sari out then he transformed.

"What are you two doing here?" Ratchet asked in a grumpy voice.

"Scattershot told me Grimlock and him Snarl to go to your ship and help." Grimlock said.

"He named him Snarl." Sari said pointing at Snarl.

"Scattershot was going to call him slag but he took it as an insult." Grimlock said.

"Anyway I don't what you guys can do. But I know this we are going to need all the help we can get." Ratchet said.

They then entered the ship and got in to the bridge Sari then tried to use her key to activate the ship. But the computer just set off the alarms.

"NOTHINGS WORKING." Ratchet shouted. Then he stroked the control panel. "Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologise to me." Sari said.

"I was apologising to the ship." Ratchet said.

"Is he all was like this?" Grimlock asked.

"Pretty much." Sari answered.

"Anyway there is still on thing we haven't tried. But it's going to be risky." Ratchet said.

"What's that?" Sari asked.

"Open spark surgery. We need to load the Allspark fragments into the ships spark chamber. The chain reaction should provide enough of a power boost to trigger a jump start." Ratchet said as he walked up to the Allspark and opened the casing.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

They were driving to Megatrons hideout with Blurr leading them. They stopped at an old coal mine and they transformed.

"Scanning these coordinates revile that this could be the secondarily point of entry into the excavation tunnels that Megatron is operating." Blurr said.

Then Scattershot and Swoop flow down and transformed. "Have we missed anything?" Scattershot asked.

"No you're right on time." Optimus asked.

"Good me Swoop what to bash Decepticons." Swoop said.

"He can talk" Bumblebee said. Then all the other Autobots stated at him. "What it's not like I said it."

"Anyway I through that I should try to get Snarl and Swoop to talk and I did." Scattershot said.

"Sorry to break this convention but should we go and get to Megatron before he invades Cybertron." Blackarachnia said.

"Blackarachnia right let's get going." Optiums ordered. They then entered the mine and looking of any Decepticons. Then the entered an opening with tons of cave openings. "The area clear no sign of any enemy Decepticons energy signatures."

Then a beam of ice came straight at Bumblebee, Prowl and Swoop but they dodged just in time. But then two missiles came straight at Optimus, Blackarachnia, Scattershot and Blurr but they dodged them.

"Unfortunately ze same can't be said by your energy signal's Autobots." Blitzwing said.

"The signal dampeners created by your human professor have come quite useful." Lugnut said.

Bumblebee then active his stingers but Blitzwing was faster at firing his ice beam which froze Bumblebee's arms and made him crash into a wall. Optimus changed with his axe held high but Blitzwing caught it.

"IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT ME?" Blitzwing said. He then throw Optimus away and fired his flamethrower. Optimus dodged it and it hit Bumblebee melting the ice around his arms.

"Thanks Blitzbrain." Bumblebee said.

Lugnut then changed at Prowl only to find out that it was a hologram. Then the real Prowl throw his shuriken at Lugnut's legs but only one got stuck in his leg. Lugnut then pulled it out. Then Bumblebee fried his stingers and Swoop transformed and used his fire breath at Blitzwing. Both Blitzwing and Lugnut got backed into each other. Blurr then raced around them and put stasis cuffs on them in less than a second.

"Okay, I give. I'm officially no longer the fastest thing on wheels." Bumblebee signed.

But deeper in the tunnel Bulkhead had finished the space bridge.

"I did what you asked. Now way don't you let me and the professor go and we call it even." Bulkhead said.

"All in duo time Autobot. Are you certain it will work this time?" Megatron asked.

"Oh absolute." Professor Sumdac said. Think Bulkhead had sabotage the space bridge went to turn it on. When he did the space bridge didn't work. "Oh well to bad nothing anyone can do now so I guess we just be going."

Then the space bridge powered up. "At long last I will lead my troops back to Cybertron and reclaim what is rightfully mine." Megatron claimed.

Then the wall behind him blow-up as the smoke cleared it reliving the Autobots and Scattershot. "To bad there's nobody left to lead Megatron." Optimus said.

Then Scrapper jumped down and grabbed Bumblebee, Swoop and Blurr. "Who are you calling nobody?" Scrapper said.

Then Mixmaster fired cement at Optimus, Blackarachnia, Prowl and Scattershot make them unable to move. "So you two are working for Megatron now." Optimus said.

Then the roof blow-up they all looked up to see Starscream and five harrier jets circling around him. "Megatron my old friend thanks for going all the hard work for me HAHAHAHA." Starscream laughed.


	21. A Bridge Too Close, Part 2

_At the Decepticons base_

Starscream and his five clones started to attack. There was Skywarp a purple and grey bot that housed Starscream cowardly personality. Then there was Thundercracker a blue bot who was an egomaniac. Next came Sunstorm an orange bot who was a suck-up. There was Ramjet a white bot that allowed lied. And finally there was Slipstream who was purple and light blue who also was femme bot version of Starscream.

"Concentrate your attack on Megatron." Starscream ordered.

Then all the clones fired there null rays on Megatron which made Megatron crash into the wall.

"More Starscream clones." Prowl said.

"And I through one was bad enough." Blackarachnia said.

"How if it possible." Optimus said.

"Based on the unusual high level of Allspark energy emanating from Starscream one can only assume that he acquired several Allspark fragment and use their life given properties to bring the clone online." Blurr said.

"Aren't you sorry you asked?" Bumblebee said.

"Lugnut, Blitzwing I need backup at once where are you?" Megatron said dodging the blasts coming from the clones.

"Yes about zat funny story." Blitzwing said.

Megatron kept blocking the blasts with his swords. He then ran to get a good shot at Starscream. "It will take more than a few pathetic clones to beat me Starscream." Megatron said. Then he fired his fusion cannon but Starscream dodged the blast.

"Come on professor we got to shut down that space bridge." Bulkhead said.

"Why did you make it work in the first place what were you thinking?" Professor Sumdac asked.

"This coming from the guy how rebuilt Megatron." Bulkhead said. Then he grabbed Professor Sumdac and transformed then he drove away.

"Scrapper fined Lugnut and Blitzwing. Mixmaster back me up." Megatron ordered as he defended himself from the Starscream clones.

Meanwhile Bumblebee had managed to loosen Scrapper's grip enough for him, Swoop and Blurr to get away.

"Hey yo I never bargained for this I'm a builder not a fighter." Mixmaster complained as Scrapper had notes that his captures had escaped. Then one of the Starscream clones blast's shot the barrel of oil he was holding. "That's it no one messes with my motor oil."

Meanwhile Optimus and Scattershot managed to break free of the cermet around him. Then they freed Blackarachnia and Prowl they then ran to Bumblebee, Swoop and Prowl.

"We need to climb up to the catwalk and get the height advantaged on the Starscreams. Scattershot you and Swoop take them from the air." Optimus said.

"Why not let him take out Megatron?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus then fired his grapple and Blackarachnia fried some webbing at the catwalk. "We can't afford any Decepticons to get through the space bridge." Optimus said. He then grabbed Bumblebee and pulled them up and Prowl used his jump jets to follow them followed by Scattershot and Swoop how flow after them.

Mixmaster was running to help Megatron when Thundercracker flow over him. "Fool! A mere construction-bot is no match for my superior firepower." Thundercracker said.

"Oh, really. Well, you know where you can stick it?" Mixmaster said. He then fired a glob of adhesive goo at him trapping him.

"Impossible! You cannot defeat me! You are not worthy! You are inferior! And your joke stinks!" Thundercracker said trying to get free.

"Don't worry I won't shot." Ramjet said.

Prowl then throw one of his shuriken at one of Ramjet's legs. He then crashed to the ground right in front of Bulkhead who then drove around him. Then Prowl jumped down from the catwalk and put a pair of stasis cuffs on him.

"One Starscream down five to go." Prowl said. Then he used his jump jet to fly away.

"I'm not down! I can escape any time I want to! I... just don't want to." Ramjet said.

Then Sunstorm flow down and shot at the stasis cuffs on him. "Brilliant strategy brilliant it's an honour to help you escape from an elegant Autobot warrior." Sunstorm said.

"What are you talking about I escape all by myself." Ramjet said. Then they both flow off.

Meanwhile Blurr transformed and drove up the wall as Bumblebee was using his heel wheels to get a good shot at Skywarp he then started shooting Skywarp with his stingers.

"Please, please don't hurt me I dent easily." Skywarp begged as he dodged Bumblebee's attack. Blurr then drove off the catwalk and transformed. Then he raced around Skywarp and put a pair of stasis cuffs on him. "No, no, no not the stasis cuffs I have an irrational fear of stasis lock."

Then Thundercracker hit into them and all three of them were floating towards the space bridge. "Hold on speedy I got you." Blackarachnia said. And shot so webbing at them.

"Please keep that organic away from me." Skywarp said.

"Oh shut up you over grown knockoff. I'm trying to save your skid plate." Blackarachnia said as she pulled them away from the space bridge. They then went smack in to a wall. "Sorry!" Blackarachnia apologised.

"Don't worry about me just get the Decepticons before they use the space bridge to invade Cybertron go, go, go." Blurr said.

Scattershot then flow down in front of Blurr. "Don't worry I get him out." Scattershot said.

Then pulled out his blasters and they turned into blades. "Please don't hurt me." Skywarp begged.

"All for spark sake I'm trying to help." Scattershot said. He then started slashing at the goo.

Meanwhile Bulkhead was trying to shut down the space bridge. But in the middle of it Slipstream dropped down and punched him.

"Here use these." Bumblebee said throwing down a pair of stasis cuffs.

Bulkhead caught them and jumped on Slipstream but after the straggle Slipstream managed to put the stasis cuffs on him.

Meanwhile Starscream was still battling against Megatron. Megatron was slashing Starscream with one of his swords. Starscream then blocked Megatron's sword my holding his null rays in a cross position.

"Starscream give up this foolish mutiny." Megatron said.

"NEVER!" Starscream shouted.

Starscream then separated to dodge Megatron's punch. Then he used his jet to dodge Megatron next sword attack and floated in front of Megatron. But behind him both Slipstream and Ramjet were ready to attack him from behind. Then both Optimus and Blackarachnia swung over and rammed into Ramjet and the Slipstream.

Megatron then looked behind him to see both Optimus and Blackarachnia. "Well you two are the last bots to come to my rescue." Megatron said surprised.

"We weren't coming to your rescue." Optimus said.

The Starscream clones started to fire at them. Optimus was using his axe to block the blasts while Blackarachnia was using a piece of metal piping and Megatron was still using his swords.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Autobot ship<em>

Ratchet had just put the Allspark fragment in the ships spark chamber.

"I've got the Allspark fragment loaded in the ships spark chamber. When I give you the signal use you key to jump start the ship." Ratchet said as he walked out of the ships spark chamber. Then the ships spark chamber closed. "NOW!" Sari then put her key in a slot and turned it. Then electricity started to run all around the ship. "Come on buddy I know you can do it focus on my voice can you hear me stay with me."

Both the Sari and Dinobots looked at each other with confusion all over their faces. "Er Ratchet I really don't think that going-." Sari was saying.

"Ratchet is that you?" A big dump voice said.

Then Both the Sari and Dinobots jumped up in surprise. "Uh it talked." Sari said.

"Oh he does a lot more than talk." Ratchet said.

"There's Decepticons everywhere I don't think I'm going to make it." The ship said.

"It's alright friend the wars are over." Ratchet said as he walked over to the ships spark chamber.

"Did we win?" The ship asked.

"Yeah we win thanks to you." Ratchet said.

"Okay how come you never said your ship is alive?" Sari asked.

"Because he hasn't been alive for over two million stellar cycles he sacrifice his spark to win the wars and he has been in a modified stasis ever since." Ratchet explained.

"Do all ships on Cybertron talk?" Grimlock asked.

"No only twelve but ten of them were destroyed in the great war." Ratchet said.

"Okay if yours is one what about the other?" Sari asked.

"You have already seen it the Steelhaven." Ratchet said.

"There's so much I can't remember." The ship said.

"I'm afraid we have to catch up later. Right now we need your help." Ratchet said.

"I don't know if I can Ratchet I." The ship said.

"Trust me you will." Ratchet said as he tapped his spark chamber. "With the help of the Dinobots and my organic friend and her key we have you if you pardon the expression ship shape in no time."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Decepticons base<em>

Optimus, Blackarachnia and Megatron were still blocking the null ray blasts from the Starscream clones.

"What are you doing aim at his spark chamber." Slipstream snapped.

"Aim at his spark chamber don't tell me how to slag Megatron. I was slagging Megatron when you were still a piece of my spark." Starscream said.

"And look how well that turned out." Slipstream said.

Ramjet was about to fire at Megatron's blind spot. But Megatron saw this and grabbed Optimus and used him as a shield from the blast.

"OPTIMUS!" Blackarachnia shouted. Megatron then shot her with his fusion cannon seening her into a wall. Mixmaster then fired some cement at her sticking her to the wall. All she could do was watch.

Then he saw Prowl and Swop coming at him. He then fired more cement at them but he kept missing. "Hey hold stand still so I can mix you some cement over shoes alright." Mixmaster said.

Bumblebee then jumped from the catwalk. "Hey mix this cement breath." Bumblebee said as he was about to fire his stingers at Mixmaster. But Mixmaster fired some cement at him sticking him to the same wall as Blackarachnia.

"Funny meeting you here." Blackarachnia joked.

"Mixmaster concentrate your attack on the head Starscream." Megatron ordered.

Meanwhile Professor Sumdac and stopped trying to get the stasis cuffs off Bulkhead. "Uh head Starscream." Professor Sumdac said then he ran off.

"Professor wait where are you going?" Bulkhead asked.

Meanwhile Scattershot had almost cut the cement. "Almost got you out Blurr just hang in there a bit longer." Scattershot said.

Blurr then saw Sunstorm about to fire at him. "Look behind you, you, you." Blurr said.

Scattershot looked turned around but he was too late to dodge the blast. Sunstorm then walked up to Blurr and punched him knocking him out cold. He then freed Thundercracker and Skywarp from the goo.

"Helping you to escape from a mighty warrior is an honour." Sunstorm said.

"Ha he not as mighty as me." Thundercracker said.

Meanwhile Megatron was still defending himself from the other Starscream clones.

"It's not like you to hide behind an Autobot." Starscream said as he shot Optimus make Megatron to drop him.

Megatron then slashed his sword at Starscream but he dodged it. "But it's completely like you to hide behind an army of cheap knockoffs." Megatron said.

Prowl and Swoop ran up to Optimus. "Prime are you alright?" Prowl asked.

Prowl then moved his hand forward but then Sunstorm put a pair of stasis cuffs on Prowl's hand and shot Swoop. "I was so impressed by that stasis cuffs move of yours I simply had to try it myself wonderful, wonderful." Sunstorm said.

Meanwhile Megatron was losing the battle ageist the Starscream clones when Slipstream shot his sword out of his hand. Then Sunstorm and Ramjet grabbed Megatrons arms as Starscream picked up Megatron sword.

"Oh I mean waiting a long time for this." Starscream said. Then he started to walk up to him slowly savouring the moment as Megatron tried to get out of the clones grip. "Don't worry I'll tell them you went offline valiantly just after you made me your successor." Then the headmaster unit flow above him and activated its cutting laser. "Hey what do you think your-." Starscream said as the headmaster unit cut off his head.

Then the headmaster unit landed on Starscream's body. "Total ownage noobs." A voice said that sounded like Professor Sumdac.

"You cut off my head." Starscream complained.

"I told you he was working for the Decepticons he just saved Megatron's skid plate." Bumblebee said.

"I saved him so I could kick his skid plate myself." Professor Sumdac said. Then he changed at Megatron with his sword held high.

"Oh please." Megatron said. Then he tossed Ramjet and Sunstorm at Professor Sumdac who ducked in time. Then Megatron aimed his fusion cannon and fired knocking the headmaster unit off.

"No, no, no." Starscream screamed as his body fell on him. "What are you waiting for? Destroy Megatron! Now!" Starscream ordered.

The clones just stood there. "Any leader has to be an improvement over you!" Slipstream said.

"Oh wise and great Megatron, you have truly proven your vast superiority!" Sunstorm praised.

"I will remain loyal to you forever!" Ramjet said. Then he kicks Starscream's body and walks over to Megatron.

"I'll serve under you as long you don't hurt me." Skywarp begged.

"Megatron deserves the strongest warrior such as me." Thundercracker said.

"Trust Starscream to build clones that all have his worst aspect of his personality." Blackarachnia said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Starscream asked.

"Your treachery." Blackarachnia answered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Ratchet<em>

Ratchet was holding Sari in his hand as she was trying to repair the ship. And the Dinobots were carrying some supplies to help them to repair the ship.

"My organic friend Sari is using her key to repair your memory core data banks. We can't restore very thing yet. But we are going to boot you up just enough to make you operational." Ratchet said.

"I'm afraid Ratchet I can't see." The ship said.

"That because your optic seniors are still buried in rock." Ratchet explained. "You just need to pull yourself out from the side of the cliff." He said as he put Sari down on the control conceal.

The ship then activated he's engines. But he didn't have enough power to pull out of the cliff.

"I don't know if I can." The ship said.

"Don't worry I right he with you." Ratchet said. He then turned to Sari and said. "Give him very thing you got kid."

Sari then put her key in the slot and turned it giving the ship enough power to pull out of the cliff the ship then flow away to help the others.

"Ratchet I'm flying." The ship said in surprise.

Ratchet then gave him the thumps up and then said. "Haha I knew you still had it in you."

"But this doesn't look like Cybertron." The ship said in a confused voice.

"I know ha long story." Ratchet said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Decepticons base<em>

Optimus woke up to find himself wearing a pair of stasis cuffs. He looked around to see that Prowl, Bulkhead and Swoop were also wearing stasis cuffs. He looked on the wall to see Blackarachnia, Bumblebee and Starscream's head were holed there by cement. He also saw that Professor Sumdac was back in his prison looking at everybody.

"How does it feel to be held captive in your own stasis cuffs Autobot?" Megatron asked.

Then Scrapper walked in with Blitzwing and Lugnut. "Yo look who I found." Scrapper said.

Then Prowl started to hum. "Will you stop that stupid humming?" Bumblebee asked.

"This stupid humming if a focusing technic a trained Cyber-ninja can us processor over mater to remove this cuffs." Prowl whispered so the Decepticons couldn't hear them.

"You can really do that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I theory I artery completed my Cyber-ninja training." Prowl said.

"Your fate is sealed now Autobots. While you're Elite Guard forces are preoccupied with Decepticons uprisings at the rim of the galaxy. I will us this space bridge to transport my Decepticons into the heart of Cybertron and take over the entire space bridge net work." Megatron said.

"Ha you actually believe that this plan will work." Starscream said before Mixmaster covered his mouth with cement.

"From there it will a simply matter of transporting all Decepticons forces into a virtually defenceless Cybertron and take over the entire planet and I have your expert space technician to thank for it." Megatron said.

"I still don't see where all this expertise came from." Optimus said.

"I had a lot of time to study space bridge schematics back on the energon farm. I just had a knack for it I guess." Bulkhead said.

"Oh, well, that's great. So the one thing you're good at is going to hand Cybertron over to the Decepticons." Bumblebee said.

"Don't get your circuit in a bunch. The space bridge is useless without a reviving code. And for that Megatron would need somebody already on Cybertron." Bulkhead said.

"Don't you remember anything? The transmission I picked up Wasp the Decepticon spy I caught back in boot camp." Bumblebee said.

"You mean the spy we caught in boot camp don't you Bumblebee?" A voice said.

Bumblebee turned his head to see Shockwave on the monitor. "How do you know my name?" Bumblebee asked.

"Surly you recognise your old pal Longarm." Shockwave said as he changed into Longarm.

"So Wasp wasn't a double agent which means." Bumblebee said.

"You sent an innocent bot to the stock cade." Bulkhead said.

"You mean the head Cybertron intell is a Decepticon spy. This is bad on so many levels Cybertron is doomed." Blurr said.

"Someone put a mouth clap on him his getting on my circuits." Megatron ordered as Blurr kept talking.

Lugnut then walk up to Blurr and put a mouth clap on him. But Blurr was still talking inside it.

"Decepticons! Prepare for our conquest of Cybertron!" Megatron said.

Then the Decepticons start cheering wildly.

"What's a Cybertron?" Scrapper asked.

"I have no idea he lost me at "Your fate is sealed now." Mixmaster answered.

"But first we need to test the space bridge just in case are Autobot expert decided to sabotage it." Megatron said as he picked up Optimus.

"And I be waiting for the test subject in case he didn't sabotage it." Shockwave said as he changed back to his origin form.

Megatron was about to throw Optimus into the space bridge. But then the Autobot ship fired at them.

"Careful not to fire on our friends!" Ratchet said.

"And try to get a visual of my dad!" Sari said.

"Sure... what's a dad?" The ship asked.

"Mixmaster, Scrapper clear the rubble from the space bridge." Megatron ordered. Then both Mixmaster and Scrapper transformed and drove away. "The rest of you attack that Autobot ship."

Then they transformed and flow away. They then started to attack the ship from all sides.

"There's to many I'm not ready." The ship panicked.

"You can do this old friend I believe in you." Ratchet said as they started to fall out of the sky.

"That makes one of us." Sari screamed.

"Me Snarl what get out of talking ship." Snarl said as he held on to the control conceal.

"Deploy your emergency defence coded name omega." Ratchet ordered.

"I can't." The ship said.

"Don't give up on me now solider." Ratchet said. Then he pressed a button and both him and Sari when down with the control conceal.

"Er where did they go?" Grimlock asked Snarl who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Give him a jot with your key while I loosen up a few of his joints." Ratchet ordered.

"Joints this ship has joints?" Sari asked in confusion before she put her key in the slot.

"All of you hang on to something." Ratchet advised.

Then the ship transformed into a robot the size of Sumdac tower wearing the Autobot symbol. The Decepticons transformed in shock as the giant Autobot landed.

"I'm Omega Supreme." Omega Supreme boomed.

"Cool." Sari said in amazement.

"Me Grimlock think that I'm not the strongest Autobot anymore." Grimlock said.

Then Omega Supreme started to walk to the Decepticons base.

"We are supposed to take on that think. I think I just wet myself again." Skywarp said.

"His power is nothing compared to my own." Thundercrack said.

"You size is meaningless compared to the greatness of Megatron HA." Lugnut said.

"Size that it everyone aim for the legs." Slipstream ordered.

They then transformed and flow straight at Omega Supreme. Then fired very thing they got at him his legs. Then Omega Supreme went down on his knees.

"Get back on your feet solider." Ratchet ordered.

"Can't too weak." Omega Supreme groaned.

"What with him anyway?" Sari asked.

"Omega Supreme is are last line of defence. If you've seen as many bots fall as he has you would have a pretty grim outlook to." Ratchet said as he just some buttons. Then the steering wheel disappeared and two slots appeared. "I won't let you go offline again." Ratchet then put his hand in the slots and activated his magnets.

Omega Supreme then felt his power increasing. As Ratchet, Sari and the Dinobots give him as much power as they could give. Then Omega Supreme charged up his entire weapon and fired at the Decepticons who tried to dodge all the laser blast and missile.

"Thanks doc-bot." Omega Supreme said.

"Oh, great and mighty Autobot! It is an honor to merely bask in your majestic pre-daaagh!" Sunstorm was saying before Omega Supreme swatted him with his arm.

"Hey look your stabilising servo is unbolted." Ramjet said before Omega Supreme kicked him.

"Please don't hurt me." Skywarp begged.

"Stand aside fool and I will show you that I'm the strongest ow." Thundercracker said before Omega Supreme fired at them both with his laser blasts from his hand.

"YOU OVERGROWN AUTOBOT I SCRABBLE YOUR CIRCUITS SO BAD YOU WILL NEED A GPS SCANNER TO FIND YOUR OWN EXHAUST PORT OWOW." Blitzwing said before Omega Supreme head-butted him. "Mayday, Mayday let's all dance around ze make hall." He said as he spun out of control.

Then Lugnut flow in and fired his rocket punches. But Omega Supreme spun his head around to reveille a cannon and fired fire at him before his punches could hit him. Then Slipstream came in for an attack.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

The Constructicons had finished clearing the rubble. Megatron then picked up Optimus.

"Now where were we?" Megatron said. Then he walked up to his space bridge.

Blackarachnia couldn't do anything but watch as Megatron was about to throw Optimus into the space bridge. There were so many things she was thinking of. But one stood out above the rest which was never getting the chance to tell Optimus how much he means to her.

Meanwhile Prowl was still humming. "Will you give it up already? Bad enough that we have to watch the boss-bot gat slagged without you humming like a lose fang belt." Bumblebee said.

Then Prowl's stasis cuffs unlocked. Megatron throw Optimus at the space bridge. Prowl then throw one of his shuriken at Optimus stasis cuffs who unlocked on of the cuffs. Optimus than fired his grapple just as he entered the space bridge which went around Megatrons arm and pulled himself out of the space bridge. Megatron ripped his grapple but was too late. When Optimus land the space bridge power turned off. Megatron then turned to Professor Sumdac and growled at him.

"It wasn't me honest." Professor Sumdac said.

"His right the power core has to-." Bulkhead was saying.

"Will you mute it before you end up helping Megatron again?" Bumblebee interrupted.

"Clearly this Allspark fragment is not powerful enough." Megatron said as Mixmaster opened the power core. "Fortunately I happen to have another." Megatron then walked up to Starscream.

"What me?" Starscream asked. Megatron then pulled Starscream off the wall and throw. "NOOOO!" Starscream screamed as Mixmaster caught him and put him in the power core.

Then the space bridge started to glow and the ground started to shack. "Great now you've overload it. Do I have to do very thing?" Bulkhead complained.

"Destination code has been deleted my lige the space bridge could send you anywhere." Shockwave said.

The space bridge then started to pull very thing in. Prowl was trying to free Bumblebee and Blackarachnia. While the Constructicons were holding on to the control conceal. Optimus was nearly blown in to it but he dunged his axe into the ground. Then Megatron dunged his sword into the ground in front of Optimus.

"You have jammed my gears for the last time Autobot." Megatron said. Then he aimed his fusion cannon at him. But before he could fire Optimus put his stasis cuffs on Megatron. Then Megatron let go of his sword and flow into the space bridge. "NOOO!" He screamed as he flow in to the vortex.

Optimus then ran to the others and freed Bulkhead, Blurr, Swoop and Scattershot by using his axe to break their stasis cuffs. While Prowl freed both Blackarachnia and Bumblebee by using his shuriken to free them from the cement.

"Alright let's grab Professor Sumdac and get out of here before that thing blows." Optimus ordered.

Meanwhile Omega Supreme was still fighting against the other Decepticons. Then he saw the bright lights in the cave opening.

"Autobot in danger." He said. He then fired a laser beam from his right hand at the Decepticons. Then he turned around and flow to the cave opening.

Back in the cave things were getting worse. "This thing is going to transwarp the whole state into the far side of the galaxy." Bulkhead said while both him and Bumblebee were holding on the caves support beams.

Then Omega Supreme landed in front of the space bridge and the vortex got weaker. "Omega Supreme your online." Optimus said with a smile on his face plate.

"Save yourselves Autobots I will absorb the transwarp energy." Omega Supreme said.

"NO I didn't bring you back to life just to watch you self-destruct." Ratchet said. Then the chairs that Ratchet and the Dinobot were sitting on disappeared and Sari fell with them.

Then a hatch in Omega Supreme leg opened and they all fell out. Ratchet caught Sari in his hands before they crashed into the ground. "I'm programed to protect and sacrifice if necessary." Omega Supreme said.

"NOOO!" Ratchet shouted as he could do nothing but watch Omega Supreme getting sucked into the vortex.

Then the space bridge imploded. When the smoke cleared the entire space bridge was gone. "Sari oh Sari!" Professor Sumdac said with great joy.

"Dad!" Sari said who was holding her arm. Then Professor Sumdac ran up to her and hugged her.

Then the entire cave began to shake as what was left of the roof began to fall down. Bumblebee then Drove up to them and open his door.

"Hate to break up the family reuniting but we got to bolt." Bumblebee said as Sari and Professor Sumdac jumped into him and he drove off.

Then Ratchet transformed and followed Bumblebee. "Everyone out now." Optimus ordered.

Then he transformed and Blackarachnia transformed into her beast mode and jumped on his back then he drove off followed by Bulkhead, Prowl and Blurr. Both Scattershot and Swoop transformed and flow off. The other Dinobots transformed and ran after the others.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Bulkhead asked.

"No we got to save the oil." Mixmaster said before some boulders landed on top of them.

All the Autobots escaped just in time before the mine collapsed. When they were about half a mile away from the mine they stopped and transformed then Scattershot and Swoop flow down and transformed.

"Everyone still online?" Optimus asked.

"All but one." Ratchet said sadly looking at what use left of the mine.

Bulkhead then walked over to him. "He's probably still out there somewhere." Bulkhead said hopefully.

Professor Sumdac put an arm aroung Sari's shoulder. "I can't believe that this ordeal is finally over." Professor Sumdac said with a sign of relief.

"See guys I knew that alone my dad couldn't have betrayed us his as honest and trustworthy as they come." Sari said.

Then Sari looked down on her arm to find that the cut on her skin reviled circuitry. Everybody gasped and looked at Professor Sumdac. Sari then backed away from which would same her creator.

"Sari, we... need to talk." Professor Sumdac said.

* * *

><p><em>In the deeps of space<em>

Megatron and Starscream were floating around and were glaring at each other.

"Stop staring at me." Megatron ordered.

"No. You stop staring at me!" Starscream said.

"Do you think I actually want to spend the rest of eternity gazing at your unsightly visage?" Megatron ordered.

"Trust me your visage is no picnic either. And your face is ugly too!" Starscream said.

"Oh, someone just take me offline now." Megatron begged.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the last four million stellar cycles? AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's funny, really, when you think about it. Tragic, but funny! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Starscream said.

"Oh, shut up." Megatron begged.


	22. Transwarped Part 1

_On the highway_

The Autobots, Dinobots and Scattershot were making their way to Sumdac Tower. Both Sari and Professor Sumdac were in Optimus's cab.

"Okay I'm waiting." Sari said angrilywith her arms crossed.

"Uh I yes well." Professor Sumdac said.

"Still waiting." Sari said.

"It is complicated." Professor Sumdac explained.

"Sari guess what you a ROBOT how complicated is that? You know why there is no record of your birth because YOU WERE BUILT." Sari shouted. Then she turned her head to look away from Professor Sumdac.

"Oh you're right I should have told you long ago. But the truth is I don't know where you came from." Professor Sumdac signed thinking back eight years ago. "You see some years ago I saw a very strange flash of light coming from my laboratory. I had never seen anything like it a little body like liquid metal. I touched it and got quite a shock. When I came to you were just there."

"Oh please why didn't you just tell me that you found me in a cabbage patch or the Stork brought me?" Sari said.

"I concur Professor your story is not consistent from what Sari told me small organic's come from." Optimus said.

"Don't even bother Prime. Why should he tell the truth now after lying to me all my entire life?" Sari said.

* * *

><p><em>Later at Sumdac Tower<em>

Both Sari and Professor Sumdac were taking the elevator to Professor Sumdac lab.

"Sari please listen to me." Professor Sumdac said.

"Not talking to you." Sari said.

"But I-." Professor Sumdac was saying.

"Ubbb." Sari said.

"I just-." Professor Sumdac said.

"La, la not listening ever." Sari said as she covered her ears.

When they got to the right floor they went straight into Professor Sumdac lab. When Professor Sumdac entered his lab he looked in horror at what the Decepticons had done.

"What has happened to my laboratory?" Professor Sumdac said in horror then he saw Powell and Masterson. "Powell, Masterson what are you doing here?"

"Oh don't you know their running the place guess I forgot to mention it." Sari said.

"Sumdac I'm so relieved to see you alive we feared the worst." Powell said.

"Totally bogus you got big brass coming back here after your Autobots pals clipped my headmaster unit." Masterson said.

"What? No way the Decepticons stolen it." Sari said.

"Autobots, Decepticons their all the same." Powell said as Optimus came up on the elevator behind them.

"So you better warn your lameo freak bot alien buddy's that if they don't pone up with the stolen merchandise heads will roll and we all know whose heads I'm talking about." Masterson said before Optimus picked him up.

"No Masterson why don't you tell me whose heads will roll?" Optimus asked.

After Optimus put Masterson down both Powell and Masterson were slowly backup to the elevator.

"Mr Powell, Mr Masterson your servers are no long enquired at Sumdac Systems." Professor Sumdac said.

"Maybe we don't feel like taking orders from some old dude and his little daughter." Masterson said.

"If she's even is his daughter." Powell said.

Sari then got very angry her hands then transform into energy projectors then her eyes glowed. She charged up and fired a blast that hurled Powell and Masterson into the building's elevator and hurled Professor Sumdac to the floor. Sari cared down and looked at her hands with fear then the changed back to normal.

"Sari I problems I'll do very thing in my power to find out what is happening to you." Professor Sumdac said.

"No you've do enough damage. From now on I'm sticking by fellow machines." Sari said running to Optimus.

"Sari wait." Professor Sumdac begged.

"Maybe she needs sometime to cool off. We will keep her safe." Optimus said as the elevator he was on went down.

* * *

><p><em>A while later at the Autobot base<em>

All the Autobots were standing around in the med room as Blackarachnia and Ratchet were looking at Sari's circuitry.

"Me and the Dinobots better get back to Dinobot Island." Scattershot said to Optimus.

"Well thanks for the help." Optimus said shacking Scattershot's hand.

"Just tell us if you need any help." Scattershot said before him and the Dinobot left.

"Again I just can't be with my father with Sumdac." Sari corrected. "I didn't know what I'm but I refuse to be anybody's lab rat."

"It's probable he did fine a liquid metal body in his lab Maybe." Optimus said.

"Did you say liquid metal body?" Prowl asked. Then he transformed and drove away passing Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Blurr who were building something to contact Cybertron.

"This useless." Bumblebee said throwing some piping away. "We can't contact Cybertron without Teletran-1. And we don't have Teletran-1 because we don't have a ship."

"We didn't just lose a ship. We lost a friend." Ratchet said thinking back to the Great War. He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't hear Bumblebee.

"Hello, I'm talking here. Have you heard a word I said? We got to warn the big brass bots on Cybertron that there's a Decepticons spy in their missed." Bumblebee said.

"I still can't believe that Longarm is the Decepticon Shockwave. But now you think about it with the sudden dispense of Highbrow it would make a lot of sense." Blurr said before Bumblebee put his habd over Blurr's mouth.

"Sorry Blurr but all this talking isn't going to help us." Bumblebee said before removing his hand.

"Maybe we should have Bulkhead try to repair Megatron's space bridge. Apparently he's quite the space bridge genius." Optimus adjusted.

"Bulkhead and genius in the same sentence? I'll never get used to that." Bumblebee said.

"I might be able piece sometime tougher if we savage enough parts from what is left in the mines." Bulkhead said.

"So what are we waiting for genius?" Bumblebee asked pushing Bulkhead along with Blurr following them.

Blackarachnia and Ratchet then looked at the test results from Sari and got quite a shock. "Well this doesn't make any sense. But Sari is basely organic but her circuitry appears to be Cybertroning." Ratchet said.

"Looks like I'm not the only tech-organic here." Blackarachnia said in amazement,

"You mean my dad put Megatron parts in me ….oooooooo." Sari said.

"Maybe you boys should let us girls have a private talk." Blackarachnia said.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus I think I'm just what Sari need right know okay." Blackarachnia said.

Optimus nodded and took Ratchet out of the room. Blackarachnia then turned to Sari and sat right next to her.

"Sari you are acting like me after well this." Blackarachnia said showing herself.

"I don't care I'm not going back to Sumdac got it." Sari snapped.

"I felt the same way about Optimus." Blackarachnia signed.

"What ever happened between you two anyway?" Sari asked. "I mean the night I first meet you it seem like you two had a history." Blackarachnia then explained about what happened on Archa Seven. "I see why you didn't trust him at first. But how come you trust him now?"

"Scattershot told me to give him a second chance." Blackarachnia said.

"No I won't give him a second chance." Sari said.

* * *

><p><em>A while later at the mine<em>

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Blurr were looking around the wreckage trying to find Space Bridge parts.

"So what are we looking for again?" Bumblebee asked sapping his stingers and the rocks.

"It's called a plasma dynamic thruster. It's a thing that generates transwarp field that teleports you around the galaxy." Bulkhead said throwing boulders around.

"This it?" Bumblebee asked picking up a piece of machinery.

"Er hello that's a retrieval beacon generator." Bulkhead said.

"Oh!" Bumblebee said throwing the retrieval beacon away.

Bulkhead ran up to catch it. "What are you doing? We need this without a retrieval beacon you just warp around space randomly. Catching whatever stray transwarp wave that happens to come your way." Bulkhead said as he put the retrieval beacon in the slot in his cheat.

"Bulkhead may I remind you that both me and Bumblebee are not space bridge genius. So therefor would you please not snap at us?" Blurr said as he spun an around like a top to move some boulders.

"For once I agree with Blurr. I'm both of us don't have space bridges on the processor twenty four seven. Hey I think I've found something." Bumblebee said.

"Just put it to one side. And for spark sake try to keep it in one piece." Bulkhead said as he kept bashing boulders.

"No problem I got it under control." Bumblebee said picking up the machine. Then it glowed and Bumblebee disappeared.

"Here let me take a look at theat." Bulkheead said turning around. "Hey where did you go? Hey Blurr did you see Bumblebee around?"

"I through that he was right behind you. But I have to say this he has to be somewhere here. I mean bot don't just disappear." Blurr said.

Then they heard a noise behind them. "Is that you little buddy?" Bulkhead asked as he ran to the noise.

Then they saw starscream's body that looked like it came out of the scrap heap with a headmaster unit on it.

"Not little and defiantly not your buddy." Masterson said. Then he fired his null ray Blurr was able to dodge them but Bulkhead wasn't so lucky they send him backward. Then Bulkhead fired his wrecking ball arm at his legs which seen him down to the ground. "Not cool." Then Blurr did his whirlwind move but Masterson shot a Blurr's feet sending him into the wall. Masterson then looked up to see Bulkhead in the air and about to body slam him. Masterson then used his jets to get out of the way and kickedhim into the canyon. Then he fired his null rays at the wall make the rocks cover Bulkhead.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower<em>

Professor Sumdac was walk to his lab talking to himself.

"Eh it is just so quite without Sari." Professor Sumdac signed as he typed his code to enter his lab. But he didn't notice Prowl holding himself on the ceiling. When the door opened Professor Sumdac walked through and Prowl stealthy followed him before the door closed. Professor Sumdac then went to his computer and started to type. "Perhaps I should call her." Professor Sumdac then went to the phone. Then Prowl swooped down hanging upside down from the ceiling and ascend the computer. "But what can I say to convene her to trust me again?" Prowl then quickly stopped and went back to hang from the ceiling before Professor Sumdac turned around. "Oh Sari it's not like I withheld the truth out of spite. I was mealy trying to protect you." Prowl then used his holo-protector to become a piece of machinery before Professor Sumdac looked up. "That's what fathers do protect their daughters. Eh and now I'm talking to myself luckily no one is here to witness such foolishness."

Then Prowl scanned Professor Sumdac behind his back he then looked at his scanner. "Hm interesting." Prowl said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Autobot base<em>

Optimus and Ratchet entered med room.

"Any luck?" Optimus asked.

"No she is won't listen." Blackarachnia said.

"Sari you could idlest try to talk to your father." Optimus said.

"His not my father he's my assembler." Sari snapped

"Sari I don't pretend to fully understand humans but from what I've seen being a father is far more than a simple organic bond. It has much more to do with the spark. With the heart." Optimus said.

"Oh man what if he didn't give me a heart?" Sari said.

"You really ought to let me do an exploratory probe on your circuits." Ratchet subjected.

"Back off no way I'm letting you slice me open. I mean I'm sure you were a great medic-bot in your time way back when." Sari said.

Ratchet then started to thinking back to the Great War. He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't hear Optimus.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"What was that Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not getting any response from Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Blurr." Optimus said.

"Probably just the carbon deposits blocking the signals I had out to the mine and check it out. You two care to join me?" Ratchet asked.

"After we take care of a small family matter." Optimus said.

Ratchet then transformed and drove away. Optimus then active his comlink to call Professor Sumdac. At Sumdac Towers was working then he Professor Sumdac heard the phone and picked it up.

"Sari I think we should ran out and get you some human fuel." Optimus said as Blackarachnia just put her servos on her head and started to shuck it. "Yes what say we go to the Burger Bot?"

"Oh hello, hello." Professor Sumdac answering the phone.

"It's your favourite Sari the Burger Bot where we be in next hour or so. You know Sari you're always in a much better mood after you're eaten." Optimus said.

"Why is he telling me all this? Are." Professor Sumdac said getting what Optimus was going.

"Well I say we will be at The Burger Bot in about ten minutes of course if we were coming from Sumdac Towers-." Optimus said.

"Okay I get it we've going to Burger Bot. so you going to turn into a truck or do I have to walk?" Sari said.

"Er truck, truck right sure." Optimus said as he transformed and opening his door so Sari could get in.

Blackarachnia then transformed into her beast mode and jumped on Optimus back.

"I didn't know you could pull it off." Blackarachnia whispered.

"Let me tell you sometime nether did I." Optimus whispered back before they drove off.

* * *

><p><em>A while later at Burger Bot<em>

Optimus drove into Burger Bots parking lot. He then stopped Blackarachnia jumped off him and transformed. Optimus then opened his door to let Sari out then he transformed. Then Sari saw Professor Sumdac walking there way with a tray of food.

"Eh you set me up I can't believe you set me up." Sari said.

"Hey I'm not the only Autobot which has mastered Deception." Blackarachnia said.

"Sari please don't be angry with Optimus and Blackarachnia their only trying to help." Professor Sumdac said.

"Nice burger what did you do make it out of spare parts you found around the parking lot?" Sari asked angrily.

"Vanilla shake it is your favourite." Professor Sumdac said.

"He thinks he can win me over with a vanilla shake he can forget it." Sari before she snatched the shack. "And I take it just to prove I'm still mad."

"I'm afraid I don't follow the logic." Optimus said.

"Must be a human thing." Blackarachnia said.

After Sari finished her shack she put it back on the tray. "Can we go now?" She asked.

"Please Sari I know you have no reason to trust me right now but I love you and I miss youso much." Professor Sumdac said.

"Attention Burger Bot diners." A voice said from over their heads they looked up to see Masterson. "Clean-up is so sappy it makes me what to hul all over the parking lot. Masterson said as he flow down. "Snack time is over noobs. Prepare for TOT! Total Ownage Time" Masterson said as he changed his null rays at them ready to fire.


	23. Transwarped Part 2

_At Burger Bot_

"Back off lumberjack and you too spiderwoman this is between me and the happy little Sumdac family." Masterson said. Hovering and aiming his null rays at them.

"Happy family boy did he get the wrong Sumdac's." Sari said.

Then Optimus pulled out his axe and him and Blackarachnia changed at Masterson. The handle of Optimus axe extended knocking Masterson feet onto the ground and Blackarachnia used her Stingers to knock Masterson to the ground. Then Optimus active his grapple and it wrapped around Masterson's legs before he could get up. Then Optimus transformed and drove away Burger bot. when he got around a tight corner he let his grapple making Masterson to crash into a wall.

"Hey no fair." Masterson complained.

Then Optimus drove up to the Sumdac's and Blackarachnia and then he transformed. Then he picked up the Sumdac's and placed them in between two dumpsters.

"Now stay here and stay down." Optimus ordered.

"I'm not sitting next to him I what my own safe place. And by the way I'm not talking to you two traitors." Sari complained.

"Get just as we got to know each other." Blackarachnia joked.

"Just stay here please." Optimus said before both he and Blackarachnia got hit by a blast.

"Now you have made me angry." Blackarachnia said. Then her face suddenly unfolded into a sonic blaster that hit Masterson that seen him flying on to the highway.

"How did you do that?" Optimus asked in surprised.

"I don't know. I guess that blast must have come from Starscream. Guess we know why they call him Starscream." Blackarachnia said before she fainted.

Optimus then transformed and went after Masterson. Masterson got up and looked around but didn't see Optimus or Blackarachnia.

"Where did that lamos go? Are who cares time to finish an old guy and his brat." Masterson said before he took off. Optimus then drove off the highway and crashed into Masterson make him to transform. They then both crashed into the ground making holes in the pavement. "Oh man how did he roll over with these wings?" Masterson said as he tried to get up. Optimus then got out of his hole before Masterson did. "Turning your back on me macho bad idea dude." Masterson said as he picked up a part of pavement and through it at Optimus. Masterson then walked up to Optimus and looked down on the Sumdac's.

Processor Sumdac then opened on of the dumpster's lids and put Sari in it. "Sari stay in here no matter what." Processor Sumdac said. Processor Sumdac then ran up to Masterson. "Masterson I'm the one you want. Live Sari alone she is my daughter and I love her and no one touches her especially not someone driving around in a big dumb giant head. Know come and get me." He said before he ran.

Masterson then put his foot down making Processor Sumdac trip. "Hey no one diss the unit especially when it is attached to a giant flying Decepticon body." Masterson said as he slowly put his foot on top of Processor Sumdac.

Sari then fired an energy blast knocking Masterson's foot away from Processor Sumdac. "Get away from my father you cyber glitch." Sari said.

Masterson then walked up to Sari. "Try that again I dare you." Masterson said. Sari then fired another energy blast. But Masterson just moved his head to dodge it. "My turn." Sari then looked to her left. Masterson turned to see what she was looking at. Then Optimus rammed into to him and while still in his vehicle mode pulled out his arms and grabbed Masterson. "Cut it out widget head." Masterson said as he dug his feet into the payment and activated his jets. That made them crash into Burger Bot.

"Sari you saved me." Processor Sumdac said as he hugged his daughter.

"You saved me first." Sari said.

"Glad you forgave your dad now?" Blackarachnia asked as she woke up.

"You bet." Sari said.

Meanwhile both Optimus who was still in his vehicle mode and Masterson were arm-wrestling.

"Cut it out and fight like a robot." Masterson said get angry.

Then Optimus transformed into his robot mode. "Why don't you fight like a jet? That is if you think you can't handle transforming. It is pretty difficult, especially for a noob such as yourself." Optimus said with a smile.

"Nobody calls me a noob nobody." Masterson said. Then he flow up to the sky and started to transform but there was a trouble. "So I'm guessing that the bot I jacked his head is a lot small." Masterson said as his headmaster unit got crushed. "Not coooool." Masterson screamed as his headmaster unit fell off and crashed to the ground.

Captain Fanzone and his man shown up in time as Masterson got out of his headmaster unit. But Optimus picked him up before he could get away.

"Game over Masterson I think you know Captain Fanzone." Optimus said.

Meanwhile Sumdac's were still hugging. "So dose this you forgive me Sari?" Processor Sumdac asked.

"I just what to go home my real home dad. I'm just sorry I didn't listen to Blackarachnia sooner." Sari said.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night at Sumdac tower<em>

Optimus, Blackarachnia and the Sumdac's had just entered Sumdac tower.

"I only wish I could tell you more on how you came into being. I just don't know." Processor Sumdac said.

Then Prowl jumped out in front of them from nowhere. "I may be able to shed some light on that." Prowl said. Prowl then showed a picture with his holo-projector. "After reviewing as much data as I could I believe what you had in our laboratory was a protoform."

"What a protoform?" The Sumdac's asked.

"Protoforms are the building blocks of all life on Cybertron." Optimus explained.

"I think some of Processor Sumdac DNA must have accidently merged with the protoform and Sari is the result." Prowl explained.

"So I'm like part Cybertronian. Cool we've like cousins" Sari said.

"But it still doesn't explain how a protoform got into ended up in Sumdacs lab." Prowl said.

"Another question for another time." Blackarachnia said.

Then Optimus got a transmission on his comlink.

"Prime we've have a situation two Autobots down. We need to transport Bulkhead and Blurr to the plant for repairs. But there's no sign of Bumblebee." Ratchet said.

_Later at the plant_

Both Blackarachnia and Ratchet were repairing Bulkhead and Blurr.

"It doesn't make any senesce. One cycle Bumblebee there the next cycle he's gone." Bulkhead said as Ratchet was fixing his shoulder.

"Hold still already." Ratchet ordered. "By the way how come Blurr isn't talking?"

"I put a mouth clap on him so I can work in pace." Blackarachnia said as she was getting the dents on Blurr who was trying to talk.

"Now why did I think of that?" Ratchet said hitting his head with his servo.

Then Sari ran in. "Guys I think I'm getting the hang of this whole powers thing. Look what I just leaned to do." Sari said. She then fired some energy blasts which destroyed some of Ratchet equipment.

"Hey, hey." Ratchet shouted.

"Uh ops." Sari said. Ratchet then continued fixing Bulkhead shoulder. "Why waste your time fixing stuff the old fashion way when I could just use my key?" Sari asked giving him her key.

"Let me tell you something kido. My old fashion way has saved plenty of servos just because something newer and easier doesn't make it better." Ratchet said.

"Uh yeah it dose. I mean if you ask me having these new Cybertronian powers is way cooler than not having them well except for the blowing your stuff up part." Sari said.

Ratchet then picked up Sari and putting Sari on the berth that Bulkhead was on. "There's more than meet's the optics when it comes to being an Autobot Sari. Having powers and knowing when to use them are two different things." Ratchet said.

"But Ratchet." Sari complained.

"If you know what's best for you you'll take it slow. And lean the ways of being part machine." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet is right Sari it took me time to master my organic powers." Blackarachnia said.

"Uh no affects doc-bot but I could really use that key." Bulkhead said giving Sari a wink. Sari then put her key in Bulkhead's shoulder and in seconds it was mended. Ratchet just signed and started to think back again. He was so busy in though that he didn't noticed Optimus and Prowl walking in to the room. It was only when Bulkhead started to talk that he noticed. "I know my friend Bumblebee won't take off and not say anything."

"Why not he's has done it before." Blackarachnia said as she finished fixing Blurr and removed his mouth clap.

"True but we have been scanning everywhere." Prowl said.

"There's no sign of Bumblebee anywhere on this planet." Optimus said.

Bulkhead tipped his chin then he had a through. "What if he's not on this planet? Maybe he was holding a plasma dynamic thruster. What if he caught a stray transwarp field and shot him across the galaxy." Bulkhead said. Then he opened his chest compartment and pulled out the retrieval beacon generator. "I could pin point his location with this beacon generator. I mean if I could get it working again."

"Let me take a look at that thing." Ratchet said taking beacon generator using his x-ray eye.

Sari looked at it then she put her key into it and it reactive. "That's two I owe you Sari." Bulkhead said.

"To slow old bot." Sari said.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the corner rusting with the other obsolete junk." Ratchet said before he walked away.

"Now once the plasma dynamic thruster picks up the homing beacon it should transwarp Bumblebee right back to use. Of course it could take a while depending where he is." Bulkhead said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

All the Autobots and Sari ran out of the plant so they could get Bumblebee back.

"Hey guys I'm picking up a transwarp sign." Bulkhead said. Then he looked at the beacon generator trying to get a fix on Bumblebee. "Now to reel him in." Then he pressed a button and a beam of light came out.

But when the light cleared it wasn't Bumblebee they saw but a giant rock monster. The rock monster looked at the sun but it got blinded by its light. It then started to walk towards the city and knocked a water tower. Sari was too busy trying to make an energy blast to notes that the water tower was falling towards her. Luckily Optimus grabbed her before it landed on her.

"You might what to look up every now and then." Optimus advised. Bulkhead then ran up to the monster and was about to hit it with his wreaking ball arm. "Bulkhead wait I'm picking up Bumblebee's sign inside that thing."

"What?" Bulkhead said before his wreaking ball hit him on the head.

The monster continued its journey to the city. "What are we waiting for come on it's my first fight with powers let go already." Sari said.

"Not this time Sari." Optimus said.

"What are you talking about I'm a robot hero now to you know." Sari said.

"You're not ready." Optimus said.

"You don't know that. For all you know I could kick your skid plate." Sari said. Then Optimus put her down on the ground. "Not that I would I'm just saying."

"That's the point Sari we don't know what you can or can't do yet or how much punishment you can take." Optimus said.

"But what about the punishment you can take your going to need my key in case one of you guys get hurt." Sari said.

"We don't need any sticking key." Ratchet said as he adjusted his EMP generator.

"Your EMP generator you haven't brought that into battle since you got it back from Lockdown." Prowl reminded him.

"Last time I checked I'm this team's field medic and I've be doing it this way for four million stellar cycle's anybot got a problem with that?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh no not really." Prowl said.

"No I'm good." Bulkhead said.

"Right Autobots and only Autobots transform and move out." Optimus ordered.

Then they all transformed and drove away. "I can't believe this first they tell me I can't come because I'm a kid and now I can't come because I'm kid robot." Sari said angrily. Then she through an energy blast but in a few seconds it just faded away. "Okay now that's just sad. Come on Sari focus." Sari said as she looked at her key then she got an idea. "Wait a second maybe all I need is an upgrade."

Sari concentrates, and a port opens in her chest, into which she inserts her key and in an explosion of energy, Sari's whole body transforms into a taller, older form, suited in combat armor!

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

The Autobots had managed to caught up to the rock monster which has crushing everything in it way the Autobots then transformed.

"So how do we stop that thing without hurting Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet then heard something behind him he looked round. "What in the name of Cybertron is that?" Ratchet asked.

All the Autobots turned round to see something coming their way at a very fast speed. It then skated past them and stopped right in front of them.

"Hey boulder but you what to mess with my city you got to go through me first." Sari said.

"Sari!" Prowl said.

"But she looks so different." Bulkhead said.

"She must be in her robot mode." Blackarachnia said.

"Sari what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Don't sweat it Prime I've got this one covered." Sari said. Then parts of her arms changed into a pair of arm-blades. She the skated toward the monster and jumped on to its head and then jumped right in front of it. The monster tried to smash her but she was too fast for it. "Hey rockey you may be big but you sure are slow." Sari said. She then skated between its feet then her jet skates changed back to normal then jump jets in her feet send her straight up. Then she pulled out an energy hammer and hit in on the monsters back.

The monster then started to break apart and Bumblebee was free from its stomach.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked. Then he saw Sari. "Sari!"

"Bumblebee you're okay." Sari said.

"And you're different." Bumblebee said in surprise. Then the remaining parts of the rock monster changed into smaller rock monsters. "Sari look out."

"Don't sweat it. Neat trick now let me show what I can do." Sari said. Then she skated to one of them and punched it making it fall apart she then kick the next on and jumped up into the air and used her energy hammer on last one. Then her helmet disappeared. "Oh yea Sari one tiny dust sized rock monsters zero."

Bumblebee then got on to his feet. "You got to admit she's good." Bumblebee said.

Then Sari's chest opened up and her key started to glow.

"The key." Ratchet said.

Then Sari swords popped out then she lose control of her body. "What happening to me?" Sari asked before one of her sword stretched and hit a building.

"That can't be good." Bulkhead said.

"Sari what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

Sari tried to control her body but she couldn't.

"Sari stop." Optimus ordered.

"I'm trying." Sari said as she spun out of control.

"What her malfunction?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"The key power must have caused an overload she can't control the upgrades." Ratchet said.

Sari then slashed a car which blow up. Ratchet active his magnets and tried to hold Sari down but Sari used her sword to create an energy slash which knocked ratchet to the ground.

"We have to be careful not to hurt her." Optimus said and fired his bola-whip at Sari.

It went around her legs but she just spine around and kicked to towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee ducked in time and look at the building that the bola hit.

"Her! What about us?" Bumblebee asked.

"So I just can't help it." Sari said as she leaned on a mail-bot then it explode.

"Now she's changing very thing she touches." Ratchet said.

"Blackarachnia can your cyber-venom stop her." Optimus asked.

"No I don't know what it could do to a techno organs it could kill her." Blackarachnia said.

"I may be able to control Sari's circuitry by using my Cyber-ninja processor over matter technic." Prowl said. Then he started to hum.

Then Sari did a big shockwave that knocked Prowl off his feet.

"What now?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hang on Sari I'm coming." Bumblebee said. Then transformed and drove toward Sari.

"Bumblebee get back here." Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee then transformed and tried to grab Sari.

"No Bumblebee don't." Sari begged.

But to late her instincts took over and she stabbed Bumblebee's chest with one of her arm-blades. All she could do was watch in horror as Bumblebee was hurled back by an energy discharge. Everybody stared in horror as the light dims from his optics.


	24. Transwarped Part 3

_At Detroit_

Bumblebee was laying on the ground badly damaged. The other Autobots ran to his aid.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said in a worried voice. Ratchet went over to Bumblebee and checked the damage. "What's his status?"

"Bad his CPU is fried and his primly capacitor has suffered major damage." Ratchet said.

"But we don't have Sari's key." Bulkhead said.

"I don't need a key to do my job." Ratchet said.

"It okay Bulkhead Ratchet knows what he's doing." Optimus said. Ratchet just stared at Bumblebee holding his desilibrator. This made him think back to the Great War. Optimus saw that Ratchet's servos were shacking. "You okay Ratchet?" Ratchet then moved his servos closer to Bumblebee and they shuck even more. Optimus then put his hand over Ratchet's. "Your servos are shacking."

"Between you and me I'm a little rusty at this. Don't worry I be fine." Ratchet said. Then he put a scanner over Bumblebee.

Then they heard a big crash they turned around to see Sari was slashing anything in her way. She then backed into a truck which blow up in a few seconds.

"And I thought I was clumsy." Bulkhead said.

"We have to get that key." Optimus said.

"I told you I'm fine." Ratchet said angrily.

"I know that Ratchet but if the key is what overloading Sari circuits removing that power souse could shut her down." Optimus said.

"Right sorry about that Prime." Ratchet apologised.

"Just take care of Bumblebee Blackarachnia stay here and help Ratchet. The rest of us will take care of the rest." Optimus said before he gave the order he felt something grabbing his arm. He looked around and saw that it was Blackarachnia who was holding his arm.

"Just be careful." Blackarachnia said in a worried voice.

"I promise." Optimus said. Then she let go of him. "Transform and roll out." Optimus ordered. They then transformed and went after Sari.

"Don't worry he will be alright." Ratchet said putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and they start to work on Bumblebee.

Meanwhile Sari was skating on the highway out of control hitting into cars making them blow up. The over Autobots were driving on the road blow her.

"We never get that key if we don't slow her down first. Autobot follow me." Optimus said. They then drove into a construction site. Then Optimus and Bulkhead transformed. "Bulkhead you and I need to make a little detour. Prowl, Blurr you two wait for my command then go for that key."

Meanwhile both Ratchet and Blackarachnia were not having any luck with Bumblebee.

"Ratchet we've losing him." Blackarachnia said as she tried to patch him up.

"No, no, no don't do this kid. Stay with me." Ratchet said before he put his desilibrator on him.

Meanwhile Optimus and Bulkhead had put corral Sari with a wall of steel girders.

"Prowl, Blurr now." Optimus ordered.

Blurr transformed behind Sari and grabbed her arms then Prowl jumped over steel girders and grabbed the key.

"Got it." Prowl said.

Blurr then let go of Sari and Sari's arms and feet returned to normal. But then her arms changed back and she started to slash at steel girders.

"Prime what your status?" Ratchet asked over the comlink.

"We got the key but she still out of control." Optimus said.

"Right now I'm more worried about Bumblebee. I know what I said but I need that key." Ratchet said.

"It's on the way. Go now Bulkhead, Blurr and me will handle Sari." Optimus said to Prowl who then transformed and drove away.

"Now what?" Bulkhead asked.

"Good question." Optimus said.

Prowl drove as fast as he could to Ratchet and Blackarachnia. When he got there he transformed and gave Ratchet the key. Ratchet put it in a slot in Bumblebee's chest and turned but nothing happened.

"Argh it's not working." Ratchet said angrily. He then tried it again but nothing happened. "The slagging thing has no power."

"Perhaps all its energy was drained during Sari upgrade. You don't need the key Ratchet you can do this without it." Prowl said.

"If Optimus believes you can then so do I." Blackarachnia said.

Meanwhile the others were not having any luck with Sari. Sari's energies are growing increasingly more out of control, as the street beneath her explodes with every step she takes.

"Ahh I can't stop myself from blowing everything up." Sari shouted.

"Why don't you try to hold it in you know when you have to go to that sleep room." Bulkhead suggested.

"Rest room okay nothing else is working." Sari said. She then tried to hold her power in. she lifted her foot and the ground didn't exploded.

"What you know it worked." Bulkhead said surprise. Then Sari started to glow.

"Uh guy's I don't think this was such a good idea." Sari said before a shockwave hit Optimus, Bulkhead and Blurr making them crash into a building.

Meanwhile Ratchet was using his x-ray eye to see through Bumblebee armour. He then activated his magnets and started to reconnect some of Bumblebee's systems.

"Whoa." Bumblebee said. Then he started to look around. "Where Sari we have to Argh."

"Easy there kid. I managed to stabiles your command module with an interface patch. But it's just temporary you are doing to need more work back at the plant." Ratchet said. Then Optimus called on his comlink.

"Ratchet Sari is about to explode. The only thing that can stop her is your EMP generator you need to get here stat." Optimus said.

"We can't us it on her Prime for all I know the effect could have the same effect if we used Blackarachnia's cyber-venom." Ratchet argued.

"We don't have a choice Ratchet she could take all of Detroit with her." Optimus said.

"Go we will stay with Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"Yeah I can take care of Bumblebee from here." Blackarachnia said.

"Try to keep him quite." Ratchet said.

"You do realise this is Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"Hey it's like trying to tech Sentinel on how not to be a jerk." Blackarachnia said.

"Oh yeah." Ratchet said before he transformed and drove away. Ratchet drove as fast as he could but once he reached Sari the force wave forced him to transform. "Sari you got to stop this I don't want to hurt you." Ratchet said as he aimed his EMP generator at her.

"I don't want to hurt you ever but I can't stop myself." Sari said as she got closer to Ratchet. "Just do it I promise it will be alright." She begged. Ratchet fired at her making her collapse and her energy fading.

"No!" Ratchet whispered.

* * *

><p><em>A while later at the Autobot base<em>

All the Autobots were waiting for Ratchet to give tem news on Sari's condition.

"At least we know why the Allspark chose her know." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes but it like it planned this from the beginning." Optimus said. Blackarachnia just looked at him with a blank expression. "Think about it if I hadn't got expelled from the Elite Guard I would never found the Allspark. And if Bumblebee hadn't to the blame for Bulkhead both of them wouldn' be here even you and your tech-organic body and coming to Earth."

"I believe that there's an Earth expression saying that things work in mysterious ways." Blackarachnia said. "Anyway when I helped Ratchet to fix Bumblebee's circuits I found a piece of software that unlocks a new power."

"Well try to find a way to activate it. But don't tell Bumblebee or he just keep brag about his new power." They both chuckled but stopped when Ratchet came in and walked up to Optimus. "How is she?" Optimus asked.

"I managed to rewire her systems the old fashion way and bypassed the circuits that caused her to go out of control." Ratchet said.

"But she's going to be okay right?" Bumblebee asked who was wearing bandages around his waist.

"I've do everything I can. All we can do now is wait." Ratchet said. Then they saw Processor Sumdac walking towards them.

"I came as soon as I could." He said.

"Processor Sumdac." Bulkhead said.

"What's he doing here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Who told him the location of a secret base?" Prowl asked.

"I did." Optimus said walking toward Processor Sumdac and then he picked him up. "For now on there are no more secrets in this family." They then took Processor Sumdac to Sari who was lying on a berth with a blanket over her.

"Huh she looks like a teenager now." Processor Sumdac said in shock. Optimus then turned to the other Autobots.

"Let's give them some time alone." Optimus said then they walked out of the room.

All the Autobots waited outside the planet telling Bumblebee of everything he missed.

"So Sari's part Cybertronian, the Headmaster jacked Starscream's body, I go on a transwarp tour of the galaxy and nearly get slagged by an upgraded Sari. Uh can this solo-cycle get any stranger?" Bumblebee asked before he started to glow.

"Uh be careful what you wish for." Bulkhead said.

"Oh no I'm going to transwarp again." Bumblebee panache then Bulkhead opened the slot in his back and took out the plasma dynamic thruster and press a button and it turned off. "Huh, now why I didn't think of that?"

"Because you're not a space bridge genus, Huh." Bulkhead said then he looked up.

Everybody looked to see that Bulkhead was looking at. They saw a transwarp field and coming out of it was Omega Supreme.

"Is that?" Prowl asked.

"Omega Supreme you're alive." Ratchet said. Omega Supreme past over them and his turret was aiming at them.

"So then why doesn't he look glad to see us?" Bumblebee asked. Then Omega Supreme fired at them.

"Take cover." Optimus ordered.

"Omega what are you doing? Don't you recognize your old friend?" Ratchet asked. Omega Supreme then transformed revealing a projected image of Megatron's face upon his visor.

"The question should be, "Don't you recognize your old enemy?" Megatron said.

"Megatron!" Optimus said.

"Ah then you do remember my name. Pity I can't remember yours" Megatron said. Then Megatron tried to squash them my putting Omega foot down. Then he blasted at them with Omega's left arm at Prowl, Bumblebee and Blurr. "How does it feel that the source of the Autobots victory in the Great War will now deliver your annihilation?" Megatron asked as Bulkhead swung his wreaking ball arm at him luck both Optimus and Ratchet pushed Bulkhead out of the way in time before Megatron tried to squash him.

"And I thought that Headmaster was bad news." Bulkhead said. Megatron then looked at Blackarachnia.

"I believe that the human have a way of getting rid of spiders and that's stepping on them." Megatron as he moved Omega's foot on top of her.

But before Megatron could squash her Optimus active his grapple and pull her towards him.

"Now how many times do I owe you for saving my life?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Don't know but I think we have other problems at the moment." Optimus said. Then ran to where Prowl, Bumblebee and Blurr were hiding. "We need to lead him away from the city before somebody gets hurt."

"Somebody like us maybe." Bumblebee said.

"Ratchet you stay behind with Sari." Optimus ordered as another blast went behind them.

"But there's nothing more I can do for her now." Ratchet argued.

"I know but I may need you to undo something." Optimus said.

"You're not actually suggesting that we unleash an uncontrollable Sari on Omega Supreme are you?" Prowl asked.

"I'm hoping we won't have to." Optimus said. Then Megatron pulled a giant pipe as he tried to look for the Autobots.

"You can't hide forever Autobot." Megatron said.

Then Ratchet walked up to Bumblebee flipped a panel in Bumblebee's arm and increased the power to Bumblebee's stingers.

"Hey what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"You're going to need all the help you can get out there kid." Ratchet said. Bumblebee then activated his stingers and the glowed bright than ever before.

"How come you never did that before?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus then glared at Ratchet.

"Because battle grade stingers are only allowed on combat bots." Optimus said angrily.

"What you going to do arrest me?" Ratchet snapped as he walked away. Then the Autobots turned to face the way out of there hiding place.

"Autobots transform and move out." Optimus ordered then transformed and drove away.

"A wise move Autobots." Megatron said.

Megatron then firing at them but they managed to enter a tunnel. They drove all the way to a nearby river. They drove in but Blackarachnia had to transform to active her battle mask. Megatron then stepped into the river trying to find the Autobots.

"Where are the Autobots?" Megatron growled. Megatron then tried to find their energy signatures but with no luck. "The moisture on this infernal organic planet is interfiling with their energy signatures." He then blasted at the water.

"We need to break Megatrons control over Omega Supreme." Optimus said.

"What chance do we have against a bot with a body the size of Sumdac tower?" Bumblebee asked.

"Then we should focus on the processor." Prowl said as he transformed. "If I can access Omega Supreme from the inside I could use by cyber-ninja technic to help him over ride Megatron's commands."

"But that Trick didn't work on Sari ever." Bulkhead said.

"True but I could try to drain some of his power to weaken Megatron's control." Blackarachnia said.

"But you never drained anything that big before. So you could go offline if you are not able to contain that power which would be bad, bad." Blurr said.

"We don't have a lot of chose with Megatron in control of Omega Supreme body he could reconquer Cybertron." Blackarachnia said.

"If you are sure then I will keep Megatron busy." Optimus said as he transformed. "Which means it's up to you three to keep Omega Supreme busy while Blackarachnia tries to grain his power and when Prowl and I sneak aboard." Optimus said as they transformed.

"Huh I love being the decoy." Bumblebee sighed. They looked up to Megatron closing in on them. "Get ready for the new improved battle grade stingers Mega jerk." Bumblebee said as he changed his stingers and fired at Megatron's leg making him fall to his knees.

"Argh!" Megatron said. Then Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Blurr jumped out of the river in their vehicle forms. "You think you can stop me that easily." He then fired at them.

Unknown to Megatron Optimus, Blackarachnia and Prowl were on Omega's leg. Optimus hit Omega's leg with his axe forcing a hatch to open.

"I'll try to grain as much power as I can." Blackarachnia said.

"Just be careful." Optimus said before they entered it.

Blackarachnia then stared to climb up Omega Supreme. When she got up to the centre of his back she picked him with her stingers.

"What's going on?" Megatron asked.

Omega went on all fours it looked like Blackarachnia was winning. But then she started to black out. She then slid down Omega's body Blurr saw this and transformed and then ran on the water to where Blackarachnia was falling and caught her.

"Remind me to never do that again." Blackarachnia said.

"Sure thing I mean I don't what you to fall of a giant Autobot if there were another giant Autobots that is." Blurr said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Both Optimus and Prowl jumped out of the water inside of Omega Supreme.

"The power core should be right around argh." Prowl said as a pincer grabbed him sounding the alarm.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert." Omega's internal defences said.

Optimus then cut the pincer that was holding Prowl with his axe. Then two more pincers came at them but Optimus just used his axe to cut them down.

"Go for the spark chamber I'll deal with Megatron." Optimus said.

Prowl then ran to the spark chamber dodging the pincers that tried to grab him. When he entered the spark chamber he walked up to the control conceal and entered into Omega's processor.

"Omega Supreme this is Prowl I'm a friend of Ratchet's and I've accessed your internal processor." Prowl said. Then some data cubs joined together form Megatron.

"Unfortunately for you Autobot so have I." Megatron said before he slashed at Prowl. Prowl managed to jump to another cub. "Blackarachnia may have weakened my control over him but I still have some control over him."

"Omega Supreme join with my processor and together we will resist Megatron's control." Prowl said. Then piece of Megatron's data started to change.

"I am Omega Supreme." Omega said as he broke control of Megatron.

Meanwhile outside of Omega he had stopped firing at the others. They all stopped and Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed.

"What with him?" Bumblebee asked. Then Omega's visor returned to normal.

"What with me is he is him again." Bulkhead cheered.

Meanwhile with Optimus he had just entered the bridge just in time to see Megatron in a rage.

"You will do as I command." Megatron ordered. Optimus then through his axe at him which hit in Megatron's shoulder.

"Not any more Megatron." Optimus said. Megatron turned to face Optimus.

"It appears you and I are destined to battle aboard this ship once more Autobot." Megatron said before throwed Optimus axe at him which Optimus caught.

"Bring it on, Decepticon." Optimus said.

"Since you insist." Megatron said before he charged at him. Optimus just side stepped and Megatron crashed into the corridor.

"Not so tough without your weapons are you." Optimus said.

Opitums then charged at him but Megatron just grabbed him and through him into the wall.

"Now to shut down that meddlesome cyber-ninja." Megatron said.

Megatron entered Omega's spark chamber and was about to grab Prowl. But then Optimus kicked him into Omega's spark chamber.

"You have persists Autobot. I hate persists." Megatron said then he grabbed Optimus and started to squeeze him.

Then there was giant rubble. The rubble was Omega firing at the Autobot's outside.

"Hey what going on in there?" Bumblebee asked before he ran from another of Omega's blasts.

"Someone else is controlling him." Prowl said. Then the image of Omega shattered as a ditto Starscream broke through.

"Now I wonder you that could be." Starscream said.

He then blast Prowl out of Omega's processor. Prowl then clashed into Optimus and they both into a trap door.

"Excellent work Starscream." Megatron said. Then two pincers grabbed him.

"Ha you think I did this for your benefit." Starscream said. Then both Optimus and Prowl land outside of Omega's body. Then Starscream's face appeared in Omega's visor. "Argh it's more powerful then imagined. Well not Allspark powerful but still pretty good." Starscream said.

"Ratchet remember that thing I was hoping we wouldn't have to do." Optimus said as he ran trying to dodge Starscream's blasts. "Well its looks like we may have to."

"Over my sparkles shell." Ratchet said to himself before he transformed and drove away.

Meanwhile Starscream was still shooting at the Autobots but Megatron was trying to talk him into helping him

"Listen to reason why waste energon attacking this insignificant plant when we should be concentrate conquering Cybertron together." Megatron said.

"Are you insane? Hey that's not a bad idea." Stacream said. Then he stopped shooting at the Autobots and tried to get Omega to transwarp. "Come on come on transwarp already you over grown death machine."

"What this the great Starscream can even jump start an Autobot." Megatron said.

"Quick while he's distracted." Optimus ordered.

Optimus then used his axe to open the hatch like before but it didn't work. Bulkhead then tried to open it with his wreaking ball arm but that did work as well. Prowl tried to open it with his shuriken but it had the same effect. Even Bumblebee's stings didn't open it.

"Starscream got that hatch slid tight we've tried very thing." Bumblebee said.

"You ever try talking?" Ratchet asked as he drove up he then transformed. "Listen up Omega it's me Ratchet." Then Omega's visor returned to normal.

"Ratchet." Omega said.

"That's it stay with me shoulder." Ratchet said.

"Starscream too powerful." Omega said as Starscream tried to regain control. "Please shut me down! I want to sleep again." Omega begged.

"I already had to use this thing once today when I didn't want to. Don't make me use it again." Ratchet said as he activated his EMP generator.

"We do what we must even if it sometimes doesn't make sense." Omega said. Then Starscream's face appeared on Omega's visor.

"Yes the power of Omega Supreme is mine now I will conquer Cybertron." Starscream said.

"Not so fast Deceptclown." Ratchet said. Then he fired his EMP generator at Omega but it didn't work.

"Ha, ha you're EMP is useless against my Allspark power." Starscream said.

Then he made Omega transform and flow off. Optimus fired his grabble at Omega while Blackarachnia used her webbing to follow Starscream.

"He's going to transwarp to Cybertron." Bulkhead said. Bumblebee then opened Bulkhead's compartment in his chest and pulled out the plasma dynamic thruster.

"Maybe we can retrieve him with this?" Bumblebee said.

"Don't you remember anything? This thing will just make you warp around space randomly." Bulkhead said.

"Warp around space randomly." They both said at the same time.

Bulkhead then through Bumblebee into the air Bumblebee then activated his turbo boosters and flew straight to Optimus and Blackarachnia. Bumblebee then through the plasma dynamic thruster at them Optimus caught it. Then they both swung to a platform Blackarachnia then ripped a hole in to the ship with the strength she got from Omega and Optimus put the thruster into the hole. They then both jumped off and saw Omega transwarp.

Meanwhile Ratchet had just caught Bumblebee with his magnets and lowered him to the ground. Then he saw Optimus and Blackarachnia falling he caught Optimus and Optimus hold Blackarachnia in his arms bridle style. It would have been a heroic moment but they both crashed to the ground.

"Someday I really have to learn how to fly."Optimus said.

"And next time if you want to hold me that way back saw you land on both feet." Blackarachnia said.

The other Autobots then laugh but stop at the angry glares that Optimus and Blackarachnia were giving out.

* * *

><p><em>A while later at the Autobot base<em>

Sari had just woken up to see that everybody was looking at her.

"Sari." Optimus said with relief.

"Told you it would be alright." Sari said.

"Try not to talk kid you're still pretty weak." Ratchet said.

"You were right about taking it slow I should have listened." Sari said.

"And I should have trusted you to handle the truth." Processor Sumdac said.

"And since how we are all honest here. Thanks for saving my motherboard out there." Bumblebee said to Ratchet.

"Guest this old bot is not so obsolete after all." Ratchet said. Then Bulkhead taped Ratchet's shoulder.

"Good think because you, me and Blackarachnia got to figure out how we are going to get word back to Cybertron." Bulkhead said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Cybertron<em>

The council were talking about the Decepticon up raisings.

"These Decepticon up raisings were too far co-ordinated to be dismissed as random acts of sabotage. All signs point to an inside source a Decepticon double agent here on Cybertron." Ultra Magnus said.

"Clearly it's the escape convict Wasp." Longarm said quickly. "Surely it's no coincidence that all this Decepticon activity began after his escape. Ultra Magnus nodded and turned to Sentinel and Jazz.

"Sentinel Prime, Jazz I want you to put together an Elite Guard unit to track down Wasp right away." Ultra Magnus said.

"Sir yes sir." Sentinel said as he stood up and saluted.

"I can dig it." Jazz said as he did the same.

"Also try to contact Optimus Prime's team on Earth. It's been Deca-cycles since we heard from them." Ultra Magnus ordered. Longarm then quickly got up.

"All communication with Optimus Prime's group should filter through me first no exceptions." Longarm ordered. Everybody just started at his outburst. "For security sake of course and for the sake for Cybertron."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Cybertron air space<em>

Starscream had just make Omega transwarp in front of Cybertron.

"Yes!" Stacream said before Omega transwarped to a random area of space. "No!" He shouted then Omega did it again. "No!" he shouted again then Omega did it again. "Noooo!"


	25. Three's a Crowd

_At Sumdac tower_

Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac were starting to build there space bridge. But Professor Sumdac was getting freaked about the crushed headmaster unit in his lab.

"I'm telling you that thing id staring at me. It as if it's eyes are following where ever I go." Professor Sumdac as he moved side to side.

"It's offline." Bulkhead said.

"That's what I through about Megatron head when I." Professor Sumdac was saying then he saw Bulkhead's expression. "Hem perhaps I shouldn't have mention that."

"Forget it we got big stuff to worry about. Like rebuilding a space bridge so we can warn about Cybertron that are head of Intel is a Decepticon traitor." Bulkhead said as he put in piece of equipment in a power core. "Besides Blackarachnia worked with Megatron much longer than you and we trust her now."

"Well at least the top of a tower is better place to build a space bridge than to bottom of a mine." Professor Sumdac said trying to change the subject. Then he put some circuitry into the power core.

"Yeah what was Megatron thinking huh? Even a basic bot knows that heavy mineral deposits messes up wave transmissions." Bulkhead said then he and Professor Sumdac laughed.

"Oh tell me about it I'm just happy that I can finally sleep in my own bed again." Professor Sumdac said before he started to wiled parts of the power core.

"Well you're not going to get much sleep if we don't rebuild plasma dynamic thruster." Bulkhead reminded him.

"Alright don't rush me. You are worse than working for Megatron." Professor Sumdac said. Then he saw Bulkhead glaring at him. "I mean not in the evil, ruthless, threaten my life sense."

"I know what you meant." Bulkhead said.

"Besides I just spent the past sleepless night overriding the Decepticons signal dampeners I was forced to create. I just hope your friends are able to track them down now." Professor Sumdac said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the other Autobots<em>

The other Autobots were diving along a road on the trail of a Decepticon.

"Signal move dew north but were closing in fast." Optimus said.

"It will be nice to have the element of surprise for a change." Bumblebee said.

"The signal is slowing down. Now its head dew south." Optimus said.

"He's heading right for us." Bumblebee said as they transformed.

"So much for the element of surprise." Prowl said.

They all looked up to the sky trying to find the Decepticon. Then they saw Lugnut heading right for them ready to give them an his Punch of Kill Everything. They moved out of the way in time before Lugnut hit them. Then there was a giant explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at Sumdac tower<em>

Bulkhead was puting an Allspark fragments into the power core which was on a forklift truck driven by Professor Sumdac.

"These AllSpark fragments should give the power core a boost." Bulkhead said as he put the last of the Allspark fragments into the power core.

"Be careful, Bulkhead! We don't want to overload it." Professor Sumdac warned.

"Relax. When it comes to space bridges, I know what I'm doing." Bulkhead said as he leaned on the forklift truck". Then the floor starts to give way beneath them. "But I'm not so hot at structural integrity!" Then the core, the forklift, the Headmaster unit and Professor Sumdac fell. "Hang on prop." Bulkhead said and fired his wreaking ball at him. Professor Sumdac grabbed the cable and watched as the equipment went through a few more floors on their way down. "Sorry." Bulkhead apologised as he pulled Professor Sumdac up. "I guess there are some drawbacks being in a tower."

"That bed I mention I think I need to lay down on it now." Professor Sumdac said as he walked out of the lab.

Bulkhead then looked down at the mess. "I'm going to need some structural experts to help clean this up." Bulkhead said to himself. Then he got an idea. "And I know just how to find them."

Bulkhead then walked away but as he walked away the mess a few floors down started to come towards each other.

* * *

><p><em>An hour late<em>

Bulkhead found the Mixmaster and Scrapper in a disassembly plant. They were looking at a car being disassembled and drinking oil.

"Oh yeah nice chassis." Mixmaster cheered.

"Yeah shack those pistons baby." Scrapper cheered as more of the car was being dismantled. "Hey Mix check the body on that one."

"And they said we weren't supervisor material huh. Pity that Blackarachnia isn't getting disassembled I would love to see that." Mixmaster said throwing his empty oil can away. "Sling me another can of grease will you scrap?"

Scrapper reached out of a can then they saw Bulkhead standing right in front of them.

"Mixmaster and Scrapper figures I would find you two rust bucks in a dump right here." Bulkhead said.

Both Mixmaster and Scrapper just looked at him with blank looks. Then Scrapper pushed him into a wall and holed him by the throat.

"How you found us?" Scrapper asked angrily.

"Your energy signatures." Bulkhead chucked.

"You aren't taking us down without a fight you got that." Mixmaster said.

"Wait it's not like that I just what to offer you a job a big job." Bulkhead chucked.

"A job we don't work for cranking Autobots know more. We've Decepticons now." Scrapper said.

"Hey didn't you see the stamp on the grill?" Mixmaster asked.

"So how come I didn't your buddy's anywhere? They didn't run out on you did they." Bulkhead asked.

"They've be back." Scrapper said.

"Oh sure they will. So you're just going to sit here and rust while you wait for them. Good plan." Bulkhead said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey what are you getting at Bulky?" Mixmaster asked.

"I've got a job for you. It's good honest work. Who's going to know?" Bulkhead asked.

"I guess there ain't a rule on moon lighting." Mixmaster said.

"But remember this is sickly off the book." Scrapper said. Then he let go of Bulkhead which made him crash to the floor. "Because if Megatron ever found out he would blow a head gasket."

"Right because me and Megatron talk all the time." Bulkhead said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>A while later at Sumdac tower<em>

The Constructicons looked down at the mess.

Scrapper just whistled. "You weren't kidding. That's a big job." Scrapper said.

Scrapper then transformed and began clearing the steel girders. He then gave them to Mixmaster.

"Should have triple reinforce steel this is going to run you some serious overtime Bulky." Mixmaster said then he started to put the girders in place with cement.

"Take all the time you need guys. You know it's not too late to paint some new logos on your chest." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah I guess. I mean Megatron had good oil and all but his manger skills stink." Mixmaster said. Then Scrapper felt something grabs the other end of his shovel. "Yo Scrap what was that?"

"I don't know Mix but it's putting up a fight." Scrapper said as he transformed.

Mixmaster then ran up to him and helped him to pull whatever was at the other end. "Hey ease off the clutch then pop it." Mixmaster said.

Then with one good pull a forklift truck came up.

"What the slag is that?" Scrapper asked.

Then Forklift transforms into a mech that was even smaller than Bumblebee. It was the same colour as the Constructicons, it had the Decepticon insigne and red optics.

"If I had to guess, a forklift, a Headmaster unit, an Allspark fragment, and a whole lot of trouble." Bulkhead said.

"What are you cogs looking at? You want a piece of me? Try it and you'll be going to the scrapyard in a cracker box." The mech said with a grumpy voice as he walked towards them.

"Whoa! Someone's got a big chip on their engine block." Bulkhead said.

"You ever tried working for a living tiny? Taking orders from the man? "Move this! Move that!" Well, forget about that! I'm in charge now!" The mech said as he walked back to where he was before.

"Who stalled and made him boss?" Scrapper whispered to Mixmaster.

"That's Dirt Boss to you! You got a problem with that?" Dirt Boss said. Then he fired a cerebro-shell into Scrapper's forehead

"What? No! Ow! Stop!" Scrapper said as his body moved on its own.

"You got a problem?" Dirt Boss said as Scrapper hits himself. "You got a problem?" Scrapper then hits himself again "You got a problem?" Then Scrapper hits himself yet again.

"Bulkhead to Prime I think we've got a problem." Bulkhead said whispered over his comlink.

"It's can't possibly be a big as the one we got here." Optimus said. Then Lugnut came out of the crater he made and opened the panels of his back and fired missiles at the Autobots. "Incoming!" Optimus shouted and all the Autobots were thrown onto their backs.

"Okay never mind I can handle things here. I hope." Bulkhead said.

_Meanwhile with the other Autobots_

"Impendent Autobots what have you done with Megatron?" Lugnut asked.

"This probably wouldn't be a good time to mention the hall transwarp randomly around the galaxy would it?" Bumblebee whispered to Optimus.

"You, Blackarachnia and Ratchet just keep him low to the ground and distracted while Prowl, Blurr and I try to get the stasis cuffs on him." Optimus ordered.

"Talk now." Lugnut ordered.

Then the Autobots scattered. "Talk is cheap how about some action." Bumblebee said as he fired his stingers at Lugnut.

But the blast just made him spin around. "Ha even your battle grade stingers are no match for my- ah." Lugnut was saying then he felt he was being pulled backward.

Lugnut turned around to find that both Blackarachnia and Ratchet were pulling him toward them by using their Magnet's. But Lugnut pulled them towards the crater he made.

"Prowl, Blurr now." Optimmus ordered.

Optimus then used the handle of his axe and pole-vault towards Lugnut while Prowl used his jets. They put the two half's of the stasis cuffs on him. Blurr then did a run up and jumped over Lugnut and joined the two half's together. This made Lugnut fall into the crater.

"Nice teamwork Autobots." Optimus said.

Bumblebee looked down at the crater and could see a problem. "So how do we get him out of there?" Bumblebee asked.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bulkhead<em>

"Okay Bulkhead think what would Prime do?" Bulkhead asked himself.

Meanwhile Scrapper was still hitting himself as Dirt Boss said you got a problem. Finally Scrapper had enough and fell down Mixmaster caught him.

"Okay you're the boss Dirt Boss." Scrapper said.

"That's better." Dirt Boss said as he took back his cerebro-shell. "Anyone else got a cracking problem?"

"No, no sir no cracking nothing." Mixmaster said holding his arms out in surrender.

"How about you?" Dirt Boss asked looking at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead just put his claws together. "Bulkhead what's all this commotion?" Professor Sumdac asked. Then he saw the Constructicons. "What, what are they doing in here? Get them out of here at once." Professor Sumdac ordered.

"Yo where's this pipsqueak gat off ordering us around? I've got half a mind to a-." Dirt Boss said walking over to Professor Sumdac.

Bulkhead quickly blocked Dirt Boss's path. "Wait!" Bulkhead said. Dirt Boss then stated at him. "I mean he's doesn't order us around. I order him around." Bulkhead then turned to face Professor Sumdac. "Now get cracking on that plasma dynamic thruster before I give you a face full of wreaking ball."

"Bulkhead is this some kind of-." Professor Sumdac was saying.

"I said move it human. I want it done yesterday." Bulkhead said blinking at him hoping that Professor Sumdac caught on."

"Yes sir." Professor Sumdac said running away from Bulkhead. He then stopped at the door and turned to face Bulkhead. "I take back what I said before you are worse than working for Megatron."

"At least he's safe now." Bulkhead said with relief. Then he remembered that Dirt Boss was standing right beside him. "Uh I, I, I mean I guess I showed him."

"See now that's what I'm talking about. Bot's like us we help build this city and now we are going to take a piece of it back with interest." Dirt Boss said as he walked to the window and looked down at the city.

Then Scrapper and Mixmaster cheered. "But how?" Scrapper asked.

"I think about the city runs on energy electric, solar, nature gas and oil." Dirt Boss said.

Then Scrapper and Mixmaster looked at each other. "Did he say oil?" Mixmaster asked.

"Yeah and who's doing to protect all that oil we are." Dirt Boss said.

"Now you're talking." Scrapper said.

Then all of the Constructicons laughed. "Yeah protect I knew you guys could do the right thing." Bulkhead said.

Then the Constructicons walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the other Autobots<em>

All the Autobots were trying to get Lugnut out of the crater. Both Blackarachnia and Ratchet were trying to push Lugnut up while the other Autobots were in vehicle mode trying to pull Lugnut with a steel cable with not much luck.

"You have not defeated Autobots. Not as long as my voice box can still asker the name of Megatron." Lugnut cried out.

"Where's Bulkhead when you need him?" Prowl groaned.

"Uh forget the big guy where's a mouth clap when you need one?" Bumblebee groaned.

"This guy just keeps talking. I mean don't you hurt it when someone never stops talking. I mean I do." Blurr said.

Then the cable snapped and Lugnut land on top of Blackarachnia and Ratchet.

"Ow someone really needs to tell you to cut down on the energon." Blackarachnia groaned.

* * *

><p><em>M<em>_eanwhile with Bulkhead_

Bulkhead had tracked them to the disassembly plant where he first found them after they rob a few hundred barrels of oil. He was watching them through a window.

"Hey who put the crude in crude oil?" Mixmaster said.

"Mixmaster and Scrapper that's who." Scrapper said.

They then both drank down two barrels of oil. But they were stopped my Dirt Boss. "Yo what's the matter with you? We didn't steal this oil so you cogs could guzzle the profits." Dirt Boss said. Knocking the oil can Scrapper was drinking.

"Are!" Someone said making Bulkhead jump. He looked down to see Professor Sumdac standing behind him holding a plasma dynamic thruster. "Thank goodness I find you. You said you wanted it yesterday. Then you won't at the lab but I didn't want you to get angrier so I figured-." Bulkhead then put his claw over the Professors mouth. "Please don't hurt me I'm a father." Professor Sumdac begged.

"Take it easy Professor I was just playing along before so those guys wouldn't hurt you." Bulkhead explained.

"Who you talking to big guy?" A voice said behind him.

He looked around to see that Constructicons were standing behind him.

"Now I don't what to hear your lame excuses human. Now fix it right this minute and make it snappy." Bulkhead ordered.

"Yes sir." Professor Sumdac squired.

"Humans huh what can you do?" Bulkhead said.

"What can you do I've tell you what we can do. We can squeeze them for every late drip of oil they got." Dirt Boss said.

"We can!" Scrapper said.

"The fossil fuel refinery has the biggest supply in the city. But if we take them offline we will have the biggest supply the city will have no chose but to come to us for oil. No one can stop us Ha, ha, ha." Dirt Boss explained.

Then they walked away but Bulkhead had enough. "No one except me." Bulkhead said.

They stopped and looked at Bulkhead. "Oh and how are you going to stop us huh Bulky?" Mixmaster said. Then he fired some cement at him.

Bulkhead ducked spun his wrecking ball arm over his head. "Like this." Bulkhead said and fired at Mixmaster but it got stuck in Mixmaster's cement cannon.

"I don't think." Mixmaster said. Then he pulled Bulkhead towards him.

"Didn't think this through did you tough bot? Let's go boys." Dirt Boss said.

Then three Constructicons simply walk off dragging a helpless Bulkhead behind them.

"Ah no guy's don't listen to him stop." Bulkhead shouted.

Unknown to anyone Professor Sumdac had seen everything from behind a corner.

* * *

><p><em>A while late at<em> _refinery_

The Constructicons were walking into the oil refinery dragging Bulkhead with them.

"Ah guy's you can't do this it's wrong its dangers innocent people are going to get hurt." Bulkhead said.

They then stopped. "Will someone get rid of that thing we got work to do." Dirt Boss said.

Mixmaster then tried to free Bulkhead's Wrecking ball. "Besides if you blow up the refinery where will you get more oil?" Bulkhead said.

Mixmaster then stopped and Mixmaster and Scrapper looked at each other. "Oh we did think of that." Mixmaster said.

"Yo I do all the thinking round here savvy." Dirt Boss said. Then he fired his control shell into Mixmaster's head. "Take him offline now."

Mixmaster then tackled Bulkhead sending them flying. Then Mixmaster punched him and Bulkhead kicked him away making him to fly with him. Mixmaster then pushed him away and started to wrestle with him. With they were fighting Bulkhead was able to open a comm channel to the other Autobots. The Autobots were still messy trying to pull Lugnut who was wearing tape over his mouth up but then they heard noise of a fight.

"That sounds like Bulkhead is in trouble." Bumblebee said.

"Let's get a fix on his signal and move." Optimus ordered.

"What about the Decepticon?" Prowl asked.

"Are friend is more important besides he's not going anywhere. Transform and roll out." Optimus ordered.

Then they transformed this made Lugnut fall down the crater again.

Meanwhile the fight between Bulkhead and Mixmaster winds up damaging the refinery's main fuel tank which begins leaking oil everywhere.

"Bulkhead you aright big guy say something." Bumblebee asked over the commlink as Mixmaster grabbed Bulkhead's throat and lifted him.

"He's got an open commlink." Scrapper said.

Then Dirt Boss jumped into the air. "Not for long." He said. Then he land on Mixmaster and took his control shell out of his fore head and planted it on Bulkhead.

"Man what a waste of good oil." Mixmaster said.

Then both Mixmaster and Scrapper ran to the leak pulling Bulkhead with them and started to drink as much as they could. Dirt Boss then kicked them away from the oil tank.

"You that oil isn't for drinking it's for touching the refinery. And are friend Bulkhead here is going to do the touching for us. Isn't that right Bulkhead?" Dirt Boss said.

Then Bulkhead started to walk to the oil tank dragging Mixmaster along with him.

"Him what about me I mean we are kind of attached and all." Mixmaster said as Bulkhead tried to make some sparks.

He looked around to see both Dirt Boss and Scrapper were hiding around a corner of a building.

"Can't build a house without busting a few bricks." Dirt Boss said.

"It's just business Mix nothing personal." Scrapper said.

Mixmaster tried to get to the both of them but kept falling on his backside.

"Yo Scrap get back here come on." Mixmaster begged.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

The other Autobots arrive at the refinery and nearly run over Professor Sumdac they then transformed.

"Professor Sumdac!" Optimus said.

"Optimus Prime thank goodness I found you. It's those horrible Constructicons their going to blow up the fossil fuel refinery." Professor Sumdac told them.

"And Bulkhead is with them?" Prowl asked.

"Yes but don't worry he's just pretending to be with them to protect me." Professor Sumdac said.

Suddenly, Bulkhead comes storming towards them whirling his at them wrecking ball with Mixmaster. The Autobots dodged it and Bulkhead started to spin his wrecking ball again.

"Pretty conniving act." Bumblebee said.

"Sorry guy can't help it someone is making me do this." Bulkhead said.

Then Dirt Boss and Scrapper showed up. "Got that right muk I'm the boss around here Dirt Boss now clam that jaw and dent their fenders so we can finish this job." Dirt Boss ordered.

Bulkhead then changed at the Autobots but Optimus quick blinded him with his fire extinguisher. That made Mixmaster land in front of Dirt Boss then Bulkhead landed on top of him. Scrapper then changed at them activating his drill but Bumblebee active his heel wheels and drove towards Scrapper. Scrapper tried to hit him with his drill but Bumblebee ducked and went behind him. Scrapper tried to hit him again but Bumblebee summersaulted over him.

"Strike!" Bumblebee joked. Scrapper then tried again and Bumblebee dodged again. "Swing and a miss."

"Will you slag that annoying little pipsqueak already?" Dirt Boss ordered.

"Who're you calling pipsqueak short stuff?" Bumblebee said.

Scrapper then tried to hit Bumblebee again but Bumblebee jumped out of the way. Bumblebee then active his stingers and introspect Scrapper's drill making sparks go everywhere.

"Watch the sparks there's oil everywhere." Prowl said.

Bulkhead then changed at Optimus swung a punches. "Bulkhead it's me Prime. I don't want to hurt you." Optimus said.

"I know ever do I." Bulkhead said as he tried to hit Optimus. Optimus then tossed Bulkhead over his shoulders. Then Ratchet removed the control shell from Bulkhead's forehead Bulkhead then got up and shuck his head. "Argh thanks doc-bot. they say the squeak servo gets the grease." Bulkhead said as he walked up to Mixmaster and put some oil on his servo.

Bulkhead then swung Mixmaster around but this time he got free. Mixmaster landed on Scrapper but when their metal bodies hit each other it created a spark that sets the refinery ablaze. Worse yet Scrapper's fist has become lodged in Mixmaster's chest drum.

"Hey let go." Scrapper ordered as he tried to free himself.

"No you let go." Mixmaster said trying to free himself as well.

"You muks aren't going nowhere." Dirt Boss said. Then he jumped on Scrapper. " Time for a little manual control." Then Scrapper and Mixmaster started what looked like the jig.

"Oh, I so don't have time for this." Optimus said. Then he used his fire extinguishers and Blackarachnia used her borrowed fire extinguishers while Ratchet used his magnets. Both Mixmaster and Scrapper where climbing the tank were Optimus, Blackarachnia and Ratchet tried to stop the fire. "That tank going to blow. We can't contain the fire."

"Then perhaps we can transport it." Professor Sumdac said walking towards them.

"The plasma dynamic thruster good idea professor." Bulkhead said.

"Wait isn't that the thing that sent Megatron transwarp around the galaxy randomly?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well yeah but I think I can reprogram it for shorter distance." Bulkhead said as pushed some buttons.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" Bumblebee said.

When Bulkhead was finished he hurls the thruster onto the top of the tank.

"Top of the world cogs." Dirt Boss shouted.

Then the tank and the Constructicons were warped away. Scattershot and the Dinobots saw it materializing just off the shores of Dinobot Island seconds before the tank explodes.

"Huh it's over." Bulkhead signed.

"Not quite we still have a Decepticon to hall away a big Decepticon." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few mintues later<em>

The Autobots drove to the crater to take Lugnut back into custody. Unfortunately someone has beaten them to it. They then transformed.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." Bumblebee said.

Prowl then looked on his holo-map but there was nothing. "Wherever Lugnut is now he's out of scanning range." Prowl said.

"But how freed him?" Blackarachnia asked.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile high in the sky<em>

Both Lugnut and Ramjet were flying next to each other.

"Uh, you promise me you will, ahem, never speak of this to Megatron." Lugnut said.

"Oh, I promise." Ramjet smiled.

Then they both flow away.


	26. Where is Thy Sting

_At the Autobot base_

It was raining out said but inside Bumblebee was playing game of Ninja Gladiator.

"Come on come on I'm going to mop the dojo with you sorry ninja." Bumblebee said. But then he saw Optimus and Blackarachnia walking in front of the TV. "But, but."

"Bumblebee when I put you on monitor duty I didn't mean this monitor." Optimus said as turned the TV off.

"But there hasn't been as much as a Decepticon blip for a Decacycle. Besides, if I'm playing Ninja Gladiator, I'm at least getting valuable combat training." Bumblebee said.

"Nice try Bumblebee but we need to be on the lookout for any signals from Cybertron. We still have to warn them about Longarm is a Decepticon spy you of all bots be aware of that." Optimus said.

"Sure rub it in why don't you." Bumblebee said. Then an alarm went off and all three of them walked to the computers. "Decepticon?"

"It's defiantly Cybertronian but the rain is disrupting the signal. You and Blackarachnia stay here while the rest of us check it out." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Bumblebee said as Optimus walked away.

"Bumblebee you keep an optic on the monitor while I finish what I'm going in my room." Blackarachnia said as she walked away.

"Okay legs." Bumblebee said when she was clear from view. "You didn't say which monitor." Then he walked back to the TV to play on his video game again.

A little while later Blackarachnia was still working on the upgrade for Bumblebee then the power went off.

"Just great." Blackarachnia muttered to herself then the red emergency lights come on. She turned around to find Bumblebee standing outside her room. "Bumblebee is everything alright?"

Then a flash of lightening past and it wasn't Bumblebee it was Wasp who now had purple optic and an Earth-mode body making him look almost like Bumblebee.

"Wasp not Bumblebot but everything will be alright." Wasp said in a squeaky voice. Then he fired his stingers at her knock her out cooled. "Now for Bumblebot."

"Blackarachnia are you-." Bumblebee was saying before he saw Warp. "Wasp what are you doing here?"

"Oh not much just seeking revenge on the bot that RUINED WASP'S LIFE." Wasp said taking a few steps forward.

"Oh about that funny story turns out it was a big misunderstanding. Longarm set me up uh set you up actually set us up. We are just both victims here right buddy." Bumblebee said. Bumblebee look at the expression then ran away. "Prime come in I need back up Wasp is here in the plant and taken down Blackarachnia." Then Wasp shot at him knocking him to the ground and then walked up to him.

"Wasp and Bumblebot are a lot alike. But one innocent and the other guilty can Bumblebot guess which?" Wasp said.

"Uh neither." Bumblebee said.

"Wasp wastes stellar cycle in stock cade loses all of Wasp's friends and never be in Elite Guard all thanks to Bumblebot. Bumblebot know what like to lose everything and have everybot turn on Bumblebot." Wasp said as fitted a strange gun with a glowing green canister. Then he took off his helmet revealing a wound on the top of his head. "Bumblebot will." Wasp said before he poured green liquid over him.

A little later, Bumblebee awakens to find the other Autobots all staring down at him including himself. He looking down at himself he was horrified to discover that Wasp has repainted his armor, swapped their helmets, and exchanged their voice synthesizers, making each a dead ringer for the other.

"Blackarachnia are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine." Blackarachnia said.

"Is he alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"Look he's coming back online." Ratchet said.

"Wasp put up fight but Bumblebot way tougher." Wasp said.

Bumblebee got up and rubbed his optics. "That not me Wasp took my body I'm really Bumblebee." Bumblebee said.

"Same crazy Wasp but he's way ugly now then I remember." Bulkhead said.

"Wasp not that ugly." Wasp said.

"Why does your voice sound like it's got a bug in it?" Ratchet asked.

"And why's your mask down?" Prowl asked.

All the Autobots looked at Wasp. "My mask is jammed must be a computer glitch with rain. Traitor throw him in the stock cade." Wasp said.

"Hold your house power Bumblebee I through he was innocent." Optimus said.

"Does he look innocent I mean look what he did to spiderbot - I mean Blackarachnia." Wasp said.

"Wait he's impersonating me he switched are paint jobs." Bumblebee said. Then he saw the looks that the others were making. "And helmets." They just shuck their heads. "And voice synthesizers." They shuck their heads again.

"Poor Wasp all those stellar cycle in stock cade must have scrambled his circuits. He's clearly a danger to himself and all those around him." Wasp said.

Ratchet then pulled out a pair of stasis cuff and Bulkhead grabbed him.

"No it me guys no." Bumblebee shouted trying to get out of Bulkhead's grip.

Bumblebee then fired his stingers at the stasis cuff destroying them. Then he shot the lights and drove away in the dark before the emergency lights came on.

"Where he go?" Bulkhead asked.

"He couldn't have gone far transform and move out." Optimus ordered.

When they got out of the plant they were stopped by Sentinel and Jazz then transformed.

"Don't you answer Cybertorn anymore Optimus? So you bots been ignoring me all this time or you just too busy cosing up to organics to pick up a comlink?" Sentinel asked. Then her saw an angrily glare coming from Blackarachnia. "Not that all organics are bad." Sentinel quickly said.

"We lost Teletraan 1and all communication to Cybertron after are battle with-." Optimus was saying.

"I've got more important things to do than listen to your excess." Sentinel interrupted. "We are on hot pursuit of a convicted Decepticon spy."

"Oh, you mean the one you just let get away." Optimus said.

"Well don't just sit there with your engines idling this location needs to be locked down. Blurr I need a sitrep stat." Sentinel ordered.

"Sit what where?" Bulkhead said confused.

"That just sentinel's drive for situation report." Jazz explained.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Sentinel said.

"Well since coming to earth I have be ordered to monitor Optimus Prime's crew. I managed to find the Decepticon base were which we found them building a space bridge. Also we found out that Longarm Prime is the Decepticon Shockwave. Optimus Prime was able to send Megatron into the space bridge into unknown space but we also lost the Orion in the battle. After a few solar-cycles Megatron came back and started to attack us luckily we were able to make him tranwarp around the galaxy randomly." Blurr said.

"So what your situation?" Sentinel asked in confusion.

"He is saying that Longarm is the Decepticon spy so Wasp is innocent." Optimus said.

"But not that innocent." Wasp said.

"Is that so? I f you got the brass plating to stand there and accuse the head of Autobot intell a spy for the Decepticons you slag well have proof." Sentinel said.

"Bumblebee tell Sentinel about Longarm." Optimus said.

"Um, He's Got Really Long Arms." Wasp said. Optiums looked down at Bumblebee with a puzzled look.

"Just stay out of our way Prime." Sentinel ordered.

Then he and Jazz transformed and drove away.

"Sentinel wait." Optimus said but Sentinel just ignored him. "Huh Blurr go to the Steelheaven and warn Ultra Magnus about Longarm. The rest of us will split up and look for Wasp. Blackarachnia, Ratchet you're with me." Optimus said. They transformed but Blackarachnia didn't. "Blackarachnia are you coming?"

"No think I will stay here in case Wasp comes back." She said. Then both Optimus and Ratchet dove away.

"Wasp—I mean, Bumblebot—I mean, I will stay with Spiderbot- I mean Blackarachnia in case Bumblebot—I mean, Wasp comes back." Wasp said.

Then Prowl and Bulkhead transformed and drove away. After they were gone Wasp rubbed his head and followed Blackarachnia in to the plant.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Blurr<em>

Rushed into the Steelheaven and accused the computer.

"Blurr contacting Cybertron come in pleases somebody answer hurry, hurry." Blurr said.

Then a mech that looked like Bumblebee but red. "This is agent Cliffjump what is it?"

"Agent Blurr to report that Wasp is not a Decepticon spy but Longarm is the Decepticon Shockwave portending to be a Autobot you have to stop him stop him." Blurr said.

"What! Longarm just left a cycle ago." Cliffjump said.

Then the transmission was lost. Blurr did everything he could but nothing worked.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Both Optimus and Ratchet were driving around looking for Wasp.

"Do you think Bumblebee was acting a little odd Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"He's probable spooked by his old rival showing up on earth." Ratchet said.

Then two jets suddenly come roaring by overhead. Both Optimus and Ratchet transformed and skidded into a halt.

"I've never seen organics pilot planes like that." Optimus said.

"Decepticons!" They both said at the same time.

Meanwhile not far away Bumblebee was attempting to rub his green paint off with a discarded couch cushion.

"Huh it's not even fading. What kind of paint job is this?" Bumblebee said.

Then an orange and white jet transformed in front of him. Bumblebee screamed and tried to run the other way but a dark and light blue jet transformed blocking his path. They both head pilot like helmets on them and about his size but one had a blue visor like Jazz and the other had yellow optics.

"Decepticons why did it had to be Decepticons?" Bumblebee complained. "Sorry I don't think I know you guys."

"It's okay." The orange one said with an earth Russian accent.

"We know who are you." The blue one said with an earth Russian accent.

Then the blue one made a roaring hurricane. Bumblebee transformed and drove into the hurricane so he couldn't be blown away. Then the orange one made a fireball and started to spin it like it was a baseball.

"Is there anyone how don't want to slag Wasp?" Bumblebee asked.

Then the orange one fell to his knees by Ratchet's magnet blast.

"If anyone slags Wasp it's us." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee then transformed. "Ratchet boy I'm I clad to see youuuu." Bumblebee said as he was blown away.

"Nuts and bolts there goes are fugitive." Ratchet said.

Then the blue one ran to the orange one. "Brother we will make tag team." The blue one said as he tried to help to get his brother on his feet.

Then Optimus hit the blue one with his axe. "Why don't you try one on one first?" Optimus said.

Then Ratchet fired a magnet blast at them but they dodged.

"Maybe your but is too slow." the orange one said as he ran up the wall then he jumped off it. "You must be fast like fire." He said before he hit Ratchet with a fire punch.

Meanwhile Optimus tried to hit the other one with his axe with not much luck. The blue one just summersaulted over him. Optimus then changed at him stated to slash at the blue one but he kept dodging.

"Maybe easier for you if I was just standing still?" The blue one said.

Meanwhile Ratchet more magnet blasts at the orange one but he just ran up the wall again. He then dodged more of Ratchet's attacks by jump to wall to wall then he landed on the ground on a hand stand and moved out of the way. Meanwhile Optimus continued to slash his axe at the blue one. Then the blue one bounded on a discarded couch. The two brothers went back to back.

"It's time to." The blue one said.

"Double up." They both said.

They then jumped into the air and the body started to change into what like one half of a bot. then the two half's combined into a mech who was a head tall than Optimus. Half of him was orange and white while the other half was dark and light blue he also had one optic that was yellow while the other was blue.

"Nice trick fly bots but how is that going to help?" Ratchet was sawing before the mech kicked him in the face plate.

Optimus then tackled him into a wall. Then Sentinel who was slipping and sliding all over the place and Jazz showed up and transformed.

"Have you blow your head gasket Optimus these two are my shoulders. Jetfire Jetstrom fall in." Sentinel ordered.

"Sir yes sir." The mech said.

Then he changed back into Jetfire and Jetstrom they then fall in behind Sentinel.

"Impossible no Autobot fly's." Ratchet said.

"Rules were meant to be broken. You got tow up a tow old bot." Jazz said.

"While you been busy rusting on this moisturising rock we've been making some improvements back on Cybertron we upgraded these twins using specks downloaded from Starscream while we had him in captivity." Sentinel said.

"This would have been great information to know before we nearly slagged each other." Optimus said angrily.

"All the more reason for you to back off and let the Elite Guard handle the spy." Sentinel said.

"I am a member of the Elite Guard." Optimus said pointing at his shoulder. "And Wasp isn't a spy that what I'm trying to tell you the real double agent is still on Cybertron."

"My orders come from Ultra Magnus so don't sick you sensors into things you know nothing about. And as long as there my bots they follow my orders now get out there and find that fugitive." Sentinel ordered Jetfire and Jetstrom.

They saluted then transformed and flow away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Autobot base<em>

Blackarachnia was looking at the monitors but she couldn't help be notice that Bumblebee was playing Ninja Gladiator but losing.

"Is anything the matter Bumblebee?" Blackarachnia asked.

"No nothing the matter why do you ask?" Wasp said.

"Because you usually win at Ninja Gladiator." Blackarachnia said. Then she through that maybe this was Wasp and the others were chasing Bumblebee. "Say Bumblebee remember when we went fix are first space bridge you said that I should ask Optimus out."

"Oh of course I do." Wasp said.

"Yes pity that you meet me after you crash into Earth." Blackarachnia said before she slashed at him with her claw like fingers.

Wasp dodged out of the way and hid behind the couch. "Okay so I'm not Bumblebot but Wasp wants to have the life that Bumblebot stole form Wasp." Wasp said in his real voice.

"Wasp I know what you are going through I was the same. We know that you are innocent just give yourself up and we will prove your innocence." Blackarachnia said holding her hand out.

"Wasp won't surrender." Wasp said before he hit Blackarachnia with his stingers.

"Not again." She said before she got hit.

Wasp walked towards Blackarachnia. "Wasp better hide Spiderbot and make sure that Wasp doesn't make the same mistake." Wasp said as we walked to a computer and started to download Bumblebee's files.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bumblebee<em>

Bumblebee was driving away as fast as he could to get away from anyone who wanted to shot at him which was everyone.

"Now the Decepticons are after me to I'm so slagged." Bumblebee said. Then he saw a hotdog cart he stopped and transformed. "Yes yellow." Then purled some mustered and rubbed over his armour. "Come one come one." But all he accomplished was making a mess of his armour. "Stupied grease paint." He said as he flitted the cart over his head.

"Put down the hotdogbot." A voice said behind him.

Then a shuriken knocked the cart out of his hands. Bumblebee turned around to find Bulkhead and Prowl he hold his arms up in a surrender.

"Bulkhead it's me Bumblebee Wasp switched places with me." Bumblebee said.

"You always thought I was dumb Wasp will let's see how dumb you I think I'm now." Bulkhead said as he sung his wreaking ball around.

"Bulkhead wait I can prove it's me. Remember how you knocked that wall into Sentinel on boot camp and I took the rap for you." Bumblebee said and closed his optics.

Bulkhead through his wreaking ball at Bumblebee then he stopped and pulled it back.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead said as rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "I knew something wasn't right."

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked.

"No bot else knows about that least of all Wasp." Bulkhead said.

"We should alert Prime." Prowl said.

"Right but first maybe we should tell them." Bumblebee said pointing behind them.

They looked to see Jetfire and Jetstorm flying toward them.

"No need for alarm Prime radio us earlier those two are flying Autobots." Prowl said.

"Pretty cool huh yeah guys it's okay he's not really Wasp." Bulkhead said.

"Look Bulbous one and Cycle motor are traitors to." Jetstrom said.

"We have been cross doubled." Jetfire said as he transformed and rode on Jetstorm.

"Uh Bulkhead Prowl you should probably move." Bumblebee said. Then Jetfire through a fireball at them Prowl jumped out of the way. But Bulkhead was thrown into a bus when he got up the bus was stuck into his head. "Told you." Bumblebee panted. Then Jetstorm spun around and around making a cyclone that caught Bumblebee. "Stop listen I'm not who you think I'm." Bumblebee said as spun around.

Jetstorm stopped which made Bumblebee fall to the ground Jetstorm then put a pair of stasis cuff on him.

"You're a two-timer what else is to know?" Jetstorm said.

Bulkhead got up in time to see Jetstrom. "Are you two put a doubling on cross big one." Jetfire said.

Jetfire was about through another fireball but Prowl kicked him into the ground. Jetfire got up but was swatted away by Bulkhead all the way to his brother.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

The other Autobots were driving away trying to find Wasp with Sentinel slipping and sliding everywhere.

"Sentinel will you just listen to be about Longarm." Optimus said.

"Come on! You're doing it wrong! Turn into the skid!" Ratchet said.

"Into the skid? That's stupid!" Sentinel said.

"Just gotta go with the flow, S.P.!" Jazz said.

"How do you put up with him?" Optimus asked.

"I just tune out half of everything he spits out." Jazz answered

"Only half?" Optimus said.

"Jetstrom to Sentinel Prime we have found fugitive as long with fellow double agents Bulbous green one and Cycle motor." Jetstorm said as Sentinel transformed and started to run.

"Fellow double agents so your all traitors well that explains it." Sentinel said pointing at Optimus.

Optimus transformed and ran next to Sentinel. "Huh I will say it slow so even you can understand it Sentinel. Bulbous gre- Bulkhead and Prowl can't be fellow double agents because Wasp isn't a double agent to begin with." Optimus explained.

Then Blurr drove up to them. "Optimus I've contacted Cybertron but I lost the transmission but I was able to tell Cliffjumper about Longarm but he had just left this could be bad bad." Blurr said.

"Your so out of line Optimus you made contact to Cybertron without my permission. We taking them all in until I find out whose telling the truth." Sentinel said.

Then Optimus transformed. "Not if I get there first." Optimus said as he drove away.

"Get back here." Sentinel ordered. Then he transformed but still had problems when it came to driving in the rain so he transformed back and looked a Jazz. "What are you waiting for go." Sentinel ordered.

Jazz then drove past him then Ratchet drive up to him. "What's the matter with you Cybertronians don't you know how to drive in the rain." Ratchet asked before he drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Bulkhead and Prowl were still fighting the jet twins.

"Stay back Decepticon traitors." Jetstorm said before he made a hurricane.

Prowl jumped out of the way but Bulkhead hold his ground.

"I said I'm not traitor." Bulkhead said before he fired his wreaking ball at Jetstorm.

Jetstorm dodged it but didn't dodged it when Bulkhead pulled it back making him fall over. Then Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz showed up and transformed.

"Prowl Bulkhead stay away from Wasp innocent or not he may still be dangers." Optimus said.

"Uh it okay his Bumblebee I know because I pushed a wall on Sentinel's and he told me." Bulkhead said as he danced around.

The Autobots just stared at him.

"Uh what he means is Wasp seem to have swapped places with Bumblebee." Prowl explained.

Then Sentinel popped out of nowhere. "I don't care arrest them all and let Ultra Magnus sort them out." Sentinel said.

"Wow down some coolant there SP." Jazz said.

"You're not arresting anyone Sentinel." Optimus said.

"So you are in on it, Optimus." Sentinel said

"No, Sentinel. I just have something you never will: respect for my teammates." Optimus said then he pointed at Bumblebee. "If this is real Bumblebee then Wasp is at the plant with Blackarachnia. Which is where we need to go immediately to straight this thing out?"

Then they transformed and drove away but Jazz drove up to Bulkhead.

"So hit me with that one more time. A robot in disguise swaps metal with a double agent, who is really on the level?" Jazz asked.

"Makes even less sense when you say it." Bulkhead said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

"Me an impostor seg you remember in boot camp when I dumped all those oil barrels on top of you." Wasp said.

"No." Sentinel said as shock his head.

"What about when I exploded a box of pink paint in for face." Wasp said.

"No." Sentinel said as shock his head again.

"Who about when I broadcast all those hobble things you said about Ultra Magnus over the load speaker." Wasp said.

"No it doesn't jog by CP- wait a nanoclick that was you." Sentinel said as he stood up.

"And Prime remember when me and Blackarachnia took on Slo-Mo, Professor Princess, Angry Archer and Nanosec." Wasp said.

"Speaking of Blackarachnia where is she?" Optimus asked.

"Oh she's just having a lie down." Wasp said.

"But how did he know all about what Bumblebee did?" Bulkhead asked.

"He must have download are files." Bumblebee said who was being held by Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"I've heard enough wheel him out." Sentinel ordered.

"Wait there must be some way to know whose telling the truth." Optimus said.

"I know how to prove it." Bulkhead said. Everybody just stared at him. In a few minutes both Bumblebee and Wasp was playing a match on Ninja Gladiator. All the Autobots were standing in a line waiting to see who would win. "Whoever wins this round of Ninja Gladiator has to be the real Bumblebee because he's the best player around."

"This is ridiculous." Sentinel said.

"Well if you got a better idea my auditor circuits are go." Optimus said.

"Video." Jetfire said.

"Games." Jetstorm said.

"Wild isn't it humans sure know how to make a screen." Jazz said.

"I play winner." They both said.

Wasp was nervous he knew from Blackarachnia that Bumblebee was better at this game than him. he looked at all the Autobot that were standing around. Wasp choked and grabs Bumblebee, holding his stinger at Bumblebee's neck.

"Told you." Bulkhead said.

"Alright you caught Wasp but Wasp was good bot once until Bumblebot ruined Wasp." Wasp said in his normal voice if you could call it normal.

"No Wasp you were always mean to me and Bumblebee. You may not be a traitor... but you were never a good bot." Bulkhead said.

"One move and Bumblebot slagged." Wasp said. Then Wasp blaseds out the lights to cover his escape.

"Argh for spark sake not again." Ratchet said. When the emergency lights kick in both Wasp and Bumblebee are gone.

"Still not convinced?" Optimus asked. Then Blackarachnia fell out of a cupboard with gag over her mouth and her hands and legs tide together with iron bars. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked her as he freed her.

"I'm fine but when I get my servos around that bug." Blackarachnia said.

A few moment later they found what looks like Bumblebee lying on the ground.

"There's Wasp." Bulkhead said and ran up to him and started to hit him.

"No Bulkhead it's me." Bumblebee said as Bulkhead hit him.

Then Bulkhead pulled Bumblebee's helmet off. "Oh sorry little buddy." Bulkhead said.

Prowl then took Bumblebee's helmet. "Electronic paint job." Prowl said as he pushed a button and Bumblebee's armor changed to green.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bumblebee said as his armor changed back to normal.

"So if Longarm is the real spy and setup Wasp that means the head of Autobot intel is a-." Jazz said.

"Decepticon double agent." Optimus finished.

Then Sentinel walked. "Yeah well didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Sentinel asked.

Optimus shuck his head Blackarachnia then walked up to Bumblebee and started to download something into his processor.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm just installing a new program into you at least if Wasp switch's places with you again we will tell the difference." Blackarachnia said.

"Well let give it a try." Bumblebee said then he started shrink to a size of a bee but he was flying. "Oh man I through I was small to begin with." Everybody then laughed.

* * *

><p><em>M<em>_eanwhile on Cybertron_

Ironhide was running to Ultra Magnus about Longarm he ran into council chamber.

"Ultra Magnus we just got word that Longarm is a-." Ironhide was saying.

Then he saw Shockwave holding the Magnus Hammer with Ultra Magnus lying next to him with massive holes in his armor. "That he's a Decepticon spy oh I think he knows." He said.

"So it's true a part of me hoping it wasn't. You framed Wasp and coned Bumblebee into doing your dirty work." Ironhide said.

"Well I had to throw Bumblebee off my trail and if Bulkhead hadn't saved him my cover would have been discovered at all." Shockwave said.

"Well you're going to have a nice little cell in the stock cade." Ironhide said.

Then he charged at him Shockwave fired a shot from his cannon but Ironhide just used his iron ability to protect himself. Shockwave then fired a bolt of lightning with the Magnus Hammer and even with his iron ability Ironhide was fell to the ground. Then Shockwave shot a hole into the wall and went through it. Ironhide got up and ran to Ultra Magnus.

"Sir are you okay?" Ironhide asked.

"Shockwave did a number on me I fear that I have to stand down for a while." Ultra Magnus said before his optic shut.


	27. Five Servos of Doom

_In the streets of Detroit_

It was night and the Autobots were on a trail of a Decepticon energy signature. Prowl jumped on a window ledge Jazz looked at Optimus and Blackarachnia who were hiding in a corner behind Jazz was Sentinel. Prowl made his move and dived through the window only to find that the signal is coming from a signal beacon.

"It's a signal beacon we've been duped." Prowl said.

"Deceived by a Decepticon who would have thunk." Jazz said.

"Sentinel!" Optimus said turning to face the corner he was hiding in but he wasn't there. "Sentinel come in respond." Optimus said over his comlink. Prowl jumped to the ground and ran to the others. "Huh something must have happened fan-out lets search the area." Optimus said.

They all ran in different directions Optimus ran around a corner and saw someone on the shadows wearing a strange helmet he follows it around a corner to find Sunstorm.

"Optimus Prime may I just say how much I admire your courage for walking almost in to certain doom." Sunstorm said.

"Blackarachnia, Prowl, Jazz." Optimus said as they jumped out of nowhere while he pulled his axe out.

"Sike ha-ha you guy should have seen the looks on your faceplates." Sentinel said as he popped out from behind Sunstorm. They all noticed that Sunstorm had a pair of stasis-cuffed on.

"Sentinel you captured Sunstorm." Prowl said in amazement.

"And did solo crazy." Jazz said also in amazement.

"If I hadn't have seen it with my optic I wouldn't have believed it." Blackarachnia said.

"Nice work how you do it?" Optimus asked.

"Oh was brilliant brilliant you would be so proud of him never before have I witness such a sneaky." Sunstorm was saying.

"Mute it motor mouth." Sentinel said as he quickly put a mouth clap on him.

"Huh that odd Sentinel never cuts someone off when he's been praised." Optimus whispered.

"I just got a feeling in my processor we were being tracked rather you all and give it away I just dropped back and circle around and nail him cold isn't that right sunny old boy." Sentinel said.

Sunstorm then tried to talk but they could hear what he was saying.

* * *

><p><em>A while later on the Steelheaven<em>

Sentinel throw Sunstorm into a holding cell. Optimus and Blackarachnia were stunned to discover that Sentinel has also recently captured Blitzwing who was in stasis-cuffed and had three mouth claps on and Swindle who was stuck in vehicle mode as well.

"You got Swindle and Blitzwing too." Optimus said.

"You got to be kidding me." Blackarachnia said.

"It's not joke but Swindle was stuck in vehicle mode all I had to do was pay fine and tow him away. But Blitzy here is something else." Sentinel said.

"Brother please to snap photo of me with Decepticon scums for fan bots back home." Jetstorm said as he posed himself in front of Blitzwing.

"Right brother." Jetfire said as he holed a camera. "Be smile." Then he took a picture. "Sentinel Prime sir tell please."

"How did you making to capture this badness bot?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes, Sentinel. How did you capture this badness bot?" Optimus asked.

"Come on Optimus I told you already." Sentinel said.

"You told me how you got the drop on them not who you actually better Sunstorm let alone how the rest of us hearing a fight." Optimus said as he walked up to Sentinel.

"Because I'm that good." Sentinel said.

"Well can you at least remove the mouth claps?" Optimus asked.

"This is a high ranking Elite Guard matter now Optimus it doesn't concern you if that's a problem take it out with Ultra Magnus." Sentinel said.

"I would but the Cybertron communication network is still down as you know." Optimus said.

"Come one Sentinel you can tell little old me." Blackarachnia said putting a finger on his chest plate.

"Sorry but the last time we treated a Decepticon well he blow a hole in the Elite Guard flag ship and escaped. SO DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB." Sentinel said as he walked out of the brig.

A few minutes later Optimus, Blackarachnia and Prowl were walking of the Steelheaven.

"He's not telling us everything." Optimus said.

"That's the understatement of the stellar cycle." Prowl said.

"This is Sentinel we are talking about." Blackarachnia remembered.

"There's something else I saw something tonight a bot wearing a strange helmet." Optimus said.

"A helmet what kind of helmet?" Prowl asked.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Back at the Autobot plant they consult computer records to see if Optimus can identify the distinctive helmet the robot was wearing.

"No but that's getting closer." Optimus said as looked at helmet that looked like Ultra Magnus. The screen changed to a helmet that looked like the one Blitzwing wore. "Uh that not it." Then a black and dark gold colour helmet with two long horns popped up. "That's it."

Prowl was shocked he turned to face Optimus are you certain that's the helmet you saw?" Prowl asked.

"Absolutely." Optimus said. Prowl then looked at the screen and through back to the days with his master but was brought out of his thoughts by Optimus. "Prowl do you know something about that helmet?" Prowl then transformed and drove off.

"Looks like Sentinel isn't the only one hiding something." Blackarachnia said. Then she looked at the helmet. "You know I think I've seen that helmet before but I can't remember where."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Prowl was on the Steelheaven bridge talking to Jazz.

"Your saying are old sensei is on earth bagging Decepticons and Sentinel is taking all the credit even though no seen Yoketron in-." Jazz said.

"In a million stellar cycles I know it sounds farfetched." Prowl finished.

"Even Sentinel ain't that greasy." Jazz said.

"How greasy?" A voice behind them said. They turned around to see Sentinel walking in the room.

"Last night when you captured Sunstorm did you see master Yoketron?" Prowl asked.

"What ha-ha Yoketron is that rust heap even still online?" Sentinel asked. Prowl and Jazz just looked at each other. "Anyway I'm heading out on another proctor don't wait up." Sentinel said before he walked away.

"Hm something ain't right." Jazz said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Sentinel was driving around Prowl and Jazz shadow Sentinel. But when the followed Sentinel around a corner he disappears.

"Okay stealthy ain't exactly SP strong suit." Jazz said.

"So where we go?" Prowl asked. Prowl then started to think back again but was brought out by Jazz.

"No point idling here all night lets hit it." Jazz said in his vehicle mode.

Jazz then drove off with Prowl following him right behind him.

* * *

><p><em>A while late on the steel heaven<em>

Prowl and Jazz walked into a room where Jetfire and Jetstorm are working to repair their communications system.

"Curse it interspace guides gyro-stabilizer work all ready." Jetstorm cursed.

"Oh hello mister Jazz sir Sentinel Prime wishes to see you in brig." Jetfire said.

Both Prowl and Jazz looked at each other.

Prowl and Jazz was amazed to see that Sentinel has captured Lugnut who was wearing stasis-cuffs and a mouth clap alone with Optimus and Blackarachnia.

"Not this is really impressive Sentinel but could you wait till morning to gloat?" Optimus said.

"Why Optimus you old hubcap your jealous." Sentinel said.

"What jea why would I be jealous?" Optimus asked.

"Well maybe because I captured Megatron's top lieutenants in just a few solar cycles. I'm surprised that Blackarachnia fancies you." Sentinel said.

Both Optimus and Blackarachnia were about to say something but were interrupted by Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Sentinel Prime sir please tell us." Jetfire said.

"How you making capture this time." Jetstorm finished.

"He wasn't expecting the oil piston drop and a fender bender huh it's all about leverage." Sentinel said as he made a few poses. Then Jetfire and Jetstorm did a high five. "Now ought there something else uh you guys should be going?"

"Subspace guides gyro-stabilizer?" They both said at the same time.

"But replacement subspace guides gyro-stabilizer is missing." Jetstorm said.

"With all due respect Sentinel Prime the shear unlikely hood of you capturing Decepticons solo when it taken all of us to beat just one of them." Prowl said.

"What are suggesting?" Sentinel asked glaring at him.

"That you had help." Prowl said.

"What are you talking about?" Sentinel asked.

"Sunstorm is missing his blasters." Prowl said pointing at Sunstorm then he pointed at Blitzwing. "Blitzwing is missing his cannons. Only one bot I know takes his victim primary moderations."

Sentinel then walked up to Prowl and glared at him. "Are you calling a superior officer a liar?" Sentinel said.

"Lugnut explosives mod gone if you captured him where is it." Prowl demined.

"Well I have to be a real glitch head not to remove explosives from a prisoner couldn't I." Sentinel said showed them in storage compartment in the hallway. "So any false executions you what to make or should I just COURT MARTIAL YOU RIGHT NOW." Prowl sighed and walked away.

Sentinel then walked up to Optimus. "Anything you want to tell me?" Optimus asked.

"Oh you love being the hero but as soon as somebody else wants a turn you want you can't take the heat. So back off Optimus and tell you're perfetic excuse for a ninja-bot to remember his place or I'll bust him back to PROTOFORM." Sentinel said. The word echoes down the hallway where Prowl was walking he pauses and started to think back again. Prowl's trip down memory lane was cut off as Sentinel comes down the hallway. He uses his hologram projector to disguise himself as a cabinet. Then Sentinel got a message over his commlink. "Sentinel here. Already! Where?" Then Sentinel opened a cabinet next to him and pulled out a gyro-stabilizer.

Prowl was about to follow him then Blackarachnia jumped down out of nowhere. "Mind if I tag along?" She asked.

They both followed Sentinel and saw him transform and diving who knows where.

"Jazz this is Prowl Sentinel is heading north through Detroit both me and Blackarachnia are flowing him." Prowl said as he transformed and Blackarachnia rode on him.

"You two say with him and I'll grab some backup." Jazz said.

"So why were you following Sentinel?" Prowl asked.

"Because I've seen that helmet that Optimus saw." Blackarachnia said.

"Where?" Prowl asked.

"In Lockdown's trophy case." She said.

"So I was right but when have you seen Lockdown's trophy case?" He asked.

"Scattershot's ship was shot down he managed to put me in an escape pod. I then landed on Earth's moon that's where I saw Lockdown trying to find Optimus after luckily I leaned a bit of Circuit-Su before my little transformation but I had to us my cyber-venom and download ability but only problem was my systems got overloaded and after I woke up I stole away on Lockdown's ship." She answered.

They then both saw Sentinel enter the Tigatron Stadium they followed him and saw him walking to bot how had captured Ramjet.

"Got those gyro-stabilizers you wanted bounty hunter." Sentinel said.

"Bounty hunter sounds so formal we've business partners now you can call me Lockdown." Lockdown said as he removed his helmet.

Then Prowl drove towards them with Blackarachnia following close behind him Prowl then transformed.

"Lockdown I through you were behind this until you showed me Lugnut's mode." Prowl said.

"Through that throw you off the scent. But I really do need that gyro-stabilizer." Lockdown said as he put his helmet back on.

"Which you stole from your owe ship." Prowl glared.

"And I through you couldn't get any lower." Blackarachnia glared.

"Big deal Optimus make such a cloud of exhaust but I capturing them." Sentinel glared.

"And here I'm completely disarmed and helpless." Ramjet said.

"What everything he says is a lie Sentinel it a trap." Prowl said.

Sentinel optics widened then Ramjet break free and put the stasis cuffs on Sentinel.

"Hey we had a deal argh, argh." Sentinel said as the stasis cuffs activated.

"Sorry par he offed me a better deal more upgrades and energon." Lockdown explained. Then Ramjet took off with Sentinel with him. Prowl used his jump jets and managed to grab Sentinel's leg. But Lockdown jumped and grabbed and pulled him to the ground. Then Prowl and Blackarachnia started to trade blows but Lockdown easily blocked them and kicked them away. "What was that supposed to be Metallikato amateurs?" Then Prowl throw his shurikens at Lockdown but docked and again they started to trade blows but Lockdown blocked them with ease. "And now Circuit-Su I'll laugh it wasn't so perfetic."

"How do you know Circuit-Su?" Prowl asked.

"Never cared much for Yoketron spiritual crud but I did like that helmet." Lockdown said.

Prowl then remembered what happened to the dojo. "You lead the attack at the fortress. You took the protoforms." Prowl said.

"If my first act as a bounty hunter was betraying my sacred sensei every since has been easy." Lockdown said.

Prowl then charged at Lockdown. Meanwhile Ramjet was stopped by a fire blast and a hurricane wind.

"What the spark was that?" Ramjet asked.

He looked to see Jetstorm and Jetfire flowing toward him then they transformed and hit him with fire and wind blasts. Ramjet fell screaming to the ground with Sentinel Jetstorm and Jetfire landed and Optimus and Jazz drove and transformed.

"Step away from the Autobot." Optimus ordered.

"What this isn't my Autobot, I'm just holding him for a friend." Ramjet said.

Meanwhile Prowl was punching seven bells out of Lockdown then he pinned him to the ground.

"Give me Yoketron's helmet." Prowl demanded.

Lockdown slow took of the helmet and gave it to Prowl. But then a tangle of cables wrapped Prowl and Lockdown tossed Prowl over his head. Blackarachnia then ran start at Lockdown but he fired a bolo at her making her fall to the ground. Lockdown turned to Prowl and saw him trying to break free.

"The more you straggle the fasts that booby-trap will crush you into scrap. But I'll take both your modes before it finishes the job." Lockdown said as he decoked his ship.

Then he grabbed both Blackarachnia and Prowl and took them to his ship and laid them on an operating table. Prowl then saw a sidecar that looked very familiar.

"That armor." Prowl said.

"Recognise it? It's a reproduction of the one I leant you. Figure I modify it for myself and your jump jet and holo-projector along with the spider cyber venom and download ability with will make it perfect." Lockdown said as he got ready with the removal.

Prowl started to hum and started to hear his old master's voice. "Processor-over-matter it is a cyber-ninja not the weapon." Yoketron's voice said as the binds started to fall off both them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside the Death's Head<em>

Ramjet was holding Sentinel as shield and blasted at Optimus and Jazz.

"Hold still Autobots we can work this out in a friendly manner" Ramjet said.

Then he started to fire at the jet twins they dodged the blasts and combined in to Safeguard. Jazz then ran up to Ramjet but he hit Sentinel instead.

"Argh!" Sentinel squealed. Then Safeguard kicked and again hit Sentinel. "Argh!"

Jazz then swung his nunchaku at Ramjet's leg and Optimus used his grapple and grabbed one of Sentinel's shoulder plates and pulled both him and Ramjet to the ground. Ramjet then activated his jet and to off with Sentinel and Optimus who was still had his grapple stuck on Sentinel. Optimus then fired his fire extinguisher and blinded Ramjet which made him drop Sentinel and along with Optimus. Optimus managed to land on the ground without any problems but Sentinel went head-first into the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside the Death's Head<em>

Lockdown turns to discover that both Blackarachnia and Prowl who was wearing both Yoketron's helmet and in a new samurai armor were freed and were just sitting on the operating table.

"Huh how did you two get out?" Lockdown asked only the look on Prowl's faceplate told him what he needed to know. "Processor-over-matter huh nice never got the hang of it." Lockdown said as he activated his chainsaw arm and slashed at them but they were hologram. "Couldn't resist that old armor though could ya? What makes you think you can handle it this time?"

Then Prowl appeared behind him but when Lockdown looked behind him he was gone then Prowl appeared behind him and kicked him Blackarachnia then swung down off the ceiling and kicked him in the face.

"I've learned something since then. It's the ninja-bot, not the weapon." Prowl said before both he and Blackarachnia kicked him off the ship.

Meanwhile Safeguard blow are fierily hurricane at Ramjet making him crash to the ground. Then Optimus and Jazz were in the process of dropping the stadium's scoreboard onto the Ramjet. But Blackarachnia, Prowl and Lockdown get in the way at the last second before they can stop the giant screen's tumble.

"PROWL, ELITA!" Optimus shouted.

Both he and Jazz ran to see if they were alright followed by Safeguard who spilt into Jetstorm and Jetfire. As the dust clears they discover that Prowl has used processor-over-matter to protect the combatants from the debris.

"Whoa, bro. P-over-M." Jazz said.

Optimus than ran to Ramjet. "Huh that didn't hurt." Ramjet said before Optimus put a pair of stasis cuffs on him.

Everybody looked up to see Lockdown's ship leaving then they hear a noise coming from Sentinel.

"Hey there a little help here." Sentinel said with his head in the earth.

* * *

><p><em>A while later on the Steelheaven<em>

Everybody was on the bridge where Jetstorm and Jetfire open a communications channel with Cybertron.

"Communities ok for dokey." Jetfire said. Then Cliffjumper face appeared on the screen.

"Cliffjumper Optimus Prime we have vital information." Optimus said.

"I'm afraid we do to Optimus about fifty mega-cycles ago Ultra Magnus was attacked by the Decepticon traitor Shockwave." Cliffjumper said.

"Is Ultra Magnus alright?" Optimus asked.

"In recovery it would have been a lot worse if you told us late. But Shockwave got away with his Magnus Hammer and did a number on are commutations network as you would imagine we've in serious flunks here. Now what did you have to report?" Cliffjumper asked.

Optimus looked at Sentinel. "We uh captured several of Megatron's top lieutenants." Optimus said making Blackarachnia and Sentinel stare at him.

"First good news we have in solar cycles who's the hero bot?" Cliffjumper asked.

"His name is Prowl." Optimus said.

"So noted Sentinel anything to add?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Uh no!" Sentinel said.

"Then I suggest you get back to Cybertron state Cliffjumper out." Then the screen went blank.

"Nice job on the cover story. But did you have to give the ninja-bot all the credit?" Sentinel asked.

"I don't see why you had to cover for him at all." Blackarachnia said.

"There are more import things happening on Cybertron then Sentinel's little power trip Sentinel. But when smoke clears you and I we are going to have it out." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>That morning in the Autobot base<em>

Prowl was busy trimming the tree in his room then Jazz entered the room.

"Diggin' the new armor especially Yoketron's helmet. He'd be proud to have you wear it." Jazz commented

"Thank you. I plan to do everything in my power to be worthy of it." Prowl said.


	28. Predacons Rising

_In the streets of Detroit_

Wasp sped through the streets of Detroit, knocking into lampposts and forcing other cars off the road as he drove in the other direction.

"Autobot never take Wasp online." Wasp yelled.

Then he rammed into a fire hydrant.

Trailing behind was Optimus and Blackarachnia. As they were driving Optimus was putting out fires that Wasp was making.

"I got a visual its Wasp alright." Optimus said.

"Got to say he has a lot of energy hasn't he?" Blackarachnia said.

"But he's making a real mess." Optimus said as he dodged anther car.

Bublebee then jumped of an overpass and land in front of them. "What's his heading?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't think even he knows." Optimus answered.

Bumblebee increased his speed and drove on the wall.

"Wasp chill out." Bumblebee ordered then he jumped in front of Wasp. "We know you're not a spy we just." Bumblebee was saying.

"Bumble-bot lie!" Wasp cried out, "Wasp not listen, LALALALALA!" the green bot droned out as he turned a corner where Sentinel came barrelling down towards him.

"You're mine Wasp!" Sentinel snarled as he transforming and leaping at Wasp, overshooting the fleeing green car and colliding into Optimus, Blackarachnia and Bumblebee.

"You're wasting time, Sentinel." Optimus said as the four Autobots pick themselves up. "The attack on Ultra Magnus has spread chaos all over Cybertron."

"That's not really your concern Optimus." Sentinel told her,

"No it's yours." Optimus retorted, "You have a responsibility to our home planet."

"Not to mention a bunch of Decepticon prisoners to take to the Cybertronian stockade." Bumblebee added.

"Sentinel will once look at the big picture." Blackarachnia said.

"I don't need you two glitches to tell me my job." Sentinel snapped, "Wasp knows something about that attack on Ultra Magnus, I'm sure of it."

"The same way you were thought Wasp was Decepticon spy?" Optimus asked.

"I uh was misinformed by bad information." Sentinel said.

"Ha! That's putting it mildly." Optimus said.

"No bot is innocent!" Sentinel snapped, "You of all bots should know that!"

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Optimus glared at Seninel.

"I think you know what I'm mean." Sentinel replied.

"Here I through we put the past behind us." Blackarachnia said.

Before they could say anything else Sentinel's comm link went off.

"Jetfire to Sentinel Prime." Jetfire called through the comm, "Target Wasp is spotted heading north-north-east."

"Moving to intercept." Jetstorm added.

"Roger that, I'm on my way." Sentinel responded then he transforming droved away.

Wasp sharply turned round a corner, skidding up the side the of a building to avoid a number cars and the jet twins attacks.

"Stupid Autobots. Why no one leave Wasp alone? Wasp not do anything." Wasp moaned to himself when Sentinel blocked his path.

"Put it in park, Wasp!" Sentinel said, transforming to robot mode and drawing his lance.

"Sorry Seg-bot Wasp no do park how about reverse." Wasp said as shifting into reverse and backing away from Sentinel. Wasp laughed to himself as he watched Sentinel's shrinking form. But his laughter was soon cut short as Bumblebee transformed and aimed his stingers at him. Wasp then drove away but was stopped by the jet twins. Wasp turned again and found Optimus and Blackarachnia blocking his way. Looking round Wasp saw he was surrounded he transformed . "Wasp never go back to stockade! Never!" Wasp shouted.

"You're not going back, Wasp." Optimus spoke up, "The spying charges against you were dropped."

"Stay out of this Optimus!" Sentinel butted in, "This is a dangerous fugitive and I'm bringing him in."

"Back off, or Wasp will kick all your skids plates." Wasp said, aiming his stinger at them. At this Bumblebee spoke up.

"Guys let me handle this please?" he asked.

Optimus nodded giving his approval for Bumblebee to go ahead.

"Now take it easy Waspy," Bumblebee said as he carefully approached Wasp. "We're not the bots your mad at. That would be Longarm. He's the one that pinned that phoney spying charge on you in the first place. I just you know believed him." Wasp raised an optic ridge, looking at Bumblebee quizzically. "You want to hear the funny part?" Bumblebee continued. "Guess who the real spy was? Can you guess? No? It's Longarm!" Bumblebee chuckled, hoping Wasp might see the humour of in it, "Longarm was the spy not you and I fell for it can you beliv-." Bumblebee was quickly cut of as Wasp raised his stinger up to Bumblebee's face and fired, the yellow speeder ducked and quickly took cover behind Sentinel. "Hate to say it but Sentinel got a point." Bumblebee said, "I'll feel a lot safer with Wasp behind bars."

Wasp fired another shot which Sentinel blocked with his shield.

"That's not your call to make Bumblebee." Optimus said as he blocking a shot from Wasp with his axe.

"And it's not your call to make either Optimus," Sentinel stated arrogantly. "I am in command."

"On Cybertron while this planet is my jurisdiction."

"This is a Cybertronian fugitive, and I'll enforce my authority as the… the uh Primer Prime."

"Did you just make that up?"

"No!"

"There's no such thing as a Primer Pime!"

"It's a real term. Look it up!"

"I'm not going to look it up!"

"Afraid I'm right?"

"You immature…" the two former friends continued to argue, even Wasp had stopped shooting and joined Blackarachnia and the Jet twins as they looked back and forth at Optimus and Sentinel like it was a pin pon match. Till Wasp realised now was a good time to escape and ran.

"Uh Guys?" Bumblebee spoke up, seeing the escaping Wasp and tried to get the team leaders' attention. "Primes, Sirs?"

"It doesn't matter." Sentinel said not paying attention to Bumblebee. "We've got a dangerous fugitive here and-."

"Uh no we don't." Bumblebee said.

"I thought you agreed with me?" Sentinel asked.

"I mean, he's getting away!" Bumblebee said pointing.

They all turned to see Wasp was already halfway down the street when suddenly the bat freak belonging to Meltdown came out of nowhere, grabbed Wasp by his shoulders and flew up into the air.

"Thingy put Wasp down!" Wasp yelled as it lifted him into the air.

"What in the name of Cybertron was that?" Sentinel asked.

"One of Meltdown's freaks but the last time we saw Meltdown he was dead." Optimus said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get after that… thing!" he yelled at the jet twins.

Obeying their commander's order, the twins transformed to jet mode and started to attack the bat freak.

Optimus, Blackarachnia, Bumblebee and Sentinel followed from the ground, but soon had to stop when they reached the end of the pier. They transformed then Sentinel turned to face Optimus.

"If you didn't interfered we could have nabbed him." he said.

"If YOU hadn't interfered we could have talked him into surrendering." Optimus snapped back.

"Oh yeah, right after he slagged motormouth here." Sentinel then turned on his comm. "Jetfire, Jetstorm grapple!"

The twins acted quickly and combining together lowered down a magnetic grapple picking Sentinel up and carrying him in pursuit of the bat freak and Wasp.

"Sentinel wait!" Optimus called after Seninel. "There's something you need to know first."

"Save it for the court marshal." Sentinel called back to him before he was gone.

"We need to get to Dinobot Island fast." Optimus told Blackarachnia and Bumblebee.

"But what would Meltdown freaks want with Wasp?" Bumblebee asked.

"I can guess and I hope I'm wrong." Optimus said.

"We better call Scattershot and the Dinobots and tell them that they are on their way." Blackarachnia said.

"Bumblebee you fly over there find out what is going on." Optimus ordered. Bumblebee nodded and shrunk and flow off.

"Optimus Prime to Scattershot one of Meltdown's freaks has just taken Wasp to Dinobot island. Bumblebee, Sentinel are on their way now." Optimus said over his commlink.

"Okay me and the Dinobots will head to Meltdown's lab." Scattershot reasoned.

"Now let's see if I can't get Sentinel to listen." Optimus said and activated his commlink. "Optimus to Sentinel do not pursue to the island, repeat. Do not pursue to the island. I'll explain later."

Then he was cut-off.

"Looks like Sentinel is still his usual self." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Dinobot island<em>

Scattershot and the Dinobots had just arrived outside of Meltdown's old lab.

"No guards outside strange." Scattershot said.

"Me Grimlock what to smash Meltdown." Grimlock said.

"No it could be a trap you guys wait here for Optimus I will go in there myself." Scattershot said.

"Mined if I come with you?" A voice said.

They all looked round to see how said that. Then they saw Bumblebee growing.

"I see you have a new power." Scattershot said.

"Hey it comes in handy when your sneaking around." Bumblebee said.

"Then let's go." Scattershot said.

The both of them entered the enters they walked into a long corridor Scattershot got his blasters ready and Bumblebee activated his stingers. Then they entered a room and saw two transwarp generators glowing green.

"What are transwarp generators going here?" Scattershot asked.

Then Rhodes and shark freak jumped out of no were and grabbed them.

"I think I can answer your questions." Meltdown said as he stepped away from a pillar.

"Meltdown I through you were dead?" Bumblebee said.

"I nearly was thanks to Optimus Prime but I was able to regenerate. I then started to work in secrete and now that I no lead on the Dinobots thanks to you I had to bring out a few old friends to help me. But think I will wait until the other Autobots show up."

Then Scattershot activated his jets and rammed Rhodes into the wall. Shark freak was distracted by this make Bumblebee to shrink and fly away.

"FOOLS! But no matter you've only delayed me." Meltdown said.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Optimus and Blackarachnia arrive on the shore of the island. Then Bumblebee grow back to normal.

"Bumblebee what have you find out?" Optimus asked.

"Now let me see we have found two transwarp generators, that Meltdown is not dead and Scattershot is captured also the jet twins are attacking the Dinobots. And let's face it there's no way Wasp will forgive me or Sentinel for sending him to the brig which by the way totally not my fault. Longarm tricked me not that Wasp will ever believe me."

"No, but he might forgive you if you just apologise and stopped making excuses." Optimus said then he looked at Blackarachnia. "Like I did." then he turned on his scanners.

"So, picking up Wasp on your scanners?" Bumblebee asked after a while,

"No, but I am registering a build-up of transwarp energy in Meltdown's lab." Optimus said.

"That's never good." Bumblebee said as they began to make their way to the source.

"Whatever Meltdown is up to it can't be good." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>M<em>_eanwhile_

Sentinel entered the chamber and raised his shield and lance in caution as he looked around, soon he spotted the transwarp chamber

"Wasp?" Sentinel wondered out loud when he heard a voice behind him.

"No. Meltdown."

Turning round Sentinel saw Meltdown in Sentinel stumbled back in fright.

"I don't know what organic horror you are, but if Wasp is in that tin can, he's coming with me." he declared, pointing to the transwarp pod.

"Full of yourself aren't" Meltdown said.

Sentinel charged with his lance but Meltdown just fired some acid at his leg making Sentinel fall to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Sentinel asked in pain.

"Just ask your Autobot friends they did this to me. Now how about I let you and Scattershot get together." Meltdown said. Then Rhodes brought Scattershot who was a bit dented.

"Don't worry Sentinel once the Dinobots figure out that something's wrong they will save us." Scattershot said.

"What are talking about they are work for this guy." Sentinel said.

"There only waiting for Optimus like I told them." Scattershot said.

Before anything else could be said. A bright green glow drew the two bots attention to the generator.

"It's overloading!" Scattershot said pushing Sentinel aside and rushing to the controls entering commands as quick as he could but Meltdown fired a jet acid at his arm making Scattershot groan in pain and crash to the ground. Then transwarp pod exploded and from the smoke a giant wasp emerged.

The wasp flew around the lab once and in one swift movement transformed to robot mode. It was the size of Bulkhead with purple optics and the Decepticon insigne on it chest.

"Hello, Zzeg-bot." Wasp said.

"I-is that… thing Wasp?" Sentinal said in disbelief,

"Wazzp not thing. Wazzp upgrade." Wasp buzzed,

"What have you done to him?" Sentinel cried in shock as he looked at the monstrous bot before him.

"Don't get your transistors in a bind. I just made him into a technorganic." Meltdown replied. "Like your spider friend."

"Meltdown Wazzp friend. Make Wazzp powerful. Make Wasp Wazzpinator." Waspinator buzzed as flying into the air.

"What can I say? It's the next big thing." Meltdown said with large smile.

"It's an abomination, just like you!" Sentinel yelled as charged with his lance aimed at Meltdown "And I can't allow it. I can't allow any of it."

"You're not in any position to do anything." Meltdown snarled.

"Oh aren't I." Sentinel said. Then he slashed at Meltdown. Waspinator landed heavily on the ground between him and Meltdown.

"Zzeg-bot not hurt Wazzpinator's friend." Waspinator growled as he transformed and began peppering Sentinel with stinger shots.

"Get away from me, you filthy organic!" Sentinel yelled as he shielded himself from the shots.

Meltdown laughed as he watched. "What's the matter Sentinel afraid of bugs?" he asked. Waspinator flew at Sentinel in a charge, but Sentinel managed to duck and with a whack from his shiel, sent the Waspinator continuing out of the room and down through the hallway. "You two follow him and get rid of the others outside except for Optimus Prime and Blackarachnia."

Both the bat freak and shark freak nodded and followed Waspinator.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside<em>

The jet twins were attacking the Dinobots and they were having problems. Jetfire throw a fireball at Grimlock who was in his t-rex mode but Grimlock just eat it he then used his fire breath knocking Jetfire out of the sky. Jetstorm made a hurricane and fired it at Swoop. Swoop then transformed in robot mode and hit Jetstorm with his mace knocking him out of the sky. Snarl then grabbed both of them. Then Optimus, Blackarachnia and Bumblebee drove up and transformed.

"Grimlock stop there on are side." Optimus said.

"But jet-bots attacked Dinobots." Grimlock said in confusion.

"Sentinel Prime told us to distance them." Jetstorm said.

"What I was trying to tell Sentinel is that the Dinobots are on are side." Optimus said then he looked around to find Sentinel. "Where is Sentinel anyway?"

"Sentinel Prime went in there." Jetfire said pointing to the cave enters.

"Come on." Optimus ordered.

Then Waspinator the bat freak and shark freak rushed out. Waspinator rammed into Bumblebee.

"Wasp?" Bumblebee gasped in shock looking up into the bot that had crashed into him. Waspinator transformed stood up.

"It Wazzpinator now, Bumble-bot." he said, standing to his full height. Optimus moved to help Bumblebee when Sentinel's yell cut through the air.

"You go me and others will handy with them." Grimlock said.

"I'm coming with." Blackarachnia said.

They hurrying towards the lab both of them found the Sentinel and Scattershot pinned to the ground. Both Meltdown and Rhodes standing on top of them Meltdown was melting through Sentinel's plating.

"Meltdown let him go." Optimus called out, causing the Meltdown to stop his attack on Sentinel,

"And why should I?" he asked.

"Because I was the one you want." He answered.

"True but you forget I hate all machines" Meltdown said as he stepped off of Sentinel and attacked them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside<em>

The Dinobots and the jet twins were fight against Meltdown's freaks will Bumblebee tried to talk Waspinator down.

"So, err Wasp…inator, you look taller." Bumblebee said nervously as he compared his height with to his own. "And you can fly too that's cool."

"Wazzpinator mega cool now thankzz to new friend." Waspinator said looking down at Bumblebee.

"Hey speaking of friends I just want to say sorry." Bumblebee said trying to reach the part of the Waspinator that was still Wasp. "You know for everything I did and didn't do."

Waspinatinor hesitated for a moment and then spoke.

"Wazzp…forgive Bumble-bot."

Bumblebee gave a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"But Wazzpinator never forgive!" the Waspinator yelled as he lunged at Bumblebee. Grimlock then hit Waspinator with his sword. "Bumble-bot not get away-." Then Waspinator began discharge transwarp energy. Both Bumblebee and Grimlock looked with confusion. "What is happening to Wazzpinator?" He said as he flow uncontrollable.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside<em>

Meltdown kept firing jets of acid at Optimus and Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia had managed to borrow Sentinel's shield using it to shield both of them. Then Rhodes punched Blackarachnia in the face knocking her helmet off. Optimus then cut through Rhodes pistons implants in his back with his axe making him shrink back to normal size he then ran to Blackarachnia.

"Don't look at me." Blackarachnia ordered with her hands coving her face and crying.

"Blackarachnia what's the matter." Optimus asked.

"I just don't what you to look at the monster I am." Blackarachnia said.

"Elita you're not a monster." Optimus said.

"Then look at me." She said and turned to face him. He gasped the lower half of her face was covered in some strange, soft, delicate matter. The circuitry on the top of her head was exposed. And she had pincers sticking out from the sides of her head. "This is way we can't be together you deserve someone better and-." That when Optimus put a finger over her lips.

"Stop right there do you know what I see? I see the friend that I left behind the femme I loved and still do." Optimus said put her lips together.

"I sorry to make up this romantic moment but we got bigger problems." Sentinel said.

"Okay that's enough." Meltdown said. "I have an experiment to complete and no time for this." Meltdown then ran to the door.

Blackarachnia then fired some webbing tripping Meltdown up.

"Not so fast Meltdown." she said. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not going to stand by and let you get away with it."

Meltdown then burn through her webbing and got up.

"Very well my dear let explain it to you." Meltdown said. "It's like this if I was able to mimic the way you got your techorganic body I would be one step close to create a shape changing human. But first I needed a Cybertronian but I could take any of you because then more of you would show up and hunted down."

"But Blackarachnia nearly when offline Wasp might not be that lucky." Optimus said.

"Well that's the price of science isn't it?" Meltdown said.

"Meltdown not Wazzpinator friend Meltdown used Wazzpinator now Meltdown fix Wazzpinator. Oh Wazzpinator destroy Meltdown." Waspinator ordered.

"His transwarp mutation is unstable it building to critical mass." Blackarachnia said, slowly backing away in worry.

"So what's the plan?" Sentinel asked.

"Same as it always been RUN." Optiums said.

Waspinator tried to grab Meltdown but Meltdown rolled out of the way and ran down the corridor. Waspinator transformed into his beast mode and flow after him. Optimus and Blackarachnia then ran to Sentinel and Scattershot and helped them up.

"Just like old times huh?" Sentinel said with a ghost of a grin on his face as Optimus helped to carry him out of the lab.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside<em>

Bumblebee, the Dinobots and the jet twins looked over at the two freaks that they scorch, shocked and beaten on the ground.

"Are they look distracted to you brother?" Jetfire asked Jetstorm.

"The slimy one still wiggles a bit." Jetstorm replied.

At that moment Meltdown emerged from the lab entrance but before he could get any further he is rammed by Waspinator, knocking him onto his back while the Autobots watched in puzzlement.

Waspinator stood over Meltdown and began to charge his stingers to fatal level.

"Now Wazzpinator zzquish Meltdown." Waspinator said ready to fire when he is suddenly hit by Optimus axe knocking the wasp's aim off and missing Meltdown. Looking round the two both of them saw Optimus, Blackarachnia, Bumblebee, Sentinel and Scattershot standing before them ready to join the fight against Waspinator.

"The guy might be evil but we are not going to let you kill him." Optimus said.

At that moment Waspinator screamed in pain as the transwarp energy inside began to reach critical point.

"He can't contain the energy." Blackarachnia gasped realising what was happening. "He's about to blow! But maybe I can contain the blast with some webbing."

"But if you do that you could go offline." Optimus said.

"Do we have a choice?" She said.

"Yes we do." Scattershot said.

Then he activated his jet and grabbed Waspinator and flew into the sky.

"Scattershot what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"I'm taking him to where he can't do any damage." Scattershot said.

They then reached the outer atmosphere. Scattershot then threw Waspinator out into space Waspinator explode and the last thing Scattershot saw was a lot of green light.

As the light faded they all looked for sign of their friend but no sign of the Scattershot or Waspinator.

"He sacrificed himself to save us." Optimus said quietly. Sentinel slowly got to his feet

"He might have been a Decepticon but he had a spark of an Autobot." Blackarachnia said crying.

"If Scattershot is gone then me Grimlock what to know what that thing is." Grimlock said pointing at something falling out of the sky.

"It's Scattershot." Optimus said.

"Not for much long if we don't do something." Sentinel said.

"Jetstorm make your most powerful hurricane to slow him down while I cool him down." Optimus ordered.

Jetstorm nodded and created a hurricane while Optimus used his fire extinguishers. The hurricane caught Scattershot and the foam cooled him down. He crashed to the ground and they all ran to him. his armor has scorched and pieces of his armor was destroyed reliving his in skeleton.

"We needed to get him to Steelheaven as soon as possible." Blackarachnia said.

Swoop then transformed and carried Scattershot away with Jetstorm and Jetfire close behind.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Steelheaven<em>

Optimus and Blackarachnia who had her helmet back on and the rest of the team along with the Dinobots. We're standing outside of Steel Heaven saying their farewells to Jazz and his team along with Blurr.

"Thanks for everything OP and BA. Sorry we gotta to split so soon. I always dig this planet." Jazz said as he shook Optimus hand.

"That is making one of you." Jetfire said with a grin.

"Over wise he will have a Meltdown." Jetstorm said.

"Okay ease off you two. He's been through a lot."Optimus said

"Never thought I'd hear you sticking up for SP." Jazz said in surprise.

"He's a good bot even if he doesn't know how to let go of a grudge." Optimus replied.

"That's enough now. I can handle my team thank you." Sentinel said walking down the ship ramp. "NOW GET YOUR SORRY SHELLS ON BOARD DOUBLE TIME."

"You better take care of Scattershot or me Grimlock squash you into tin can." Grimlock said.

"Don't worry we will get him to Cybertron as fast as we can." Sentinel said.

Jazz, Blurr and the twins made their way into the ship while Optimus team and the Dinobots headed back to their base leaving the three former friends alone.

"I just want to say I'm sorry too. Sorry we ever went to that stupid planet in the first place." Sentinel responded. "But I think we're both too far past for apologises."

Optimus looked down sadly. Knowing Sentinel was right in a way.

"Yeah maybe so but right now Cybertron needs a leader and for better or worse that leader is you." Optimus said.

"You got that right buddy." Sentinel smiled putting his hand on Optimus shoulder then he turned to get on the ship, "Just promise me you look after her."

Optimus nodded as Blackarachnia put her hand in Optimus's. They both watched as the shuttle door closed behind Sentinel and the Elite Guard ship rose into the air and took off for Cybertron.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile some where in space<em>

Waspinator's parts were scattered across space. His head laid separated a foot away from his body. If anyone was there to see it, they would think the Waspinatowas offline till the pieces began to move.

"Wazzpinator cannot go offline." Waspinato growled as he grabbed his detached his and tried to put himself back together. "Wazzpinator have planzz."

Then a ship transwarped in front of him and a meach with a fusion cannon on his right came flying towards him.


	29. Human Error Part 1

_In the streets of Detroit_

It's Christmas in Detroit but Optimus Prime is not in a festive mood. He was driving around then Bumblebee called him on his commlink.

"Hey Prime why are you still patrolling everyone back at the plant and ready to party." Bumblebee said.

"It's Soundwave I see him everywhere I look." Optimus said looking at all the Soundwave toys.

He then stopped and transformed next to a giant billboard that had a picture of Soundwave. Then billboard changed to show Powell selling the toy.

"The interacted Soundwave toy sings he dances he does it all and he can still be delivered just I time for that last minute gift." Powell said then a phone rang. "Oh we have another caller."

Then Professor Sumdac showed up. "That toy rightfully belongs to me, Powell! You are a thieving crook!" Professor Sumdac said.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too Professor Sumdac but I acquired your toy's patents fair and square when I owned your company. Now I'm sharing Sound Wave with the entire world for only $19.99 each." Powell said.

"$19.99? How does he do it?" Professor Sumdac said.

Then Optimus got a call on his commlink. "Prime I knocked Soundwave into a million pieces remember he can't hurt use now." Bulkhead said.

"Hey come on Sari showing us how to celibate the holiday season in style." Bumblebee said.

"Till him we've making oilnog." Sari said as she mix a tub of oil.

"Oilnog? I'm afraid to ask." Optimus said as walked back to the plant.

Then he saw a Soundwave toy walking around. It looked at him and its optics went red than back to normal and ran off across the plaza near the trains then ran on the train tracks. Optimus jumped up and grabbed the rails when he looked up he saw a train coming toward him. He let just in time and his leg got caught on support pile.

"Okay maybe I just have Soundwave on the processor." Optimus said.

He then looked at all the people that were staring at him. He then fall off and transformed and drove away.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes late<em>

At the plant Bulkhead and Bumblebee are interested in what they got for Christmas.

"What do you think we got?" Bulkhead asked as he shuck his present.

"We can find out if we run it through Ratchet X-ray scanner." Bumblebee said.

"Only if you want to end up on Santa naughty list put them back under the tree and come help me and Blackarachnia decorate." Sari said who was wearing a Santa's hat.

"Busted." Bumblebee said.

"Hey okay." Bulkhead and put down his present.

They then started to put lights on the Christmas tree Sari then moved close to Blackarachnia.

"So are you going to kiss Optimus under the mistletoe?" Sari asked.

"What mistletoe and why would I kiss him under it?" Blackarachnia asked in confusion.

"It's a plant and it is a custom that if a man and a woman stand under it they have to kiss." Sari explained.

Blackarachnia was about to say something but Ratchet and Prowl walked in arguing.

"And I'm telling you that there is no way this Santa Claus can deliver billion of presents in on night." Ratchet said.

"I can at least think of one way ho ho ho."Prowl said as he used his holo-projector to make copys of him.

"A sound theory Prowl. I did see multiple Santas in the shopping district tonight" Optimus said.

"Don't try to explain the magic." Sari said as she throw her hat that got caught on Optimus antenna. "Just except the holiday season for a time when dreams come true." Sari said as she hopped on to the table and grabbed two oil cans full of oilnog. "It's also a time to be thankful for the things you have like family." Sari said as she gave the Autobots there oil cans.

"To family then." Optimus said holding his can up high."

"To family." The others said as they drank there oilnog.

A few moments later everyone felt tried.

"Wow what's in this stuff anyway?" Bumblebee asked as he crash on the sofa.

"I don't know but my processor is pretty buzzy." Bulkhead said.

"Hey it sure got me ready for a stasis nap." Ratchet yawned.

"And me as well." Prowl said as the Autobots went to their rooms.

"You guys ain't the only ones." Blackarachnia said.

"What no waiting up for Santa you guys are a much of party poopers." Sari complained.

"There still tomorrow Sari oh and Merry Christmas." Optimus said as he yawned the last part.

"Merry Christmas big guy and present dreams." Sari said as Optimus walked to his room.

Optimus then lead down on his berth and closed his optics.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Optimus woke up still a bit woozy but he felt different.

"Something doesn't feel right." Optimus said and pulled his hand in front of his face. But instead of metal they were made of flesh. "My hands." Optimus screamed. In shock Optimus fell off the berth and looked in a mirror and he discovers the horrifying truth he become a human. "By the Allspark."

He went out of his room to find that Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were human as well.

"Prime look at you you're hideous." Bumblebee said.

"We all hideous we uh people." Bulkhead said.

"And you're so small." Bumblebee said.

"Knock it off. I'm bigger than you." Bulkhead said.

"There must be a rational explanation for this." Optimus said.

A few moments later Ratchet was going so scans.

"There is no rational explanation we've become one hundred per cent human." Ratchet said.

"Where's Blackarachnia and Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Prowl not in his room I checked. And I didn't dare to wake up Blackarachnia." Ratchet said.

Then they heard a scream coming from Blackarachnia's room.

"Sounds like she's woke up." Bumblebee said.

"I'll go to her the rest of you go and find Prowl." Optimus said.

With that Optimus ran into Blackarachnia's room to find a woman crying her eyes out. About his age in black leather high heel boots, a yellow mini skirt with four blue eye like markings on it holed my a black belt with a red hourglass symbol, her a short sleeved shirt reached just under her breasts, it was black with a few yellow lines and blue eye like marking, she was also wearing arm warms that reached just over her elbows, around her neck was a black and yellow scarf and her hair was blonde and was reaped in a ponytail.

"Blackarachnia." Optimus said.

She turned around at looked at him. "Optimus." She said. She then ran into his chest and cried her eyes out again. Optimus did the only thing he could think of he hugged her. "What has happened to us?"

"I don't know. But I know one thing last time this happened to you I wasn't there for you. I won't make that mistake again." Optimus said. Blackarachnia looked at him with a smile on her face. "I think we should try to find Prowl now don't you?" She nodded and they ran out of her room.

They found Prowl outside looking at the snow.

"Prowl." Bumblebee shouted.

But then Bulkhead slipped and taking Bumblebee with him crashed into the water tower and got covered in snow.

"Hey there's no antilock brakes on these servos." Bulkhead said.

"I think the humans call them legs." Bumblebee said.

Bulkhead then picked Bumblebee. "Come on buddy." He said as he lifted Bumblebee off the ground.

"It's something I always image even dreamt I experience and yet something isn't quite right." Prowl said.

"I know what you mean it's as if it's a dream." Blackarachnia said.

"I hope so." Bulkhead said.

"Perhaps are minds have been impacted in these human forms." Optimus suggested.

"So what happened to are Autobot body's?" Ratchet asked.

"Good question. I tried to contact Sari but there's no answer. We need to get to Sumdac Tower. Auto—uh, men and girl. Transfo—er, uh, roll—er, uh, oh, let's...let's just go." Optimus said.

They then started to walk.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sari<em>

The Sumdacs were exchanging Christmas presents. Sari opened the first on to find a Soundwave toy.

"A Soundwave toy." Sari signed.

"To replace the one that tried to take over the world." Professor Sumdac said.

"Dad that thing tried to kill me." Sari said throwing the toy at him.

"Aw but this action figure assemble in China not by Megatron." Professor Sumdac said turning the toy on.

"Argh dad you're just putting money into Powell's pocket." Sari said standing up.

Professor Sumdac then started to dance and sing with it. "But he sings and dances any way you still have one more present." Professor Sumdac said as he picked up a big box.

Sari untied the ribbon and pushed a button reviling an orange scooter.

"Huh thanks dad but I was kinder hoping for something with four wheels." Sari signed.

"How needs wheels?" Professor Sumdac said.

Then he pressed a button and the scooter changed into a jetpack and land on her back. "Cool now I can fly around like Bumblebee thank you daddy." Sari said as she flow around the room.

The window then opened and transformed to her robot mode and flow off.

"Sari be careful." Professor Sumdac said before he was thrown back my Sari's jetpack. He got back and started to dance and sing with the Soundwave toy.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

They were walking toward Sumdac Tower but they were having some problems.

"I need some antifreeze." Bumblebee said shivering.

"You're not the only one." Blackarachnia said.

Then a car drive pass and covered them in snow.

"How do humans survive in this soft fleshy body's?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know but my full tank is making a funny noise." Bulkhead said as his stomach rubbed.

"Stomach." Blackarachnia corrected.

"How do you know it's called that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because if have forgotten I'm half organic." Blackarachnia said.

"Well maybe we can refuel over there." Optimus said pointing at Burger Bot.

"Hey I always what'd to chow down." Bulkhead said as ran to Burger Bot.

A few moments later they were eating. With Bulkhead eating everything he could get his hand on.

"Hey how come you're fuel is different than ours?" Ratchet asked.

"I chose the vegetable fuel because it burns cleaner." Prowl explained. "Don't you know where that animal fresh comes from?"

"Figures that you would be a vegetarian." Blackarachnia said.

"I might not know where it comes from but I know where it's going." Bulkhead said.

"Half of it is going on your cloths." Bumblebee pointed out looking at the ketchup on his cloths.

Then suddenly got up and acted weird. "I think I got some kind of malfunction." Bulkhead said then he rushed into the bathroom.

"Uh Ratchet you're the doctor maybe you should check on him." Bumblebee suggested.

"Oh no I'm not going in there." Ratchet said.

"Here I'm ha ha peek-a-boo I'm over here ha ha." Prowl said as he played peek-a-boo with a baby which she was laughing at.

"You think she be laughing if you were a giant robot." Ratchet said.

"That's the point being human gives me beater sense of what this holiday season means I'm just thankful to being alive in any form." Prowl said as here continued playing peek-a-boo.

Then Bulkhead retuned. "I'm thankful to let me tell you." Bulkhead said. Then he bit on his burger then the whole place shuck. " Wasn't me." Bulkhead said.

Optimus looked outside to find that ships were attacking the city. They ran outside to find Decepticons attacking the city.

"So much for a happy holiday." Bumblebee said.

"Decepticons attack." Starscream ordered.

Then all the Decepticons fired missiles everywhere. As chaos erupts around them, more Decepticons led by Shockwave come stomping up the street.

"We got to do thing." Bulkhead said.

"Like what?" Ratchet asked.

Then a blast from Shockwave sets a nearby building on fire.

"Help please help me." A woman shouted from inside the burning building.

"We don't need to be Autobots to help let go." Optimus ordered. They then all ran into the building. "Blackarachnia Bumblebee Bulkhead suppresse that fire."

Blackarachnia and Bumblebee grabbed the hose and Bulkhead turned it on. Optimus and Ratchet helped the women up.

"Mummy help me mummy." Cried a voice up stairs.

"My son he's up stairs." The woman cough out.

Prowl then put his hand on Optimus and ran upstairs. The others ran out of the building just in time as rubble covered the enters. Meanwhile Prowl had found the boy and grabbed him just in time as the roof caved in. Prowl dives out a window several stories up with the boy in his arms and lands with ease.

"Did you see that?" Someone said.

"No way." Someone else said.

"Mummy." The boy said running up to his mother and hugged her.

"How did you do that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm… I'm not certain." Prowl said.

Before any thought can go into the matter Starscream transforms to robot mode and lands in front of them!

"Hahaha foolish organics you scrabble to survive but your doom is sealed hahaha" Starscream laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sari<em>

Sari had arrived at the Autobot base on her jetpack. She removed her faceplate and started to band on the door.

"Come on you guys can't still be sleeping its Christmas." She said. She then flow up into the plant through a skylight. But the whole building seems deserted. "Hello guys cute girl with jetpack is here." She said as shacking her jetpack around. She then flow to the computer. "Okay you guys better not be messing with me." She then turned on the computer. "Nice try but only Blackarachnia can hide her energy signature. Which are coming from right here? Alright enough hide and seek I'm going home. Here me I'm going home" she then hide but no showed up. "Alright not spend Christmas day with me."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

Starscream tears up the street and sends humans scattering in fear.

"Hahaha run insects run for all the good it will do for you." Starscream said.

Bulkhead then ran up to him and punched him but ended up hurting his wrist.

"Ow bad idea." Bulkhead said as he jumped around in pain.

"YOU DARE TAUGHT ME." Starscream shouted.

"Pick somebody your own size." Bumblebee said jumping on his leg.

"Insolent flee get off." Starscream ordered jumping around trying to throw Bumblebee off. Bumblebee then land on Blackarachnia, Prowl and Ratchet. Starscream then tried to grab them but Optimus slashing at him with an axe "You pathetic fool." Starscream said before he backhands him into a wall.

"Prime!" Bumblebee said.

"OPTIMUS!" Blackarachnia shouted.

"Argh it's my leg Ratchet I think it's broken." Optimus said in pain.

"Prime Ratchet I thought I recognise those voices." Starscream said as they carried Optimus away. "Hahaha you've be living with these pathetic organics for so long you've become them. It will be a simple matter to crash you out of existence right now." Then Starscream noticed that they were gone. "Huh where did you go I can't tell difference from one insignificant human form the next." He then blasted some vehicles. "Are well no matter these much more Decepticon fun to come." Starscream said before he transformed and flow off.

Meanwhile the Autohumans were having their injuries tended to by paramedics. Optimus had a splint on his leg while Prowl's left was in sling and Bulkhead had a band around his wrist.

"This doesn't bold for us or the city." Prowl said.

"I don't know what Starscream is up to but we got to stop it." Optimus said as Blackarachnia and Ratchet helped him up.

"How we could even scratch his paint?" Bumblebee said.

"In these human bodies what chance do we have?" Ratchet said.

"There always a chance we have to reach Sumdac Tower we might not be able to fight as Autobots. But Sumdac technology we could as weapons against the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"How are you going to get there?" Bulkhead asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Prowl said.

In a few moments later they were in a bus.

"You know this isn't so bad usually we do the driving." Bulkhead said.

"You mean you guys do the driving." Blackarachnia corrected.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sari<em>

Sari was still searching for her friends in the plant.

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a-." Sari was saying. Then a robotic bird came out of the floor. "Creepy robot bird?" Sari finished. Then a lift came up with two dozen Soundwave toys and they charged at her. "Evil toys Prime was right." Sari said before fired and energy ball at them destroying them. She then flow to the lift and went down.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

At the foot of Sumdac Tower they have just stepped off the bus when suddenly a huge shadow falls over Detroit.

"No it's imposable." Bulkhead stunned.

"And yet here it is." Prowl said as Cybertron came closer and closer to them.

"Cybertron." Optimus said.

Then Sumdac tower was obliterated by a huge planetary laser weapon and a full-scale Decepticon invasion force swarms the sky.

"A full-scale Decepticon invasion." Optimus said.

The Decepticons then transformed and land in front of them.

"Bowl before Megatron now that I'm lord of Cybertron I return to earth to extenuate organics once and for all." Megatron said.

"Especially those machines how have chosen to become organic." Starscream said pointing at them.

"Why would ze Autobots choose to be human? Not for the fashion sense, I can tell you that. A-ha-ha-ha! A WHO CARES? I WILL CRUSH ZEM INTO HUMAN MEAT PIES!"" Blitzwing said.

"No destroy them last. So they can watch there pitiful adopted world parish before their eyes." Megatron said.

"This can't be happening." Bulkhead said.

"Your right Bulkhead." Optimus said and stood up. "It can't be happening."

"Isn't your leg broken?" Bumblebee asked.

"No his leg was never broken because his leg isn't real." Prowl said as he removed his sling. "None of this is real."

"A virtual reality that explains everything." Blackarachnia said.

"Is this real enough for you." Megatron said grabbing Prowl. laughing as he squished him. "Do your worse ."

Prowl then jumped out of his hand spun in the air and cut right through Megatron's left arm. Blitzwing then tried to step on Prowl but Prowl hold his leg.

"Live him alone." Bulkhead said as he charged right through his leg.

All the Decepticons were shock Blitzwing lifted his foot and looked through the hole that was there.

"What? HOW? Oh, look! I have a hole in my rocket!" Blitzwing said as his face switched. Then he felled over. He then tried to blast them with his cannons but they dodged out of way.

"Got to be fast than that." Bumblebee said as he jumped on to Blitzwing and punched his face again.

"Not…The… Faces." Blitzwing said as his faces went around and around making him fall over.

"No Autobot or human will stand in the way of the mighty Megatron." Lugnut said as he tried to punch Blackarachnia.

"One good thing about being an Autobot is that I don't have to hear your praise to Megatron." Blackarachnia said as she jumped and spun like drill through Lugnut's optic.

"I'm blind I can't see." Lugnut said as he fell over his own feet.

"Impossible." Starscream said.

Then Prowl jumped next to Starscream's head but when he looked around he was gone then Prowl appeared on the other side of his head making Starscream to fall on the ground in fright. Starscream then started to blast at him but the blasts just went right through him. Prowl then phased right through him short circuiting him.

Optimus then started to hit Megatron with his own arm. "Your finished Megatron." Optimus said.

"I will never surrender to a human." Megatron said firing his fusion cannon at him.

Optimus then hurls his axe into the barrel of the Decepticon leader's cannon causing it to explode. As the dust cloud fades Cybertron and all of the Decepticons have vanished.

"I don't think we in Detroit anymore." Bumblebee said.

"Then where are we?" Ratchet asked.

"Are bodies aren't here but are mind are here." Prowl said.

"Is some kind virtual reality." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sari<em>

Sari was going down the lift.

"So this place has a basement thank for telling me guys." Sari said. Then the lift stopped and some hatch doors opened. "I know your home and I also know something creep is going on time to find out what." Sari then hold up an energy ball and walked down the corridor. There she found the Autobots plugged into machinery being operated by the full-size Soundwave.

"There Autobots have decoded my virtual illusion. I must accelerate there reprograming." Soundwave said.

"Soundwave reprograming my friends no way you over grown boom box." Sari said get ready to fire an energy ball at him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

"So if we are in some kind of virtual reality who we get out of it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hey and out of these little bone bags and back into are big bot bodies?" Ratchet asked.

"I suspect that regaining are true form will be the beginning of are escape. You only have to think it." Prowl said as hovered.

"If you believe it here you can make it so. Autobots transform." Optimus ordered

They then all turned back to the original form well all except Bulkhead.

"Hey we're baaaaack!" Bumblebee said.

"Not all of us!" Bulkhead said.

"It might help you if you make the noise with your mouth like this Choo-chuh-chah-chik!" Bumblebee said.

"Sounds silly... But, okay. Choo-chuh-chah-chah-chik! Choo-chuh-chah-chah-chik!" Bulkhead said. Then he turned back to his original form.

"Now it should be a simple matter to will are self's free of this trap." Prowl said.

But before they can take any further actions, a gigantic arm bursts out of the ground beneath them, scooping them up in its hand. Soundwave's giant face looks down upon the Autobots.

"Escape is impossible. Autobots inferior, Soundwave superior." The giant Soundwave said before he shocking them all with blasts of purple energy.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sari<em>

Sari was about to throw her energy ball at Soundwave but the creep robot bird she saw earlier squeaked making Soundwave to be aware of her presents.

"Useless fleshing your termination comments now." Soundwave said trying to grab Sari but she ducked blasted a chunk out of his shoulder with her energy ball. "Laserbreak deploy operation sonic attack." Soundwave ordered. The robotic bird then transforms into a guitar and Soundwave grabbed it.

"I've heard your music Soundwave I'm not impressed." Sari said.

"I've have upgraded my instrument." Soundwave said before he hit Sari with a powerful sonic shock wave.

Laserbreak then transformed and flow towards Sari. "I'll be back for you guys I promise." Sari said. She then ran to the lift before Laserbreak tried to grab her.

"The human is of no consequence." Soundwave said. Then he grabbed a keytar but with a bats head on it. "Initiate final phase of operation Autobot reprograming." He said as bathes them in waves of sonic energy. "Soon the Autobots will unite with us. Soon they will call them self's Decepticon."

Optimus Prime's optics activated and began glowing Decepticon-red.

To be continued...


	30. Human Error Part 2

_In Soundwave's virtual reality_

The Autobots struggle to get themselves free of the giant Soundwave that was absorbing them.

"Huh keep fighting remember this is all an illusion created by Soundwave." Optimus said.

"Sure feels real to be." Bumblebee said.

Bulkhead tried to free them but then the giant Soundwave disappeared making the Autobot to fall to the ground.

"Wow don't know my own strength." Bulkhead said.

"More likely there's a weakness in Soundwave's VR program." Ratchet said.

"Perhaps I can exploit that weakness." Prowl said then he used his processor-over-matter technic.

"Not that processor-over-matter garbage again that trick never-." Bumblebee was saying before Prowl disappeared. "Works." Bumblebee finished.

Prowl work up to find himself on berth and found Soundwave busy fixing a wire. He took off his head set and moved to free Optimus but then he was hit by a shockwave and hit into the wall.

"Foolish Autobot there is no escape from Soundwave." Soundwave said.

Soundwave then plugs him back into the VR computer. The Autobot then saw Prowl reappear.

"Prowl what happen?" Optimus said running up to him.

"I underestimate Soundwave." Prowl said and stood up. "A mistake I won't make twice." Prowl said. Then the Autobots their human forms.

"Not again." Bumblebee complained.

"He's regaining control of the virtual world." Optimus said.

"Come on transform already don't leave me stuck in this fleshy bag." Ratchet begged.

Bulkhead has taken to smashing things in the hopes that it will get them out.

"I think he's finally blow a head gasket." Bumblebee said.

"I don't see anyone else getting us out of this crazy video game." Bulkhead said.

"That's because it doesn't work that way most of this is automated code what we needed to find is Soundwave's interface." Ratchet explained.

Bulkhead then stopped smashing things. "Right like visual icon something that suggests Soundwave." Optimus said.

"You mean like that?" Bumblebee said pointing at a Soundwave's vehicle mode which nearly runs them down.

"Automen and girl after that vehicle." Optimus ordered.

"How?" Bulkhead asked.

"In those pointing." Optimus said pointing at their own vehicle modes. "Blackarachnia you're with me."

Then they all ran to their vehicles. But Bumblebee had to push virtual Captain Fanzone out of his car.

"Sorry Captain official business." Bumblebee said then he saw Optimus glaring at him. "What it's not like the guy real."

Then Optimus looked at the driving equipment. "Huh maybe this isn't going to be ease as I thought." Optimus said looking at Blackarachnia.

"Don't look at me I haven't driven in a thousand stellar cycles." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the real world<em>

Heading back to Sumdac Tower Sari seeks out her father's help.

"Dad… Dad." Sari called trying to find him. Then she saw a shadow. "Huh Soundwave." She was about to fire an energy ball but then saw it was the Soundwave toy. "I don't have time for your old song and dance." Sari said kicking it and walked away she found her father in the lab. "Dad." She said. Then she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad I found you. Soundwave has the Autobots jacked them in some crazy machine to reprogram them we have to help." Then she notes that her dad wasn't doing anything she ran up in front of him. "Hello earth to dad."

There was still no response then she notes one of the Soundwave toys. "The techorganic must be destroyed." Professor Sumdac said before he jumped at her and missed.

"Dad you're kind of freaking me out here. You're talking just like… Soundwave he must have found a way to brainwash humans to." Sari said.

Then Professor Sumdac got back up. "The techorganic must be destroyed." Professor Sumdac said. Then he walked towards her Sari then blasted the Soundwave toy.

"This concert is over." She said.

"The techorganic must be destroyed." Professor Sumdac said.

"Dad listen Soundwave is controlling you. You got to fight it." Sari said as he backed up.

"The techorganic must be destroyed." Professor Sumdac said.

"Don't come any closer I… I don't what to hurt you." Sari said. But when Professor Sumdac didn't stop she fired an energy ball shelf making it fall on him. "I'm real sorry about that dad." Sari said as she used her jetpack to fly out of the window.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile In Soundwave's virtual reality<em>

They were following Soundwave's avatar but not very well. Bulkhead smashed into a truck

"Hey! Take it easy, leadfoot!" The driver said.

"What, it's not lead anymore!" Bulkhead said as he looked at his foot making him crash into Bumblebee.

"Virtual Fanzone's gonna be ticked!" Bumblebee said looking at the damage

"I have to hand it to the humans driving is much more difficult than it looks." Optimus said as the fire-suppressant equipment is out of control.

"This ain't so hard." Ratchet said as drove backwards

"It's merely a matter of becoming one with the machiAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Prowl said as he did a wheelie.

They saw Sondwave entering a broken-down drive-in movie theatre and cornered him.

"Ha now we've got him." Ratchet shouted. Then dozen of the Soundwave vehicle modes appear and surround them. "Right where he wants us."

"Automen full revers now." Optimus said as revered.

"But I just get good going fronts." Bulkhead complained.

They all revered but then the car doors locked and the seatbelts warped round them all except for Prowl how got cuffed. Then Soundwave appeared on the movie screen.

"Resume operation Autobot reprograming. All we obey Soundwave. " Soundwave said.

"Something tells me I'm going to hate this movie." Bumblebee said.

"Autobots obey Soundwave is your master Autobots obey." Soundwave ordered as broadcasted a reprogramming frequency.

"Uh I'm feeling kind of foggy in my processor." Bulkhead said.

"Soundwave is distorting are core programming." Ratchet said.

"We have to fight his control." Optimus said.

"There no way I'm becoming a Decepticon again." Blackarachnia said.

Prowl begins another processor-over-matter attempt, but one by one, the Autobots eyes begin to turn red.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sari<em>

Sari was flying to Dinobot Island trying to find the Dinobots. Swoop then landed in front of her and Grimlock walked out of the trees.

"You man I'm I glad to see you." Sari said.

"What Sari want with Dinobots?" Grimlock asked.

"I need your help the Autobots are in trouble." Sari said.

"Dinobots help make Scattershot paroled of Dinobots." Grimlock said.

"By the way where's Snarl?" Sari asked.

"Snarl under cover trying to find Decepticons that washed up on Dinobot Island." Grimlock said.

They headed to the shore to find Scrapper writing in the sand.

"Day 48 still no sign of my collea-...my buds. I have befriended and trained one of the local wildlife." Scarpper said. Then the tide came in and erases writing "Oh, not again!"

"You I will go in there and talk to then when I give the signal you guys come in." Sari said. Both the Dinobots nodded and ran up to Scarpper. "Scarpper I need your help." Sari said.

"Forget about it I've already got a pet." Scarpper said.

"Snarl not pet Snarl Autobot." Snarl said transforming in front of him.

"Traitor doesn't matter there's no way I'm going to help you." Scrapper said activating his drill. Then the other Dinobots came up to him and transformed. Scrapper looked at them and deactivated his drill. "Okay so what do you want?"

"I want you to construct a boat." Sari explained.

"Construct a- hey now way didn't I think of that?" Scrapper asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

Sari, Scrapper and the Dinobots were riding on a raft which was being propelled by Scrapper's drill.

"Okay once we land we need to head to right to where Soundwave is holding the Autobots." Sari ordered.

"Huh you do realise that if Soundwave has controlled them it will be the four of you against the seven of them you guys don't stand a chance." Scrapper said.

"Listen up oil brain I don't care what you think we are going to save them even if we are outnumbered that's what heroes do." Sari said as she hovered in front of his face.

"Did someone say hero." A voice said from underwater answers. Then something jumped onto the raft—it's was Wreck-Gar! "I'm Wreck-Gar I'm a hero."

"You got to be pulling my leg." Sari said flying towards him.

"Okay I got to be pulling your leg. I'm Wreck-Gar the leg pulling hero." Wreck-Gar said pulling her leg.

"How is this junk head?" Scrapper asked.

"Could you believe the newest member of the Substitute Autobots." Sari said.

* * *

><p><em><em>A few minutes later<em>_

They all reach the mainland.

"Alright Substitute Autobots transform and roll out." Sari ordered.

"Transform what a good idea." Wreck-Gar said and transformed and drove away living a trail of garbage behind.

"Dinobots charge." Grimlock said and the Dinobots went after Wreck-Gar

"Hey, wait for me! I'm your leader!" Sari said as flow after them.

"Those chumps are going to get slagged are well time to find Mix and Dirt Boss." Scrapper said and hopped on the raft and flowed back to Dinobot Island.

Meanwhile Sari had caught up to them and stopped them.

"You guy can't just go running off like that without a plan. Right now we have the advantage we have Soundwave outnumbered and the element of surprise." Sari said.

Then Soundwave burst through the ground and into the air holding his keytar. "I'm Soundwave resistance is futile." Soundwave said.

"Some much for the element of surprise." Swoop said.

"Substitute Autobots transform and attack." Sari ordered. Then they all transform. Then Soundwave sent out a sonic wave and the other Autobots appeared but with optic red. "Man I'm I happy to see you guys." Sari said.

"The techorganic must be destroyed." Optimus said.

"Oh slag." Sari said.

"The techorganic must be destroyed." Optimus said again and the other Autobots started to move toward them.

"Grimlock you and the Dinobots take on Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet. Wreck-Gar you're with me." Sari ordered.

"Ghos so sudden aren't we a little young to go steady." Wreck-Gar said.

They all then charged at them both Sari and Wreck-gar were facing Optimus, Blackarachnia and Bumblebee.

"Guy's it's me Sari I know you guys don't what to hurt me you have to tune out Soundwave's music." Sari said.

"The Autobots will not be swayed by human emotions their reprograming is complete destroy them all." Soundwave ordered as he sent out another sonic wave.

"Cover me." Sari ordered.

"You got it." Wreck-Gar said and through a blanket over Sari. Bumblebee then fired at them. "Let's see there must be something heroic in here." He said as he through garbage around. Blackarachnia dodged the incoming garbage but crashed into Bumblebee. Soundwave then sent out another sonic wave and made Optimus to walk over to Wreck-Gar. "Un guard monsieur." Wreck-Gar said as he pulled out a giant root.

But Optimus just slashed his axe around and cut the root into prices Sari then flow next to him.

"The techorganic must be destroyed." Bumblebee said.

"Oh okay." Wreck-Gar said and grabbed Sari.

"HEY HERO'S DON'T ATTTACK THERE TEAMMATES." Sari shouted.

"Right I'M Wreck-Gar I'm hero. Try to keep that story would you." Wreck-Gar said and charged at them.

"Huh with hero's like that who needs Decepticons." Sari said. Then Laserbreak came straight at her. "I didn't mean it literally.

Meanwhile the Dinobots started to attack the other Autobots.

"Me Grimlock strongest on there is." Grimlock said as he wrestled with Bulkhead.

But Bulkhead just tossed him over his head. Snarl charged at Ratchet in his triceratops mode but Ratchet sent a few cars at him making him crash into a building.

"Me Snarl got massive processorache." Snarl said.

Swoop flung his mace at Prowl but Prowl dodged and kicked Swoop away.

"Me Swoop thinks we need another idea." Swoop said.

Meanwhile Sari was firing energy balls at Laserbreak and hit him.

"Resistance is futile Soundwave rules all machines including your jetpack." Soundwave said as he sent a sonic wave.

Then Sari's jetpack changed back into a scoter. "Not good." Sari said as she screamed and land in the snow. Sari then got up and deactivated her helmet. "We are getting are cans kicked. They work much better as a team and there mindless zombies."

Then all the others landed into the same snow pile.

"Me Grimlock won't surrender." Grimlock said then his optics glowed brighter.

"Me Snarl can't give up." Snarl said and his optics glowed brighter as well.

"Me Swoop want to help friends." Swoop said and his optics glowed brighter as well.

Then all three of them transformed into the dinosaur modes and roar. Then Grimlock's up leg guards went to his lower half of his legs and his legs straighten up. His body turned around making his head in the middle of his chest and his tail became some type of arm drill. Then Snarl's legs retracted into his body and joined the right side of Grimlock's body and became some sort of arm. Then Swoop's low half and top half slit the low half became some sort of helmet and the top half joined the back of Grimlock's body and became a pair of wings. Then a head popped out of Grimlock's body and Swoop's low half land on it.

"I'm Jurassic." Jurassic roared.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that." Sari gasped.

"Never did I." Jurassic said looking at himself.

"Okay new plan Jurassic do you think you can hold them off while be and Wreak-Gar take on Soundwave?" Sari asked.

"I can try." Jurassic said charging at the Autobots.

"Just don't hurt them." Sari begged.

"I won't hurt them much." Jurassic said.

Jurassic raised his triceratops arm and a flamethrower out of the mouth. They all dodged except for Bumblebee who was sent backwards he was a bit burnt but fine. Bulkhead then rammed into him but Jurassic just swatted him away. Ratchet then fired an EMP blast luckily Jurassic dodged out of the way and fired a power full fire blast out of Grimlock's mouth. Ratchet managed to dodge the worst of it but was sent backwards by the aftershock. But then Blackarachnia jumped on to Jurassic's back and stabbed him with her stingers this made him fall to the ground and back into the three Dinobots.

Meanwhile Sari who had reactivated her helmet and Wreck-Gar were charging at Soundwave but he sent a sonic wave at them sending them to the three left standing Autobots.

"This doesn't look good." Sari said.

"No needed to worry Wreck-Gar the hero is here." Wreck –Gar said charging at them but Optimus fired a bolo at him making him to fall to the ground. "I'm Wreck-Gar the trapped hero."

Then Prowl and Blackarachnia tackled Sari they were about to hit her but something stopped them. Sari then fired an energy ball at them sending them flying.

"That's weird why didn't they slag me when they had the chance." Sari said.

Then Optimus walked over to her. "The techorganic must be destroyed." Optimus said. He then pulled out his axe.

"Destroy the techorganic destroy, destroy, destroy." Soundwave ordered.

Optimus then swung his Axe down on her. Then Prowl throw his shuriken st Soundwave knowing his keytar out of his hands and Blackarachnia fired her webbing to pull Optimus axe so it would his Sari.

"Sari no." Optimus said in shock.

But Sari was fine but the axe missed her by two inchers. "That was way to close." Sari said. Optimus signed with relief. Sari then deactivated her helmet and looked at Blackarachnia and Prowl. "And you two you big fakers ha I knew something was up."

"I wasn't just faking it took a great deal of processor-over-matter to resist Soundwave's control." Prowl said.

"And if I was half organic I would have been able to resist Soundwave's control also." Blackarachnia said.

Soundwave then flow down and picked up his keytar. "You will pay for this deception Ratbat deploy origination Autobot destruction."

Then his Keytar transformed into a bat and charged at them.

"Okay didn't see that one coming." Sari said.

Ratbat grabbed Prowl while Laserbreak grabbed Blackarachnia but Optimus pulled his axe out of the ground and slashed it at them. Soundwave rammed into Optimus to the ground knocking his axe out of the way. Then Laserbreak grabbed Blackarachnia and Ratbat grabbed Prowl carrying them into the air and dropped them making them crash into a building.

Meanwhile Optimus was trying to grab his axe.

"Your axe is useless Autobot." Soundwave said.

"But your isn't." Optimus said.

Then he fired his grapple and grabbing Laserbreak and knocked Soundwave with it. Optimus then pulled Laserbreak towards

Then Ratbat flow down and transformed and Soundwave grabbed him. "Obey Soundwave obey, obey, obey." Soundwave orered as he fired a sonic wave at Optimus.

Optimus then forced Laserbreak to transform and then fired his own sonic wave at Soundwave. "Time to change your tune, Soundwave Operation face the music." Optimus said as he ran towards him.

Optimus then jumped into the air and hit Soundwave with his guitar again and again. Then he cut right through both Soundwave and Ratbat doing so freed the humans from Soundwave's control. All that was left of Soundwave was his original form.

"All obey Soundwave obey, obey." Soundwave said before Sari turned him off.

"It's suppose to be a silent night." Sari said.

Then Laserbreak flow down and picked up Soundwave and flow away.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

The trash-bots were collecting what was left of the Soundwave toy and Powell was on a nearby monitor.

"I'm ruined I have to refund very last penny." Powell said annoyed.

"And you can start by refunding mine." Professor Sumdac said.

"Well I'm sure glad that over." Sari said.

"But weren't there four under your command?" Bumblebee asked.

Then Wreck-Gar dove up and transformed. "Never fear Wreck-Gar the hero will clean up this town." Wreck-Gar said pulling out a vacuum cleaner and started to help the trash-bots.

"Well all in all you guys did well." Optimus said.

"Yeah but that leader stuff really takes it out on you I don't know how you do it." Sari said.

"Honestly Sari we didn't know how hard it was being human ever." Optimus then he turned to Blackarachnia. "But now I know what it felt like for you to be suddenly turning organic."

"Believe me it wasn't as bad as it was last time." She said.

"But it's ironic that technology lead us to a greater understanding on what it means to being organic." Prowl said.

"Sounds if you miss being human." Optimus said.

"A wise organic once said that we should be thankful for the things we have." Prowl said.

"Like family." Sari said turning to face her father.

"Like family." Optimus said looking at everyone around him.

"Hey don't look now but you two are standing under mistletoe." Sari said pointing at Optimus and Blackarachnia.

They looked above them and saw the mistletoe. "So what we supposed to do?" Optimus asked.

"I'll show you." Blackarachnia said.

She then pulled him into a kiss making everyone laugh.


	31. Decepticon Air

_At Sumdac Tower_

Blackarachnia, Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac had completed a space bridge in record time.

"I won't to commend you three on building this space bridge in recoded time." Optimus congratulated. "So how long before unit we are operation?"

"We would already be operation if someone had bothered to recalibrating the Field Warp sequences." Professor Sumdac said looking at Bulkhead.

"Here we go again." Blackarachnia said to herself.

Bulkhead was next to Optimus as he was busily transfixed on an object that appeared to be important. Hearing the insult Bulkhead continued to stare down at the object unwilling to look up at Professor Sumdac.

"We wouldn't have to recalibrate," Bulkhead began hotly as he stood up and decided to glare at Sumdac. "If… someone could accept the fact that his calculations for the Field Warp sequencers are wrong!"

"Well if two someone's would let me help like I offered, we could have gotten it right the first time!" argued Sari as she placed her hand at her hip with annoyance.

"And if you two had stopped arguing we would have finished it already." Blackarachnia said as looked through some files.

"No offense Sari, but uh I don't think there's that much you can do without your key." Bulkhead implied profoundly.

"And even if you had it, you don't even have a background in astrophysics and electrodynamics." Professor Sumdac agreed.

"Yeah, even I didn't pick up my Space Bridge savvy overnight." Bulkhead stated.

Hearing that they put their differences aside, Optimus stood back up and looked at the trio. He said, "Well let's get that savvy to work. It will only be a matter of time before Megatron gains control of Omega Supreme and stops transwarping around the galaxy randomly. We needed to find them before that happens."

"Argh, fine. I'll just recalibrate the sequences my way." Professor Sumdac said as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Bulkhead furiously.

"Not before I do the calculations myself." Bulkhead spat angrily.

"You don't think I can isolate the Trans Warp frequency barrier?"

"I'm just saying you don't have the same experience as me."

"You now those two all most make me sorry that I left Decepticons." Blackarachnia said then she saw Optimus staring at her. "All most."

While both Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac continued to quarrel against each other Sari jumping off the elevator and heading towards the main computer. She at the computer took a deep breath then her eyes glowed then her fingers extended and the robotic part of her managed to click its way around the perplex situation. When the problem was solved, Sari smiled with pleasure at her accomplishment while Bulkhead and her father continued to argue.

"Guys, I fixed it." she announced with enthusiasm.

"I was under great stress." retorted Professor Sumdac.

"That's my point!" Bulkhead said hotly.

"Guys!" Sari yelled as she attempted to gain both of their attentions.

Hearing her call they both looked over at her annoyed that she interrupted their dispute.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Now that I have your attention," Sari began as she pressed a button and everyone looked up at the sky scraper to find a blue ball of energy levitating between it.

"Sari, how did you know what to do?" asked a fascinated Optimus.

Sari was embarrassed by the question for she had no idea how she managed to work the Space Bridge. "I dunno, I just kind of did." She said honestly as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

Everyone was still working on the space bridge. Then Optimus got a message on his commlink.

"I'm getting an encrypted message on the emergency sub frequency." Optimus said.

"Run it through the filter, boss bot," Bulkhead instructed.

Optimus nodded and opened a hatch in his arm, causing a short wire to shoot out of it, and plug itself into an outlet. A voice sounded through the computer speakers. It was muffled by static, but it was obviously worried, and the words

"Broken lance! Repeat, broken lance!" A voice said that sounded like Sentinel.

"Broken lance'?" Sari inquired.

"It's an old private code from our academy days." Optimus answered. "Sentinel only used it when he was about to be caught doing something he shouldn't."

"Sentinel called you for help?" Bulkhead made no effort to hide his shock. "He must really be in trouble."

Optimus turned to the monitor on the right. "We've got to find a way to get me on that Elite Guard flagship!"

"We could try the space bridge." Professor Sumdac suggested. "But we don't know how to link the transwarp to the ship's location."

"Wait a minute," Bulkhead interjected, pointing to the screen, "I'm picking up traces of a transwarp field on the ship! A kind I've never seen before!"

"Can you lock our space bridge onto it?" Optimus asked.

"I can." She said.

"But Sari." Professor Sumdac protested. "You've never done this before!"

"You can only get lucky once, kiddo." Bulkhead agreed.

"It wasn't luck before," Sari insisted stubbornly, "it was . . . something else." Smiling confidently, she extended her fingers again, allowing them to dance across the keyboard. Everyone watched in awe as she worked her mysterious magic. A few minutes later she turned to Optimus. "I'm locked on the transwarp. It's active."

"Can you get me through?" Optimus turned to Bulkhead.

"I think so." Bulkhead replied. "I'm just not sure we can bring you back."

"Do it." Optimus answered without missing a beat.

"You're not going alone I'm coming with you. Scattershot is in there and if the Decepticons are taking over the ship he will be in danger." Blackarachnia said.

Optimus knew it wasn't worth arguing with her. He nodded and they both ran to the lift and when they were high enough they jumped in the space bridge.

* * *

><p><em>A moment later<em>

Where ever they were it was dark. Then from some were they heard a voice that sounded a lot like Swindle.

"What on the fifth moon of Pz-Zazz?"

Optimus pushed his arm out of somewhere and felt around for something to grab onto. Then Optimus and Blackarachnia it turns out they were inside Swindle's storage compartment. This made Swindle to crash into Blitzwing In the containment cells on the right wall of the room all four Autobots could be seen cuffed. Then Optimus unsheathed his axe and swung it, knocking Sunstorm who was wearing a new box like helmet and Ramjet who was wearing a cone like helment off their feet.

"Traitor!" Lugnut said grabbing Swindle. "How dare you collaborate with Autobots!"

"Collaborate my actuator! This is a private transwarp frequency to my own personal storage unit, mister!" Swindle said.

"Optimus Blackarachnia attack." Sentinel shouted from behind his cell. He was dumbfounded when the Optimus put his axe away. "What are you waiting for?"

"Better odds," Optimus called back, transforming running over Swindle and speeding down the hallway with Blackarachnia transforming and running after him provoking Sunstorm, Ramjet, and Blitzwing to give chase.

"Wait! Optimus Blackarachnia come back!" Sentinel's furious shouts went unanswered. "That's an order! An order!"

"He really thinks we are going to listen to him." Blackarachnia said.

Then they reached an elevator at the end of the hall they transformed and entered heading for the ship's energon storage chamber.

"You do realise that we will be trapped up there don't you." Blackarachnia said.

"Don't worry I've got an idea." Optimus said. When they entered the storage chamber Optimus then started to perforates a group of energon cubes with his axe. He then puts them in the elevator car. "That should make the energon just unstable enough." Then he cut the cable and watched it going down. "Going down." He joked. Then there was an explosion and the backdraft was heading there way. "Maybe that energon was a little too unstable!"

"You think." Blackarachnia said before they were sent backwards to the other side of the room.

Optimus then removed the service duct cover and they climbed inside.

"Sure, transwarp me onto the ship, rescue my old buddy from a bunch of Decepticons, it will be fun." Optimus said sarcastically.

"Well don't look at me you wanted to help Sentinel I only came with you so you don't get into trouble." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the brig<em>

Swindle was deciding what to do.

"Guard the prisoners or... loot the ship? It's a no-processor...uh." Swindle said. Then he left the Autobots sitting on the floor all tied up and helpless.

As the captures sat there with their stasis cuffs on and their mouths muzzled they all heard a strange noise coming from the vent above them. The prisoners tilted their heads up as they saw screws falling to the floor. As they fell it was loose enough to have Optimus and Blackarachnia come to the rescue. Optimus approached Sentinel ripped his off and muzzle and he. Sentinel glared at Optimus and Blackarachnia.

"You both disobeyed a direct order. I should have you both court martialled." Sentinel Prime said sternly. "Are you two listening to me?"

"Like we have a choice." Optimus said with a sigh as he sliced his stasis cuffs with his axe.

Optimus and Blackarachnia went to the other tied up Autobots.

"I am temporary Magnus now." Sentinel Prime announced hotly as he stood on his feet and gingerly rubbed his wrists. "You both must follow my orders without question."

"That's a pretty tall order." Optimus said somewhat mockingly after he freed Jazz.

"What are you doing to make us do write a hundred lines. Anyway I just hope that they havn't found Scattershot yet." Blackarachnia joked as she untied Blurr.

"And you both must address me as commander or sir at all times." Sentinel spat hotly as Optimus freed the jet twins.

"I would hate to break up the reunion you guys but we're burning solar energy beams here." Jazz said as the jet twins removed there muzzles.

Then the other Decepticons gathered at the entrance of the brig.

"So Swindle couldn't be bothered to guard the prisoners." Lugnut said.

Optimus looked at Jazz as his robotic emblem began to blink in a secret pattern. He said, "Jazz Blurr get to the bridge and rewire the de-terminating system to a freezing unit. We will use it to trap the Decepticons."

"Righteous I dig it Optimus." Jazz said.

"Don't worry Optimus Prime we will rewire the de-terminating system to a freezing unit. But I know that it is not-." Blurr was saying before Blackarachnia fired some webbing over his mouth.

"We know the plan you don't have to explain it to anyone." Blackarachnia said.

"Destroy every last Autobot!" Lugnut said.

The Decepticons then charged at them. Optimusthen cut through a steam duct and steam poured out giving Jazz cover to escape.

"He's escaping!" Blitzwing cried out.

Lugnut took notice and yelled, "None shall escape!" He extended his free arm and it made contact to the opposite wall. The wall ripped open and everyone that was inside fell out of the ship and into space. Everyone screamed as they fell. Blackarachnia only had a few seconds to activate her mouth plate. "Decepticons transform and rise up!" Lugnut ordered. The Decepticons then transformed and flow all over the place. "Puny Autobots are helpless in space."

"Not to being so helpless." Jetfire said before he transformed.

"And not to being so puny." Jetstorm said before he transformed.

They then took off and started to attack. Meanwhile Blitzwing had started to fire ice breams at Sentinel who used his shield but was flown back luckily Optimus who was using the turbo boost to fly around caught him.

"Let me go I can handle the cons." Sentinel ordered.

"They're a lot more dangers when they're not in stasis cuffs." Optimus said before he fired his grappler that hooked onto the Steelheaven.

"You do not give the orders around here Optimus." Sentinel said as he tried to get away from him this had him to crash into an asteroid.

Meanwhile Sunstorm and Ramjet were trying to hit the jet twins. The jet twins then combine in their jet form. Meanwhile Lugnut was trying to shot at Blackarachnia but when the jet twins flow by she borrowed their powers and flow off then she and the jet twins created a hurricane and blow Lugnut, Sunstorm and Ramjet away. Lugnut managed to stay put and started to chase them Optimus then fired his grapple at Sentinel and it went around his foot.

"Optimus what are you doing?" Sentinel asked.

"Just trust me." Optimus said.

Then he started to swing him around and around and through him at Lugnut Sentinel quickly activated his lance sending him to how knows where.

"I'm through trusting you Optimus I'm the leader I give the orders." Sentinel said.

Then one of Blitzwing's ice breams hit Sentinel freezing every part of his body save for his head. Optimus then activated his turbo boost on his axe and floated towards him. In an instant Blitzwing soared behind Sentinel and grabbed him holding him like a full-body shield.

"In that case surrender now or I vill blow your leader to bits." he said as he pointed his shoulder guns directly at his captive.

"Do not surrender," Sentinel barked as Blackarachnia and the jet twins flow towards them "That is a direct order!" Without a word Optimus pulled away his axe and held his servos up in surrender.

"It's going to be all right trust me." Optimus said to them.

The jet twins signed and held their servos up in surrender along with Blackarachnia.

* * *

><p><em>On the bridge<em>

Blitzwing, Sunstorm, and Ramjet put Optimus, Blackarachnia, Sentinel and the Jet Twins in the decontamination unit with Jazz and Blurr.

"Ve have lost contact with Lugnut. But as you can see your friends have failed in his attempt to freezes us. Perhaps you should not have shout your plans when every audio receptor can hear. NOW YOU PUNY AUTOBOTS VILL BE FROZEN IN YOUR OWN TRAP AND THEN WE WILL DEAL VITH ZAT TRAITOR SCATTERSHOT. And zen we can grid zem up into snow cones oh hahaha." Blitzwing said.

But when Blitzwing activated the chamber the freezing tubes reverse direction icing all the Decepticons on the bridge and leaving the Autobots safe. When the chamber opened they all ran to the frozen Decepticons.

"Nice work you two." Optimus said.

"Tight plan Optimus." Jazz said and gave Optimus a high five.

"Yes Optimus in was an excellent plan never in all my life cycle have I ever seen a plan like this." Blurr said.

"You planed this?" Sentinel asked.

"Well you gave me the idea with your sub frequency I said one thing to Jazz and Blurr while tell another in Cybertronian optical code." Optimus said while his symbol flickered.

They all pause as they hear a roar of engines. They looked to see a shuttle flying away.

"Looks like Swindle was able to escape." Blackarachnia said.

"Did you know about Optimus's plan?" Sentinel asked.

"Optimus said to trust him and I did." Blackarachnia said.

Sentinel then went to Optimus as Decepticons were put in the chamber.

"You know Optimus there still space for you on the Elite Guard as my second in command. The one I have to vacate when I take over for Ultra Magnus." Sentinel said.

"Thanks Sentinel but I still have work to do on earth." Optiums said.

* * *

><p><em>A while later on earth<em>

"The transwarp signal's getting farther and farther from the ship!" Bulkhead's alarm was obvious. "I don't think I can bring him back!"

"I can fix it," Sari calmly announced.

"That will not be necessary now." Professor Sumdac insisted crushing his daughter.

"Look Dad. I know stuff. And I know why I know stuff." Sari argued now a bit angry with her father's reluctance to let her assist them. "When I upgraded myself with my key I must have upgraded my processor or my brain or whatever! So don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"No!" Professor Sumdac sternly silenced her and pointed to the sky. "I mean that will not be necessary now!"

Sari looked up to see it was true. The Steelheaven hovered over the base. Walking down the large platform was Optimus followed closely by Blackarachnia. Behind them Sentinel watched them leaving the ship. As they reached the ground, Sentinel surprised everyone and saluted them. The gesture was returned by Optimus and Blackarachnia. Then the ship flow away.

* * *

><p><em>A <em>_few days later on Cybertron_

Sentinel was having a victory parade displaying his prisoners to a cheering crowd. Sentinel was with a red mech with a purple metal cape named Alpha Trion and red and black mech with magnifying lens named Perceptor were riding on a transformer while the prisoners were riding on another.

"Fellow Autobots this is just the beginning. I will hunt down the traitor Shockwave and take him offline for what he did for Ultra Magnus and the same goes for any Decepticon that cross my path if you accept me as your new Magnus." Sentinel said before he bowled.

Behind Sentinel Alpha Trion and Perceptor exchange dubious glances but say nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile somewhere in space<em>

Lugnut was floating in space in his vehicle mode then Omega Supreme transwarped front of Lugnut who transformed and found himself plastered on the front window right in front of Megatron, Starscream and Waspinator.

"So now we are picking up hitchhikes again." Starscream said.

Megatron then hit Starscream sending him flying while Waspinator started to get Lugnut.


	32. This Is Why I Hate Machines

_At Sumdac Tower_

Both Blackarachnia and Ratchet were trying to calibrate the newly constructed space bridge properly to begin the hunt for Omega Supreme. Unfortunately, Bulkhead's advanced notation system of adhesive note papers leaves something to be desired.

"Merge plasma manifolds by directionally for optimum thermal transfer." Ratchet said. "How does a bot that can't tell exhaust port from his servo joint understand all this?"

"I don't know but his handwriting is a lot better that Lugnut's." Blackarachnia said from under the control conceal.

Then Captain Fanzone chooses that moment to step off Sumdac Tower's elevator talking to someone on his phone.

"It's called tech support not tech excesses. No I don't want tospeak to your supervisor I'm going straight to your CVO. That's right Isaac Sumdac and don't even think about putting me on… hold." Captain Fanzone as he was cut off. "The only thing I hate more than machines is tech support for machines. Where's Sumdac I need him now."

"About what?" Ratchet asked.

"Captain we are busy why don't you come back later much later." Blackarachnia said whipping the last part.

Then two security drones showed up. "Halt. You are in violation of Criminal Code 30114. Lethal force has been authorised." The security drone said before it fire at him.

"Hey! Ow! Hey!" Captain Fanzone yelled at he dodged the lasers.

"Think you have it bad? Both me and Blackarachnia got to decipher Bulkhead's handwriting! And those claws of his aren't exactly designed for penbotship." Ratchet said as he looked at the notes Bulkhead left behind. "Not even a blip from Omega Supreme." Then he punched a security drone. "Beyond me how they think they're going to find him with a space bridge."

"Well maybe you crave a few seconds out of your busy schedule to do something about these blasted Sumdac security drones." Captain Fanzone yelled before he throw his phone at one of them.

"Code 1099 residing arrest. 1045 destruction of police property." The drone said.

"I'm the police." Captain Fanzone yelled then the drone fired at him.

"Ratchet don't you think we should help him?" Blackarachnia asked.

"You help him I'm too busy trying make heads and tails of Bulkheads writing. Don't they know I've got better things to do than be a space bridge sitter." Ratchet grumbled. Then the space bridge activated. "Well look at that Bulkhead's hunk of junk acutely did find him."

"Good for you now would you get me some help preferably human." Captain Fanzone yelled.

Ratchet then looked Captain Fanzone being sucked into the space bridge portal.

"Okay that's probably not good." Ratchet said.

"We better go after him." Blackarachnia said.

"Freeze your under arrest." The security drone said.

"Oh please." Ratchet said before he used his magnets to make them crash into each other.

Blackarachnia and Ratchet then jumped into the space bridge.

* * *

><p><em>A moment later<em>

Captain Fanzone woke up on the floor and stood up.

"I'd be a happy man if I never see another-." Captain Fanzone was saying before he saw tons of Autobots around him. "...robot?" He finished. Captain Fanzone looked up to see a giant mech was about to step on him. "Hey watch you big tub of grease."

The looked down and screamed. "It's… it's organic." He squealed.

Then other Autobots gathered around and looked down on Captain Fanzone.

"Uh alright nothing to see here let's move along come on it's like you never seen a human before right." Captain Fanzone said. Then all but two Autobots ran away. "Never seen a human before?"

"Ugh step on it." An orange and red femme said.

The giant mech then began to try to step on Captain Fanzone. Right before he step on him Ratchet used his magnets to stop him.

"No bot stepping on anyone." Ratchet said.

Ratchet then transformed and Captain Fanzone jumped in and they drove off with Blackarachnia close behind.

"Ugh he touched it." The giant mech squealed.

"I can't believe we are on Cybertron of all the placers we could of transwarped this is great." Ratchet said as he drove along.

Then Ratchet stopped and Captain Fanzone stepped out and then he transformed as Blackarachnia panted with breath.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine I just can risk transforming here." Blackarachnia said.

"Anyway Omega must have transwarped back out if he was even here at all." Ratchet said as he scanned the area.

"So that means we go?" Captain Fanzone asked hopefully.

"Should do more thorough scan first just to be sure but while we are here we might as well enjoy it. Matter of fact my favour greasy valve is right over here Maccadam's Old Oil House." Ratchet said. But the place was shut down.

"I know I've been gone for over a thousand stelle cycles things can change that quickly." Blackarachnia said shocked.

They then walked to a notice. "Close by genially security order what going on round here?" Rachet asked.

"Citizens of Cybertron, Decepticons are in our midst! Neighbours, friends, even your own model can be a spy! Do your duty and report any suspicious activity to the Elite Guard immediately." A voice said that sounded a lot like Sentinel.

"...what is this scrap?"Ratchet asked.

"For your protection, all potentially subversive gathering places remain closed. Curfew remains in effect. Remember Decepticons will stop at nothing to destroy our way of life!" Sentinel's voice said then a picture of Scattershot on spark support popped up. "Don't let THIS-happen to you. As your Magnus I will continue to defeat the Decepticon scourge and bring peace and security to Cybertron! I'm Sentinel Prime, and I approve of this message."

"No-good glory-hog's got a lot of steel. It was Lockdown who caught those 'Cons!"

"And if it wasn't for Optimus, Prowl and me he could be a captive of the Decepticons." Blackarachnia said.

Then a blue, red and black mech wearing spectacles stood behind them. "What are you looking at?" Ratchet asked.

Then he and Blackarachnia shore that he was looking at Captain Fanzone. "It's organic." He said in a posh voice before he ran away.

"What have they done to Cybertron?" Ratchet asked himself.

"The real question is what are two doing on Cybertron?" Sentinel asked as he drove up.

Then he and Jazz transformed and the jet twin flow down behind Blackarachnia, Ratchet and Captain Fanzone.

"You two are in heap of trouble bring an organic past quarantine." Sentinel yelled.

"Hey I think I know this cay." Jazz said looking at Captain Fanzone.

"Then you probably know how I feel about machines." Captain Fanzone said.

"Silence organic you have no rights here." Sentinel said then he turned to Blackarachnia and Ratchet. "And you two should know that space bridge travel is strictly forbidden and you are out passed curfew."

"You can take your curfew and your fear mongering propaganda and blow it out of your exhaust port Sentinel Prime sir. And I don't see a space bridge around here do you?" Ratchet said.

The jet twins then looked around. "Ah is point it's true." Jetstorm said.

"Is no space bridge." Jetfire said.

"Well if the transwarp energy we dictated isn't coming from a space bridge then where is it coming from?" Sentinel asked.

"Omega Supreme." Both Blackarachnia and Ratchet said.

"Omega Supreme haha wasn't that oversized bot decommissioned and melted down for spare parts." Sentinel said.

"That's the official story yes." Ratchet said.

"If you bothered to read up on your history you would find that Omega Supreme code name was Orion the same name as Optimus's ship." Blackarachnia said.

Ratchet then looked at his scanner. "He must still be here somewhere going off residual transwarp energy combine that with this electoral storm and boom you got yourself a space bridge effect." Ratchet said.

"So you two except me to believe Omega Supreme is still online and just floating somewhere over Cybertron." Sentinel said. Then some clouds moved to revile Omega Supreme in robot form floating in the Cybertronian skies. Sentinel rubbed his optics and looked up. "Omega Supreme!"

"No wonder my scans didn't pick him up interference from the storm." Ratchet said.

"This can't be I want this planet under full security alert now." Sentinel ordered then he looked at Blackarachnia, Ratchet and Captain Fanzone. "And you three are coming with me."

The Jet twins grabbed Blackarachnia and Ratchet and Jazz grabbed Captain Fanzone.

"So let me guess I ain't going home any time soon ugh." Captain Fanzone said.

"I just hope no one think to fire at Omega." Ratchet said worriedly.

"Don't worry Ratchet no Autobot would be stupid enough to fire at him." Blackarachnia reassured him.

* * *

><p><em>At the Autobot high council<em>

"I say we fire on Omega Supreme!" Sentinel said. "If we strike now we come end the Decepticon fret for ever."

"We could also end Cybertron with the much transwarp energy he absorbed blowing up Omega Supreme could take out the entire planet." Ratchet said.

"Also if Megatron wanted to attack Cybertron he would have already down it by now." Blackarachnia said.

"I brought you two here to keep an optic on not for you opinions." Sentinel groaned.

"Ratchet is a great absent his expense to Omega Supreme is even exceeds even mine." Perceptor said.

"And Blackarachnia has severed under Megatron being she can predict Megatron's next move." Botanica who was a light green and brown femme said.

"And most of us still think that Optimus should take the role of Magnus. Also that Ultra Magnus will be back in office in a few solar-cycles" Alpha Trion said.

"Even still you named me acting Magnus to make the tough decisions do you want to go down in history as the bots that let Megatron get away? Don't we owe this to Ultra Magnus?" Sentinel asked.

"The council will deliberate." Alpha Trion said.

"What to deliberate Omega Supreme is one of us an Autobot a friend?" Ratchet said then he turned to Sentinel. "Touch one circuit on him and you will answer to me."

"And the same goes for me." Blackarachnia said.

"Are you two fretting me that treason arrest them." Sentinel ordered.

The jet twins pulled out two stasis cuffs and walked up to them.

Captain Fanzone then started to fake a sneeze. "Feels like a big one achoo." He said.

This made the jet twins very nerves then Ratchet fired a blast from his magnets pushing them back. He grabbed Captain Fanzone and transformed Blackarachnia transformed and jumped on his back.

"So about that kids." Ratchet said as he drove away.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

Blackarachnia, Ratchet and Captain Fanzone had taken refuge in the forgotten network of maintenance tunnels beneath the city.

"You didn't need to get involved back there captain but thanks." Ratchet said as he drove down the tunnel.

"That Sentinel Clown looked like he could use a good kick in the can." Captain Fanzone said.

"Don't worry I will give him a good kick when this all over." Blackarachnia said who was still riding on Ratchet.

"We are safe these tunnels were sealed off after the Great Wars not bot been down here in ages." Ratchet said.

But then he stopped when he they saw an opening in a door. "Care to revise that last statement." Captain Fanzone said. A few moments later they started to investigate the place. Captain Fanzone dipped his finger in a puddle of oil. "Fresh tracks someone's been here and from the looks of those oil cans it's been home for a while."

"This lab was shattered over a million stellar-cyclers ago." Ratchet said. They then started to walk to the computer terminal. "If I can login I might be able to reach Omega he listen to me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice said behind them.

They look around to find Shockwave holding the Magnus Hammer. "Shockwave!"

"You know this thing?" Captain Fanzone asked.

Ratchet then activated his magnets and Blackarachnia absorbed his powers.

"Not personal but we are about to get reacquainted." Ratchet said. Then he saw the Magnus Hammer. "That's Ultra Magnus hammer."

"Considering his current condition I don't think he will mind." Shockwave said.

Then he swung the Magnus Hammer at them they dodged then he swung at Ratchet and hit the computer power supply.

"Hope you weren't planning on calling home." Ratchet said.

"Before long this will be home and thanks to your Omega Supreme the Autobots will be nothing but a skid mark on the data files." Shockwave said.

"You may have Omega Supreme but he would never attack Cybertron." Ratchet snapped.

"That's the beauty of activation codes they wipe clean all that unpleasant morality." Shockwave said.

Blackarachnia and Ratchet then activated their magnets and tried to pull the Magnus Hammer towards them.

"If you think you're getting those codes out of me you have to download them from my cold offline possessor." Ratchet said.

"And have you corrupter them with a magnetic virus no thank you I've studied your files Ratchet I will be going to the source of those codes the original source." Shockwave said. This horrified Ratchet making him to lose his concentration allowing Shockwave to let go of the Magnus Hammer the hammer hit them and they went over the edge of the platform. Shockwave then grabbed the hammer. "I will be sure to give Omega Supreme your regards before I reprogram reboot him."

Shockwave then transformed into a tank and drove away. Captain Fanzone then ran to the edge of the platform.

"Ratchet Blackarachnia." Captain Fanzone called out.

Then Blackarachnia and Ratchet floated up using there magnets then landed on the platform.

"I'm getting too old for this." Ratchet said.

"So now what do we do?" Captain Fanzone asked.

"We need find somebot to get us to the Cybertron Central Infirmary." Ratchet said.

"I may know somebot who can help us." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Moments later<em>

All three of them were standing outside Ironfist's workshop.

"Are you sure that he will help us I mean you have changed a lot?" Ratchet asked.

"We can only hope." Blackarachnia said.

They then entered the place. They then saw Ironfist walking towards them.

"Hello can I help you." He asked.

"Ironfist I needed your help." Blackarachnia said.

"Sorry do I know you?" He asked.

"I have changed since we last meet. It's me Elita-1." Blackarachnia said.

"If you are Elita-1 then who made Optimus's axe?" Ironfist asked crossing his arms.

"You did." Blackarachnia signed.

"Elita it is you I hear rumours that you were online and that you've changed." Ironfist muttered the last bit.

"It's alright." She signed.

"Hey when you two have finished how about we do what we came here to do." Captain Fanzone said.

"Are so your that organic that everyone making a fuss about. You don't look that dangers to me." Ironfist said.

"Well you the first to figure that out." Captain Fanzone said.

"Anyway what do you need?" Ironfist asked.

"We need access codes to the Cybertron Central Infirmary." Ratchet said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well Shockwave is trying to get activation codes to reboot Omega Supreme." Blackarachnia said.

"Well I can't get the codes." Ironfist said.

"Well isn't there like a local black-market around here?" Captain Fanzone asked.

"Well there is this Rattletrap I can tell you where he hangs out but on one condition." Ironfist said.

"What that?" Ratchet asked.

"I come with you." Ironfist said.

They looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>A while later<em>

They had found Rattletrap who was a brown mech with a rat like helmet and were interrogating him.

"You got the wrong bot I don't know nothing." Rattletrap said.

"Come off it Rattletrap everybot knows that you get things for guy who needed them." Ironfist said.

"Hey, hey you name it I can get you anything." Rattletrap said.

"An access code to the Cybertron Central Infirmary." Ratchet said.

"Oh I can't get you that." Rattletrap said.

"That what you told him?" Ratchet said showing a picture of Shockwave.

"Uh I don't make deals with no Decepticon." Rattletrap said then he looked at Blackarachnia. "But I can get the codes if you make it worth my wild."

Blackarachnia then grabbed him by the throat. "Look I'm tech-organic and if you think organics are bad I'm worse."

"Oh no not another tech-organic I will give you the codes if you leave me a own." Rattletrap squealed.

"What do you mean another tech-organic was this one was green with black strips and talked funny?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Yeah how you know?" Rattletrap asked.

"Waspinator I thought he was gone for good." Ratchet said.

"Well we better hurry to the Infirmary." Ironfist said.

* * *

><p><em>Cybertron Central Infirmary<em>

When they attempt to use the codes they discover that the codes are bogus.

"Access denied you got to be kidding me." Ratchet said throwing the codes away.

"Looks like somebot sold you some bogus codes." A voice said behind them.

They turned around to face Jazz. Ratchet then activated his magnets.

"Relax if he was going for the collar he would have do it by now be following us ever since the tunnels." Captain Fanzone said.

"How in the name of the Allspark did you know that?" Ironfist asked.

"I may not have built in scanners but I know who to spot a tailor." Captain Fanzone said.

"The Elite Guard needs to get it through their fink plating that destroying Omega Supreme is just plain wrong." Ratchet said as Jazz opened the door for them.

"Breach into the quire brother." Jazz said as he gave the codes to Ratchet.

He then pushed them in and the door closed behind them. Then they walked down the corridor.

"So what are we looking for here?" Captain Fanzone asked.

"Let just say that everything you need to know is behind this door." Ratchet said.

Ratchet opened the door and inside was a pink and red femme on a mobile table.

"Argh right sure robot dame in her room explains everything." Captain Fanzone said sarcastic.

"Arcee it's me Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet you've saved us the effort of searching for her ourselves." A voice behind them said.

They looked around to find Shockwave and Waspinator was behind them. Shockwave was about to swing the Magnus Hammer at them but Ratchet pushed him away with his magnets. Waspinator was about to fire at them but Ironfist fired a rocket punch at him and send him flying.

"Great we lead them to her." Blackarachnia said.

"We got to get her out of here." Ratchet said.

Ratchet then put Captain Fanzone on the table and wheeled it out. "I ain't going no way until you tell me what going on." Captain Fanzone said as he was about to jump of the table.

"Yes Ratchet we your like to know as well." Ironfist said.

"Argh fine Arcee was an intel-bot during the war she was transporting the actuation codes for project Omega when her memory got wiped. Shockwave must think he could somehow get her back satisfied?" Ratchet said. Then a blast went over their heads they looked round to find Shockwave was firing at them in his vehicle mode and Waspinator was flying behind him. They went behind a corner and put Arcee and Captain Fanzone in an empty room. "New plan stay here."

"Like I got a course." Captain Fanzone said before the door closed.

Then Shockwave and Waspinator tackled them and send them down the corridor. Waspinator grabbed Blackarachnia and Ironfist by their throats and Ratchet grabbed the Magnus Hammer before Shockwave hit him.

"Waspinator your helping the bot that put you in the stock cade." Blackarachnia choked.

"No Bumblebot put Wazpinator in stock cade. Megabot saved Wazpinator so Wazpinator help Megabot." Waspinator buzzed.

"You're fighting rather bravely for nothing more than a shelved piece of empty hardware." Shockwave said to Ratchet.

"She's got a name Arcee and if you think you can bring her back then maybe I can to." Ratchet said.

"How noble pity you never get the opportunity to find out." Shockwave said as he pulled the hammer back to hit him again. Ratchet then fired a blast from his magnets sending the Magnus Hammer back making it trapped in the ceiling. Blackarachnia fired some webbing covering Waspinator's optics this made him to let go of them then Ironfist fired a rocket punch at him making him crash into the wall. Shockwave managed to free himself. "You're a tough old model aren't you then maybe it's time for you to retire."

Shockwave then hit Ratchet with the Magnus Hammer making him to crash through the wall. Waspinator got up and fired his stingers at Blackarachnia and Ironfist sending them through the same wall.

"Blackarachnia Ratchet what are you doing here." A voice behind them said.

They looked round to find Ultra Magnus sitting on a berth with his arm in a metal sling.

"Well if it ain't my old boss Ultra Magnus pity Ironhide stopped he before I could do some real damage perhaps I should finish what I started." Shockwave said as he walked in with Waspinator.

He then raises the Magnus Hammer and charged it up. Ratchet then fired his EMP generator stopping it from charging and fired it again this time on Shockwave sending him through the wall.

"Wazpinator destroy leaderbot." Waspinator said charging his stingers.

"I don't think so buzz boy." A voice said then a blast came out of nowhere.

They looked around and found Scattershot who was now white and red and had the Autobot symbol on his chest.

"Scattershot you're an Autobot now." Blackarachnia said shocked.

Ratchet went to pick up the Magnus Hammer and was about to give it to Ultra Magnus.

"Drop the hammer and step away. I always knew you were an old worn-out model but a traitor." A voice said behind him said.

They looked around to find Sentinel holding his lance and shield. Ultra Magnus then got off the berth and walked over to Sentinel.

"Sentinel Prime he and Scattershot just saved my life so put your weapons down. Now arrest those two Decepticons." Ultra Magnus ordered.

Then they heard a blast they all ran to where it came from and saw Waspinator and Shockwave flying away with Arcee.

"That… that was Shockwave and Waspinator." Sentinel said shocked.

"And they got Arcee if they can get those activation codes out of her." Ratchet said.

Sentinel then activated his comlink. "Jetfire Jetstorm open fire. Take down Omega Supreme." Sentinel ordered.

"What you blow us up with him." Ratchet snapped.

"This is why I hate machines." Captain Fanzone said as emerged from the rubble and looked at Sentinel. "Certain machines more than others." He finished.

Fortress Maximus open fire but Omega transwarps out of the path of the blast, which shoots off harmlessly through the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Later at the space bridge nexus<em>

The council and Elite Guard along with Scattershot and Ironfist see Blackarachnia, Ratchet and Captain Fanzone to the space bridge nexus so that they can return to Earth.

"What you did was reckless and complete disregard for the rule of Autobot law." Alpha Trion snapped at Sentinel.

"And I would do it again if it means saving Cybertron for the enemy." Sentinel said.

"It was up to me you would never get that chance." Alpha Trion said.

"But it's up to me." A voice said behind them. They looked to see Ultra Magnus walking toward them. "Sentinel you are here by ordered to stand down as Magnus for ever."

"But sir I was going what need to be done." Sentinel said.

"There a difference from being a lead and a tyrant." Ultra Magnus said. Then he looked to Blackarachnia and Ratchet. "Megatron may come to Earth to get revenge on it for his captivity so take Jazz, Scattershot and the Magnus Hammer with you."

"All we need another robot." Captain Fanzone muttered.

"But sir the Magnus Hammer belongs to the Elite Guard." Sentinel said.

"The Magnus Hammer belongs to me and I still stand by what I said when I expelled him." Ultra Magnus said.

"But sir you said that being a hero wasn't in his programing." Sentinel said.

"And I was right being a hero wasn't in his programing it was in his spark." Ultra Magnus said as he handed the Magnus Hammer to Ratchet.

"Before you go take this." Ironfist said and handing Blackarachnia a data file.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's blueprints for a power suit I've been designing. You guy need all the help you can get." Ironfist said.

They then turned to face the face bridge. "That's going back to Earth right?" Captain Fanzone asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ratchet said.

They then jumped into the space bridge.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

Blackarachnia, Ratchet, Jazz, Scattershot and Captain Fanzone landed at Sumdac Tower on Earth.

"I get mixed up in a war, nearly stepped on, blasted, buried and possibly zapped into space." Captain Fanzone said.

"Halt. You are under arrest." Police drone said.

Ratchet then blow it up with his magnets.

"Let's say we call it even." Captain Fanzone said.

"Man oh man it's nice being on Earth I have a zib that I should sit on this scene for a while." Jazz said.

Blackarachnia looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet are you okay?" She asked.

"It's just I wished that I could have saved Arcee." Ratchet said looking up in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile out in space<em>

Omega Supreme rematerializes close to Earth's moon. Aboard the dormant Autobot Shockwave bows before Megatron.

"At long last I serve my lige under my true colours." Shockwave said then his grey colour changed to purple.

"Rise Shockwave my most loyal servant." Megatron said. This sent Lugnut into fits of silent, quivering rage much to Starscream's amusement. "But now with the Dinobots helping the Autobots we needed more Decepticons to destroy the Autobots. Lugnut Waspinator locate all the remaining Decepticons and bring them here."

On the other side of the bridge the conscious Arcee lies upon a table and looks out at the Earth below.

"Ratchet!" She whispered


	33. Endgame Part 1

_At the Autobot base_

Prowl and Jazz were working on Prowl's processor-over-matter by having Prowl lift some oil cans. Prowl lifted an oil can which impressed Jazz.

"Master Yoketron had it pegged you're the real deal Prowl. So how come you never wrapped up your Cyber-ninja training?" Jazz asked.

Then Bumblebee called. "Guy, guy." This causing Prowl to lose his concentration and drop the oil can. "Big news." Bumblebee said as he and Bulkhead droved in. Then they skid on the spilled oil across the floor crashing into the wall.

"That two reasons right there." Prowl said.

Bulkhead then transformed. "I just picked up Omega Supreme energy signature and-." Bulkhead was saying.

"He's on the moon Earth's moon." Bumblebee finished.

A few moments later all the Autobots and Sari were looking on the monitors.

"The energy signature hasn't moved." Optimus said.

"That confirms that Megatron got control on Omega Supreme. I say we go rescuer him and Arcee we needed to us the Magnus Hammer." Ratchet said handing it to Optimus.

Optimus heisted and thinks back to the day he was expelled then he snapped back to the present.

"I… we can't us that." Optimus said.

"Why not Ultra Magnus particle gave you it?" Blackarachnia asked.

"If we are not going to use it then how are we going to take on Megatron?" Bulkhead asked.

"We got to even up the odds somehow." Jazz said.

"We will but not with this. Ironfist gave Blackarachnia blueprints for a Powermaster unit and maybe you can add a rocket booster upgrade so I can keep up with Megatron." Optimus said.

"Are you out of your motherboard and mind?" Ratchet asked. "Autobots don't fly."

"What about Jetfire and Jetstorm." Bulkhead said.

"And Prowl's rocket sidecar thingy and when I go small I can fly." Bumblebee said.

"And Swoop and Omega Supreme." Blackarachnia said.

"Hey even I have a jetpack." Sari said.

"You can take my armo to study its boosters." Prowl said as he removed his jet boosters.

"And I know my dad want to help he's a wiz at reverse engineering." Sari said.

"Not to say that I don't know a bit about Decepticon flight tech." Blackarachnia said.

"And I can show you the basic of flight." Scattershot said.

"I should have processor examined." Ratchet said shaking his head.

"Meanwhile Scattershot get the Dinobots here and find Wreck-Gar we could use their help. Also we should find out what Megatron is planning." Optimus said.

"I'll transwarp to the Moon and spy on him." Prowl said.

"And take five on your Cyber-Ninja training? No dice. You're close to a real breakthrough. And I got a vibe that says we're gonna need every advantage we can get our servos on." Jazz said

"Agreed we'll send someone else." Optimus said.

"Who'd be crazy enough to volunteer for that mission?" Bumblebee said then he saw everyone looking at him. "Why's everyone looking at me? Why's everyone always looking at me?"

* * *

><p><em>A while later in the woods<em>

Jazz was guides Prowl in meditation, directing him to commune with the AllSpark.

"Get with it Prowl. The Allspark ain't just in your circuits dig. It's grooving all around us. Reach out and hook yourself into it." Jazz advised.

"I feel it." Prowl said.

He was then able to collect the ambient dispersed AllSpark energy in the area and forming it into a solid AllSpark fragment.

"An AllSpark fragment crazy." Jazz said.

"You forget on this planet the AllSpark literally is grooving all around us." Prowl said as the AllSpark fragment fell into his servos.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the moon<em>

Bumblebee had just transwarped to the Moon.

"Just keep your head down plant the transmitter and transwarp home how hard can that be?" Bumblebee asked himself as he put the plasma dynamic thruster into his storage compartment.

Bumblebee then shrank and flow towards the Nemesis. He saw the Constructicons building something but there was three more of them one was bigger than the rest and had a dumper bed on his back. The next one had a wrecking ball on his back that went over his head and the last one what look like caterpillar tracks for arms. And they all had the same colour design and Decepticon symbols on them.

"Scrapper Mixmaster Longhaul Bonecrash Scavenger get over here." A voice said Bumblebee looked to see Dirt Boss.

"What is it Dirt Boss?" Scavenger asked.

"It just that you guys same to let this Megabum order you around I'm in change around here." Dirt Boss said to them.

"No one dissect Megatron." A voice said. Bumbblebee looked to see Soundwave in a new body.

He was tall, with a royal blue and white paint job. A large plasma cannon was attached to his shoulder. He was slightly boxy, but not completely. His helm had small ear fins, and a white battle mask covered the bottom half of his face. The rest, was hidden by a red visor.

"No one tells Dirt Boss what to do." Dirt Boss said and fired a cerebro-shell at him but then Laserbreak flow down and caught it.

"I suggest you go back to work." Another voice said they looked around to find Megatron walking towards them with Starscream in a new body. "I have given you and your team new powers so I suspect you to work."

"Alright we will work for now anyway." Dirt Boss said.

The Constructicons then transformed the three new bot transformed into a dumper truck, a crane with a Wrecking ball on it and a bulldozer.

"Soundwave where are the other Starscream clones?" Megatron asked.

"Slipstream and the others are trying to locate the Autobots." Soundwave said.

"Better plat the transmitter now and warn the guys." Bumblebee said to himself.

He changed back to his original size and was about to plat the transmitter when he saw Shockwave's legs. He looked up to see him welding he then through a piece of metal away heading straight at Bumblebee who was able to get out of the way but the transmitter got destroyed. Bumblebee transformed and drove to Omega Supreme.

"Oh man the transmitter." Bumblebee said. Making his way into Omega Supreme by the service ducts and entered the bridge he looked around and saw nobody he then entered the room. "Man that was close."

"Good morning young bots." A voice behind him said. He looked around to find Arcee on berth with wires all around her processor.

"Wow you all most scared the spark out of me." Bumblebee said getting himself out of the duct.

"The first day of school is always scarily. My name is Arcess." Arcess said.

"Hey I know Ratchet is always going on about you." Bumblebee said.

"You're no longer protoforms so I'm sure you have a million questions?" Arcess said as Bumblebee waved his servo in front of her face.

"Looks like someone is a few data tracks shy of a full processor. We better get you out of here." Bumblbee said then he looked at the wires attached to her. "Which would be a bad idea if those wires are what keeping you online? But maybe you can help us to listen in on Megatron." Bumblebee said as he turned on her comlink. "We be back for you I promise." Bumblebee said as he pulled out the plasma dynamic thruster from his storage compartment and transwaped out.

A few moments later he landed on the platform on Sumdac Tower were Bulkhead was waiting for him.

"Did you plat the transmitter?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not exactly but I opened up Arcess comlink listen." Bumblebee said as he ran to the computer.

"Lugnut take that-. And use it on the-. To build the-." Megatron voice said.

"What's he building up there?" Bulkhead asked.

"Whatever it is he's got all the Decepticons building it and there is three more Constructicons." Bumblebee said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the plant<em>

Ratchet, Sari, and Professor Sumdac were working on the jetpack they're building for Optimus's Powermaster unit. While Blackarachnia was working on Optimus trailer adding new parts and taking parts out.

"No you're off by two millimetres." Sari said.

"Don't tell me were to wield." Ratchet snapped.

"Don't argue with her trust me." Professor Sumdac advised.

"I'm not going to argue because I know this thing will never full." Ratchet said. Then he turned it on and it just fired some smoke out of the rockets.

Sari then placed her hand on it and scans the boosters. "You're right. We need to add a microaerator to the fuel line." Sari said.

"And I suppose the rocket boosters just told you that?" Ratchet said.

"Kinda." Sari said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever—." Ratchet was saying as he checks the rocket boosters. "Wait! I've got it! We'll add a microaerator to the fuel line!"

"Hmm, now why didn't I think of that?" Sari said.

A few moment later Optimus was ready to try the Powermaster unit.

"It just looks like my trailer." Optimus said.

"That's because it's one and the same." Blackarachnia said. "Just stand there and saw code name Powermaster." She said before they all ran for cover.

Optimus turned his back to it and said. "Code name Powermaster."

First Optimus arms retraced back into his body and his front bumper emerged. Then his feet retraced and lastly his battle mask came out had the horns on his helmet slide down. In the next few seconds the Powermaster unit separated into four parts. The backpack unit which two bigger arms on it and two wings with thrusters at their ends swung out from either side linked itself tightly onto his back. From it emerged girdle bars with hip guards that fastened around his waist. The white shoulder canons flipped forward and clicked securely onto his shoulders. The new arms had red shoulder plates emblazoned with the Autobot symbol and red blaster-armed gauntlets on his new blue hands. The large silver ladder had two canons repositioned itself to fit neatly into a space in the backpack. Then Magnus-sized blue leg and foot armour which had jet boosters on the heels enclosed his lower legs. then a blue visor placed itself over his optic sensors.

As the linkup process finished a dizzying surge of energy flowed into Optimus's systems providing him the necessary power to carry the immense additional weight on his body. He raised a hand to his head to steady it and shut off his optics momentarily as he waited for the sudden spell of dizziness to pass. When he onlined his optics again, he was looking down at his feet and noted his significant increase in height; the ground was definitely further beneath him than before.

Optimus dropped his now larger hand from his head and experimented with balling it into a fist and rotating it from side to side.

"Well Prime how do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Like I'm in an over-sized body-frame." Optimus mildly grumbled. Raising both his arms up awkwardly and looking down at himself. His voice had taken on an echoing quality.

"You just need to adjust to it." Blackarachnia said adamantly assured. "The cannons on your shoulders can fire water and foam while the lasers on your gauntlets are ion cannons."

"Let test out these boosters but take it easy start at five per cent power." Ratchet advised.

Optimus then activated the boosters.

"You got it." Optimus said before he was was propelled upwards on a blazing stream of jet energy. He shot screaming through the door which was closed leaving a trail of light particles behind him. "ARRGGHH!" he cried out.

"Maybe the throttle needs adjusting!" Ratchet said looking at Optimus flying around uncontrollably.

"RATCHEEET!" Optimus could be heard roaring.

Optimus then flow straight at Sumdac Tower he manged to pull up before he it hit. They he flow around and around a blimp and crashed straight into the ground.

"Hm we might need to recalibrate those power output settings again." Blackarachnia said.

A few moments later they tried again but this time Scattershot, the Dinobots and Wreak-Gar were there. "You know maybe Autobots weren't meant to fly after all." Optimus said looking at the others who were at safe discussants on the water tower.

"Hey what can possible go wrong? I mean offer than the obviously painful crashing burning stuff." Sari said.

"And this time you have me and Swoop to help you if anything goes wrong." Scattershot said.

"Huh okay let's try this again." Optimus sighed. He then activated his jets and flow into the air Scattershot and Swoop had problems following him because he was going so fast. "Hey it's working it feels fanatic." Optimus said as he flow again the city.

"Great but be careful out there Bumblebee said that Slipstream, Thundercracker and Skywarp are out there." Ratchet said.

"Let's open her up and see what I can really do." Optimus said and flow even faster. "Wow hooo excellent yeah." Optimus yelled.

Then he started to think back to a conversation with Ultra Magnus. Optimus was pulled back to the present by Slipstream, Thundercracker and Skywarp firing behind him they hit him and he started to fall to the ground.

"What you're not Scattershot you're a flying Autobot." Slipstream said.

"You mean that they can fly I through that they were scarily on the ground." Skywarp said.

"Obviously they what to fly so they can face be in battle in the air." Thundercracker said.

Then Scattershot fired lasers at them and Swoop fired his flamethrower at them.

"Let get out of here." Slipstream ordered.

All three of them flow away Scattershot and Swoop wanted to follow them but they went after Optimus instead who had just landed in the river. Both Scattershot and Swoop transformed and helped him out. Then Bulkhead called them on the comlink.

"Guy we got trouble Megatron's got Arcess recognition code."

"Prime we can't wait any longer we have to rescue them now." Ratchet said.

"Huh how am I suppose to take on Megatron If I even beat those two-bit Starscream wannabe." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later at the plant<em>

All the Autobots were in the base watching Optimus was being repaired by Ratchet.

"Ouch ohh easy." Optimus said as Ratchet welded him.

"Serves you right going off half cock like that I told you we need the Magnus Hammer." Ratchet said.

"I know I just don't feel using it is in my programing." Optimus said looking at the hammer.

Blackarachnia then slapped Optimus's cheek. "Now you listen Optimus Prime it is about time that you forgive yourself we can't change the past but that doesn't stop you from making at better future." Blackarachnia said as Optimus rubbed his cheek.

"Sometimes fate makes its own programing." Prowl said.

This made Optimus to think back to when he first meet Prowl. Optimus was then brought back to the present by Bulkhead.

"Boos-bot I'm picking up another signal on the moon. Actually three new signals can't be right maybe there's interference from sunspots or something." Bulkhead said looking at the monitor.

"Me Grimlock not like." Grimlock said.

"I have to agree with Grimlock." Optimus said getting up. "Code name Powermaster." Then his Powermaster suit combined with him.

"Wow maybe those ain't sunspots their heading this way." Bulkhead said looking at monitor that showed the signals were heading to earth.

The Autobots and Sari head out to get a visual while Optimus reluctantly grabbed the Magnus Hammer.

"This is it." He told himself. He then followed the others were Ratchet who had his x-ray eye and Scattershot who was looking through his visor where looking up try to find what was coming their way. "You think there still a chance that you can reason with Omega Supreme?"

Both Ratchet and Scattershot saw three ships coming their way. They then transformed into Omega Sentinels but with the Decepticon symbol and with heads that looked like Lugnut's.

"Not anymore. We are defiantly going to need that hammer" Ratchet said.

"Well guy this is going to the biggest battle that Earth has ever seen." Scattershot said.

The Lugnut's Supremes then floated above the city ready to destroy it.


	34. Endgame Part 2

_Outside the plant_

The Autobots observe the Lugnut Supremes that were hovering above Detroit.

"What in the name of the Allspark are those?" Bumblebee asked.

"Megatron must have used Starscream's cloning technology to make more Omega Supremes." Ratchet said.

"So why aren't they attacking?" Bulkhead asked.

"Whatever the reason at least I get the chance to say this." Optiumus said looking at everyone. "Some of you I knew from the beginning others I just come to know I just want to say that I've never been so proud to fight alongside you. Also there's something I want to tell you Elita would you do the honour be coming my sparkmate?"

Blackarachnia then hugged him. "I through you would never ask. But you could of have chosen a more romantic setting." She said.

Then the Lugnut Supremes started to fire at Sumdac Tower. Fortunately, the force field goes up and protects the building. But then Soundwave and Waspinator flow out of two of the Lugnut Supremes and started to attack the city alongside Slipstream, Thundercraker and Skywarp.

"Huh the tower by dads in there." Sari said.

"The force field will protect him. But we have to draw those clones and the Decepticons flyers from the rest of the city." Optimus said.

"Are only hope he is an aerial assault with the Magnus Hammer." Ratchet said.

"Are you forgetting the last time I tried to fly? If I couldn't take on Starscream's clones what makes you think I can take on three Omega Supremes?" Optimus asked.

Prowl then activated his jets. "Because I will be right by your side I know master Yoketron would say it's the ninja-bot not the weapon." Prowl said.

"Me Swoop coming to." Swoop said.

"And you're not leaving me out." Scattershot said.

"I'm going too! I have a jetpack." Sari said.

"No, Sari, it's—." Optimus was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's too dangerous I know. It's always too dangerous!" Sari complained

"I was going to say it's more important for you to protect your father and your fellow organics." Optimus finished.

"Oh right sorry." Sari said.

"Blackarachnia you take the other Dinobots and attack the Decepticons flyers while the rest of you go with Sari. Transform and Roll out." Optimus ordered.

They then transformed Blackarachnia and the Dinobots ran to the Decepticons flyers and the others drove into the city. Then Optimus, Prowl, Swoop and Scattershot flow toward the Lugnut Supremes.

Then the Lugnut Supremes fired at them Prowl dodged them by flying sides and jumping on the missiles. Scattershot shot at the missiles with his blasters and flow sides to dodge the lasers. Swoop hit the missiles with his mace while Optimus tried to use the Magnus Hammer lighting attack but missed.

"Huh I know you don't think I'm programmed to be a hero but work with me will you." Optimus told the hammer.

Meanwhile with Blackarachnia and the Dinobots were just below the Decepticons flyers.

"I don't suppose you guys have any ideas on how we are going to get them down?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Me Grimlock got idea." Grimlock said fired flames out of his sword. The flames missed the Decepticons but it got their attention.

"You think your puny flames can harm the might Thundercracker." Thundercracker said. Then he charged straight at them.

"Thundercracker wait." Slipstream called.

But it was too late Thundercracker was so busy charging at Grimlock he didn't see Snarl holding his club. Snarl hit him and he crashed started through a building. Waspinator and Skywarp then fired at them.

"I hope that they don't hurt me." Skywarp squealed.

"Stop your whining and start shooting." Slipstream ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sari and the Autobots<em>

People were running everywhere. Then a blast hit a tower and it was about to land on a women. Ratchet managed to catch it with his magnets.

"Jazz get these humans to Sumdac Tower right now it's the safest place in the city." Ratchet ordered.

"You heard the bot lets more it and grove it." Jazz said.

Ratchet then called Optimus on the comlink. "Prime I'm still picking up Omega Supremes signal from the Moon. If we transwarped there we might be able to sever the connation to these clones." Ratchet said as Optimus dodged missles and lasers.

"Do it and take Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wreak-Gar with you." Optimus ordered.

"Taking them on individually is not working we need to find a way to bring them down all at once." Prowl said.

"I'm open to suggestions." Scattershot said.

"I can try something but you three need to fall back you three don't nearby when I do this." Optimus said as he raised the Magnus Hammer.

Prowl, Swoop and Scattershot fell back. Optimus then spun around and made a tornado which sends the Lugnuts crashing toward Dinobot Island. Optimus stopped himself and looked to see that two of the Lugnut Supremes were walking towards the city.

"Ratchet one of the clones has been neutralised the others same to have lost their flight capabilities but there still heading right to the city." Optimus said.

"Loud and clear Prime we are firing the space bridge now." Ratchet said.

Sari went to her father and hugged him. "Dad I just want to say that you're the best farther anyone can ask for." Sari said.

"Are that's very sweet Sari but way are you telling me-. Huh you think you're going with them to the Moon." Professor Sumdac said.

"Dad please I can't explain it but something tells me I need to go." Sari said activating her jetpack. "I love you dad."

"But how will you breath?" Professor Sumdac asked.

Sari then transformed flow into the space bridge she was followed closely by the others.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

The Autobots transwarp and Sari was momentarily stunned just by being on the Moon.

"Wow I can't believe I'm really on the Moon." Sari said.

They looked around but all they saw was the remains of the Nemesis and Omega Supreme.

"And I can't believe the Decepticons aren't." Bumblebee said.

Bulkhead then saw something near Omega Supreme. "Wait what's that?" Bulkhead asked pointing.

Ratchet looked at what Bulkhead was pointing at. "It's Arcee." Ratchet said running toward her followed by the others he then put his servos on her shoulders. "Arcee you're online."

"Yes young bots we are all online and I'm here to teach you what it means to be a Cybertronian." Arcee said.

Then a blast fired straight at them. They looked around to find Shockwave and the Constructicons behind them read to fight.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came back for your little friend Constructicons attack." Shockwave ordered.

"Alright you cogs you heard the bot rip them apart." Dirt Boss ordered.

Then they all charged straight at them. Bumblebee activated his stingers and started to fire at them.

"Get Arcee to Omega Supreme me, Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar will hold them off as long as we can." Bumblebee said.

Ratchet and Sari then took Arcee into Omega Supreme.

* * *

><p><em>M<em>_eanwhile on earth_

The Lugnut Supremes were in the city destroying everything they see. Optimus, Prowl, Swoop and Scattershot were flying towards them. Optimus then used the Magnus Hammer lighting attack on one of the Lugnut Supremes but it only stunned it.

"Prime behind you." Prowl warned.

Optimus just got out of way as a blast went past him he looked to see Megatron in his vehicle form heading toward them Megatron then transformed.

"Get away from my weapons of mass destruction." Megatron ordered.

Meanwhile Blackarachnia and the Dinobots were having problems with the Decepticons flyers. They were firing at them none stop all except Soundwave who was using Laserbreak to command the police drones to fire at them.

"We can't win like this if we want to beat them we got to have the high advantage." Blackarachnia said.

"Me Grimlock got plan." Grimlock said.

"What's that?" Blackarachnia asked.

Grimlock then grabbed her and through her towards the Decepticons. This coursed them to be surprised alone with Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia then fired some webbing around Soundwave and Waspinator and pulled them towards each other this had them crash to the ground. Blackarachnia used her webbing and pulled herself to a building and stuck on it.

"Next time Grimlock give me some more warning." Blackarachnia called.

Snarl saw his chance and transformed and charged at Soundwave and Waspinator squashing the police drones in the progress but Soundwave got up and saw this.

"Rumble, Frenzy eject Operation Annihilation." Soundwave said.

Then boomboxs jumped out of Soundwave and transformed into two mechs with red optics and with Decepticon symbols on their chests. One was purple and black with piledrivers for arms while the other one was red and black had a laser cannon on his arm.

"Time crumble before Rumble." Rumble said. Then he ran straight at Snarl he hit him with his piledrivers sending Snarl back.

"Time for you to dance Autobot." Frenzy said. Then he fire at Grimlock's knee's with his laser cannon making fall down on them.

Then Thundercracker got up flow towards Slipstream and Skywarp and they fired all together at Blackarachnia. She had to swing from building to building to dodge the blasts.

"I hope the others are having better luck on the Moon." Blackarachnia told herself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the Moon<em>

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar were not having much luck. Bulkhead was fighting Longhaul and Bonecrasher Wreak-Gar was dealing with Scrapper and Mixmaster and Bumblebee was dealing with the others.

Bulkhead fired his wrecking ball at Longhaul but he pulled out a shield and it bounced off it. Bonecrasher throw his own wrecking ball at Bulkhead knowing him to the ground. Wreak-Gar pulled out a pair of scissor-blade and slashed at Scrapper but he blocked it with his drill Mixmaster then rammed into him making him fall next to Bulkhead. Bumblebee shrink to dodge Shockwave's cannon but Scavenger used his caterpillar track arms and cover Bumblebee with moon dust Dirt Boss then kicked him and he land next to the others.

"I think it time that we finish these pests." Shockwave said.

"Alright you cog transformed and combine." Dirt Boss ordered.

They all transformed then Mixmaster and Scavenger changed into what looked like legs. Then Longhaul jumped onto them forming a body. Then Scrapper and Bonecrasher jumped on it sides and became arms which had Scrapper's claw and Bonecrasher's wrecking ball for hands. Then Dirt Boss jumped on top and changed into a giant headmaster unit for a head.

"Devastator here to destroy puny Autobots." Devastator boomed. Bumblebee then fired his stingers at him but it wasn't affective. "Puny Autobots Devastator has the powers of all Constructicons."

"We are so slagged." Bumblebee said.

Then Devastator claw arm fired at them trying to grab them they managed to dodge. But Devastator fired cement form his left leg it caught Wreck-Gar then Devastator throw his wrecking ball at him sending him flying into a crater Bumblebee and Bulkhead then ran to Wreck-Gar.

"Do you think he if okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm Wreck-Gar the okay hero." Wreck-Gar said getting up.

"He's okay." Bumblebee said.

"That's good but how are we going to fight King Kong there." Bulkhead said as Devastator began to fire drill missiles at the crater.

Bumblebee through for a moment then he came up with an idea. "Wreck-Gar you would have anything explosive in your back pack?" Bumblebee asked.

Wreck-Gar began to toss stuff out of his backpack most of it junk. Then he pulled out a fuel tank fall of petrol.

"This stuff will blow away any Decepticons no matter how big or your money back." Wreck-Gar said.

"Great now here is the plan." Bumblebee said.

Outside of the crater Shockwave was getting bored. "Devastator you deal with the Autobots out here and I will take care of the one inside." Shockwave said.

"Hey I wouldn't go anywhere just yet." Bumblebee called. Then Wreck-Gar through the petrol tank at them Shockwave saw it and new what it was.

"Devastator don't fire that's a fuel tank." Shockwave ordered.

"Then allow me." Bumblebee said and fired his stingers at the tank.

The tank blow up it stunned Devastator for a moment. But this allowed Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar to transform and rammed his legs. Devastator started to fall forwards but Bumblebee who had shrink down returned to normal size in front of Devastator face and put his stingers together and fired this had him to fall backwards. By this point both Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar had transformed and were behind Devastator Bulkhead fired his wrecking ball to Wreck-Gar who caught it and Devastator tripped over it.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Bumblebee said.

"Have a nice trip." Bulkhead called.

"See you next fall." Wreck-Gar called.

Devastator then fell on top of Shockwave and split into the six Constructicons that made him. Shockwave who had cracks and dents in his armor tried to get away but he looked up to see Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar holding their weapons at him.

"Don't even think about it." Bumblebee said.

Bulkhead looked at all the Decepticons lying around. "We are going to need a lot of stasis cuffs." Bulkhead said.

Meanwhile inside Omega Supreme Arcee was sitting on a berth with wires in her processor.

"Let review class there are one hundred-." Arcee was saying.

"Okay she's really starting to freaking me out here." Sari said as Arcee talked.

"In a mega-cycle." Arcee finished.

"Those Decepsucks fired her processor trying to remove the activation code. If I try to rewire her circuitry it could take her offline for good." Ratchet said.

Sari then put her hand on Arcess knee then it glowed blue. "You need to recalibrate your EMP generator into a recovery tool. Then you can salvage Arcee's secondary memory storage from her hard drive bypassing a corrupted binary output systems." Sari said.

"I suppose us machines just told you that." Ratchet said.

"Pretty much." Sari said.

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Alright give me the settings." Ratchet said as he activated his EMP generator.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Earth<em>

Megatron fired his cannon sending Optimus back. Prowl throw his shurikens at him but Megatron cut them to pieces with his swords. Swoop flung his at him but Megatron grabbed it and pulled him in kicked him away. Scattershot then charged at him with his swords but Megatron blocked him.

"So you disgraced yourself by wearing that symbol." Megatron scowled.

"I wear it with pride." Scattershot said.

"There is no pride to be had in humiliation and destruction." Megatron said pushing him away.

Then Optimus fired his ion cannons at Megatron sending him back. "We need to buy Ratchet more time Prowl get Jazz and try to slow the clones down. Scattershot you and Swoop give Blackarachnia and the Dinobots some support I deal with Megatron." Optimus ordered.

They nodded and flow off. Optimus then flow straight at Megatron who was firing at him with his cannon. Optimus knock the blasts away with the Magnus Hammer then smashed the hammer on Megatron who blocked it with his swords in a cross position.

"You're a persistent little Autobot." Megatron said.

"My name is OPTIMUS PRIME!" Optimus shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the Moon<em>

In Omega Supreme Ratchet had just finished adjusting his EMP generator.

"Hope your right about this kid." Ratchet said walking over to Arcess.

"Me too." Sari said.

Ratchet then fired his EMP generator in to Arcee's processor. At first it looked like it don't work but then Arcee reactivated.

"Ratchet is that you did we get away from Lockdown?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet hold her servos in his and looked at her. "You… you remember?" Ratchet asked.

"I remember we were kidnapped by Lockdown there was some kind of blast after that nothing." Arcee said.

"When this is all over we will have a lot of time to catch up on the stellar-cycles you missed. But right now we need to recover you recantation codes and regain control over Omega Supreme." Ratchet said helping her to her feet.

Then Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar enter the room.

"Sari I think there something you need to see." Bulkhead said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on earth<em>

The Lugnut Supremes were still attacking the city Prowl then activated his laser swords and attacked one of the Lugnut Supremes.

"You started this shindig with out." Jazz said as he drove towards the Lugnut Supremes. He then transformed and swung his nunchaku around and jumped on one of the Lugnut Supremes knee's and started to slash at it with no affect. "Prime it's a bad scene down here these jack up robos are still firing on all cylinders." Jazz said as he called Optimus on his comlink.

Meanwhile Optimus had just hit Megatron with a lighting attack and fired his water cannons on him putting his jets out.

"The only think strong enough to protect the city form those clones is the power of the Allspark but it's scattered everywhere." Optimus said.

"Huh then perhaps Jazz and I could use are processor-over-matter to bring the Allspark back together." Prowl said.

"You really think you can do that." Optimus said as he dodged Megatron's cannon fire.

"Do we have a chose?" Prowl said as he flow towards Jazz.

Then he Jazz grabbed him and they flow towards Sumdac Tower.

Meanwhile Blackarachnia and the Dinobots were having problems they were outnumbered and surrounded.

"So who wants to put them offline first?" Slipstream asked.

"Wazzpinator dezztroy them firzzt." Waspinator said walking up to Blackarachnia ready to fire his stingers at her.

Then from above Scattershot fired at them in his vehicle mode and Swoop who was in his dino mode used his fire breath this proved a distraction for Grimlock and Snarl to knock Thundercracker and Soundwave away with their weapons. Blackarachnia then did a roundhouse kick at Waspinator knocking him to the ground.

"So you got two more Autobots so what we still got you out numbered." Slipstream said.

"Yeah first we crack the shell then we crack the nuts inside." Rumble said.

"Not unless Dinobot smash you first. Dinobots combine into Jurassic." Grimlock ordered.

They then combine into Jurassic. "Time to smash Decepticons." Jurassic roared.

"No one smashes Rumble." Rumble said before Jurassic kicked him away.

"No one but me." Jurassic roared.

"Get to the air he maybe big but he can't fly." Slipstream ordered. Then Slipstream, Skywarp and Frenzy who was on Skywarp's shoulder flow to the sky.

"That where you are wrong." Jurassic said. Then a jet of fire came out of Swoop's mouth making him rise into the air.

"He can fly you said he couldn't fly how many more Autobots can fly." Skywarp quivered.

"Just shot him." Slipstream ordered. They then fired at him but the blast just bounced off his armo like it was nothing.

"Now Jurassic will go prehistoric on you." Jurassic said before the mouth on his chest fired at them.

They all got consumed by it when the fire died down their armo was now compliantly burnet. They then fell down to the ground but before they could get up Blackarachnia and Scattershot put stasis cuffs on them and put them with the others who had stasis cuffs on all expect Laserbreak who was in a cage. Then Jurassic flow down and squatted.

"Grimlock say job well down." Grimlock said.

Scattershot smiled and looked at Sumdac Tower. "Grimlock there is nothing more I can teach you and the other Dinobots the rest you have to learn on your own."

"Were you going?" Grimlock asked.

"To complete my destiny." Scattershot said.

Then he transformed and flow towards Sumdac Tower.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the Moon<em>

Both Ratchet and Arcee were making their way to Omega Supreme's head.

"We need to upload your recantation code in to Omega Supreme processors." Ratchet said as they climbed a ladder.

Then Ratchet opened a hatch that opened on top of Omega Supreme's head and Helped Arcee up.

Meanwhile Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar lead Sari into the Nemesis were she saw protoforms inside one of the corridors.

"These are protoforms. This is where I came from." Sari said then she scanned one of them. "I know there was a reason I needed to be here."

Meanwhile Ratchet was using his magnets to keep Arcee above Omega's face and then she uploads the codes in to Omega Supreme. Ratchet then pulled Arcee back on to Omega's head. Omega then looked at Earth.

"Autobots in danger." Omega said.

"Ugh stop obey me you're a servant of the mighty Megatron." Lugnut said who was hooked up with wires in his head in the bridge.

Then Omega ejected him outside. "No I'm OMEGA SUPREME." Omega boomed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Earth<em>

With Lugnut no longer guiding them, the clones briefly shut down Megatron saw this.

"Lugnut attack your glorious commands you." Megatron said.

They then reactivate but with Starscream's face on their visors. Then their chest plates slid down to revealed round orbs.

"Greetings Megatron, as you can see I decided to give your ultimate weapons a little upgrade, equipping them with a self-destruct mechanism that will destroy you once and for all along with any unfortunate human or Autobot within an a hundred mile radius hmhm HAHAHAHAHAHA." Starscream laughed as the clones continued their attack.

Megatron then flow straight at the clones. "STARSCREAM that automated self-destruct clone trick don't work the last time you tried it." Megatron said. Then Megatron slashed his sword at one of the bombs but was throw back. Then he saw Optimus floating in front of the clones and flow straight at him. "If I cannot save my clones, at least I'll have the satisfaction of destroying you Optimus Prime."

"So you can remember my name!" Optimus said and flow towards Megatron.

Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower the force field had just fails.

"No, no this is no time for the force field to fail." Professor Sumdac said.

Then Prowl and Jazz showed up. "Does this building have a bomb shelter?" Prowl asked.

"Yes why." Professor Sumdac asked. Then he saw the clones walking their way. "Oh never mind." Professor Sumdac said and walked to the lift.

"Ready to jam cyber-ninja style?" Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded and they sat down cross-legged and used processor-over-matter to collecting AllSpark fragments all around the city and the surrounding areas. Then Starscream arrived in his jet form and transformed.

"Oh this it after millions of stellar-cycles of trying I finally get to extinguish Megatron's-." Starscream said then he saw Prowl and Jazz bring the Allspark together. "Spark the Allspark here intact." The he started to head towards them. "What in the name of Decepticons. Release me at once you ninja-bot minis. " Starscream ordered as he tried to destroy them. "Ow, ow you are giving me a slitting processoracha ow ow."

Then the AllSpark fragment in his head got pulled out and he fell into the street his body then started to lose its colour saying that he was dead.

Meanwhile Omega Supreme had just arrived carrying everyone and three protoforms

"What saw we send those second rate knockoffs to the scrapheap?" Ratchet said.

Then Omega transformed. "It could be my pleasure." Omega said.

Omega then flow down and punched on of the clones sending it to fall over. When got up Omega punched it again and again then he kicked in the chest where the bomb was sending it to the floor. Then Omega punched two times in the chest destroying it.

"One over size Starscream down one to-." Bumblebee was saying.

The other clone had started to fire at Omega sending him to his knees. It then walked up to it grabbed his foot and started to spin him around and around making Omega to go through building as it did. It then let go of him sending him flying Omega quickly transformed and his jets to stop crashing into things. This would make everyone sick if they weren't robots but this didn't stop them to feel it.

"Is everybot alright?" Omega asked.

"All Autobots, halfbot and almostbots present and a counted for." Sari said.

The clone then continued its attack and started to glow red.

Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower Prowl and Jazz and brought most of the Allspark together but it wasn't enough.

"We going to needed more spark to shield the city from that blast." Jazz said.

"Can't pull in anymore fragments only one way." Prowl said.

Prowl then levitated towards it. Realising what Prowl was about to go Jazz got up.

"Prowl no we will find another way." Jazz said.

"There is no other way but you're not going to do it." A voice said.

They looked up to see Scattershot in his jet form flying towards them. He transformed and pushed Prowl out of they way.

"Scattershot what are you doing?" Prowl asked getting up.

"Fulfilling my destiny." Scattershot said smiling at them.

Suddenly the AllSpark releases a surge of energy that trapped the last clone in a force field along with Optimus and Megatron who were fight right next to it. Then Scattershot fell back to the ground. Jazz caught his body but it lost its entire colour he was dead.

Meanwhile in the force field both Optimus and Megatron were still fighting now their armo had cracks in it. Megatron then kicked Optimus into the force field and grabbed his head and pushed into it.

"If I must give up my spark at least I get to take yours with me." Megatron said.

Then the clone exploded but then a figure of light in Scattershot's image removes Optimus from the force field leaving Megatron inside the force field.

Optimus woke up to find he was about a mile away from the explosion. When he got up he rubbed his head trying to think how he got there.

"Prime we did it the shield worked." Ratchet said as he and the others including Acree were running towards him.

"The Starcream Supremes are history and everyone okay." Bumblebee said.

"Not everybody." A voice said they looked to see Jazz and Prowl walking towards them with Scattershot's body in Jazz's arms.

"Scattershot." Blackarachnia said.

"He gave up his spark to save us." Jazz said.

"If Scattershot hadn't pushed me out of the way it would be me in Jazz's servos." Prowl said.

"No." Optimus said as he walked towards them.

But was knocked backwards by a purple blast they looked up to see Megatron heavily damaged but online firing at Optimus.

"You've interfered with me for the last time Optimus Prime." Megatron said in anger.

Ratchet then used his magnets to throw the Magnus Hammer to Optimus. Optimus caught it and flow straight at Megatron dodging all of his blast and swung the hammer. Megatron landed on the ground Optimus then landed ran up to him and held the Magnus Hammer high ready to hit him with it.

"What are you waiting for Autobot? Finish me." Megatron begged Optimus raises the Magnus Hammer and smashes Megatron's cannon instead.

"That would be the easy way out, Megatron. You don't deserve it." Optimus said as he placed stasis cuffs on him.

* * *

><p><em>Many days later on Cybertron<em>

The Autobotsand Sari stepped out of the ship to be hailed by a cheering crowd except for Sentinel Prime had an angry look and Ultra Magnus who was one hundred repaired had a big smile looking Optimus carrying the Magnus Hammer the large piece of the AllSpark around his neck with Blackarachnia's hand in his own and Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Jazz bearing Scattershot's body. In addition they bring with them the three rescued protoforms and Megatron, Lugnut, and Shockwave and the other Decepticons as prisoners who were being mover by the Dinobots and Wreck-Gar. The crowd stopped cheering as Omega Supreme transforms from ship mode only to cheer even louder hailing Optimus Prime and his crew as the heroes they have proven themselves to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I have completed my first story thank for all those people that have read it and to all those who will read it in the future and thank you all those people that have reviewed it.<strong>


End file.
